Cautivos
by Tamashitsumo
Summary: Un matrimonio no deseado. ¿Cómo afrontar a una persona totalmente desconocida y compartir la intimidad de vivir juntos? Esto solo puede ser problemático para un despreocupado Hokage y frustrante para una kunoichi que busca la libertad./ Capítulo 12. Las cosas no se arreglan de un día a otro, pero por lo menos ella ya no huía de sus caricias.
1. Un poco de té

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno,es para entretener a mis lectores y divertirnos un rato sin fines de lucro.

Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto, mi fic publicado número 12 ¡Yei! Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Cautivos**

.

.

.

Capítulo 1. Un poco de té.

.

El consejo del clan Hyuuga se encontraba reunido en la sala de juntas del complejo Hyuuga, donde se acababa de hacer un anuncio de gran importancia y ante el cual, la mayoría de los presentes se encontraban estáticos. Y nadie se atrevía a romper aquella tensión.

— ¿Por qué? — La voz aguda pero firme de Hanabi se escuchó como un trueno.

— ¿Tiene alguna objeción? — Preguntó el más anciano del consejo. — Usted ha sido elegida como la nueva líder del clan, a menos que decida declinar, no debería cuestionar las decisiones del consejo.—

— ¿Hiashi-sama tiene algo que decir? — Preguntó otro de los ancianos.

— Reconozco su decisión — E hizo una reverencia.

Hanabi apretó fuertemente sus puños. En cambio Hinata sonrió con un poco de satisfacción y melancolía.

— Entonces la sesión se levanta —

Y poco a poco todos los presentes comenzaron a desalojar el lugar, siendo Hiashi Hyuuga quien abandonó el lugar con más prisa de la normal. Hinata se puso de pie y cuando iba a dar un paso, Hanabi la sujetó de la manga de su abrigo.

— No debiste hacerlo —

— ¿Hacer qué? —

— No creas que no lo sé... — Los ojos de la menor se empañaron — Siempre me dejabas ganar, siempre contenías tus golpes cuando peleabamos... y ahora... renunciaste para que yo me quedara con lo que te correspondía por nacimiento... —

Hinata sonrió con dulzura.

— Todo estará bien, sé que serás capaz de líderar con firmeza y lograr lo que Neji y yo no pudimos — Hinata le quitó la pequeña lágrima que asomaba por el rostro de su hermana — La gente del clan te quiere y te respeta —

— ¿Pero tu qué harás? —

La mirada de la Hyuuga se opacó.

— Padre me dijo que podría casarme o aceptar el sello y dedicarme a hacer lo que yo quiera —

Hanabi sopesó las palabras de su hermana.

— ¿Casarte o sellarte? —

— Nuestro clan se basa en antiguas costumbres, está mal visto que una mujer de mi edad permanezca soltera — Hinata suspiró. — Sin embargo, si quiero quedarme en el clan y no casarme, tendría que ser sellada. —

— No es justo —

— Lo sé —

— Entonces cambiaré eso. Haré que este clan deje de lado esas tontas costumbres... ¿Podrás esperar a que lo logre? — Preguntó mientras miraba dijamente a su hermana mayor.

— No te preocupes, padre y yo estamos pensamos en algunas alternativas — Le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.— Así que puedes ir lento pero sin detenerte —

— Bien, me voy a esforzar mucho — Hanabi abrazó a Hinata, desde hace mucho tiempo había querido hacerlo, pero en su clan esa clase de gestos eran mal vistos. Pero en esos momentos se encontraban solas y los sentimientos de la menor se desbordaban como nunca.

— Hai — Hinata le acarició su cabello, depositó un beso en su frente y se quedaron así, diciendo en silencio todo el amor que sentía una por la otra.

.

.

.

Un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Kakashi, Naruto y Shikamaru, quienes se encontraban revisando unos pergaminos. El actual sexto Hokage había decidido que Naruto debía empezar a ayudar en la oficina como parte de su entrenamiento para heredar el puesto. Por el lado de Shikamaru, tomó el lugar de su padre como líder del departamento de inteligencia, pero por más genio que fuera, Kakashi consideró necesario irlo instruyendo en la parte administrativa y estratégica de su nuevo puesto. Por lo que los tres shinobis pasaban gran parte del día en la torre del Hokage, para alivio de Kakashi quien se alegraba de no hacer todo el trabajo solo.

— Adelante — Dijo Kakashi mientras levantaba un par de pergaminos y los colocaba en la pila de papeles ya revisados. Era casi medio día, esperaba poder despachar pronto a quien fuera que estuviera buscándolo para ir a almorzar a algún restaurante en el centro de la aldea.

— Hiashi Hyuuga desea una audiencia con Naruto Uzumaki y Hokage-sama — Anunció Kotetsu, quien estaba ayudando ese día en la torre del Hokage.

Naruto miró con sorpresa a Kakashi.

— Iré a dormir a la bodega — Comentó Shikamaru mientras dejaba los pergaminos que estaba leyendo.

— ¡Hey! no vayas a hacer el vago — Le dijo Naruto con un puchero.

Shikamaru le sonrió con sorna mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar al Hyuuga y él salía cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

— Buen día Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san — Hiashi hizo una reverencia.

— Hiashi-sama, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? — Preguntó Kakashi mientras se sentaab tras su escritorio y Naruto se sentaba a un lado del peligris.

— Imaginaba que Naruto-san se encontraría aquí. Sin embargo, creo que Hokage-sama debería estar enterado de lo siguiente. — Hiashi ignoró el rostro confundido del rubio. — El día de hoy el consejo del Clan Hyuuga ha nombrado a Hanabi como la nueva heredera del líderazgo del Clan. —

— ¿No es un poco pequeña? — Preguntó Naruto sin reparos.

— Ella comenzará un entrenamiento intensivo, por lo que esperamos que en poco tiempo sea capaz de tomar el cargo que ahora ostenta. —

— Pero usted no vino precisamente por eso, ¿No, Hiashi-sama? — Preguntó Kakashi enfundado en su traje de Hokage.

A Hiashi no le gustó el tono del Hokage, pero no estaba en posición de quejarse.

— Así es. — Miró a Naruto, quien se puso rígido ante la penetrante mirada que el Hyuuga le dio — Necesito pedirte un favor, Uzumaki-san — El aludido miró con pavor al Hokage. Kakashi solo observó en silencio.

— ¿Q-qué necesita, ojii-san? — Preguntó Naruto, no le gustaba para nada el ambiente que se había formado en la oficina.

Hiashi, quien todo el tiempo había estado de pie, colocó una rodilla en el suelo y dejó a un lado su bastón.

— Por favor, acepte la mano de mi hija Hinata en matrimonio — Y bajó ligeramente la cabeza acentuando su reverencia.

Si a Kakashi le preguntaran, diría que ese momento entraría en su top 3 de momentos más bizarros que había vivido. El rostro de Naruto era un poema, se había sonrojado y estirado las manos, negando y diciendo que no sabía de qué hablaba. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que uno de los líderes de la aldea estaría reverenciando a Naruto antes de ser Hokage.

— Ojii-san — A hiashi no le gustó esa forma de llamarlo, pero no dijo nada, trató de ignorar la venita que surgía en su frente — No sé porqué dice eso... — Naruto comenzaba a hiperventilar. — Ella y yo solo somos amigos... —

— Creo que antes de que Naruto deba responder a eso, sería bueno que usted nos explicara el por qué de esta solicitud tan repentina — Bueno, si eramos sincero no se le hacía anda raro que se tratara de Hinata Hyuuga, era bien sabido por todos que esa chica estaba enamorada de su alumno cabeza hueca, pero que el padre de ella se presentara con una propuesta así... sí, eso si que era raro.

— Hinata terminó con sus privilegios de heredera a cambio de que el consejo nombrara a Hanabi como mi sucesora, eso implica que el consejo la puede sellar en el momento que sea. Sin embargo, también tiene la posibilidad de contraer matrimonio y si lo hace, escapará del sello. — Hiashi se puso de pie con elegancia. — Pero tiene que ser con alguien que no pertenezca al clan, por que si no, igual será sellada—

— ¿Y por qué yo? — Preguntó Naruto con sorpresa.

— Eres el héroe ninja, me temo que el consejo solo aceptará a alguien de alto rango por sobre los jóvenes del clan — Volvió a hacer una reverencia hacia Naruto— Por eso me atrevo a pedirte esto, Uzumaki-san —

El silencio se instaló entre los presentes.

— Creo que Naruto necesita tiempo para pensarlo — Respondió Kakashi mientras rompía la tensión.

— Si, no es una decisión sencilla. Pero espero que nos puedan ayudar, juré a mi esposa en su lecho de muerte que no dejaría que marcaran a nuestras hijas, y ésta es la única manera en que puedo ayudar a hinata. — Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a los dos hombres y se marchó.

Kakashi observó de reojo a su alumno. Se encontraba serio, algo sumamente extraño en él, aunque si le preguntaban a Kakashi, Naruto comenzaba a dar muestras de madurar. De pronto Naruto se puso de pie y despertó de sus meditaciones a Kakashi.

— ¿Puedo tomarme la tarde, sensei? — Preguntó el rubio mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara para despejarse.

— ¿Estás pensando en hacerlo? — Preguntó el peligris pero ante el silencio del rubio, exhaló — No eres un dios, Naruto — El chico miró sorprendido a su sensei sin entender sus palabras. — Lo que quiero decir es que tu no tienes que ir por el mundo salvando a cuanta persona lo necesite... —

— Pero... yo le prometí que la ayudaría a cambiar las reglas de su clan... —

— Debes empezar a ser un poco más egoísta Naruto... — Kakashi se puso de pie y miró por la ventana — Ya pasaste años persiguiendo a Sasuke, y por si no fuera poco, perdiste tu brazo peleando con él para convencerlo de regresar. Si no paras de ser tan necio, quizás terminarás pagando un precio más alto que solo un brazo. —

— Pero yo... —

— Nada de peros, esta vez hazme caso Naruto. Es una pelea que los Hyuugas deben enfrentar —

— Pero... —

— Además, ¿Qué no estabas saliendo con Sakura? Si ella se llega a enterar de que lo estás considerando, te romperá todos los huesos —

— No se lo diga a Sakura-chan... o ¡me matará! —

El jounnin sonrió tras su máscara al ver el rostro asustado de su alumno, por lo menos su miedo-amor hacía Sakura le habían devuelto un poco de razón.

— No lo haré, pero tu debes declinar el ofrecimiento de Hiashi-sama —

— Por favor Kakashi-sensei, ¡Acompáñeme! —

El peligris suspiró.

— Está bien, pero será mañana, hoy tengo aún que terminar de leer estos tratados y quede de ir a ver a Gai más tarde —

— Si quiere Shikamaru y yo los leemos por usted — Kakashi alzó una ceja ante lo dicho por el rubio.

— ¿No querías el resto de la tarde? —

— ¡No! ¿Y si salgo y me encuentro con Hinata o su papá? No sabré qué hacer y eso será más difícil —

— Bien, le pediré a Yamato que te traiga algo de comer más tarde — Kakashi se puso de pie y se quitó su capa de Hokage y la colgó. — Entonces me iré yendo a donde Gai —

Y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a un Naruto consternado.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche y Kakashi recién iba despertando de la pequeña siesta que había tomado al salir de visitar a Gai en su casa. Quitó su amado libro que cubría su cara y pestalleó para enfocar bien lo que creía estar viendo.

Del otro lado del lago, una persona se encontraba sentada en la orilla con los pies dentro del agua. Moldeaba su chakra y manipulaba hilos de agua con el único fin de ver el brillo de la luna reflejada en su pequeño espectáculo. Era Hinata.

Entonces, con curiosidad, el jounnin ocultó su chakra y apareció tras la chica.

— Buenas noches, Hinata-chan —

Ella respingó.

— Kakashi-sensei — Hinata se sorprendió al no haber sentido antes tan cerca la presencia del jounin. Lo había visto dormir pero creyó que estaría lo suficientemente lejos como para no molestarlo.

— ¿Prácticando con tu elemento? —

— Hai — Respondió casi murmurando y retomando lo que estaba haciendo.

Kakashi observó sus movimientos, eran delicados pero precisos. Pero no estaba así por ello, quería saber un par de cosas.

— Me gustaría encontrar una manera de suavizar lo siguiente, pero me temo que sería mejor si voy al grano — Ella dejó caer sus hilos de agua y miró atentamento al peligris. — Tu padre fue a hablar más temprano conmigo y con Naruto... — Pero en cuanto dijo eso, el rostro de la chica se tiñó de un rojo intenso.

— ¿Ha-habla enserio? —

— Si, le ha ofrecido tu mano en matrimonio —

Por un segundo Kakashi creyó que la chica se desmayaría o que entraría en shock por su naturaleza tímida, pero para su sorpresa y sospecha, ella solamente bajó el rostro con vergüenza.

— ¿Y él que dijo? — A él le sorprendió que Hinata hablara sin tartamudear en esos momentos.

— ¿Tú le pediste a tu padre que lo hiciera? — Kakashi se sorprendió así mismo sintiendo enojo con aquella chica. Si era honesto, realmente no la conocía pero por las cosas que le decía Kurenai y las pocas misiones que habían hecho en equipo, en su mente Hinata era una chica tímida, gentil y amable. Pero si ella había llegado al punto de poner a Naruto en una encrucijada para estar con él, eso la convertiría en una mujer despreciable para Kakashi.

— N-no... — Negó con fuerza — Yo... — Empezó a jugar con sus dedos — Yo le dije a padre que eso no era necesario, pe-pero él dijo que debíamos intentarlo — Hizo una pausa — Yo no quiero causarle problemas a Naruto-kun — Culminó con suavidad. De pronto, el rostro sonrojado de la chica comenzó a hiperventilar. — No puedo creer que lo haya hecho padre... —

— Tranquila, o te desmayaras —

— No... yo comprendo que Naruto-kun está enamorado de Sakura-chan... ella es linda, amable, muy fuerte y determinada — Enumeraba mientras movía sus pies en el agua. — Y estoy segura de que padre tampoco querría molestar a Naruto-kun —

— A mi me dio otra impresión —

Ella cerró los ojos un poco triste.

— Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei —

— ¿Por qué tu padre está tan obstinado en que Naruto se case contigo? — Ya conocía la versión de Hiashi, pero le interesaba lo que pudiera decir la chica. Por lo menos podía ver que ella no estaba mintiendo en esos momentos.

— Padre dijo que si no podíamos encontrar a alguien de Konoha, que escribiría al Kazekage explicándole la situación y... — Pero en vez de sonrojarse de nuevo, su rostro abandonó todo color — Y me tendría que marchar de Konoha. —

— ¿Por qué? — Aún de pie, Kakashi empezó a sentir un poco de lástima por esa chica.

— Si contraigo matrimonio con alguien del clan, seré marcada con el sello del pájaro enjaulado — Hinata buscó su reflejo en el agua, entonces alzó su fleco y miró su frente. — Supongo que eso será mejor que dejar la aldea... — Soltó su cabello para poder limpiar una pequeña lágrima que se le escapaba, la tristeza de los últimos días regresaba a su mente. A decir verdad Hinata no quería casarse. Quería ser libre y vivir a su modo. De alguna forma sentía que traicionaba a Neji al preferir ser sellada a casarse, pero es que no imaginaba en esos momentos hacer su vida con alguien que no fuera Naruto-kun... si se casaba quería hacerlo por amor y no por miedo.

— ¿Por qué preferirías el sello antes que irte? — Kakashi observó el cielo, a comparación de la chica que contemplaba el lago.— El mundo guarda extraordinarias cosas para todos, tal vez sea tu oportunidad de encontrar aquello que te haga feliz —

— Yo ya soy feliz — Sonrió con tristeza — Mi hermana e-está a salvo y es más de lo que podría pedir... pero no quiero dejarla sola, deseo estar a su lado y ser un pilar que la apoye y sostenga... — Se puso de pie con impetú sobre el frío césped de la noche. — Además en Konoha están descansando mi madre y Neji-onii-san... no sería capaz de abandonarlos —

— Así que renunciaste al liderazgo para que no sellaran a tu hermana, ¿no es así? —

Ella asintió con la mirada en el lago. El peliplateado suspiró.

— Entonces, ¿Estás dispuesta a ser sellada con tal de quedarte en la aldea? —

— Hai — Respondió con determinación. Se encontraban frente a frente y a pesar de la diferencia entre sus alturas, ella no se intimidó. — Konoha es mi hogar —

Él sonrió.

— La voluntad de fuego es fuerte en ti —

Ella volvió a sonrojarse, no esperó un comentario así de parte del Hokage... Rayos, por unos momentos olvidó que se encontraba ante el Hokage... ¡Y lo había llamado Kakashi-sensei! Había sido grosera.

— Etto... lo siento — E hizo una pronunciada reverencia. Aquello sorprendió al jounnin.

— ¿Por qué? —

— Por no usar los honoríficos adecuados, Hokage-sama... y por las molestias que ocasionó mi padre, no era mi intención molestar a Naruto-kun —

Kakashi dejó salir una grave risa, que a su vez hizo sonrojar más a la chica.

— Ya decía yo que no eras de esas chicas oportunistas. No te preocupes, ya hablé con Naruto y él va a declinar —

— Oh — Fue lo único que ella pudo decir. — Es lo mejor — Y sonrió.

— Esa es la sonrisa más falsa que haya visto en mi vida — Y carraspeó — Y eso que tuve bajo mi mando a Sai —

Ella volvió a sonrojarse.

— Lo siento —

— No te disculpes por todo — Miró el cielo — Parece que es tarde, deberías ir a casa a descansar. Naruto y yo iremos a la mansión al amanecer —

— D-de acuerdo. —

Se agachó para colocarse de nuevo sus sandalias ninja. Sin embargo, cuando alzó su mirada para despedirse del peliplateado, él ya se había marchado. Suspiró.

Así que Naruto había decidido que no lo haría. Bueno, de alguna manera ella había albergado una pequeña esperanza de que él aceptara y entonces ella podría tener la oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y que si la dejaba entrar a su corazón, podría hacerlo muy feliz. Pero no, Naruto amaba a otra mujer y él hacía lo correcto en no meterse en los asuntos de su clan. En ese caso, no quería casarse con nadie más. No al menos hasta que volviera a enamorarse.

— Mañana será otro día — Suspiró mirando a la luna y pidiéndole fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que sea que le deparaba la vida.

.

.

.

— Neh, Kakashi-sensei — Decía Naruto mientras limpiaba con su manga el moco que le escurría por la nariz — ¿De verdad es tan necesario que vayamos tan temprano con los Hyuugas? —

— Mientras más pronto sea, mejor... además ya es media mañana cuando quedé que iríamos al amanecer — Dijo un poco avergonzado.

— Que conste que no fue mi culpa, dattebayo — Emitió un gran bostezo — Yo ya estaba listo esperando a que llegaras por mi, sensei —

— Si, bueno, ya iba de camino cuando me golpeó una roca y quedé inconsciente por un par de horas —

Naruto miró a su sensei con seriedad. Unos segundos después, gritó.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —

Kakashi se rascó la nuca.

— Bueno, debo imaginar que ya sabes qué dirás, ¿no? —

El rubio entró en pánico.

— Sólo tengo que decir que no puedo casarme y ya, ¿Verdad, Kakashi-sensei? —

— Así es — Sonrió con sus dos ojos visibles, pues no llevaba puesto su bandaba ninja pero si traía consigo su sombrero que lo caracterizaba como sexto Hokage. Se detuvieron frente a las grandes puertas de madera que daban acceso al complejo Hyuuga. — A menos que Hiashi-sama te pregunte por qué no quieres casarte con su adorada hija mayor —

Naruto miró con pavor a su maestro.

— N-n... n-no... no puede estar hablando en serio Kakashi-sensei —

— Solo es una posibilidad — Y tocó una campana para anunciar su llegada. Naruto quiso huir pero Kakashi lo sujetó detrás de su chamarra blanca con naranja.

Pronto Ko abrió la puerta.

— Hiashi-sama los está esperando —

— Con permiso — Dijo Kakashi mientras entraba con un Naruto blanco del miedo a rastras.

Caminaron siguiendo al Hyuuga, quien los condujo hacía la sala de ceremonia de té.

— Tomen asiento, por favor. — Hizo una reverencia — Hiashi-sama vendrá en un segundo —

Un par de mujeres entraron a la habitación y les ofrecieron té con galletas.

— Esto se ve delicioso, pero siento que si como algo, lo vomitaré dattebayo... —

— Entonces no comas nada, Naruto — Dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero de Hokage y lo colocaba a su lado.

— Pero no terminé de desayunar por su culpa — Sollozó el rubio.

Pero se detuvo al instante cuando se abrió la puerta. Hiashi entró seguido de Hinata, ambos portaban yukatas tradicionales japoneses.

— Espero que el té sea de su gusto —

— Es el más rico que he tomado en mucho tiempo — Dijo Kakashi sonriendo con sus ojos, pues su máscara no dejaba ver el movimiento de su boca.

— Me alegra, es una infusión de plantas que Hinata cosecha en el huerto del clan, son flores y brotes muy delicados que requieren muchos cuidados — Hiashi y Hinata tomaron asiento frente a los dos invitados.

Ella asintió ligeramente sonrojada. Miró de reojo a Naruto, quien al verse observado, se atragantó con el té.

— Es un buen pasatiempo — Comentó Kakashi, quien al mismo tiempo golpeaba a Naruto en la espalda. — Compórtate — Le susurró y eso bastó para que el rubio se quedara quieto como una estatua.

— Me temo que hubo una confusión — Dijo Hiashi arrugando un poco el ceño — Hinata me avisó que vendrían al amanecer — Entonces la chica se sonrojó.

— Si, fue culpa mía, yo le dije eso a ella — Kakashi continuaba degustando el té con calma y buen humor. — Me temo que tuve que esperar a que mi alumno estuviera listo para venir —

Naruto se congeló aún más en su lugar. Maldito Kakashi, echándole la culpa por su impuntualidad... cuando salieran de ese lugar le diría un par de cosas sin importar que se tratara del Hokage.

— No se preocupen, lo importante es que están aquí — Asintió Hiashi y tomó la taza que le habían servido. Hinata lo imitó en silencio, aunque su mirada vacía le indicó a Kakashi que estaba ahí más por obligación que por gusto.

— Si, es mejor hacerlo rápido — Golpeó a Naruto para que éste se pusiera de pie.

— Lo siento, Hyuuga-sama... pero no puedo casarme con Hinata-chan — Dijo mientras hacía una profunda reverencia, Kakashi tosió y con su mano señaló el suelo, entonces Naruto se tiró al suelo haciendo una reverencia a los dos Hyuugas —

Hinata desvió la mirada, pero Hiashi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás seguro, joven Uzumaki? — Preguntó mientras dejaba su taza a un lado. — Si te casas con la primogénita del clan... — Sin embargo Kakashi hizo un movimiento con su mano para atraer la atención del castaño.

— Creo que no hace falta decirle a Naruto los beneficios de casarse con Hinata, fueron compañeros de escuela y son colegas shinobi, creo que Naruto conoce de más las virtudes de Hinata y su posición dentro de la aldea —

Hiashi gruñó ante tal atrevimiento de cortar su discurso. Hinata notó la molestia de su padre y dejó su taza.

— Creo que Kakashi-sama tiene razón, padre — Hinata miró a Naruto quien comenzó a sudar aún en el suelo, ante el escrutinio de ella. — Naruto-kun, levántate, todo está bien — Kakashi encontró de nuevo la falsa sonrisa en el rostro níveo de Hinata.

— Aún así no entiendo por qué no querrías casarte con mi hija — Hiashi estaba molesto.— Si necesitas más tiempo para pensarlo... —

— Padre, con todo el respeto... Naruto-kun ya ama a alguien, sería injusto imponerle un matrimonio arreglado —

— Pero Minato me prometió que algún día... — Mientras Hiashi hablaba, Kakashi observó a Naruto que aún seguía con la frente en el suelo. Suspiró. Hinata tenía razón, no era justo hacerle eso a Naruto, él ya había pasado mucho tiempo persiguiendo a Sasuke y Sakura y ahora que al fin podía estar junto a su equipo y construir una vida, no podía tirar todo por ayudar a otra persona.

Suspiró. De acuerdo, ésta vez él sacaría de ese aprieto a Naruto, se lo debía a su sensei, por todo el tiempo que abandonó a Naruto en su infancia.

— ¿Han pensado en algún otro heredero? — Preguntó Kakashi interrumpiendo de nuevo a Hiashi. — ¿Qué tal Kiba? —

— Su hermana es la heredera —

— ¿Shino? —

— Su padre es joven y continuará muchos años más a la cabeza —

— ¿Shikamaru? —

— Su madre nos informó que está en una relación con la hermana del Kazekage —

Kakashi no sabía eso, ya tenía información con qué molestarlo.

— ¿Chouji? —

— El clan elije a sus lideres democraticamente, nada asegura su puesto —

— ¿Sasuke? — Hiashi miró con odio al Hokage, Kakashi lo tomó como un no — ¿Konohamaru? — Ahora entendía por qué Naruto era su opción más viable...

— Es un niño y su clan no posee una estructura jerárquica — Respondió Hiashi resignado.

— Yamato es un gran ninja y posee parte del adn del primer hokage —

— Debe ser una persona que el consejo de ancianos apruebe — Dijo Hiashi cortantemente.

El silencio se instaló en aquel lugar. Kakashi suspiró sonoramente y a continuación se puso su sombrero de Hokage.

— En ese caso, solo quedo yo — La molestia de Hiashi se esfumó para convertirse en sorpresa bien disimulada.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Naruto aún desde el suelo, pero Kakashi se puso de pie y a continuación se arrodilló ante los dos Hyuugas.

— Hiashi-sama... ¿Tendría el honor de darme la mano de su hija Hinata, en matrimonio? —

Solo le tomó un segundo a Hiashi salir de la sorpresa.

— Si, así será Hokage-sama —

— Pero... ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Hinata, quien no podía esconder su sorpresa tan bien como su padre.

— Bueno, es el deber del Hokage velar por el bien de sus ninjas... — Le sonrió a ella — Además, tu té es muy rico, no me molestaría tomarlo más seguido —

Hinata se sonrojó.

— Kakashi-sensei — Por fin Naruto despegó la frente de la pared y a pesar de tenerla roja, las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos — Gracias, no sabe de la que me ha librado —

Hiashi carraspeó, a todas luces aquello era una falta de respeto pero lo dejaría pasar por esa ocasión ya que habían logrado solucionar su más grande problema.

— Lo siento — Murmuró Naruto apenado, sin embargo empezó a digerir lo recién sucedido — Un momento, — Miró a Hiashi — ¿Va a dejar que su hija se case con un pervertido? —

— No hagas que me arrepienta de ayudarte, Naruto — Kakashi le dijo con una venita en la frente. Hiashi suspiró.

— Bueno, Hokage-sama no hará nada que mi hija no quiera, ¿No es así? —

— Hai, Hai — Kakashi asintió. En cambio Hinata bajó la mirada un poco triste.

— No es necesario que lo haga, Hokage-sama — Sorprendió a todos los presentes que hablara sin tartamudear — Cuando hablamos anoche, no lo hice con la intención de darle lástima ni nada de eso — Apretó los puños — Prefiero ser sellada antes que causarle problemas a alguien más —

Kakashi se rascó la nuca.

— Si soy sincero, debo decir que no me desagrada del todo esto, y no tengo pareja o alguien que espere por mi en casa, así que no me causas inconvenientes... Eres una chica muy linda y amable, no hayo reparos —

— Pero... —

— Además, si tu no tienes problemas con que mis ocho perros vivan con nosotros, yo no tengo ningún problema —

— Pero ni siquiera nos conocemos —

— Bueno, lo mismo pasaba con Naruto, ¿O no? Y estabas dispuesta a casarte con él, o al menos me diste esa impresión anoche — Ella se sonrojó.

Auch. Aquel fue un golpe duro para la chica. Era verdad. Ella había seguido y observado a Naruto durante toda su vida, pero nunca habían pasado más allá del trato de colegas, en otras palabras, no sabía más de Naruto que lo que ella misma imaginaba de él.

Hinata se quedó sin argumentos.

— Supongo que si no hay nada más que decir, el consejo estará gustoso de oír su propuesta matrimonial —

— Estoy listo — Respondió el copyninja aunque hubiera perdido su sharingan durante la guerra.

Hiashi se puso de pie seguido de Kakashi y marcharon internándose en la gran y majestuosa mansión Hyuuga.

Naruto observó que Hinata se quedó quieta, con sus puños tensos sobre su regazo y los ojos apretados.

— ¿Acaso no quieres casarte con Kakashi-sensei? —

— E-en realidad y-yo no quería casarme con n-nadie — Murmuró al borde de las lágrimas. — Esperaba que padre se quedara sin opciones y solo ser sellada. — Una tras otra comenzaron a caer las gotas saladas. — No quiero... — Cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Naruto la observó en silencio.

— No creo que Neji quisiera que tuvieras que pasar por lo mismo que él... además, Kakashi-sensei es un buen hombre, un poco pervertido, pero te cuidará... y si no yo lo golpearé, dattebayo — Él desvió la mirada.

— Neji tampoco querría que me casara sin amor — Respondió Hinata mientras intentaba detener sus lágrimas con las mangas de su yukata. — No quiero hacerlo... —

.

.

* * *

Hola!

Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto. La idea original era que este fic sería una comedia, pero el resultado distó bastante, así que vamos a tener un drama marca Acme. Si, me matarán pero mientras escribía **_Heridas_** , me vino ésta idea a la mente y comencé a redactar los puntos centrales del drama y de pronto ya tenía el resumen completo del fic, así que comencé a escribir y surgió como magia de mis manos. Creo que los inicios de **_Heridas_** y _**Cautivos**_ son similares, pero les juro que tendrán historias distintas.

En **_Heridas_ ** experimenté con un Kakashi un poco salido del canon, pues inició siendo un gruñón desesperanzado, mientras que Hinata era débil y debía encontrar la fortaleza que no sabía que poseía. Pero en éste nuevo fic quiero probar partir con personalidades un poco más apegadas al canon (un Kakashi siendo Hokage, amable pero solitario y una Hinata fuerte pero con pocas expectativas)

 _Por cierto aviso que subiré el capítulo 13 de **Heridas** antes del 9 de diciembre, el capítulo 14 el 16 de diciembre y el capítulo final el día 23 de diciembre. _

Si creen que Heridas fue para cortarse las venas... les advierto que éste fic va a pasar de drama a angustia, ya tuvieron una probadita en el primer capítulo. Y bueno, respecto al tiempo entre publicaciones, será de una semana, cada viernes (en la mañana para que tengan un momento de envíar un review juju) porque ya adelanté bastante el fic, no va a ser muy largo, capítulos cortos, extensión corta, quizás esto dure unos tres meses.

Bueno, para más información sobre mis fics, los invito a que entren a mi perfil, ahí tengo una sección de avisos donde doy noticias de cómo voy avanzando en este y mis otros proyectos.

Por cierto, acabo de crear una página en facebook donde podremos estar en contacto, recibir peticiones, hacer amigos y comentar sobre los fics que leemos :9 dar recomendaciones y tener avisos de cuando actualice, pueden buscarme en facebook como Tamashitsumo o en mi perfil tengo el link.

Saludos y ojalá puedan comenta y dejar un review.

02 de diciembre del 2016


	2. La mentira más grande

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno, estoy en contra del plagio.

* * *

.

Capítulo 2. La mentira más grande.

.

Era medio día cuando Kakashi y Hiashi salieron de la sala del consejo de ancianos del clan Hyuuga.

— Ha sido muy satifactoria su proposición para los venerables ancianos —

— ¿Usted realmente contempló la posibilidad de acudir al Kazekage? — Preguntó el peligris, llevaba su sombrero de Hokage en la mano, estar más de una hora usándolo, lo había acalorado bastante.

— Sí, haría cualquier cosa por mantener a salvo a mis hijas —

— Me gustaría conversar un momento con Hinata — Hiashi asintió.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la sala donde habían dejado a Hinata y a Naruto. Pero al llegar solo estaba ahí Naruto, muy serio.

— ¿Y Hinata? — Kakashi la buscó con la mirada.

— Fue a su habitación. — Respondió una mujer que se encontraba sirviendo té y acomodando las cosas de la habitación. — Tome asiento, por favor, iré por ella —

Hiashi negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

— Kakashi-sensei... no se veía muy contenta Hinata-chan — Dijo el rubio con un poco de tristeza mientras contemplaba la taza entre sus manos.

— Creo que sus planes no salieron como planeaba —

— ¿Realmente se van a casar? —

— Me temo que sí — Kakashi tomó asiento junto al rubio — Será mejor que te des prisa en regresar a la torre, Shikamaru no podrá con todo el trabajo solo.

Su alumno asintió y se marchó cabizbajo.

.

.

.

Hiashi llegó hasta la habitación de la chica. Tocó y antes de esperar permiso, entró.

— Me estas avergonzando con ese comportamiento — Hiashi miró a la chica llorando.

— Padre, yo le había pedido que no molestara a Naruto-kun... que yo prefería ser sellada antes que causar problemas a otra persona. —

— Recuerdo bien que dijiste eso, pero yo te respondí que no me importaba. — Se sentó a su lado en la cama. — Cuando alguien está en una posición de poder, debe saber asumir sus responsabilidades —

— Eso es lo que quería hacer... —

— Aceptar el sello no es ser responsable, es limitar tu existencia —

— Pero... —

— No me interesa ningún pero. — Se puso de pie — Esta será la última orden que te daré. Te casarás y no te separaras de ese hombre. — La miró fijamente — Sin embargo, si te maltrata deberás decírmelo, solo en ese caso buscaremos otras alternativas. —

— No lo amo, no quiero que las cosas sean de este modo, padre — Hinata se sentó y cerró sus ojos en un vano intento de contener las lágrimas.

— Lo lamento, no cambiaré de decisión —

— ¿Y si no lo hago? —

— Serás sellada y puesta bajo custodía de la guardía Hyuuga por no acatar ordenes del líder — Hinata apretó sus puños y arrugó la tela de su cama. — Eres joven y crees que es el fin del mundo estar con una persona que no amas. Pero te aseguro que la mayoría de los matrimonios arreglados logran salir adelante, en muchos casos nace el amor. — Caminó hacía la puerta — Tal como tu madre y yo. —

— Padre... por favor — Suplicó.

— Compórtate como un Hyuuga digno — Espetó su padre, Hinata nunca se había opuesto a nada, por eso no sabía como tratar ese episodio. Le dolía, pero le dolería más si ella fuese sellada y usada por el consejo de ancianos. No, Hinata debía salir del clan y la mejor forma era cambiando su apellido.

Además Kakahi Hatake no le desagradaba del todo, lo había visto crecer y creía firmemente en que se comportaría bien con Hinata.

— Por favor no... —

— Basta. Limpia tus lágrimas y ve al jardín. Tu prometido quiere hablar contigo — Y se marchó rápidamente.

Hinata sintió que la última esperanza se apagaba. Ella quería quedarse en Konoha para cuidar de su hermana y no abandonar a su madre y a su hermano Neji... pero no quería entregarse a un hombre que no amaba. Tal vez dirán que era una ingenua, pero para Hinata la mayor alegría del mundo era estar con esa persona que te hace sonreír sin que te des cuenta, donde se ayudan mutuamente para crecer como personas y salir adelante tomados de la mano.

Amaba a Naruto y en esos momentos no se veía junto a otro hombre, mucho menos con su sensei y Hokage de la aldea. Si no podía estar con el rubio, entonces Hinata quería ser libre, ser dueña de su destino, vivir y soñar... y quizás encontrar un nuevo amor... pero al lado de Kakashi tendría que ver a Naruto todo el tiempo, y no solo al rubio, también a Sakura, el motivo de que Naruto nunca le haya siquiera respondido la vieja declaración de amor que le hizo hace unos años en su pelea contra Pein. Se sentía exactamente igual que entonces, una inútil que no había podido proteger lo que más anhelaba.

Se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Las cosas nunca habían salido como lo esperaba, quizás esa tampoco iba a ser la excepción. Suspiró.

Si ese era el precio por la libertad de su hermana... de acuerdo. Sacó un poco de maquillaje que nunca usaba pero que le servía para disimular cuando le quedaban moretones en sus misiones o entrenamientos en el doujo del clan. Se colocó un poco alrededor de los ojos y en la nariz para ocultar el obvio enrojecimiento de su blanca piel por el llanto.

Respiró profundamente, y alisó la yukata que aún portaba pero que se había desarreglado.

Se dirigió al jardín y entonces encontró que Kakashi estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, observando el movimiento de las hojas. El sombrero que lo identificaba como la sombra de fuego estaba a su lado, y por un momento Hinata se encontró odiando su título como Hokage, ya que por eso los ancianos ambiciosos de su clan lo habían aceptado.

— ¡Yo! — Saludó Kakashi alzando una mano, Hinata se dirigió hacía él. — Siéntate... si gustas —

— Hai — Respondió ella sentándose a su lado y abrazando sus piernas. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Hinata no aguantó más. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijo anoche? —

— Fue algo que decidí en la mañana — Alzó los hombros restandole importancia — Creo que nunca te había visto tan molesta como hoy —

— Lo siento, pero... —

— No — La interrumpió — No te disculpes, creo que estabas en tu derecho, debes odiarme —

— Más bien creo que usted debe odiarme, por causarle tantos problemas —

— En realidad no lo hice por ti — La miró fijamente — Lo hice por Naruto... tu padre no iba a dejarlo en paz y ese sujeto tiene un corazón muy noble —

Una punzada de culpa se incrustó en el corazón de la chica.

— Lo siento — Y ella apoyó su barbilla entre sus rodillas.

— No niego que va a ser difícil, pero soy un hombre muy simple, así que no te preocupes —

— ¿De verdad piensa hacerlo? —

— Bueno, ya le di mi palabra a tu padre y al consejo de tu clan, quieren que nos casemos en tres semanas —

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Tres semanas? — Exclamó nerviosa.

— Espero que no te cause problemas que deje en tus manos los preparativos, mis obligaciones no me dejan mucho tiempo libre — Kakashi se puso de pie. — No tiene que ser tan malo, sabes. Hasta podríamos tener una relación bastante amistosa — Sus ojos sonrieron, aquello le dio un poco de alivio a Hinata.

— Si — Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia — Trataré de ocasionar los menos problemas posibles —

— Genial, podrías empezar no usando maquillaje, te ves más linda al natural— Hinata se sonrojó pero asintió. — Debo regresar a la torre, vendré mañana a la cena oficial —

— ¿A la qué? —

— Imagino que será la cena de compromiso... ja ne — Y desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Hinata se quedó mirando el lugar donde antes había estado el Hokage y sin esperarlo, sus piernas dejaron de responderle y cayó al suelo.

— Hinata-sama, ¿Está bien? — Ko llegó a su lado con gran velocidad.

— Todo está pasando demasiado rápido — Y nuevas lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

— No se preocupe Hinata-sama, yo la protegeré — Y la abrazó mientras el llanto volvía a desatarse. Él no estaba de acuerdo con Hiashi-sama, pero Ko no tenía voz ni voto en el consejo del clan.

Sin embargo, algo que Ko y el resto de la rama secundaria tenían muy claro, era que Hinata era la dulce princesa del clan, que siempre había intercedido por ellos y que había sido la protegida de Neji, así que, ante la muerte del joven, ellos velarían por el bienestar de Hinata-sama.

.

.

.

En cambio, Kakashi apareció en el monumento de los caídos.

— Obito — Levantó la vista hacía la montaña de los hokages — Minato-sensei — Kakashi se preguntaba si había actuado bien. Se notaba que ella no quería casarse con él y no podía culparla. Era un desastre de hombre, realmente no tenía nada que ofrecerle más que su rango y extrañamente eso había sido más que suficiente para los ancianos del clan. Ellos creían que habían ganado poder político dentro de la torre del Hokage, pero no imaginaba a la dulce Hinata intentando convencerlo de hacer algo. No, ella se disculpaba por todo y era demasiado blanda. Ella no lo intimidaba y dudaba que pudiera influir sobre él.

Suspiró. Por lo menos había sacado a Naruto de ese apuro, el chico merecía ser feliz con el amor de su vida que comenzaba a corresponder a sus sentimientos. A demás, perder el byakugan en otra aldea sería peligroso para Konoha, no dudaba que Hinata fuera una kunoichi muy capaz, pero era mejor que se quedara dentro de la aldea, justo como ella deseaba.

Pronto llegó el atardecer y Kakashi decidió ir a ver cómo iban las cosas en la oficina antes de irse a su departamento a dormir... Ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que comprar una casa, los dos estarían apretados en el departamento de soltero que Kakashi usaba.

— Será agotador tener que pensar en las necesidades de otra persona todo el tiempo — Murmuró.

Al llegar a la torre, Shikamaru terminaba de guardar unos pergaminos.

— ¿Hay algo nuevo? —

— No, solo falta que autorices a los nuevos maestros gennin y habremos terminado con los pendientes de esta semana —

— Suena bien — Si, quizás llenar su mente de trabajo le ayudaría.

Sacó las hojas con los nuevos posibles equipos cuando de pronto el perfil de Hinata apareció.

— ¿Hinata solicitó ser maestra gennin? —

— Sí, tomando en cuenta sus habilidades y que su equipo se ha separado respecto a ocupaciones, creo que quedaría bien con Nobu del clan Sarutobi y con los gemelos del clan Yamada, Shiro y Meiko — Shikamaru se puso a pensar — Pensaba que Hinata sería perfecta para el nuevo equipo Ino-Shika-cho pero este año no hay novatos de esos clanes — Sonrió el pelinegro.

Kakashi suspiró. Lo que menos le faltaba era que Hinata apareciera en medio de su trabajo.

— Como tu digas, si crees que ella puede con ese equipo, adelante — Firmó la asignación y continuó con el trabajo.

.

.

.

Había llegado la hora de la cena de compromiso. Las ayudantes de Hinata terminaban de ajustar su kimono ceremonial de color azul marino, el cual ahora simbolizaba que era una mujer comprometida.

— Hinata-onee-sama — Unos brazos la rodearon en su cintura.

— Hanabi — Sin embargo, cuando Hinata miró a su hermana, ésta estaba llorando. — No llores, por favor... o yo también lo haré — Y no era mentira, sentía un nudo en su garganta.

— Solo salgo un día y me encuentro con ésto — Una de las damas que asistian a Hinata intentaron apartar a Hanabi del vestido, pues lo arrugaba, pero Hinata les hizo una seña de que no lo hicieran.

— Perdón, hubiera querido que fueras la primera en saberlo —

— ¿Y con quien será? — Preguntó con nerviosismo.

— Hokage-sama —

— ¿El pervertido del Hokage? — Hanabi volvió a pegarse a su falda. — No dejaré que lo hagas, no dejaré que él te toque — Se abrazó más a su amada hermana mayor.

Hinata sonrió.

— No te preocupes, todo estará bien —

— ¿Padre te está obligando? — Hanabi la miró con fiereza — Dime la verdad.—

— Esto es algo que padre considera adecuado para mi — Respondió Hinata — No tiene que ser tan malo, es más, nuestros padres tuvieron un matrimonio arreglado también y todo fue bien —

— Pero tu estás enamorada del idiota de Naruto... — Hanabi sintió que su nariz le picaba, clara señal de llanto — No te cases, renunciaré al liderazgo para que no tengas que hacerlo... —

— Hanabi — La peliazul se puso seria — No quiero oírte hablar de renunciar, debes seguir adelante, con la cabeza en alto. Eso es lo que haré yo — Hinata se puso extrañamente seria, Hanabi solo la había visto así el día que la nombraron nueva sucesora de su padre.

— Pero... —

— Nada de peros, ahora, ayúdame a llegar a la sala — Hanabi la tomó del brazo y la condujo a la puerta. — Te quiero Hanabi-chan —

— Yo también te quiero Hinata-onee-sama —

Y entonces mientras las dos chicas bajaban hacía el salón principal de la mansión, Hinata pensó que era la más grande mentirosa del mundo. Las cosas no estaban bien, ni irían bien. No amaba a su prometido y se sentía más perdida que nunca en su vida.

.

.

.

Pocas veces Kakashi había llegado a tiempo a alguna cita, sin embargo, Hiashi se había adelantado a su falta de puntualidad, por lo que lo citó con dos horas de anticipación y gracias a ello había llegado a la hora exacta en que requerían de su presencia. De alguna forma eso no le causó gracia a Kakashi, pero suponía que era lo mejor, no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo su relación con la familia de su futura esposa, los Hyuugas podían llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Ojalá Hinata no fuera como ellos.

— Bienvenido — Hiashi vestía una yukata sumamente elegante, en cambio Kakashi vestía su traje de Hokage, tal como el consejo le había pedido el día anterior.

Cada vez le quedaban menos dudas a Kakashi de que solo estaba ahí por ese feo traje blanco con rojo.

— Gracias. — Hizo una leve reverencia y entró al comedor. Ahí se encontraban los líderes de los otros clanes y personas importantes de Konoha como Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Tsunade... solo por nombrar algunos. Eso solo significaba que después de ésta noche, ya no había marcha atrás. Todo el mundo lo sabría para mañana al amanecer.

— Es hora de comenzar — Indicó Hiashi mientras todos los presentes se ponían de pie para recibir al Hokage. Sin embargo, en ese momento Hinata iba bajando las escaleras acompañada de su pequeña hermana Hanabi.

— El motivo de la presente reunión es hacer oficial el compromiso entre mi hija Hinata Hyuuga y su prometido, Kakashi Hatake-sama — Anunció Hiashi con orgullo. Cuando Hinata llegó a su lado, Hiashi tomó la mano de ella y la colocó sobre la mano de Kakashi, quien la sostuvo y la acomodó en su brazo.

— ¿Qué rayos? —

— Vaya suerte —

— ¿Se conocían? —

— ¿Es cierto?

— ¿Es un matrimonio concertado? —

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar. Hiashi carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes y dar inicio a la cena de compromiso.

Hinata sintió que su cara hervía. Nunca le había gustado llamar la atención y ahora se daba cuenta de que toda la aldea se enteraría y que no solo pasaría a ser una mujer casada, sino la mujer del Hokage. Y eso implicaba muchas más responsabilidades. Suspiró.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntó Kakashi en voz baja mientras caminaban hacía el comedor.

— No —

— Pareces molesta —

— No es así — De acuerdo, si estaba enojada, pero Hinata nunca se enojaba así que no sabía cómo comportarse cuando lo estaba. — Usted se ve muy tranquilo — Señaló.

— No me hables de usted, me haces sentir más viejo de lo que estoy. —

— Lo siento, no creo poder dejar de hacerlo — Y era cierto, Hinata había sido educada para respetar a sus superiores — Usted es el líder de nuestra aldea —

— Y tu mi prometida —

Pronto llegaron al sitio que Hiashi les asignó y comenzó el protocolo de la ceremonia.

.

.

.

Por fin había terminado la larga cena y ahora algunas personas bebían y conversaban entre sí mientras Hinata y Kakashi recibían las felicitaciones de todo el mundo.

— Te lo tenías muy guardado, Kakashi — Comentó Tsunade, quien al mismo tiempo lo golpeaba amistosamente en la espalda.

— Me gusta sorprender a la gente — Dijo sonriente y aunque Hinata se encontraba a su lado, no decía nada.

— Sí que eres el maestro del idiota número uno en sorprender a la gente. — Comentó Shikamaru.

— Bueno, es mejor que toda la aldea se entere de éste modo, a que si estuviera saliendo con una chica de otra aldea a escondidas. — Mumuró Kakashi para que solo lo escuchara el Nara a quien le apareció una venita en la frente.

— Iré a ver si madre ya está lista — Murmuró Shikamaru sumamente incómodo — Buenas noches, Hinata-san —

— Buenas noches — Asintió la chica. De pronto se vio aprisionada por dos brazos y una melena rubia.

— ¡Kyaa! ¡Hinata-chan! Vas a casarte con uno de los solteros más codiciados de la aldea — Ino desbordaba emoción. En su clan también eran comunes los matrimonios por conveniencia, así que no tenía problemas con ellos. — Van a vivir juntos y enamorarse cada día hasta que un día no puedan más y sean muy felices y tengan muchos hijos —

Una gotita bajó por la nuca de Kakashi y el resto de los presentes.

— Etto... — Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. — ¿Gracias? — El bochorno comenzaba a nublar su vista.

— No te adelantes tanto, Ino — Kakashi hizo un ademán con ambas manos.

— Bueno, si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa de mujeres, no dudes en decírmelo, Hinata — E Ino le guñó un ojo.

Hinata no entendió por qué el gesto, pero aceptó por cortesía.

— Felicidades cachorros — Tsume llego frente a ellos.

— Gracias... — Kakashi asintió — Ahora que me acuerdo, debo ir por un segundo con Hiashi-sama —

Hinata y Tsume asintieron y continuaron conversando ellas. En cambio, Kakashi se escabulló al techo, donde sacó su libro favorito y se puso a leer.

Un largo rato después una pequeña presencia llegó a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

Era la pequeña Hanabi.

— Necesitaba un poco de aire — Bajó el libro.

— Onee-sama está abajo liando con todos los invitados — Ella se cruzó de brazos.

— Oh, lo siento, el tiempo se me fue volando — Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Guardó su libro y cuando estaba por bajar del techo, un kunai pasó rosando su cabeza para encrustarse en las tejas. Por supuesto que no representó un real peligro para el jounnin, pero presintió que Hanabi necesitaba una catarsis.

— Más te vale ser bueno con ella — Apretó sus puños.

Kakashi suspiró sin darse la vuelta para observar a la chica.

— Lo haré —

— Y no lleves al inútil de Naruto cuando vivan juntos —

— Haré lo que pueda —

— Y la dejarás venir cuando quiera —

— Será libre de ir a donde quiera —

— Y no le harás nada raro —

Una venita resaltó en la frente del jounnii.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? —

— Y vas a amarla mucho — Las lágrimas se desbordaron.

Kakashi volteó a verla, pero la pequeña se talló los ojos con prisa y enojo. Qué más quisiera Kakashi que poder amar a alguien, así que no podía prometérselo, pero tampoco era tan cruel como para decirle la verdad.

— No tienes que preocuparte tanto, no le causaré problemas a tu hermana —

— Mas te vale — Y Hanabi se marchó corriendo. Kakashi volvió a suspirar.

— Se me va a escapar el alma por tantos suspiros — Murmuró mientras caminaba de regreso al salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión.

Cuando llegó al lugar, Hinata se encontraba despidiendo a los últimos invitados, mientras los sirvientes Hyuuga limpiaban y recogían el lugar.

— Oh, creo que me tardé un poco —

— No se preocupe, todos son consientes de que como Hokage tiene muchas ocupaciones — Murmuró Hinata mientras cerraba la puerta.

— Ah si... — Se rascó la nuca, al parecer su prometida era una mujer muy diplomática.

— Bueno, con su permiso iré a descansar — Ella hizo una ligera reverencia, sin embargo antes de que se fuera, el peliplateado carraspeó. Definitivamente había sido grosero con ella en su primer evento juntos y quería compensarlo.

— ¿Quieres ir por unos dangos mañana? —

Hinata lo miró un poco sorprendida.

— Hmm... si — Respondió un poco sorprendida.

— Bien, pasaré por ti cuando salga, nos vemos — Y Kakashi desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Hinata dejó salir el aire que contuvo en sus pulmones, realmente estaba molesta de que Kakashi la hubiera dejado sola con todos los invitados, pero ella no era expresiva como Ino o Sakura, quienes gritaban y volteaban el mundo de cabeza. No, Hinata intentaba ser comprensiva con las personas y esta vez no fue la excepción, no podía culpar a Kakashi, prácticamente su padre lo estaba obligando a casarse con ella. Entendía que él quisiera escaparse, ella misma lo habría hecho si su timidez no le impidiera dejar de hacer lo que se esperaba de ella.

Llegó a su habitación y comenzó a desatar el obi de su Kimono, se le había hecho extraño que Kakashi la invitara a salir, quizás a partir de ese momento las cosas podrían mejorar.

.

.

.

Ya eran las nueve de la tarde y Hinata llevaba toda la tarde esperando a Kakashi. Él había dicho que pasaría por ella cuando saliera de su trabajo, pero no había dado una hora hora concreta, aunque parecía que se había olvidado de su cita.

Por lo menos ella estaba en su casa y al tener el día libre, había podido hacer algunos pendientes que había ido postergando. Arregló su closet y sacó ropa antigua que ya no usaba, cocinó la cena para Hanabi y arregló sus juegos de tazas de té que tanto le gustaban. Ahora se encontraba cortando algunas flores en el jardín delantero del clan, cuando el cielo terminó de oscurecer.

— Hinata-sama —

Se trataba de ko.

— No debería seguir afuera, comienza a hacer frío — Señaló al ver que ella llevaba un vestido de día.

— Oh, si, iré a ponerme un abrigo — Tomó la canasta que contenía las flores que acababa de recoger.

— ¿Hinata-sama? — Preguntó un poco dudativo.

— ¿Sí? —

— No tiene porqué aguantar esta situación — Ko había notado que el día anterior Kakashi se había escapado durante la fiesta de compromiso y ahora no llegaba a su cita.

— No te preocupes, entiendo que Hokage-sama tenga muchas ocupaciones, debe ser muy difícil dirigir una aldea ninja —

— Tal vez, pero prométame que le exigirá tiempo para usted cuando estén casados —

— No es mi estilo exigir algo, pero me encargaré de ocupar bien mi tiempo como hoy — Y Hinata sonrió dulcemente. Para Ko esa respuesta no fue satisfactoria, pero comprendía que la naturaleza tranquila de Hinata intentaba justificar a Kakashi y restar responsabilidades al jounnin.

— De acuerdo, pero insisto en que debe hacerse respetar —

— Lo haré —

Mientras entraban a la gran mansión, Ko sintió la presencia de Kakashi en los terrenos Hyuuga.

— Parece que su prometido ha llegado —

Hinata dio la media vuelta con la intención de alcanzarlo, pero Ko la detuvo.

— Creo que debería ponerse algo más adecuado para el clima de la noche... — Ella asintió con un ligero sonrojo — Además, usted ya lo esperó, deje que él la espere aunque sea un poco — Y él le sonrió cómplice.

— Hai — Y marchó con prisa a su habitación, mientras Ko endurecía su rostro y se dirigía a recibir al Hokage.

— Buenas noches — Saludó Ko con sequedad.

— ¡Hola! me pregunto si Hinata-chan estará lista — Preguntó el peliplateado mientras llegaba al portón Hyuuga.

— Está lista desde hace mucho tiempo —

— Oh, lo siento — Se rascó la nuca — Es que surgieron unos pendientes de último momento en la oficina. — Ko no podía rebatir ese argumento, haya sido verdad o no.

— De acuerdo, pero para la próxima vez espero que tenga un poco más de consideración hacía Hinata-sama —

— Lo haré — Kakashi sonrió.

El guardián suspiró, realmente no entendía porque Hiashi-sama permitía que un hombre tan desobligado se casara con Hinata-sama. Podría ser una leyenda ninja pero en opinión de Ko, eso no lo calificaba como un buen prospecto para su dulce protegida.

Hinata llegó corriendo, traía consigo un pantalón negro, botas y su sudadera lavanda.

— Hinata, siento la demora — Se disculpó Kakashi. Siendo honestos, su retraso no se había debido a la carga de trabaja, más bien había sido porque lo había olvidado y se acordó gracias a que Shizune se lo recordó cuando regresó por unas cosas que había olvidado en su oficina.

— No se preocupe —

— Entonces vamos — Kakashi se despidió con un movimiento de la mano del guardia de Hinata y se marcharon hacía el centro de la aldea.

Iban caminando lado a lado y en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un puesto de dangos. Ordenaron y se sentaron al fondo de la tienda.

Hinata jugaba con las flores que adornaban la mesa en espera de que Kakashi dijera algo, pero al final el resultado de la noche fue que comieron en silencio (Kakashi en un segundo devoró todo).

— Es cierto, lo había olvidado — Comentó Kakashi, quien parecía inmune al silencio incómodo que los rodeaba. — Fue aprobada tu solicitud como maestra gennin.—

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— Es maravilloso — Respondió ella mientras dejaba la taza de té a un lado por primera vez en toda la velada.

— Si, es muy divertido aunque requiere de mucho trabajo entrenar a tres gennin, sobre todo al momento de evaluarlos para aprobarlos —

— ¿Por qué lo dice?—

— ¿Kurenai no les hizo una prueba de trabajo en equipo el primer día? —

— Nos pidió que creáramos un plan de ataque — Indicó Hinata un poco pensativa — Con base en eso determinó el papel que cada uno de nosotros tomaríamos en los entrenamientos y las misiones —

— Es un método muy riesgoso, ella debió poner a pruebas sus destrezas individuales y sobre todo como equipo antes que asignar papeles, antes de siquiera darles una tarea oficial—

— Pero sirvió para nosotros —

— Y eso no significa que deba funcionar para todos — Kakashi se enderezó y colocó ambos brazos sobre la mesa. — Antes de aprobar al equipo 7, regresé a todos los equipo que me asignaban —

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? —

— Porque no estaban hechos para ser ninja. No entendían que lo más importante es el trabajo en equipo y lo segundo más importante las capacidades que podrían desarrollar — Respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa. Recordar que esos mismos chicos le habían agradecido por abrirles los ojos respecto a que aún no estaban listos para salir de la academia, le causaba alegría.

— Usted no puede decidir eso, hay criterios que se deben seguir para aprobar a los genin. No se puede simplemente reprobar a un equipo por el hecho de que no cumplan con sus criterios personales —

Hasta la misma Hinata se sorprendió de que hubiera dicho aquello sin tartamudear, aunque si le preguntaban a ella, eso era lo que pensaba. El ambiente se volvió tenso.

— No solo eran mis criterios personales, lo decidía con base en sus habilidades y actitudes. A veces hace falta algo más que talento —

— Entonces, si usted hubiera sido mi maestro jounnin, no me habría aprobado —

— Posiblemente, si no pasabas la prueba de los cascabeles, no, ni por ser la heredera de tu clan — Hinata se quedó en silencio y Kakashi se percató de que se había tomado muy enserio aquel comentario — Pero por suerte no fui tu Jounnin y ahora eres una extraordinaria kunoichi — Trató de arreglar el asunto, pero el semblante de ella no cambió.

— ¿Desean que les traiga más té? — Preguntó la mesera interrumpiendo aquel incómodo momento para Kakashi

— Yo sí, por favor — Dijo él.

— No, estoy bien — Murmuró ella. Y cuando se hubo ido la mesera Kakashi la observó desviar la mirada.

— Parece que te ofendí — Kakashi le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza.

— Un poco, para ser honesta —

— Lo siento —

— No se preocupe, Kakashi-sama dijo lo que pensaba y está bien —

— Harás un buen trabajo con tus chicos —

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron un poco.

— Gracias... — Murmuró y se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Kakashi salió de su departamento con dirección a la torre del Hokage. Llevaba su amado libro de portada naranjas en las manos e iba leyendo.

— Buenos días, Hokage-sama —

— ¡Yo! — Respondió sin levantar la mirada del libro.

Mientras continuaba su camino, un grupo de niños rodearon al jounnin.

— ¿Es cierto que se va a casar con Hinata-hime? — Preguntaron a coro los pequeños, haciendo que Kakashi les prestara atención.

— ...Si — Respondió luego de preguntarse de dónde conocían los niños a la Hyuuga y por qué le preguntaban eso. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, los niños le ofrecieron muchas flores — ¿por qué no se las llevan a su casa? —

— Es para que usted se las dé — Respondió una niña y de pronto todos corrieron y dejaron a Kakashi con el montón de flores en las manos. Las personas que observaron todo comenzaron a reír mientras un resignado Hokage continuaba el camino a su oficina.

Al llegar colocó las flores en el sofá a un lado de la puerta y comenzó a revisar sus documentos.

— Vaya regalo — Murmuró Shikamaru mientras entraba con dos carpetas — Sus flores se han secado —

Kakashi sacó la vista del montón de papeles que cubrían el escritorio y miró lo que señalaba Shikamaru.

— Las olvidé — Y regresó a su atención a las hojas que tenía frente a él.

— ¿Hoy piensa quedarse tarde? —

— Hay un informe de la Mizukage que deseo leer con atención —

— Bueno, yo ya terminé con la contabilidad del cuartel ANBU, ¿Dónde lo dejo? —

— En el sofá, mañana lo reviso —

— ¿Sobre las flores secas? —

— Donde haya espacio —

Shikamaru bostezó.

— Bien — Y aplastó las flores. — Debería salir temprano para ir a cenar con Hinata-chan —

— _¿Para tener otra cita en silencio?_ — Pensó Kakashi, si quería silencio mejor se quedaba en esa oficina adelantando trabajo, eso parecía ser más provechoso.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Bueno, me adelanté un día de publicación porque me emocioné al ver la buena recepción que tuvo esta historia. Les agradezco sus votos de confianza y pues quise adelantar un poco de lo que ésta historia nos va a mostrar.

No vayan a odiar a Kakashi, es solo que a él no le interesa casarse, ha pasado por tanto sufrimiento en su vida que realmente no tiene expectativas de lo que hará con su vida (un ejemplo está en el Kakashi gaiden o por lo menos la primera mitad por que no lo he terminado de leer jeje). Y bueno, en general los hombres suelen ser un poco descuidados en eso de los detalles y leer las indirectas que les hacemos las chicas.

Hinata se está resignando a casarse con Kakashi, pero al parecer sus formas de pensar están chocando, lo cual es lógico al haber 15 años de diferencia. Y bueno, no me quiero ir sin editorializar las acciones de Hiashi aunque no mucho xD porque será Kurenai en el siguiente capítulo quien lo explique. Hiashi quiere a sus hijas y está haciendo lo que cree correcto. Él fue testigo de la muerte del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha y conoce a Kakashi de toda la vida, pues al ser ANBU de tres Hokages (Minato, Sarutobi y Tsunade) se vieron innumerables veces en la torre del Hokage, así que confía en que será un buen hombre con su hija. Si le preguntarán a él, diría que prefiere a Kakashi en vez de a Naruto, pero como sabía que a su hija le gustaba el rubio, héroe de la alianza shinobi, pues por eso fue su primera opción.

Bueno, es todo, nos vemos la siguiente semana con un capítulo nuevo y espero que les haya gustado, y pues solo decir que Kakashi comenzará a externar las molestias que ese compromiso le está causando.

Un agradecimiento muy especial a:

 **RankaxAlto:** Hola! Sí, Naruto es un tonto, y sí, va a pasar algo con él más adelante que le va mover el piso (pero no adelantaré sobre eso jaja) y pues la idea es contrastar las formas de pensar del rubio adolescente y del peliplateado adulto y maduro (y medio amargado por los golpes de la vida). La idea es ser lo más apegada al canon y bueno, va a estar interesante cómo se desarrolla la parte sexual de nuestra parejita, Kakashi siendo un pervertido pero sabiendo que debe respetar el espacio personal de su joven esposa, pienso que se va a poner bueno esto. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado la continuación, saludos.

 **kandiliz25:** Hola! Si soy honesta, me gusta el Naruhina, pero en realidad eso es por razones personales, si nos vamos a ver la obra de Kishimoto, concuerdo contigo en que Naruto no merece a Hinata, nunca la vio ni valoró, ni siquiera ahora en la saga de Boruto se ve que la aprecie o que sea feliz de estar con ella. El único momento en que hay un lindo acercamiento es en la película de The last (que por cierto vi dos veces en el cine xD) pero fuera de eso pareciera que no hay una verdadera química entre esos dos. Por eso me gusta escribir parejitas como el Kakahina, donde puedo dar rienda suelta al drama y al amor jajaja xD Espero que te haya gustado la conti y te agradezco que te hayas tomado un momento para dejar un review. Saludos!

 **MikaSyo:** Me pareció interesante la observación que haces sobre Kakashi y me gustaría retomarla. La idea del fic es retratar la madurez de Kakashi (33 años, todo su equipo muerto, su padre se suicidó, fue mano derecha de tres Hokages y formó a 3 exitosos genin) con la adolescencia de Hinata (18 años, insegura, siempre menospreciada por su clan, temerosa, poca autoestima pero con gran voluntad de ayudar a los otros y de no ser una carga). En este caso yo lo imaginé tranquilo ante la situación de elegir casarse por que él sabe lo que implica un matrimonio y que de hecho no espera nada de ello. Sabe que se casará con una joven insegura y gentil, pero que no lo ama y que de alguna manera lo ve como una figura de autoridad similar a su padre, así que en vez de tirarse al drama decide aceptarlo con estoicidad. Aunque la paciencia de Kakashi no es infinita y va a explotar en algún punto y he ahí el drama de todo esto xD jajaja muchas gracias por comentar y espero que puedas darme tu opinión de la continuación. Te mando muchos saludos! Gracias por el review!

 **fran. sanchez:** Hola! Te diré algo: mañana hay actualización de heridas! Yeiiii! y bueno, una vez que finalice ese fic, me voy a centrar en Cautivos y El último vínculo, ya pensé cómo continuar y las ediciones van despacio pero seguro. De ésta manera espero estar llevando actualizaciones semanales entre esos dos fics que ya te mencioné y mi fic de Avengers. Espero que te haya gustado la conti y sigas el fic :D te mando mucho saludos!

 **LookingforEmile:** Síi! hay muy pocos Kakahinas en ff y la verdad me propuse cooperar con todas las historias que se me vinieran en cabeza, aunque se me anda antojando escribir algo de Kakashi X OC jaja pero bueno, primero acabaré mis dos Kakahinas activos. Y bueno, aquí les presento la conti un día por adelantado por que me emocioné mucho por la buena recepción de ésta historia. Espero que puedas seguir diciéndome que te parece y te deseo una excelente semana! Saludos.

 **fadebila:** Hey! gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste. Te mando muchos saludos :)

 **sofia:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Debido a la buena recepción del fic, me emocioné mucho y adelante la continuación, ojalá sigas leyendo y diciendo qué opinas. Nos vemos!

 **Nana:** ¡Hola! La idea era hacer un contraste entre la edad y madurez de Naruto, quiero decir, Naruto es un tonto pero no le interesa disimularlo, en cambio, Kakashi por más pervertido que sea, pues conoce los límites y respeta a las mujeres. La idea es manejar a la pareja retratando la brecha generacional que hay entre ellos y sí, van a conservar sus edades originales: Kakashi 33 y Hinata 18... nada más y nada menos que 15 años de diferencia! Esto se va a poner intenso jajaja y con mucho drama. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Saludos!

 **Gab:** Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, espero poder cubrir las expectativas que surjan a lo largo de la historia. Estoy muy emocionada escribiendo y me alegra mucho la buena aceptación del fic. Te agradezco tu comentario y espero te el nuevo capítulo. Saludos!

 **Mimi Tachikawa08:** Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara el inicio de este fic, espero que sigas pasándote por aquí, el plan es actualizar cada semana :) Saludos!

 _También quiero agradecer a todos los que marcaron la historia como favorita y que la están siguiendo. Muchas gracias a todos y ojalá puedan dejar un review._

.

Cree una página en facebook donde aviso de mis actualizaciones, comparto mis fics favoritos y bueno, me gustaría poder tener un trato más directo con lectores y escritores de fanfiction. Pueden buscarme como **Tamashitsumo**. Y bueno, por último contarles que acabo de abrir una cuenta en Wattpad, subí mi fic _Noche de bar_ y el primer capítulo de _Conflicto de espías_ , ¿Debería subir mis fics de Naruto? ¿Ustedes leen por allá? No pienso dejar nunca ff pero me gustaría ampliar un poco las plataformas dónde publicar.

jueves 08 de diciembre del 2016


	3. El rey solitario

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno, estoy en contra del plagio.

* * *

.

Capítulo 3. El rey solitario

.

.

.

Solo faltaba una semana para la boda y Kakashi estaba a punto de mandar todo a otra dimensión.

Durante esa última semana, había recibido cientos de felicitaciones. Llovían regalos de todas las aldeas habidas y por haber, pero no solo eso estresaba al Kage, sino que medio mundo empezó a querer darle consejos, como fue el caso de Yamato, Iruka o Tsunade, quienes disfrutaban de su sufrimiento.

Para Kakashi era fácil huir de sus autonombrados consejeros en el amor, pero los regalos y felicitaciones debían ser respondidos por alguien, y sus dos asistentes se negaron rotundamente a hacerlo.

— Como si no fuera suficiente con el próximo examen a chunnin que se aproxima — Kakashi bostezó sonoramente.

Ese día, Naruto y Shikamaru estaban organizando el archivo ANBU, mientras él escribía notas de agradecimiento por los regalos. Cansado de escribir decidió darse un pequeño descanso, así que subió los pies en el escritorio y comenzó a leer su libro favorito.

Dio la vuelta a la página, cuando de pronto se escucharon un par de suaves golpes en la puerta.

— Adelante — Indicó mientras guardaba de nuevo el libro y lamentaba su suerte de no poder leer a gusto.

— Con permiso — Respondió Hinata mientras entraba a la oficina. Aquel día vestía un lindo vestido de color rosa con pequeñas flores de lavanda. — Recibí un pergamino de parte de Shikamaru-kun, decía que necesitaba un poco de ayuda Hokage-sama —

El peliplateado no sabía si agradecer o golpear a su asistente, no es que le desagradara la compañía de la joven, pero en todas las citas que habían tenido en esas dos semanas, se la pasaban callados. Y lo peor era que no podía ponerse a leer sin parecer maleducado o un desobligado por no trabajar.

— Sí, han llegado algunos regalos de otras aldeas y es necesario escribir notas de agradecimiento — Señaló la gigante montaña de regalos sin abrir. — Ya había escrito algunas, pero no puedo dedicarme por completo a ello — Señaló del otro lado de la oficina, la montaña de papeles apilados que requerían una revisión. — Agradecería tu ayuda. —

— Hai — Respondió mientras de acercaba al escritorio para tomar algunas hojas con el logotipo de Konoha y un par de plumas. Ella buscó un espacio donde sentarse y apoyarse en una esquina del escritorio y comenzó a abrir uno a uno los regalos, para así poder hacer de manera personalizada el agradecimiento.

Kakashi la observó un momento trabajar en silencio. Se movía con gracia y su espalda siempre permanecía recta, realmente parecía una chica de la realeza. Suspiró en su mente. Por más tranquila y amable que fuera, no dudaba que estuviera acostumbrada a vivir con lujos y comodidades, así que el shinobi comenzó a preguntarse qué harían cuando terminara su mandato como Hokage (para lo cual solo esperaba que Naruto estuviera listo, aunque quizás para eso faltarán unos cinco o diez años).

Kakashi podía vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida con el dinero que había ahorrado, pero ahora que se casaría, los gatos serían dobles, además tendrían una casa nueva y deberían mantenerla, y tal vez ella quisiera sostener un nivel de vida similar al que ella llevaba ahora en la mansión Hyuuga. Bueno, él le daría hasta donde estuviera en sus manos, más que eso no podría hacer.

— El Tsuchikage ha sido muy generoso — Comentó la chica mientras abría un gran paquete en el que había un hermoso juego de té trasparente hecho de cristal.

— Lo perderemos de vista cuando esté vacío, es transparente.

— Aún así, es perfecto — Comentó embelesada con la fina pieza que sus manos sostenían, parecía que en realidad no lo había escuchado.

Kakashi carraspeó para llamar su atención.

— Y ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la ceremonia? —

— Bien, en la tarde iré a elegir los adornos florales, en la noche elegiré los manteles y mañana será la prueba del menú... — Guardó un momento de silencio, como midiendo sus palabras. — ¿Tiene algún platillo que le guste en mente? —

— No, en realidad cualquier cosa estará bien — Respondió restando importancia al asunto.

Hinata asintió y continuó silenciosa su labor. Era una tonta, no debió haber preguntado eso, por supuesto que a Kakashi no le interesaba nada de eso, solo se presentaría ese día y listo.

Hinata suspiró y miró el cielo a través de la ventana. Si era honesta, ella tampoco quería organizar nada, se sentía un poco cansada tanto física como mentalmente. Tenía la responsabilidad de entrenar a su equipo gennin y a parte debía tomar todas las decisiones de la boda ella sola. A pesar de que todo estaba siendo elegido a su gusto, distaba mucho de ser la boda de sus sueñ por un indiferente novio.

Volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó Kakashi al escuchar tantos suspiros por parte de la peliazul.

— No, lo siento.

El ninja iba a decirle que no tenía que disculparse todo el tiempo, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió. Era Yamato y traía a rastras a un enérgico Naruto.

— Lo encontré metiendo ramen de contrabando en el archivo ANBU.

— No fue mi culpa, no desayuné y estaba muriendo de hambre ahí dentro.

— Naruto, esos documentos son muy importantes, ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si los mancharas con comida?

El rubio hizo un puchero, pero en ese momento, volvieron a tocar la puerta.

— Adelante — Dijo Kakashi y entró una bella pelirrosa.

— Hokage-sama, traigo los informes del hospital que me pidió — Se acercó para entregarle la carpeta al jounnin. Entonces pudo ver a la peliazul y sus pupilas se dilataron. — ¡Hinata-chan! — Exclamó, y gracias a eso fue que Yamato y Naruto se percataron de su presencia.

— Buenas tardes — Saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

— Es maravilloso que estés aquí, ya casi no te veo desde que dejaste tus turnos en el hospital.

— Si, ahora soy maestra gennin — Dijo con una sonrisa radiante, cosa que a Kakashi le sorprendió, nunca la había sonreír tan feliz. Al menos no cuando estaba con él.

— Oí que vas a casarte con Kakashi-sensei — Sakura no estaba muy segura de ello, jamás imaginó a su sensei en una relación sentimental con nadie y menos con la tímida de Hinata. Miró al hombre — Más te vale no intentar ninguna de tus perversiones con ella — Kakashi sonrió y negó con las manos — Si te hace algo, dímelo y lo pondré en su lugar — Le indicó a la chica, quien un poco sonrojada, asintió.

— Pero sin intimidad, el matrimonio no es válido, ¿o no? — Preguntó Yamato.

Sakura puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras pensaba que responder.

— Bueno, según la ley, si un matrimonio no se consolida, se puede disolver de manera fácil, además de que no habría niños de por medio.

— No creo que sea un tema que deban hablar frente a nosotros — Respondió Kakashi.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Mi encantadora novia está a nada de desmayarse.

Y no mentía, Hinata estaba sumamente roja e intentaba ignorar las miradas de todos intentando continuar con su tarea de redactar agradecimientos.

— Lo siento, Hinata-chan, — Dijo la pelirrosa y de pronto se acordó de algo — ¡Hey Naruto! El viejo Teuchi me pidió que te dijera que ya tiene listo tu encargo.

Naruto, que había estado muy silencioso desde que notó a la Hyuuga, se animó de pronto.

— Eso es genial, prometió traer camarones para un ramen especial de mariscos.

— Suena bien — Exclamó Yamato.

— Vayamos todos a cenar — Sugirió el rubio.

— Gran idea, Naruto — Felicitó Sakura — Nee, Kakashi-sensei y Hinata-chan también están invitados.

— Etto... lo siento, y-yo... — Pero Kakashi la interrumpió.

— Claro, iremos encantados.

— Bien, nos vemos a las 8 en Ichiraku — Y Sakura salió seguida de los otros dos shinobi, dejando en un silencio incómodo a la pareja.

El jonnin esperó algún tipo de reclamo o comentario, pero la chica se mantuvo en silencio escribiendo y cerrando sobres. De pronto el cielo se cubrió de naranja y Kakashi notó que eran las cinco de la tarde.

— Creo que ambos trabajamos mucho por hoy — Hinata lo miró. — ¿Ya terminaste?

— Si, ya casi — Ella asintió. — Solo seguiré media hora más, debo ir a las seis con Ino.

— Oh si, los arreglos florales.

— Y a las 7:30 debo ir a la zona comercial a elegir los manteles.

— Lo había olvidado, ¿Te importa si te veo a las 8 en Ichiraku?— Preguntó despreocupadamente.

— ¿Por qué insiste en que yo vaya? — Ella desvió la mirada con tristeza. De ninguna forma quería ver a Naruto-kun, aún era muy pronto...

— Voy a ser claro, Hinata — Kakashi se puso de pie y se colocó cerca de la ventana — Tu tienes 18 años y yo 33 — Hinata sabía que ese hombre era mayor, pero nunca se había preguntado por cuantos años — Cuando yo tenía 15 años, tú y todos los de tu generación apenas estaban naciendo — Ella no entendía por donde iba todo ese discurso — Yo mismo escolté a la madre de Naruto durante el embarazo. Sin embargo cuando ese chico más me necesitó, lo abandoné —

— ¿E-eso que tiene que ver? — Preguntó Hinata mientras sentía un nudo crecer en su garganta.

— Tu padre no iba a parar hasta obtener un sí por parte de Naruto — La seriedad se había apoderado de aquel hombre generalmente sonriente y despreocupado — Así que intervine porque él no quería comprometerse. Ahora quiero seguir su crecimiento y apoyarlo como debí hacerlo en su infancia. Fui egoísta y ni siquiera cuando fui su instructor pude darle la atención que merecía —

Entonces por eso lo había hecho Kakashi, para salvar a Naruto de un matrimonio concertado. ¿Pero a ella quien la iba a salvar?

— Sé que eres joven y te duele oír esto, pero debes acostumbrarte a verlo. Es mi alumno y estará entre mis seres queridos hasta el final de mis días. No voy a renunciar a la gente que amo para no verte llorar —

— ¿Pero por qué tengo que ir yo? Yo no le digo qué hacer —

— Lo sé, pero prometí a tu padre que haríamos cosas juntos, y aunque me mate tu hermana, pienso llevarte a la reunión de hoy —

La tensión que había en los puños de ella se liberó.

— Entiendo — Susurró mientras se ponía de pie, su mirada estaba oculta por su largo cabello. — Iré a ver el asunto de las flores y los manteles, lo veré en Ichiraku — Dijo en voz baja pero totalmente audible para su prometido.

— Bien, abrígate, porque hará frío — Ella asintió mientras dejaba en el escritorio las plumas y los sobres listos para enviarse.

Cuando ella hubo salido de la habitación, una sombra apareció por la ventana. Era Yamato.

— Sempai, jamás creí escuchar palabras tan crueles de ti —

— Cuidado con tus palabras, estás hablando con el Hokage —

Eso hizo que la espalda del ANBU se erizara.

— Ejemm, mis disculpas, Lord Hokage, pero sigo creyendo que fue muy duro al decirle eso a ella. Es una niña todavía —

— Ya no es una niña, como persona adulta debe aprender que la vida no es tan fácil y que haciendo berrinches no conseguirá nada —

— Eso no me pareció un berrinche, fue más bien como una suplica —

— Seguramente ella estará acostumbrada a que todos a su alrededor respondan a sus peticiones, yo no lo haré y debe irse acostumbrando —

— Hinata-san no parece ser tan autoritaria como su padre o hermana, creo que estás iniciando su relación con prejuicios, eso podría ser nocivo a futuro —

— Y no recuerdo haber pedido un consejo —

— No es un consejo, es una observación — Yamato alzó los hombros. — Regresé para decirle que Genma llegó herido de su misión y no podrá traer su reporte, pero que fue un éxito y mañana mandará el informe —

— Bien, puedes retirarte —

Yamato desapareció y cuando apareció en el hospital para ir a ver a Genma, continuó pensando en Hinata y Kakashi. A ella le hacía falta confianza y arrojo, en cambio Kakashi estaba demasiado cerrado y abatido. Quizás juntos podrían ayudar al otro, a menos que siguieran repitiéndose las mismas charlas sin tacto como la de hoy, en ese caso la chica iría perdiendo la confianza y Kakashi se encerrarían aún más en sí mismo.

.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la noche y Naruto junto a Kakashi esperaban fuera del restaurante al resto para entrar a cenar.

— Sensei... creo que no le he agradecido — Dijo Naruto mientras hacía círculos en el suelo con el pie.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Sin embargo, sí sabía a lo que se refería.

— A raíz de lo que pasó con quien usted ya sabe, decidí que le pediré a Sakura-chan que sea mi novia, creo que es el momento y además, no quiero perderla —

— Me parece una excelente idea — Sonrió el jounnin y Naruto lo imitó.

— Entonces planearé algo enorme y ruidoso, no podrá decir que no, dattebayo —

— Buenas noches — Una voz se dejó oír tras de ellos. Era Hinata.

— ¡Hinata-chan! — Exclamó Naruto un poco asustado. — Por un segundo creí que eras un fantasma — Una risa nerviosa siguió a su disculpa.

— Lo siento, c-creo que t-te asusté — Murmuró ella con un ligero sonrojo, Naruto se veía muy guapo esa noche y más con su nuevo corte de cabello. Pero entonces un carraspeo hizo salir a Hinata de su ensoñación.

— ¡Yo, Hinata! — Kakashi notó la dulce mirada que la chica le dedicó a su alumno y decidió que era mejor para los tres que él se encargara de romper las ilusiones de la chica. — Solo faltan Yamato y Sakura-chan.

— Hai — Asintió y observó a su prometido, vestía su clásico traje de jounnin. Se quedó a su lado esperando.

— ¿Por qué no traes un abrigo? — Preguntó el jounnin con un poco de desaprobación. Ella continuaba vistiendo el vestido rosa del medio día.

— Ino-chan insistió en que viera todas las flores de temporada y eso llevó mucho tiempo — Comentó a jugar con sus dedos — Además, Saito-san me mostró todas las telas disponibles y todas eran bellísimas, no podía elegir solo una y no tuve tiempo de ir a la mansión.

— Nee, Hinata-chan, ¿Es difícil organizar una boda? — Preguntó Naruto sin escrúpulos.

— Hai — Respondió y se puso recta.

— Pero seguro que será una boda muy bonita, ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos a mi y a Sakura-chan cuando nos casemos? —

Hinata estrujó la falda de su vestido y bajó la mirada.

— Hai — Dijo en voz baja.

— Me alegra, yo no tengo muy buen gusto, pero seguro tu y Sakura-chan elegirán cosas muy bonitas —

— Si fuera por ti Naruto, elegirías todo de color naranja... —

Sin embargo Hinata dejó de escuchar la conversación. De pronto vio llegar a los dos restantes y los saludó con cortesía. Fue entonces que Hinata se dio cuenta de que nadie la notaba y que solo tenía que poner la suficiente atención cuando alguien le hacia una pregunta directamente, bastaba conque dijera un "Hai" o "No lo sé" y la volvían a dejar en paz. Si no miraba a Naruto y la luz que irradiaba, ni a Sakura, ni a Yamato-sensei ni a su prometido, el tiempo pasaba más rápido y cuando menos se dio cuenta, iba de camino a la mansión Hyuuga acompañada por Kakashi y Yamato, quienes habían querido darles un momento de privacidad a Naruto y Sakura, aunque de eso Hinata se dio cuenta hasta llegar a su casa.

Mientras iba caminando con ellos, salió de su ensoñación al escuchar su nombre.

— ¿Hinata-chan? — Yamato era quien la había llamado.

— ¿Hai? —

— Preguntaba si no tenía frío, su vestido es muy bonito pero no debe cubrirla bastante del frío —

— Estoy bien, gracias — Murmuró, iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que de verdad no había notado el frío.

— Te daría mi chaleco, pero creo que no hará gran diferencia para cubrir tus brazos — Comentó Kakashi, quien recién notaba Hinata, que llevaba su libro naranja abierto en su mano izquierda mientras leía y caminaba.

— Eres demasiado pragmático, sempai — Comentó Yamato, sin embargo miró a la chica, que había estado muy callada toda la noche. — ¿Y qué harás mañana, Hinata-chan? —

— Ettoo... en la mañana tengo entrenamiento con mis alumnos, y al mediodía debo ir a elegir el menú —

— Que rico — Exclamó Yamato — Ojalá haya teriyaki o un poco de Udón —

— Estoy abierta a sugerencias — Y ella sonrió por reflejo.

— ¿Ya oíste, Sempai? —

— Si, en realidad cualquier cosa está bien — Kakashi continuaba leyendo.

— Hai — Y la sonrisa automática se borró. Entonces Yamato intentó de nuevo.

— Hoy Hinata-chan se ve muy bonita, ¿no es así? —

— Espero que no estés pensando en robarte a mi novia, Yamato — Respondió sin despegar la vista del libro.

— ¡No nada de eso! — Murmuró Yamato, quería ayudar a su sempai, no hacerlo enojar. Aunque si era honesto no esperaba esa respuesta.

Buscó con la mirada a Hinata y encontró que se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo una fuerte ventisca de aire los sorprendió, lo que hizo que el libro de Kakashi se agitara y saliera de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que Hinata intentaba impedir que su vestido se alzara, pero torpemente se tropezó y cayó de sentón junto al libro que seguía con las hojas agitadas en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Yamato al agacharse a ver a la chica.

— C-creo que sí — Y sonrió en forma sincera, para sorpresa de Yamato — Lo siento, soy un poco torpe —

Kakashi se agachó para ayudarla.

— Levántate, ya casi llegamos a la mansión — Indicó Kakashi con un poco de cansancio.

Yamato se enojó, pero antes de que Kakashi pudiera ayudar a la chica, ella se puso de pie sola rápidamente.

— Lo siento.

— Deja de disculparte, solo ten cuidado al caminar.

Y el peliplateado decidió que si ella no quería su ayuda, pues solo recogería su libro sin una palabra más

— Hai.

No. Las cosas no estaban bien ahí. Aunque aquel fuera aun matrimonio arreglado, Yamato había comprobado por sí mismo que el peliplateado estaba fastidiado de todo ese asunto. No es que ella no le importara, Hinata era para Kakashi como cualquier alumna más. Sabía las razones por las que Kakashi estaba en ese compromiso, pero ingenuamente pensó que eso lo ayudaría a salir de la oscuridad en la que lentamente se iba encerrando por todas las cosas que había vivido y que lo habían herido. Pero lo peor de todo, es que estaba arrastrando consigo a esa chica que apenas empezaba a vivir.

— Sempai...

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Kakashi llegó a su oficina, pero para su sorpresa, Yamato estaba ayudando a Naruto y Shikamaru.

— Buenos días — Saludó Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué haces tan temprano por acá, Yamato?

Yamato pensó que las 11 de la mañana no era muy temprano, pero no lo dijo.

— Es mi día libre y pensé que si ayudaba por aquí, podrías acompañar a la pequeña Hinata a elegir el menú, la comida es muy importante en una boda.

— No veo porqué no puedas Hokage-sama, los pendientes están bajo control por ésta semana — Comentó Shikamaru quien dormitaba en la silla de KaKashi

— Además Hinata-chan terminó de hacer los sobres de sus regalos hoy muy temprano — Señaló Naruto.

— Bueno, supongo que podría ayudar con la elección del menú.

— ¡Elija ramen!

— Es mi boda, Naruto, no una fiesta.

— ¿Una boda no es una fiesta? — Se preguntó Shikamaru con pereza.

— Hinata-chan estará a la 1 en el restaurante Yoroke del centro. — Indicó Yamato con alegría.

— Bien, entonces me voy yendo... — Dijo Kakashi mientras ajustaba su chaleco y salía de la oficina.

Entonces kakashi se dirigió al monumento de los caídos, le gustaba estar ahí en paz con los seres que tanto amaba y que ya habían muerto. Se recostó en la sombra de un frondoso árbol, aún tenía un par de horas antes de ir a buscar a su prometida. Vaya, si Obito lo viera en esa situación seguramente se burlaría de él, Rin estaría molesta y Minato le diría que se esforzara. Y eso estaba haciendo, pero para ser honesto, no lograba encontrar algún punto en común con la chica.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que la brisa de la mañana lo golpeara con suavidad. Si su vida pudiera ser igual de tranquila que en ese momento... y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo hizo porque una fuerte presencia lo despertó. Miró a su alrededor y se tranquilizó al ver los ojos carmín de Kurenai. Así que era ella la presencia que lo había despertado.

— Buenas tardes, Kakashi.

— Kurenai, hace tiempo que no te veía.

— Si, Mirai requiere mucho tiempo— La mujer no se movió de su lugar, sin embargo su expresión parecía molesta.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Kakashi se enderezó y se quedó sentado en el pasto.

— Fui a buscarte al mediodía a la torre y me dijeron que estarías con Hinata-chan — Se acercó hasta posarse a un lado del jounnin — Cuando llegué con ella y le pregunté por ti, dijo que estabas en la torre.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó mientras trataba de alejar los restos de sueño que le quedaban.

— Las cinco de la tarde.

Un balde de agua le cayó al shinobi.

— Creo que me quedé dormido — Se rascó la nuca — Creo que debo ir a disculparme con Hinata-chan.

— Debemos hablar, Kakashi.

Cierto, Kurenai era la sensei de Hinata. Probablemente quería darle la misma charla que le dio Hanabi.

— Le he dado mi palabra a todo el mundo de que me comportaré con Hinata-chan, no tienes de que preocuparte — Dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

— Eso no me preocupa, tu no eres malo y ella no te dejará hacer nada que ella no quiera — Bueno, para Kakashi esa era una respuesta nueva. — Tsunade-sama me explicó la situación, solo quisiera pedirte que declines de casarte.

Por un segundo Kakashi creyó que había escuchado mal, esperaba la charla de "cuídala mucho o te pateo", más la seriedad en el rostro de la mujer le indicó que aquello no era una broma.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Hablé con Hinata hoy y ella no quiere continuar con el matrimonio.

— Será sellada si no lo hace.

— Yo que la conozco desde niña, entiendo el horror que significa ese sello, pero me sorprende el hecho de que ella esté dispuesta a recibirlo con tal de no casarse contigo. ¿Le hiciste algo?

— No, he sido muy honesto con ella. Además, ya he sellado el pacto con su padre y el consejo del clan, sabes lo que eso significa.

Kurenai suspiró y se sentó al lado del jounnin dejando de lado su postura defensiva.

— Ella es como mi hija, no apruebo el modo en que Hiashi está manejando esta situación.

— Hiashi cree que así cumple una promesa que le hizo a su esposa.

— Yo más bien creo que él intenta depositar el cuidado de Hinata en alguien más — Kurenai miró el cielo — Es normal que los padres pensemos en el futuro de nuestros hijos. Aunque yo no apruebe lo que hace Hiashi — Kakashi también miró el cielo. — Gai, Asuma y yo fuimos testigos de las tristezas que consumían tu corazón, nos frustraba que no nos dejarás ayudarte.

— Era algo que debía enfrentar solo.

— Más bien, te impones la soledad como un castigo. Nosotros siempre te veíamos arrastrar con tus penas y tristezas. Obito y Rin también eran nuestros amigos, todos estudiamos juntos en la academia y llevamos a cabo misiones grupales, el dolor de su muerte no era solo tuyo y aún así decidiste que debías cargar con el peso de sus muertes tu solo. — Le puso una mano en el hombro — Pero cuando te volviste el instructor del equipo siete, parecía que la vida te había regresado... te veías más feliz.

— ¿Cual es tu punto, Kurenai?

— Toda tu vida te encargaste de mantener lejos a todas las personas que te rodeaban, no había lugar para algo más que relaciones de trabajo y compañerismo ocasional. No quiero que te cases con Hinata si piensas mantener ese tipo de barreras con ella, porque ninguno de los dos merece vivir así. —

— Bueno, pienso que no sería difícil enamorarse de una joven tan bella como Hinata, ¿no? —

Kurenai quitó la mano de su hombro y lo miró fijamente.

— Odio cuando no sé si estas hablando en serio o eres sarcástico —

— Hablo en serio — Una gota resbaló en su nuca. — Creo que estaba muy cansado y por eso no me desperté a tiempo, últimamente ha habido mucho trabajo —

Kurenai se puso de pie.

— Entiendo que como Hokage estés muy ocupado, Kakashi... pero no olvides que no serás Hokage toda la vida, pero tu matrimonio si y qué mejor que empezar con el pie derecho. Quiero que ambos sean muy felices... pero si no puedes comprometerte en serio con Hinata, no lo hagas, por favor.

— Lo pensaré, aunque dudo que a estás alturas permitan a ninguno de los dos echarse para atrás.

— En ese caso hazte responsable y sé un buen marido para Hinata.

Kakashi observó a la morena marcharse, así que decidió volver a echarse sobre el pasto. Entendía la preocupación de Kurenai y del resto, pero Kakashi no era tonto, sabía lo que implicaba casarse con una chica como Hinata desde el inicio, y estaba de acuerdo con asumir con sus nuevas responsabilidades como esposo. Pero comenzaba a irritarle el hecho de que todos lo vieran a él como la raíz de todos los problemas de esa chica, cuando en realidad ella y sobre todo su padre habían sido quien lo había orillado a eso, con tal de que no siguiera insistiendo al rubio.

No imaginaba a nadie ir con Hinata y decirle que estaba a punto de quitarle su privacidad a un hombre que había pasado toda su vida en soledad. Que él tenía necesidades físicas que seguramente ella ni había descubierto y que él tampoco se quería casar pero que lo hacía con gusto si con ello ayudaba a Naruto y de alguna forma también a Hinata para evitar el sello.

Cerró los ojos. Bueno, no importaría si se dormía un rato más, al fin y al cabo esa sería su propia despedida de soltero.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bien, hoy es día festivo en México y pues no fui a trabajar, así que me pude sentar a terminar de diseñar la historia de _Cautivos_ y puedo decirles que ya está completa la historia, va atener mucho drama y pues espero que les guste. Ahora solo me queda ir escribiendo cada capítulo, y pues me daré prisa en escribir, pues en enero voy a retomar la escritura de mi fic de avengers _Conflicto de espías_ y _El último vínculo._

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen ésta historia, ahora mismo me encuentro en una etapa muy activa escribiendo y publicando y espero que esa racha se mantenga mucho tiempo. En parte también es gracias a mi trabajo que me da tiempo para seguir estudiando y pagar para series, anime, cine, cómics etc. Así que la inspiración está a full (ser adulto significa que ya te puedes desvelar viendo todo lo que te gusta sin que te digan nada, pero luego debes aguantarte el sueño jaja).

Sobre el capítulo de hoy, se me borró dos veces la charla que tenían Kurenai y Kakashi, así que la verdad me rendí y decidí acortarla jeje. Me encanta Kakashi, aunque él no es de esos que van por la vida quejándose, así que está sufriendo solito. Yamato aprecia mucho a su sempai y tratará de ayudarlo, a ver qué tal le sale. Les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo tendremos la boda, y la manera en que van a organizar su vida marital, no me voy a meter mucho en la ceremonia sino en lo que sienten los dos y cómo ven al otro.

Y por último, invitarlos a seguirme en Facebook, pueden buscarme como Tamashitsumo. Ahí comparto los fics que leo, mis nuevas publicaciones, memes, videos y muchas cosas de cultura pop. Recibo sugerencias y podemos conversar :)

Un agradecimiento especial a:

 **Shinku Nightray:** Hola! me alegro saber que andas por estos rumbos, y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejar un review. La historia va a tener muchas aventuras y sentimientos encontrados por parte de los protagonistas, se va a poner intenso xD es muy cierto lo que dices que los obstáculos fortalecen los lazos, así que veremos cómo deciden dar la cara y si es que le quieren dar una oportunidad al amor. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, te mando muchos saludos! :D

 **MikaSyo:** Komabawa! Me he puesto a ver Naruto desde el capítulo 2 hasta el final de la saga de Zabuza para cotejar las impresiones que Kakashi me dejó al final del manga con la manera en que Kishimoto lo presentó al inicio. Todo con la idea de poder plasmar a un Kakashi apegado al canon, espero lograrlo y bueno, sus comentarios son y serán muy valiosos para saber qué tal lo voy a haciendo, así que de antemando agradezco tu review. Hinata va a tener unos cambios muy interesantes pero más que nada porque las circunstancias se van a poner difíciles y no solo con Kakashi jeje pero no digo más de eso. Y bueno, la familia de Hinata va a seguir jugando un papel muy importante en la historia, Hanabi ama a su hermana y se va a esforzar por no decepcionarla y cumplir con su papel como heredera, mientras Hinata la procurará y querrá cuidar sus espaldas. Ya está el nuevo capítulo y bueno, ojalá te haya gustado y nos vemos la siguiente semana (aún no decido si publicar éste jueves o el próximo). Saludos!

 **Gab:** Muchas gracias por review jeje ant la gran cantidad de comentarios no aguanto las ganas de publicar y mira, me ando adelantando sin cumplir mis fechas programadas jaja pero no importa, si ustedes lo piden, habrá más :D

 **kandiliz25:** ¡Hola! Hinata es aún muy joven y está abierta al amor, lo cual no es el mismo caso de Kakashi, por eso mismo sus formas de ver el mundo van a chocar una y otra vez, el misterio es saber si podrán encontrar un punto de equilibrio o si se seguirán repeliendo. Respecto al equipo 7, van a tener un papel importante, Naruto va sufrir un poco, que no quede duda de eso jajaja y bueno, siempre he mostrado a una Sakura malvada en mis fics y no sé, ella no me gusta como personaje, pero creo que tampoco merece ese esterotipo, así que trataré de hacerla neutra, ni buena ni mala, solo una chica que deberá afrontar un par de situaciones con su equipo; aunque aún no decido si se quedará con Naruto o no jeje. Ojalá te haya gustado la conti y puedas dejar tu opinión. Te mando mucho saludos!

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi:** Sii! Creo que haces una gran descripción de esos dos, Kakashi oculta mucho dolor en su serena indiferencia y por ello no sabe cómo congeniar con Hinata, y ella intenta luchar por su familia y su carrera shinobi, y por su juventud e inexperiencia, no sabe cómo tratar con Kakashi, sumándole el hecho de que aún tiene sentimientos por Naruto. Y sí, jaja Naruto va a tener su merecido, más delante va a sufrir jeje. En el próximo capítulo tendremos la boda jaja y su primer noche juntos, fue muy emocionante escribir ese momento, espero que les guste cuando lo suba jeje Kakashi no siente un real interés por Hinata por eso su falta de tacto, pero ya veremos qué sucede cuando vayan conociéndose un poco más. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Besos!

 **Lu Lein:** Konnichiwa! Suena bien, me gusta que me digas Tami :) quizás adopte ese nombre como diminutivo de mi nick (mi nick significa alma por siempre o algo así, ya no recuerdo bien mi curso de japonés básico). Sobre los guiones, tienes razón, apenas voy aprendiendo a usarlos, mis primeros fics y Heridas hacía con guión corto (El último vínculo aún los tiene y por eso está en hiatus para corregir ese detalle y pulir el trama) pero edité Heridas y ahora trato de usarlo, así que te agradezco mucho la observación, a partir de éste capítulo traté de ponerlo en práctica, muchas gracias! Lo tomaré en cuenta para la edición de mi SasuHina y en adelante (Quizás editaré en un futuro no muy lejado Y todo acabó en un suspiró, aunque aún no hay planes para ello).

Un punto que quiero explotar es la relación entre Kakashi y la familia de Hinata, pues se dice que cuando alguien se casa, también lo hace con la familia del otro, en este caso Kakashi con los Hyuuga y Hinata con el equipo 7. Y sí, amo a Shikamaru, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y bueno, también me encantaría verlo como Hokage, ojalá te animes a escribir algo así, aunque sea un one shot, tengo planes para un ShikaHina pero ahorita tengo las manos súper llenas con _Heridas_ , _Cautivos_ , _El último vínculo_ y _Conflicto de espías_ y su segunda temporada. Oh! muchas gracias por responder mi review, la verdad amé tu fic y estoy toda emocionada por leer el Kakashi que estás planteando, igual que tú, lo amo en todas sus versiones :D Gracias por escribir y ojalá me digas que te pareció éste episodio. Nos vemos por aquí! :)

 **Alexandra Cooper96:** ¡Bienvenue! Aquí está la tercera parte de éste fic, ojalá que te guste. Siguen los problemas pero ésta vez pudimos ver un poco de la perspectiva de Kakashi, y bueno, adelanto que en el próximo capítulo tendremos la boda yei! c: ojalá te haya gustado la conti y muchas gracias por tu review! :D Besos!

 **jenni. 4364:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras jeje al parecer Kakashi tiene algunos prejuicios sobre Hinata y bueno, Kakashi no la considera un colega muy fuerte, pero bueno, Kakashi siempre ha estado rodeado de gente muy poderosa, empezando por su sensei Minato, todos los kages para los que trabajó, Naruto y el Kyuubi, Sasuke y el sharingan, Sakura y su entrenamiento por Tsunade, aunque eso no justifica que inconscientemente la mire a menos. Aún no veremos al equipo de Hinata, pero van a tomar un papel importante, Hinata se va a dedicar en cuerpo y alma a sus alumnos, ya veremos qué tal les va jeje Y bueno, agradecerte que te tomaras un momento para dejar un review, te lo agradezco mucho y espero que te haya gustado la continuación de hoy. Saludos!

 **fran. sanchez:** Hola! Si, tienes razón en que van a necesitar de mucho tiempo para estabilizar su relación, Hiashi cree que ha hecho lo correcto y solo el tiempo dirá si tuvo razón o no. Naruto va a meterse en problemas y va a sufrir muajaja aunque tienes razón con tus palabras, la carrera shinobi de Hinata está pendiendo de un hilo, por eso se va a aferrar a su nuevo equipo, ya veremos qué tal le va. Te agradezco mucho tu review, espero que te guste mucho éste nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos pronto!

 **hina hyu:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de hecho me la estoy pasando viendo el anime y el manga para poder plasmar de la manera más apegada posible sus personalidades y reacciones, me está costando mucho trabajo ese aspecto. Y bueno, las cosas van a seguir complicándose pero los sentimientos van a comenzar a aflorar. Espero te haya gustado la continuación y ojalá puedas darme tu opinión. Nos vemos pronto.

 **uchiha-hyuga love:** Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, espero poder entretenerte y pues también te agradezco por tomarte tu tiempo para escribir. Te mando muchos saludos!

 **RankaxAlto:** Hola! gracias por el review jeje me he emocionado mucho al ver tanto comentarios y por eso no pude esperar hatsa el jueves para subir la actualización, sumado al hecho de que son capítulos un poco cortitos, no se si empezar a subir dos capítulos a la semana, ya les avisaré si es así. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado la conti. Te mando muchos saludos! :D

 _Y finalmente quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y que han marcado este fic para seguirlo y tenerlo entre sus historias favoritas. Les agradezco su apoyo y nos leemos pronto._

lunes 12 de diciembre del 2016


	4. Distancia prudente

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno, estoy en contra del plagio.

* * *

.

Capítulo 4. Distancia prudente

.

.

.

Había llegado el momento tan ansiado por toda la aldea. Por fin el 17 de noviembre había llegado y la boda del Hokage con la princesa de los Hyuuga se llevaría a cabo.

A pesar de que todo había sido planeado con muy poco tiempo, los Hyuuga habían conseguido organizar una fiesta elegante para los selectos invitados, entre los que estaban el Kazekage y los compañeros ninja de Hinata.

Para los niños y aldeanos, era como un día de carnaval, papeles de colores decoraban las calles y deseaban bendiciones para los novios, pues su amable y valiente Hokage se casaría con una chica muy querida por la mayoría de los aldeanos. Sin embargo los novios no tenían el mismo ánimo festivo.

Por un lado, Kakashi se encontraba en el templo donde Tsunade oficiaría la boda sintoísta. Vestía su traje ceremonial de Hokage y su sombrero, mientras esperaba la señal de que la novia había llegado. Si le preguntaban cómo se sentía, diría cansado. La organización del examen Chunnin lo estaba agotando mentalmente pero por lo menos le ayudaba a distraerse de la idea de casarse.

Cuando llegó al templo, se sintió un poco mal por no haber ayudado en nada, pero realmente agradecía cuando tenía un momento libre y podía usarlo para dormir o leer. Ahora, si se sentía un poco nervioso, nunca esperó que llegara el día que se casaría y dudaba sobre cómo debía comportarse siendo la pareja de Hinata. Su madre había muerto cuando era un bebé y su padre no había vuelto a salir con mujeres.

El único referente que tenía habían sido Minato-sensei y Kushina-san, pero si era honesto, en esa época lo que menos hacía era observarlos, se limitaba a cuidar que Kushina-san no se metiera en problemas. Además, Hinata no era como Kushina, la primera era temerosa y callada, en cambio la segunda era explosiva y desbordaba confianza. Bueno, averiguaría pronto cómo proceder.

Por otra parte, Hinata se encontraba fuera del templo, su hermana sostenía su mano y trataba de sonreír sin muchos resultados.

— Hinata-onee-san aún podemos huir — Murmuró la pequeña para que su padre no las escuchara.

La peliazul sonrió.

— Todo está bien, hoy hace un gran tiempo, me alegro de que no lloviera — Comentó mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

Hanabi suspiró.

— Eres una pésima mentirosa — Le dio un breve abrazo — Pero así te quiero hermana —

Hinata no dijo nada, sabía que su hermana y todas las personas del clan eran consientes de la incomodidad que la rodeaba a ella y a su futuro esposo, pues al byakugan no se le escapaban esos detalles, pero quería parecer firme para el resto de las personas que ahora la llamaban madre de Konoha, pues si el Hokage es el padre que cuida la aldea, su esposa es la madre que vela por el corazón de la aldea.

— ¿Lista? — Le preguntó su padre, extendiéndole el brazo.

— Hai — Ella aceptó el gesto con resignación.

El actual líder del clan escoltó a su hija hasta la entrada del templo, donde los esperaba Kakashi con un semblante que intentaba ser amable.

— _¿Ni siquiera por hoy se quitará su máscara?_ — Preguntó a sí misma Hanabi.

— Por favor, cuide de mi hija — Hiashi le entregó su mano a Hinata.

Hiashi observó con detalle al shinobi y a su hija. Hinata tenía la mirada cabizbaja y Kakashi sonreía un poco forzado, sabía que ninguno de los dos querían estar ahí y se sintió un poco culpable de ponerlos en esa situación, pero eso no iba a detenerlo. Mantener a Hinata fuera de la mansión era su mejor opción para mantenerla a salvo de las arcaicas costumbres del clan. Prefería que su hija lo odiara por obligarla a casarse antes que dejarla sin apoyo, si tan solo Neji no hubiera muerto en la guerra ninja todo hubiera sido más fácil, pues sobre él hubiera depositado el cuidado de su hija, pero el hubiera no existía y ahora su única alternativa era Kakashi Hatake.

— Así será, Hiashi-sama — Respondió Kakashi con serenidad. Hiashi le dedicó una última mirada a su hija antes de hacerse a un lado.

Mientras la pareja esperaba el inicio de la ceremonia, Kakashi observó el rostro pálido de la chica.

— Te ves hermosa —

Ella se sonrojó.

— Usted se ve muy bien —

— Lo dudo un poco, este traje me hace parecerme al tercer Hokage — Hinata dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa que Kakashi imitó.

— _Tal vez podría funcionar ese matrimonio_ — Pensó Tsunade al verlos llegar al altar.

Hacían una hermosa pareja, realmente esperaba que fueran felices.

.

.

.

La ceremonia había acabado varios horas atrás y actualmente continuaba la fiesta. Pero la joven pareja se había excusado diciendo que querían conocer su nueva casa, cortesía de los Hyuuga.

— Pillos, si yo fuera Hinata-chan tampoco perdería el tiempo en empezar la luna de miel — Ino los despedía con la mano.

— No me causa ninguna gracias nada de lo que dices Ino — Exclamó Kiba, quién no podía terminar de aceptar que su mejor amiga se había casado por culpa de las tontas leyes de su clan. De haber sido otro el novio, le hubiera partido el rostro a golpes, pero se trataba del Hokage y en ese caso no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

— Pero hacen una bonita pareja — Aceptó Chouji quien bebía un poco de refresco y comía papas.

— Si, la llama de la juventud arde en los dos — Exclamó Lee con gran entusiasmo.

— Si, creo que va siendo tiempo de que vaya pensando en casarme, también — Dijo Gai mientras acariciaba su barbilla.

— Vaya, parece que la semilla del amor anda por todos lados en Konoha, es la fuerza de la juventud — Comentó Lee mientras observaba a su sensei cortejar a una asustada aldeana, quien al ver sus cejas, salió corriendo.

— Espero que Hinata esté bien — Le murmuró Shino a Kiba, el Inuzuka escupió al suelo.

— Si, maldito Naruto, ¿Por qué rayos se le ocurrió declarar su amor a Sakura en medio de la fiesta y luego pedirle que fueran novios? —

— Ella es fuerte, pero quizás sean muchas cosas las que la ahoguen —

— Tsk, quisiera que pudiéramos raptarla e irnos de campamento, pero ahora debe vivir con el perezoso de Kakashi — Akamaru ladró.

— No estén de amargados — Ino se colgó del hombro de los dos chicos del equipo ocho.

— Tsk, ya te veremos cuando tu siervo se case en Suna — Dijo Kiba con mal humor.

— Nada de eso, si ese vago se casa, será en Konoha para que yo pueda ayudarle en todo —

— Si, con lo vago que es, si Temari le ofrece tener todo listo allá, él no va a dudar ni un segundo —

Los ojos se Ino se abrieron.

— Maldito, iré a decirle un par de cosas — Y dejó a los chicos, y a un Kiba de mejor humor al haber metido a Shikamaru en problemas.

— A la menor oportunidad, hay que hablar con hinata — Kiba asintió a la propuesta de Shino.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche cuando el carruaje Hyuuga los dejó frente a su nueva casa, cortesía del patriarca Hyuuga. Era una casa enorme de dos pisos, un jardín delantero y un jardín trasero con estanque de peces Koi. Tenía un dojo y cinco habitaciones arriba, un estudio en la planta baja, un baño arriba y otro abajo, sótano, cocina, un enorme comedor, una sala amueblada y un recibidor. Era por cualquier lado que lo vieran, demasiado para solo dos personas.

— Parece que mis cosas ya están aquí — Comentó Kakashi al encontrar en la sala las cajas que contenían su ropa y sus pocas pertenencias. — ¿Y las tuyas? —

— Ya están acomodadas en la habitación — Respondió casi en un murmullo.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste? —

— No, padre envió a un par de sirvientes a que me ayudaran. —

— Esta casa va a necesitar mucho mantenimiento — Observó Kakashi mientras se adentraban.

— Demo... es nueva —

— Si, por ahora, pero si nos descuidamos, podría arruinarse — Kakashi tenía experiencia en esas cosas, de niño había tenido que mantener solo la casa que le dejaron sus padres.

Hinata asintió y continuó su exploración por el enorme comedor. Cuando llegó a la cocina, le maravilló ver todo lleno de comida y sus utensilios para cocinar, entonces corrió al jardín y encontró un pequeño huerto con la tierra recién removida.

Kakashi la alcanzó y observó el estanque.

— Creo que nunca había tenido una mascota que no hablara —

Hinata sonrió.

— Kakashi-san... — A él le sorprendió que ella eliminara el sama — Si usted pudiera invocar a su ninken, ellos podrían también conocer su nuevo hogar. —

— Es una buena idea — Y lo hizo.

Pakkun y el resto de los perros aparecieron en una nube de humo.

— Huele a pescado — Dijo uno de los perros.

— Kakashi, ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó Pakkun.

— ¡Yo! Quiero presentarles a Hinata-chan... es mi esposa — Kakashi la señaló y Hinata inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo.

— Los ojos de la humana son graciosos — Comentó otro de los perros.

— De ahora en adelante, vamos a vivir aquí — Explicó Kakashi tratando de llamar la atención de los perros, quienes se dispersaron por todo el patio, eligiendo y marcando sus territorios.

— Ettoo... ¿Podrían no hacerlo dentro de la casa? — Preguntó tímidamente la chica.

— Hay otro jardín al frente, pero no hagan destrozos dentro de la casa, por favor — Dijo Kakashi.

— Etto... y los peces no son comida — Dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Kakashi volteó al estanque y vio a uno de sus perros escupir a uno de los peces.

— Tu hembra huele bien — Dijo Pakkun olfateando a la chica, lo que la hizo sonrojar.

— ¿Gracias? — Murmuró Hinata.

— ¿Dónde dormiremos hoy? — Preguntó Pakkun y el resto de los perros también voltearon interesados. Kakashi miró a la chica expectante.

— Etto... tengo un poco de ropa que podría abrigarlos y podrían dormir en uno de los cuartos deshabitados — Respondió muy sonrojada la chica, creyó que la pregunta se la habían hecho a Kakashi.

— Es noche, iré a cambiarme — Dijo Kakashi y subió las escaleras con su par de cajas. Abrió las cuatro puertas de las primera cuatro habitaciones que encontró, pero estaban vacíos, no fue sino en el último al fondo del pasillo en que vio una gran cama con techo, una mesa de noche a cada lado de la cama, un closet gigante y un escritorio junto a la cama.

Era un lugar muy sobrio, para alivio del peliplateado. Sacó una muda de ropa y se quitó el aburrido traje de hokage. Se vistió su pijama que consistía en una playera azul y un pantalón de lana de color negro.

De pronto un par de toques se escucharon en la puerta.

— Pasa —

Hinata ingresó con el rostro bajo, llegó hasta el closet y se agachó para abrir un cajón. Pronto tuvo en sus manos unas cuantas prendas.

— ¿Para qué es eso? —

— Para que los perros duerman tibios hoy, noviembre es un mes frío —

— No es necesario, puedo enviarlos de regreso a su hogar —

— No... está bien, éste también será su hogar — Y salió de la habitación.

Kakashi se acostó en la cama. Había sido un día muy agotador, en la mañana la ceremonia en el templo, y en la tarde la gran fiesta. Tuvo que sonreír y agradecer cada muestra de apoyo. Generalmente eso no le causaría problemas, pero si se trataba de cientos de personas, eso perdía gracia.

Definitivamente, si le hubieran dado a a escoger al Hatake sobre el tipo de boda que hubiera querido, hubiera elegido una más pequeña y sencilla, pero no podía quejarse, él había dejado todo en manos de Hinata y suponía que ella había querido que las cosas salieran así.

Un rato después, regresó la chica y se internó por mucho tiempo en el baño, el suficiente como para que Kakashi se quedara dormido, al fin y al cabo no esperaba tener una dulce luna de miel.

En el baño, Hinata batallaba para desamarrar el Obi pero la yukata que usaba, pero no pudo, se rindió y se sentó en el sueño, con la espalda sobre la puerta.

Bien, ya estaba casada con el hokage de su aldea, ¿Ahora qué? Suponía que eso debía hablarlo con el hombre que la esperaba en la cama, pero definitivamente eso no era una opción. Siempre terminaban peleando o no estando de acuerdo en nada. Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Kakashi la estaría esperando para consumar el matrimonio?. Los colores se le subieron a la chica y negó, podrían haberla obligado a casarse, pero nunca nadie la obligaría a entregar su virginidad si no quería. ¿Él la obligaría? ¿O le daría igual? Era una ingenua si pensaba que tal vez a su esposo no le importara el tener relaciones, era un hombre al fin y al cabo y alguna vez Ino-chan le había dicho que lo que movía a la mayoría de los hombres era la comida y el sexo, sin olvidar que su ahora esposo amaba leer libros eróticos...

— No quiero salir de aquí — Murmuró y ahogó sus sollozos con el kimono. Se quedó dormida un par de horas, pero un calambre en la espalda la despertó y le recordó que debía compartir la cama con su esposo. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, encontrándose que Kakashi yacía profundamente dormido boca abajo. Se acercó a la ventana y la cerró, para así ir a acostarse al lado contrario de donde se encontraba él.

.

.

.

Durante la madrugada, Kakashi notó que su ahora esposa estaba dormida con el kimono aún puesto, y volvió a dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, un dulce olor lo despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró solo en la gran cama, el gran kimono ceremonial yacía en una silla junto al escritorio. Se puso de pie, sacó una muda de ropa de alguna de las cajas y entró a darse una ducha.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras, encontró a la chica sentada en la mesa de la cocina, elaborando unos onigiris.

— Buen día — Saludó Kakashi, y se sentó con ella.

— B-buen día, no sabía si ir a despertarlo, aunque imaginé que quizás hoy no iría a la torre —

Hinata señaló el reloj, el cual indicaba que eran las diez de la mañana, ella suponía que era muy tarde para ir a trabajar, y ella no tendría entrenamientos con su equipo esa semana. De alguna manera le alegró pensar que Kakashi iba a quedarse en la casa con ella ese día, debido a su trabajo no iban a poder viajar (para alivio de la chica) pero iba a poner de su parte para que pudieran ir conociéndose mejor y llevar una relación amistosa.

Así que había planeado pedirle a Kakashi que la ayudara a reacomodar algunos muebles de la casa, para adaptarla más a las necesidades de ellos, y quizás podían a salir a comprar alguna lámpara o cosas para decorar. Pero sobre todo, Hinata quería empezar con un agradable desayuno entre los dos. Pero la siguiente frase lo arruinó todo.

— Si iré a la torre, generalmente me voy yendo a ésta hora—

— Oh... — Exclamó un poco decepcionada — ¿Por lo menos desayunará? — Señaló la maquina para hacer arroz y algunos onigiris que ya estaban hechos. — También preparé unos pan tostados con mermelada —

— Huele rico, me los llevaré para almozar allá, no acostumbro a desayunar tan temprano — Comentó con un poco de vergüenza, rascando su nuca.

— Bien — Murmuró ella mientras se ponía de pie para buscar una caja de bento para empacar algunos onigiris y un par de panes tostados. Cuando los tuvo listos, lo envolvió en un pañuelo color lavanda y se lo entregó a Kakashi quien se colocaba su chaleco jounnin.

— Gracias, nos vemos en la noche — Se despidió con un movimiento de su mano y desapareció.

Hinata regresó a la cocina muy triste. Parecía que esa iba a ser la rutina de ahora en adelante. De pronto se encontró muy sola en aquella cocina, comió un poco y marchó en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Al anochecer, Kakashi decidió llegar caminando a su casa. Aquel día no había habido mucho trabajo, pero tuvo que aguantar los sermones de Naruto y Tsunade diciendo que era un insensible por ir a trabajar al día siguiente de su boda. Pero si le preguntaban a él, Hinata no le había pedido que se quedara ni nada por el estilo, por lo que imaginaba que ella estaba más tranquila si él no estaba cerca.

Aún estaba a unos metros de la puerta de su casa, cuando ésta se abrió y dos jóvenes mujeres con rasgos Hyuuga salían.

— Lord Hokage — Dijeron ambas mujeres al ver a Kakashi, hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

Kakashi no las conocía, pero suponía que serían amigas o familiares de Hinata. Pronto entró a la casa y encontró a la chica en el patio trasero con sus manos llenas de tierra y varias herramientas esparcidas por el suelo.

— ¡Yo! ¿Qué tal tú día, Hinata? — Saludó a la chica.

Ella volteó a verlo y sonrió.

— Genial, fui a la mansión y traje algunos retoños de plantas medicinales y de algunas flores muy bellas, y las planté —

Kakashi observó el pequeño huerto, pero además notó que había removido la tierra en distintas partes de todo el jardín.

— ¿Estás cansada? —

— No, Yuki y Yuko me ayudaron —

— ¿Eran las chicas que vi salir? — Preguntó aún de pie en la puerta que conectaba la casa con el jardín.

— Si, van a trabajar en la casa, para ayudarme a mantenerla en buen estado — Respondió Hinata — Cuando retome las misiones con mi equipo no tendré mucho tiempo para hacer limpieza y la comida —

— No te preocupes por la comida, estoy acostumbrado a comer fuera — Señaló Kakashi, en realidad él sabía cocinar, pero luego de un largo día en la torre, no le quedaban ganas de hacerlo.

— ¿Quiere cenar? — Preguntó la chica mientras caminaba hacía él.

— Si, ¿Por qué no? —

Fueron al enorme comedor y Hinata sirvió la comida. Comieron en silencio y a Kakashi le pareció deliciosa la comida. Al parecer las chicas que ayudarían a Hinata tenían un buen sazón.

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo su día, Kakashi-sama? —

— No me digas así, ahora eres mi esposa... además yo te llamo Hinata-chan —

Ella se sonrojó.

— ¿Q-Qué tal su día, Kakashi-san? —

Él suspiró.

— Suena mejor —Sonrió. — Pues hoy Naruto encerró a Shikamaru en la bodega y el perezoso ni se dio cuenta sino hasta que despertó — Dejó la cuchara a un lado, pues había terminado de comer — Y Tsunade-sama estuvo ayudándonos con un par de pergaminos de sellado —

— ¿Fue muy agotador? —

— Siempre lo es, y más ahora que es fin de año y hay que hacer los informes de éste año y presentar los planes para el año que viene... —

— Podría ayudar, si Kakashi-san quiere — Respondió jugando con sus dedos.

— Sería una gran carga para ti, no te preocupes —

— Pero Naruto-kun y Shikamaru-kun... —

— Ellos se están entrenando para tomar ese puesto, por ello deben de lidiar con esto, tu no tienes porqué inmiscuirte en mi trabajo — Su voz sonaba despreocupada, pero Hinata comprendió que Kakashi no compartiría con ella nada sobre su trabajo, probablemente pensaba que ella no era de confianza.

Kakashi sabía que había sido grosero, pero aún no estaba seguro de cómo intentaría el clan Hyuuga influir en su actuar como Hokage y no era tan ingenuo como para creer que ella se ofrecía solo por ayudar.

— D-de acuerdo —

Entonces el pequeño ambiente que habían logrado crear, se esfumó.

— Iré a dormir — Anunció el Jounnin y subió a su habitación, sin embargo cuando entró y buscó las cajas con sus pertenencias, no las encontró.

— ¿Dónde están mis cosas? — Preguntó desde las escaleras a la chica.

— Las acomodé en los dos cajones de arriba y sus uniformes están dentro del closet. — Dijo Hinata mientras subía. La voz de Kakashi sonaba molesta.

— ¿Por qué tocaste mis cosas? —Preguntó enfadado, ella se asustó un poco. — ¿Dónde están las fotografías? —

— Las puse en el escritorio... —

Kakashi regresó a la habitación y las encontró en el lugar indicado, pero se adelantó, las tomó y las metió dentro del cajón del mueble que estaba del lado de la cama que había adoptado para él.

— Lo siento... yo no sabía... —

— No quiero que toques mis cosas personales, mucho menos que decores la casa con ellas — Dijo con seriedad desde la cama mientras Hinata lo miraba desde la puerta.

— P-pero también es tu casa — Respondió con un poco de valor.

— No, yo no elegí este lugar, así que haz lo que quieras pero no con mis cosas — Nunca gritó ni nada por el estilo, pero sus palabras contenían una fría indiferencia que dejó sin habla a la chica, quien solo atinó a asentir.

Kakashi suspiró, tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero es que apreciaba su privacidad y ahora ella llegaba y la hacía pedazos.

— Mira, Hinata... —Pero ella se marchó, Kakashi la escuchó bajar por las escaleras, y posteriormente salir por la puerta principal. No tenía ganas de lidiar con eso, así que se recostó en la cama. Se sentía un poco tonto, suponía que quería que él se sintiera cómodo ahí, pero aún así debió de haberlo consultado con él primero. Pronto se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto Hinata llegó sin darse cuenta al cementerio, a la zona donde descansaban su madre y Neji. Hubiera querido ir a la mansión Hyuuga, pero sabía que su padre la mandaría de regreso a su casa. Además, no quería causarle problemas a alguno de sus amigos o a Kurenai-sensei.

Hacía un poco de frío y su sudadera no la abrigaba por completo, pero no deseaba regresar a su casa por esa noche, en parte por Kakashi y en parte por ella. Quería sentirse libre por lo menos esa noche.

Se dio prisa para llegar a la cascada donde solía entrenar de más chica. Se sentó en la orilla y metió sus pies en el agua. Definitivamente sentir el frío del agua en su piel la relajaba y le recordaba que las cosas no estaban perdidas, que siempre hay esperanza.

Se acostó sin sacar sus pies del agua. Se sentía tan tranquila como hace días no lo estaba...

— Enfermarás si duermes así — Una voz grave se dejó escuchar en el claro. Hinata se enderezó y observó llegar al último de los Uchiha.

— No se preocupe, Sasuke-san —

— No me preocupo, esa es obligación de Kakashi — Ella bajó la mirada. — Él no sabe que estás aquí — Afirmó.

— No — Respondió con tristeza. — Hice algo que lo molestó y no pude enfrentarlo —

— No me importan sus problemas, pero estás en medio de mi zona de entrenamiento.

— Lo siento — Y sacó lo pies del agua. Tomó sus zapatos y comenzó a caminar descalza por el césped.

— Eres una mujer muy patética — Sasuke miró la luna — Así que deja de darle problemas — Muy en el fondo Sasuke quería a su profesor, y de esa retorcida manera lo manifestaba. Kakashi era el único miembro de su antiguo equipo 7 con el que se mantenía en contacto.

— Hai — Respondió ella mientras continuaba con su caminar sin rumbo.

Cuando sus pies se hubieron secado, se colocó de nuevo sus zapatos y comenzó a caminar hacía su casa con lentitud. Quizás podría ponerse a trabajar en su jardín y así no tener que subir a la habitación, cuando de pronto chocó contra una persona.

— ¿Hinata-chan? — Se trataba de Yamato.

Él realmente se extrañó de encontrar a la chica deambulando sola por la aldea a las nueve de la noche de su primer día de casada.

— Buenas noches — Respondió un poco sonrojada — Lo siento, iba distraída.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— No, ¿Por qué pregunta?

— Su ropa está manchada de tierra.

Hinata volvió a sonrojarse, pero aún más intenso.

— Lo siento, me caí en el bosque — Respondió con un poco de vergüenza.

Yamato no le creyó.

— ¿Y Kakashi? — Lo buscó con la mirada. — ¿Qué hacías en el bosque...?

— Ettoo... ¿Va llegando de misión? — Ella cambio el tema.

— Si, pensaba ir a cenar algo y después ir a dormir — Decidió no insistir en el tema.

— Bueno, no lo retraso — Hinata se hizo a un lado, pero entonces recordó que había quedado mucha comida en su cena, creyó que Kakashi era un hombre de buen apetito, pero parecía que no. — Ettoo..

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Hoy preparé mucha comida para la cena, pensaba que si usted quisiera...

Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿No le molestará a Kakashi?

Ella se asustó... ¿Y si Kakashi se enojaba de nuevo? Bueno, no importaba, le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera siempre que no tocara sus cosas.

— No... él llegó muy cansado, aunque si sigue despierto, le agradará verlo

— En ese caso, vamos.

.

.

.

Hinata llegó primero a su casa y después Yamato llegó por medio de un jutsu de transportación, aunque Kakashi estaba en la casa, Yamato no quería crear falsos chismes.

— Por favor, espere un momento — Murmuró ella mientras ella entraba en la cocina. Yamato observó el enorme comedor, ¿En ese lugar vivían Kakashi y Hinata? La casa se veía enorme por fuera y por dentro, parecía que fácilmente podrían estar los dos ahí y no saber que el otro estaba ahí también.

— ¿Estaría bien si mejor como en la cocina? — Preguntó Yamato desde el marco que separaba la cocina del comedor.

— Claro, creo que es más cómodo — Respondió Hinata. Entonces el shinobi se sentó en la mesa que estaba ahí y observó a la chica trabajar en silencio.

— Espero que le guste.

— ¿Tu lo preparaste? — La comida estaba realmente rica.

— Hai — Respondió sonrojada.

— Vaya, si que Kakashi se sacó la loteria contigo, no solo eres linda, sino que también cocinas de maravilla —

El sonrojo de la chica se intensificó, pero su animó decayó.

— No creo que Kakashi-san piense así.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Por qué el solamente se casó para que mi padre no siguiera acosando a Naruto-kun— Ese recuerdo le sabía muy amargo.

— Aún así, cualquier hombre querría una esposa como tú.

— Gracias — Respondió ella. Al parecer entonces, Kakashi no era cualquier hombre.

Continuaron conversando, ellos no se conocían mucho pero al parecer tenían en común al hombre que los escuchaba desde las escaleras.

— ...entonces Kakashi golpeó a Naruto y gracias a eso todos alcanzamos ramen — Terminó de contar una anécdota que hizo reír a Hinata.

— Eso fue gracioso — La risa de ella iluminaba toda la cocina. — Una vez Shino nos encargó alimentar a su colonia mientras iba a una misión, entonces Akamaru se sentó sobre una colmena y entonces terminó con la plaga encima, Kiba no pudo hacer nada y terminó lleno de esos insectos que parecían pulgas, tuvimos que esperar a Shino para que se los quitara, pero mientras no pararon de rascarse y alimentarse bien para recuperar el chakra que estaban perdiendo.

— ¡Qué dolor!

— Si, por suerte el chakra curativo no lastimó a los insectos, así que también pude ayudarles un poco.

— ¿Dominas el arte médico?

— No, me quede en el segundo nivel de entrenamiento médico... — De pronto volvió a su estado sombrío.

— ¿Por qué?

— Para casarme.

— ¿Y por qué no lo retomas ahora? —

— La próxima semana voy a retomar el entrenamiento con mis alumnos, creo que me voy a dedicar por completo a ellos.

— Suena bien.

— Hai — Ella sonrió.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de irme — Yamato se puso de pie. — La comida estuvo deliciosa, Hinata-chan, por favor, dele mis saludos a Kakashi-san.

— Si, regrese cuando quiera.

Entonces Yamato desapareció en una voluta de humo. Hinata suspiró y procedió a lavar los trastes, y cuando hubo terminado, se puso un abrigo que estaba en la sala y salió al estanque. Contempló el cielo.

Su matrimonio no era el fin. Al parecer lo que su esposo anhelaba más era su espacio así que ella intentaría molestarlo lo menos posible, se lo debía aunque ella le había suplicado que no se casaran. Miró el doujo y entonces decidió que se dedicaría a entrenar, al parecer su carrera shinobi era lo único que le quedaba en su vida.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Kakashi despertó sin Hinata a su lado de nuevo, entonces se baño y alistó para ir a trabajar. Anoche mientras dormía sintió que la presencia de Hinata regresaba a la casa, pero esta vez acompañada, así que se levantó para ver quién era. Se trataba de Yamato, y aunque desconocía en dónde se habían encontrado esos dos, le sorprendió Hinata, quien mostraba una faceta que no había visto en las semanas que llevaban conviviendo.

Ella conversaba y reía de una manera tan espontánea, cuando hasta el momento solo le había dedicado a él pequeñas sonrisas y sonrojos, nada más. ¿Sentía celos? No, al contrario, le alegraba que ella encontrara a un nuevo amigo. Así que tan pronto desapareció Yamato, él se regresó a la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando bajó al comedor, encontró un bento listo para llevarse, pero ninguna señal de la chica. Buscó en el doujo, en el huerto, en la cocina, pero parecía que ella se había marchado desde hace más temprano. Suspiró y se marchó a la torre.

Al anochecer, encontró una nota en la mesa que decía que había comida caliente en el horno, con tranquilidad Kakashi la sacó y cenó, tan pronto terminó, subió a la habitación, donde encontró a la chica profundamente dormida,

Y esa rutina se estableció durante las siguientes semanas como lo normal en la casa del nuevo matrimonio. No hablaban ni se encontraban despiertos, siempre observaban al otro dormir... o a veces les tocaba aparentar dormir para no molestar al otro.

Hasta que llegó cierta invitación...

.

.

.

* * *

Bienvenidos!

Bien, pensaba publicar este capítulo hasta la otra semana, ya que el lunes publiqué el núm. 3, pero dado que creo que no acabaré _Heridas_ para publicarlo hoy, les dejo el siguiente capítulo de _Cativos._ Prometo subir el penúltimo capítulo de heridas el lunes 19, pues a pesar de que ya lo tengo avanzado, me falta editarlo y estaré muy ocupada estos días.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo del día de hoy, no me convenció mucho la parte de la boda, siento que debí darle más tiempo, pero no sé... xD en la semana lo reviso y les aviso si lo modifico (aunque no creo) xD bueno, ustedes digánme qué les pareció y si le agrego más o ya así está bien jeje.

Paso corriendo hoy, es mi último día de trabajo y por eso ando corriendo como loca pero no quise publicar sin responder sus hermosos reviews que me animan a escribir ésta historia.

Errores los corrijo el domingo. Besos a todos.

Agradezco a:

 **hina hyu:** Hola! jaja yo tampoco sé qué pensar de Kakashi, a veces es tan considerado pero otras veces es un insensible. Hinata si va a decirle algunas cosillas pero para que ella pueda llegar al momento de explotar, debemos acumular unas cuantas situaciones más, pues es una persona muy paciente pero también tiene sus límites. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta semana. Espero que te haya gustado y me puedas decir qué opinas. Te mando muchos saludos!

 **cinthiapatriciatoribioblanco92:** Hola! Gracias por tus palabras, la verdad tengo un par de planes para Naruto, pero a pesar de que éste fic está planeado para ser corto, quiero desarrollar la situación y ¡Pum! que Naruto se meta en problemas por su propia inseguridad y poco tacto. Sobre Sakura aún no sé bien cómo abordarla, sin embargo también va a confrontarse con todos (eso es un medio spoiler del final jeje) y bueno, ya no digo más xD Besos!

 **SweHiro:** ¡Bienvenida! A pesar de que Kakashi es muy inteligente, se está dejando llevar por las apariencias, ya he ido dejando un par de pistas sobre lo que realmente está pasando tras el matrimonio de esos dos jeje pero esa es una mega sorpresa para más adelante, sin embargo Kakashi se está quedando en la superficie y todos esos prejuicios le van a explotar y va a haber mucho drama! Aunque tampoco perdamos de vista que Hinata no es que sea muy comunicativa, ella también va a omitir decir ciertas cosas y eso hará malentendidos. Pronto sabremos lo de los niños xD creo que en el próximo capítulo! :D muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Saludos!

 **Lu Lein:** Hola! A mi también me gusta Yamato (por cierto correré luego de esto a leer tu fic YamaHina!) y si va a tener un papel constante pues es una de las pocas personas que le quedan a Kakashi de su juventud (según el relleno del anime) y de alguna retorcida y despreocupada manera lo aprecia. Kakashi está muy saturado con su trabajo como Hokage, los exámenes chunnin y una prometida que no conoce, el pobre con lo vago que es ya no sabe qué hacer. Quería hacer una luna de miel medio sensual para provocar a Kakashi, pero al momento de pensarlo se me hizo imposible que hinata pudiera siquiera quitarse la ropa frente a un hombre, menos de su esposo. Estuve experimentando con la faceta sexual de Hinata en Heridas por que ahí tenían un juego muy sensual que a ambos les gustaba y donde ambos querían más del otro, pero en Cautivos no se han planteado las situaciones que les permitan desinhibirse entre ellos, así que no me salió la luna miel hot, pero no te preocupes, nuestra Hinata va a hacer que Kakashi la desee, pero... más adelante. Soy mala jeje lo siento, es que quiero desarrollar está historia tan minuciosamente... espero que no se me salga de las manos y pueda plasmar lo que tengo en la cabeza (y salirme lo menos posible del canon). En fin, agradezco tu review, espero que éstes muy bien y que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo de hoy! :D

 **Mare-1998:** ¡Hi! Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para escribir :9 me alegro mucho de que te agrade cómo se va desarrollando su relación como pareja, la idea es ir presentando pequeñas situaciones, y tal como tu mencionas, ellos no van a darle la importancia necesaria a esas vivencias y todo se va a acumular hasta que les explote en las manos. Más que obligarlos a enamorarse, quiero que crezcan como personas y que empiecen a poner atención a su alrededor, de esa manera podrán ser conscientes de que necesitan cambiar y quizás, poder ayudar al otro. Hoy tuvimos la boda pero ni con eso han logrado acercarse o querer conocer al otro, al contrario, establecieron inconscientemente un alejamiento consentido, ya veremos como salen de esa jeje. Espero que te guste y nos leemos la próxima semana :)

 **kandiliz25:** Bienvenida! :D Gracias por tu review! Kakashi no sabe cómo lidiar con todas las obligaciones que se le han impuesto y pues al no tener grandes ejemplos de cómo debe ser una relación, pues hace lo que puede con lo que tiene jeje y bueno, es un adulto con muchos traumas tratando de establecerse con una adolescente con muchas inseguridades, el resultado es desastroso. Kiba y Shino ya tuvieron en éste capítulo una breve aparición y nos cuentan cómo se sienten ante el compromiso de su amiga, sin embargo, lo vamos a ver más adelante, pues justo como dices, los dos son parte importante de la vida de ella :) Espero teguste el nuevo cap y me puedas decir qué opinas. Te mando besos! :D

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi:** Hola! Muchas gracias por escribir! Sí, va a llegar un punto en que Kakashi va a tener que tragarse sus palabras, pero falta mucho xD primero vamos a hacerlos sufrir un poco más (amo el drama jajaja). Sin embargo, nada es lo que parece jeje ya me emocioné de solo pensarlo :) Espero que estes muy bien y que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo! :D Saludos.

 **Carolina15234 K. H:** Yeei! muchas gracias por tus palabras, me la estado pasando leyendo el manga, viendo el anime y buscando información de los databook de esos dos para construir sus acciones basadas en el canon, así que me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando, es una gran recompensa a todo este esfuerzo de buscar y escribir ^^. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 **Gab:** Muchas gracias por tu review! :D ésta semana hubo doble capítulo ante la gran recepción que ha tenido esta historia, cuando llegan muchos reviews me emociono y escribo más :) agradezco tus palabras y espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo! Besos!

 **MikaSyo:** Ya tuvimos la luna de miel xD un completo caos, enojos y tristezas. Es cierto lo que mencionas de que Hinata aún tiene dentro suyo muchos sentimientos sin expresar, sin embargo puedo decir que va a decidir hacerlo en un momento un poco inadecuado, así que a ver qué tal les salen las cosas, quiero decir, Kakashi está super atosigado con todas sus obligaciones, pero Hinata tampoco va a actuar de la manera más adecuada, es joven e inexperta, así que va a haber mucho drama aquí xD Oh y por cierto, Naruto va a meterse en problemas pero más adelante. Tuvimos más de Yamato en éste capítulo, quiere ayudar a su sempai pero también siente empaía por la joven que abandona su sempai, así que a ver cómo los ayuda o no xD quiero explotar con cuidado a éste personaje, así que ya veremos xD luego los personajes toman vida propia y guían mis manos al escribir. Te mando muchos saludos! :D Gracias por escribir ^^

 **Tsuki:** Hola! muchas gracias por tus palabras jeje también he leído bastantes fics con éste tema y la verdad quiero hacerlos crecer como personas antes que empezar por lo romántico (que si habrá xD). No se si el trama que planee sea complejo (nada es lo que parece hasta este momento xD) pero va a haber mucho drama y a montones, porque cada uno va a actuar conforme a sus experiencias y vivencias, no quiero ilustrar a Hinata como una chica buena, pasiva y derrotista, ella también se va a tomar la inicitaiva para meterse en problemas, pues su ímpetu de adolescente aún está muy marcado, ya veremos como Kakashi reacciona a esto jajaja xD ya me emocioné de imaginarlo jeje. Y bueno, yo también soy fan de las parejas canon, pero leí tanto Naruhina que de unos años para acá experimento con las parejas cracks y las terminé amando. :D muchas gracias por tu review y ojalá sigas pasandote y dejando tu opinión, te mando muchos besos, matta nee! :D

 **angel maria 15:** Hola! mucas gracias por tus reviews! Kakashi es demasiado sexy, ya tengo planeados un par de acontecimientos donde nuestra chica lo hará sufrir y desear ser más amable xD Amo a Kakashi, pero es un personaje tan golpeado por la vida que me cuesta trabajo verlo en modo romántico, así que espero poder construir un Kakashi apegado al canon. Espero que te vaya gustando el rumbo que está tomando el fic, él va a seguir siendo un poco gruñón, pero creo que es natural dado que él ama la paz y está acostumbrado a solos cuidarse a sí mismo, es un gran cambio que de un día a otro tenga que convivir con otra persona. Así que ojalá no lo odies mucho jeje. Te mando muchos saludos! :D

 _Y un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que sigen éste fic y que lo han marcado como su favorito. Los quiero mucho y gracias por apoyar esta historia._

viernes 16 de diciembre del 2016


	5. Pequeños detalles

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno, estoy en contra del plagio.

* * *

.

Capítulo 5. Pequeños detalles.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba coordinando el entrenamiento de sus gennin. Los tres chicos estaban muy entusiasmados, pues en las últimas misiones que les habían asignado habían salido exitosos. Su trabajo en equipo aún no era el mejor del mundo pero comenzaban a coordinarse. Los gemelos Meiko y Shiro Yamada eran buenos para el rastreo y Nobu del clan Sarutobi se perfilaba como un excelente usuario de taijutsu y armas ninja.

Meiko y Shiro eran hermanos gemelos que a pesar de lo que todo el mundo podría pensar, no les gustaba su condición pues siempre buscaban poder ser reconocidos por sus capacidades individuales y no por el jutsu que podían desarrollar juntos. En cambio Nobu Sarutobi, primo de Konohamaru, era energía pura, siempre deseoso de aprender nuevas técnicas de pelea Shinobi.

Los tres chicos admiraban profundamente a su sensei, pues no solo la consideraban parte de la realeza de los clanes de la aldea de Konoha, sino que era amable, comprensiva y se había casado con el Hokage, lo que debía significado que era una gran Kunoichi, ¿no? Así que no podían menos que esforzarse en dominar su control de chakra y llevar a cabo cada una de las lecciones de su sensei.

— El día de mañana vamos a continuar prácticando su control de chakra sobre el agua.

— ¿Cuando tendremos nuestra próxima misión? — Preguntó Nobu mientras los gemelos lo secundaban con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Hinata les sonrió.

— Solo Hokage-sama sabe cuando será eso, pero como equipo debemos estar preparados para todo.

— Hai — Respondieron los tres chicos de manera entusiasmada.

— Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana en nuestro campo de entrenamiento, descansen mucho.

.

.

.

Hinata acaba de llegar muy contenta a su casa, donde la esperaban Yuki y Yuko en la entrada de la casa.

— Bienvenida — Dijeron al unísono.

— Estoy en casa — Saludó mientras entraba, se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía las sandalias para ingresar a su casa.

— Hemos terminado con la limpieza del hogar, iremos a continuar con nuestro entrenamiento. — Anunció Yuki un poco apenada.

Hinata les sonrió.

— Les agradezco que hayan terminado con todos los pendientes, pero no es necesario que lo hagan para poder seguir sus lecciones, la próxima vez vayan directo al hospital —

— Son muy amables sus palabras, Hinata-sama — Dijo una de las hermanas.

— Estamos muy agradecidas con usted, no es ningún problema para nosotras ayudarle — Dijo Yuko con una reverencia — Si no fuera por usted, no podíamos continuar con nuestro entrenamiento como médicas ninja.

— Usted nos presta dinero y nos cubre ante nuestros padres al decir que somos sus damas de compañía, lo menos que podemos hacer es ahorrarle el trabajo de la casa.

— Se los agradezco mucho, pero es hora, vayan con cuidado.

Ambas mujeres de la rama secundaria hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon en dirección al hospital. Hinata las conocía de toda la vida, pero no fue sino hasta hace medio año que ellas la habían visto curar a unos niños en el parque de Konoha. Al parecer habían estado corriendo y se cayeron y se raparon las rodillas. Fue entonces que Hinata los curó y las hermanas Hyuuga le pidieron que les enseñara.

La peliacul aceptó gustosa y les enseñó lo más básico, entonces descubrieron que las dos chicas tenían talento, pero cuando pidieron a sus padres ingresar al programa de formación de médicos ninja, se negaron argumentando que la misión de la rama secundaria era entrenar para proteger a la rama secundaria, que no debían perder su tiempo estudiando.

Así que cuando Hinata se casó y se mudó con Kakashi, les pidió a los padres de esas chicas que les permitieran trabajar en casa de ella y de paso ser su guardia cuando Kakashi no estuviera, por lo que los padres aceptaron encantados, pues nadie de la rama secundaria podría negarle algo a Hinata, quien siempre veía por ellos.

Fue de ese modo que las chicas pudieron estudiar medicina y de paso eran la única compañía de Hinata en las tarde que no tenían clases en el hospital.

Mientras las dos chicas se colocaban sus zandalias en la entrada de la casa, una de ellas respingo.

— Hinata-sama — Hinata la miró invitándola a continuar — Ko-san nos pidió que le entregáramos esto —

Era un pergamino donde la invitaban a ella y a su marido a la cena del 24 de diciembre en el clan Hyuuga. La chica suspiró.

— Muchas gracias, yo le llevaré la respuesta a padre.

Las chicas asintieron y se marcharon.

Hinata miró a su alrededor, realmente todo estaba listo, el piso reluciente y la cocina recogida. Entonces decidió que se dedicaría un rato a su jardín y después prepararía la cena.

.

.

.

En la noche, Kakashi llegó a su casa, esperaba encontrar las luces apagadas y la cena caliente en el horno, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar las luces encendidas y bastante ruido desde la cocina. Dejó su capa en el armario de la entrada y fue a ver lo que sucedía.

Su esposa vestía un blanco delantal mientras se movía de un lado a otro, cortando verduras, revisando la pasta y verificando que el pescado se estuviera cociendo de forma uniforme.

— Buenas noches, Hinata — Saludó Kakashi mientras entraba a la cocina.

Ella volteó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Buenas noches, Kakashi-san... en unos minutos estará lista la cena, si lo desea puede tomar un baño —

Él titubeó un segundo.

— Si, creo que eso haré — Y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la escaleras. Era la segunda cena que iban a compartir en el mes que llevaban de casados y pensando en que la primera no salió nada bien, no tenía grandes expectativas para esa noche. Un pensamiento similar pasó por la mente de la chica, pero ella tenía un objetivo: hablar con Kakashi de la invitación de su clan, y tal vez tener entre ellos una mesa, le daría más valor.

El Hokage bajó justo cuando Hinata comenzaba a servir los platos, entonces un silencio se instaló en esa casa.

— ¿Qué tal su día?

— Bien, empieza a hacer frío.

— Si, algunas de mis plantas se han marchitado por eso.

— ¿Quieres que te mande construir un invernadero?

Kakashi tomó sus palillos y comenzó a comer.

— No es necesario, las volveré a plantar y espero que para primavera vuelvan a florecer.

De nuevo silencio, así que mejor se dedicaron a comer.

— Estuvo muy rica la cena — Kakashi se levantó, recogió los platos de ambos y se dirigió a la cocina.

— N-no es necesario — Murmuró ella mientras iba tras de él.

— Ya hiciste la comida, es lo menos que puedo hacer. — Abrió el grifo del agua y comenzó a lavar los platos y los utensilios para cocinar.

En cambio ella se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

— Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil hablar con él — Pensó mientras apretaba sus puños en busca de las palabras adecuadas para hablar, pero al parecer su expresión fue demasiado obvia, que Kakashi de reojo pudo adivinar el debate interno que había dentro de ella.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Hoy... mi padre nos ha invitado a pasar el 24 en la mansión Hyuuga. Es el evento anual de nuestro clan — Dijo un poco de prisa.

— Supongo que es obligatorio ir, ¿no? — Preguntó el shinobi sin dejar de lavar trastes.

— Si, cada año ese evento es primero a cualquier otra cosa — Murmuró con tristeza, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de meterse en viejos recuerdos, pues una exhalación de su esposo llamó su atención.

— Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es bueno que lo menciones. — Ella le prestó atención, estaban hablando más de lo que habían hecho desde que se casaron. — Cada año el Hokage ofrece una fiesta de navidad para todos los ninjas que no tienen familia. Podemos ir a pasar el 24 en casa de tu padre y el 25 daremos la fiesta en la torre.

Kakashi esperó ver una reacción de alegría o por lo menos de satisfacción por la solución a su problema, pero se sorprendió de ver un semblante neutro en su esposa. ¿Por qué ella nunca reaccionaba como lo esperaba? Bueno, si ella no quería compartir sus sentimientos con él, pues no la obligaría.

— Es un buen plan — Respondió ella. — Iré a dormir.

— Ten buenas noches.

— Igual.

Hinata se marchó dejando solo a Kakashi quien miró los trastes que estaba enjuagando. Casi siempre había cenado solo y aunque eso no le había causado ningún problema, hoy que había conseguido una charla amena y sin peleas con su ahora esposa, se daba cuenta que tal vez debería llegar más temprano. Había sido agradable encontrar las luces prendidas al llegar.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasa volando y una semana después llegó el 24 de diciembre. Hinata y Kakashi caminaban en dirección a la torre. Habían estado todo el día anterior en la mansión, cumpliendo con su protocolo de esposos, sentados juntos y conversando con los demás invitados. Para Hinata, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de fiestas, no le costó trabajo desenvolverse, pero para Kakashi fue agotador, pues todo el mundo lo trataba con suma deferencia. Le fastidiaba ver el rostro encantado de los ancianos del clan cada que Hinata y él caminaban tomados del brazo. Pero lo peor de todo, era la extraña expresión de Hiashi, quien parecía complacido de verlo ahí.

En todos los años que tenía de conocerlo, sabía que él era como una estatua de hielo, sin mostrar la mínima emoción... ¿Entonces por qué ahora Hiashi venía a mostrar sus complacencia? Eso era algo que lo intrigaba bastante, pero como la mayoría de las cosas, decidió que no importaba.

— Padre se veía muy feliz ayer, ¿no?

— Si, me pregunto a qué se deberá. — Respondió con un poco de sarcasmo que la chica no notó.

— Debe ser por Hanabi, escuché que ya terminó con las clases de historia del clan, va a comenzar su entrenamiento físico. En poco tiempo podrá tomar posición del cargo — Una gran sonrisa adornó el rostro de la chica.

Iban caminando juntos pero sin tocarse en dirección a la torre del Hokage.

— Es bueno oír eso — Respondió Kakashi. Avanzaban bien abrigados ante el frío de diciembre.

Hinata asintió y continuaron en silencio el camino. Esos días Hinata descubrió que no era necesario llenar los largos silencios que la envolvían con su esposo, así que estaba aprendiendo a no estresarse cuando no tenían algo que decir.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y Hinata se sorprendió de que Kakashi decidiera tomar el camino largo para llegar a la torre, pero no dijo nada, continuó caminando en silencio.

Seguían avanzando por fuera de los territorios que alguna vez fueron habitados por los Uchiha.

— ¡Yo! Feliz noche buena, Sasuke — El aludido iba saliendo del complejo habitacional.

— Kakashi — Saludó. — Hinata-san.

Ella le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Has decidido acompañarnos en la torre? — Le preguntó el Hokage sonriendo amablemente.

— Gracias, pero no me interesa.

— Vamos, solo será un rato...

Pero Sasuke emprendió de nuevo su camino. Kakashi suspiró derrotado y comenzó a caminar seguido de la peliazul, quien miró con tristeza a los dos hombres.

— ¿Por qué Uchiha-san no quiere ir?

— A pesar de que Naruto logró convencerlo de regresar a la aldea, aún no sabe cómo integrarse. — Metió las manos en las bolsas de su chaleco.

— Quizás deba empezar con cosas más pequeñas, imagino que habrán muchas personas en la torre y no parece ser alguien muy sociable — Reflexionó.

— Supongo, pero no puedo hacer nada ésta noche, como Hokage debo presidir la reunión. Además Sasuke ya no es un niño. — Dejó escapar otro suspiró, aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga — Podría intentar algo después, lo malo es que Naruto y él no tienen la mejor relación en estos momentos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Estás muy curiosa esta noche, Hinata-chan — Ella se sonrojó.

— Lo siento...

— No, está bien... me da la impresión de que empezamos a llevarnos mejor.

El sonrojó aumentó.

— Bueno, casi no nos ve-vemos, supongo que hay muchas cosas que de-decir.

Él sonrió y continuó caminando, y fue entonces que la chica se dio cuenta de que Kakashi había empezado a hablar de ellos para evitar el tema de Sasuke y Naruto.

Fue turno de ella para suspirar, ya sabía que Kakashi era un hombre muy inteligente, pero por lo poco que llevaba de vivir con él, descubrió que era una persona muy formal que siempre buscaba salirse con la suya.

Pronto llegaron a la torre, donde los recibió una entusiasmada Shizune.

— Todo está listo, los estábamos esperando para que encabezaran el brindis — Dijo la morena mientras les entregada dos copas con sidra.

— A prisa, yo tomaré sus abrigos.

Kakashi le agradeció y esperó a que Hinata se despojara de su abrigo para ingresar al salón principal donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta.

Naruto y Sai conversaban en una esquina sobre su última misión, mientras Lee y un Gai en silla de ruedas degustaban todos los platillos de la mesa, por otro lado Genma, Izumo y Kotetsu debían sake sin parar, mientras Tenten y Sakura evitaban que Tsunade se bebiera todo el alcohol de esa fiesta. Hinata no conocía el resto de los shinobis que estaban en congregados en ese lugar, suponía que eran ANBUs y ninjas de raíz (ante la muerte de Danzou, Kakashi asignó a Yamato como nuevo líder de ese escuadrón y aunque se mantenían en funcionamiento, le eran leales al Hokage.) así como algunos ninjas viajeros o diplomáticos a los que la navidad los sorprendió en Konoha.

— Bienvenido, Kakashi — Gritó Tsunade en forma de saludo.

— Gracias, veo que todo está muy animado por aquí — Kakashi se adentró, dejando a Hinata aún parada en la puerta. Ella nunca había estado en una reunión así en navidad, generalmente después de la reunión de su clan se retiraba a dormir, esto era completamente nuevo para ella y algo le decía que aquella no iba a ser la mejor noche del mundo.

Desde que Naruto se le había declarado a Sakura el día de su boda, había evitado con éxito a esos dos, pero ahora estaban en la misma habitación, pero no solo eso, Tentene también se encontraba ahí.

Hinata aún recordaba la última conversación que había tenido con ella…

^^^ Flash Back ^^^

La reciente guerra ninja había llegado a su final y los ninjas, una vez de regreso a Konoha, dieron su ayuda para continuar reconstruyendo la destruída aldea. Hinata había terminado de ayudar a una familia a reparar su techo cuando de pronto observó avanzar por la calle a una herida Tenten, que a su vez cargaba un gran saco de maíz.

— Te ayudo — Le dijo la ojiblanca mientras llegaba a su lado. Sin embargo la castaña le dedicó una mirada de molestia y continuó con su camino.

Aquella fue la primera vez que obsrvó un comportamiento así en la chica. Pero fue hasta su segundo encuentro en que entendió lo que sucedía.

Tenten llegó al hospital por un esguince en su tobillo, así que le asignaron a Hinata como la encargada de evaluarla.

— Buenas tardes — Saludó la peliazul mientras entraba a la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Respondió Tenten mirando por la ventana.

— Me han dicho que te lastimaste al evitar que una casa se derrumbara.

Tenten no respondió y se limitó a mirar por la ventana mientras Hinata la revisaba. Cuando terminó de hacer su diagnóstico decidió saber lo que ocurría.

— ¿Sucede algo? He notado que no te sientes cómoda en mi compañía…

— Así es.

— ¿Por qué…?

El silencio se instanló entre las dos chicas.

— Neji-kun… —

Hinata no tuvo que preguntar más.

— Sé que no es justo para ti que sienta esto… pero me duele mucho… — Los labios de Tenten temblaron. — Siempre fuiste una chica amable y Neji-kun te quería mucho… pero yo… no puedo evitar culparte por su muerte — Una lágrima escapó. — Por eso, mientras me duela aquí — Señaló su corazón — Mientras duela no quiero verte… lo siento Hinata-chan —

Hinata se quedó quieta donde estaba. De alguna forma compartía el sentimiento de Tenten, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte y capaz de proteger a Naruto-kun ella sola, Neji no hubiera muerto y no las hubiera dejado solas.

— Lo siento — Hinata apretó fuerte la tabla donde había anotado los resultados de sus evaluaciones médicas. — Voy a pedirle a Ino-san que continue, aunque creo que bastará con un par de semanas de descanso.

— Gracias… — Murmuró Tenten mientras volvía a retomar el control de sus emociones.

— De verdad lo siento.

Y Hinata se marchó de la habitación.

^^^ Fin del flash back ^^^

— ¿Hinata-chan?

La voz de Kakashi la sacó de sus recuerdos.

— Decía que si quieres un poco de ponche — Kakashi la observó un poco extrañado, se notaba un poco cansada. — Pero si quieres puedes ir a casa a descansar.

— No, estoy bien — Respondió mientras tomaba el vaso que le ofrecía su esposo.

— Podrías descansar en mi oficina, el sillón es muy cómodo.

— E-en serio, estoy bien…

— Bueno, si tu lo dices… prueba la comida, está deliciosa — Dijo mientras se marchaba para comer algo.

— Hai — Asintió un poco más animada y se situó lejos de la castaña.

Observó a su alrededor a todos celebrar con alegría y de alguna manera se sintió fuera de lugar.

— Buen día, Hinata-chan — Está vez se trataba de Maito Gai.

— Hola, ¿Cómo está? — Preguntó la chica mientras hacía una leve reverencia, de pronto un escalofrío la recorrió… ¿Él también le reclamaría por la muerte de Neji? Insconscientemente retocedió un paso.

— Lo mejor que se puede con ésta ridícula silla de ruedas — Hizo una mueca — El verano de la juventud es un poco estorbosa a veces —

— Lo imagino — Murmuró un poco incómoda.

— ¿Y qué tal va tu matrimonio con Kakashi? Cuando me enteré no lo creía, quiero decir… ¡No es posible que mi eterno rival haya capturado el amor de una hermosa joven antes que yo! —

— Fue un matrimonio concertado por mi padre —

— Tal vez, pero conozco a Kakashi y nadie lo obliga a hacer nada que no quiera — Dijo en voz baja como si estuviera diciendo un secreto.

Hinata no supo cómo responder a eso, no quería volver a decir que Kakashi lo había hecho para evitar que Naruto se viera en un compromiso no deseado con ella.

— Ettoo… creo que iré por más ponche — Titubeó en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo? No te escuché — Dijo Gai acercandose a la chica y poniendola más nerviosa. Pero entonces una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear, era Kakashi.

— Mi eterno rival, sigo sin entender como una joven tan bella como Hinata-chan te aceptó como esposo…

— Es que nos amamos con locura, Gai. — Kakashi jaló a la chica hasta tenerla a su lado. Ella se sonrojó por el gesto.

— Juro que encontraré un amor así pronto, o si no, caminaré un mes entero con las manos —

— No tengas prisa, el matrimonio es un poco agotador — Respondió el peliplateado con un tono de diversión.

— Gai-sensei. — Era Tenten — Lee acaba de beber un poco del Sake de la Hokage y saltó por la ventana.

Kakashi sintió el cuerpo de la peliazul tensarse ante la voz de la amante de las armas.

— Rayos, ese chico tiene la primavera de la juventud a tope en su alma y corazón, vamos a pedirle a Genma que nos ayude a alcanzarlo —

— Hai — Y antes de marcharse sensei y alumna, Tenten miró con resentimiento a la chica, quien se encogió e insconscientemente se acercó más a Kakashi.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— No… — Respondió ella mientras intentaba sonreír.

Kakashi iba a insistir cuando la voz de Sakura resonó por todo el lugar.

— Esos dos son muy problemáticos — Murmuró Kakashi mientras soltaba a la chica para ir a poner un poco de orden.

Hinata observaba la discusión que estaban protagonizando Naruto y Sakura mientras se sentaba cerca de la ventana. De pronto se sintió totalmente aislada del mundo, tal vez Sasuke había evitado ir para sentirse así.

.

.

.

Pronto llegó el 27 de diciembre, y Kakashi se marchó como todas las mañanas a trabajar, pues los examenes chunin serían en poco meses y aún faltaba organizar muchas cosas.

Aquel día solamente se encontraban en la oficina Kakashi y Shikamaru, pues Naruto estaba en el hospital debido a su última discusión con Sakura, quien lo golpeó y lo dejó insconciente. Al parecer el rubio le había pedido que se mudara a vivir con él y la chica se negó, entonces él le dijo que no le importara que no supiera cocinar y entonces el infierno se desató.

— Esta es la lista de posibles participantes de la aldea de Konoha. — Shikamaru le dio un pergamino.

— ¿Algún genin novato?

— Hasta el momento, no…

— Bien — Kakashi sacó otro pergamino con un plano del estadio donde se llevaría a cabo la tercer prueba.

— Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso — Shikamaru bostezó. — Ya casi se termina el año, creo que podemos tomarnos un descanso de varios días —

— Han habido unos reportes de ataques muy extraños en puntos cercanos a nuestra frontera, no creo que sea adecuado desatender eso.

— Si, pero mientras no lleguen los informes ANBU poco podremos hacer, y seguro que le haría bien pasar un poco más de tiempo con Hinata-chan.

El Hokage suspiró.

— Supongo que tienes razón, ha pasado más de un mes desde que nos casamos y apenas hemos comido pocas veces juntos.

— Sería bueno que empezaran siendo amigos, el resto de dará con el tiempo — Shikamaru alzó sus hombros. — Además tienes suerte de que Hinata-san sea tan tranquila y no violenta como Sakura — Dijo al recordar el estado actual del rubio.

— Si… bien, entonces me tomaré la tarde de hoy, quedas a cargo — Y desapareció.

— Tsk, no pierde oportunidad para delegar su trabajo a los demas.

.

.

.

Decidió que pasaría primero al monumento de los ninjas caídos y llegaría temprano a cenar con Hinata, seguro se sorprendería bastante. Mientras estaba sentado conversando con sus amigos, escuchó un galope a toda prisa pasar cerca de él.

— Corre Akamaru, debemos darnos prisa en llegar con Hinata — El canino ladró.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad del jounnin… ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Tal vz le había ocurrido algo a ella, así que se puso de pie y los siguió con sigilio.

Kakashi vio a Kiba y Akamaru llegar al campo de entrenamiento número 12, donde Shino y Hinata ya se encontraban reunidos.

— Siento la demora, mi regalo aún no estaba listo — Se excusó el Inuzuka.

— No era necesario que se molestaran — Dijo una muy sonrojada chica. — Sé que ya comenzaron los rituales de fin de año de cada clan, les agradezco que viniera a verme. —

— Eres nuestra amiga y los amigos siempre están para apoyarse — Shino le extendió un pequeño pergamino.

Hinata lo abrió y se encontró que contenía información de las propiedades de las flores y cómo cultivarlas, mientras Kiba le extendía un enorme bento con comida preparada por su hermana, la cual le encantaba a la kunoichi, quien ante solía pasar a comer con ellos.

— Les agradezco sus regalos, son maravillosos — Exclamó mientras le daba un abrazo a cada uno.

— Cumplir 19 años no es cualquier cosa — Shino se sentó en un tronco cercano.

— Además eres muy importante para nosotros — Akamaru ladró y subió sus patas delateras a los hombros de Hinata mientras le lamía el rostro.

— ¿Ya has visto a Kureni-sensei? — Preguntó Kiba quien jalaba a su amigo Akamaru para que dejara en paz a la chica.

— Hai, pasó a verme más temprano, cuando estaba terminando mi entrenamiento, vino con Mirai-chan —

— Esa niña está creciendo muy rápido — Gruñó Kiba — Ya puedo imaginarme ahuyentando a sus pretendientes —

— No creo que eso te corresponda, Kurenai sabrá cómo proceder…— Shino intentó traer un poco de razón a su amigo.

— No me interesa, no dejaré que nadie ponga sus sucias manos sobre nuestra Mirai.

Hinata comenzó a reír.

— ¿Cómo te va con Kakashi? —

Las risas de la chica se apagaron.

— Supongo que b-bien.

— ¿Cómo qué supones? ¿Te ha hecho algo…? — Preguntó muy enojado Kiba — No me importa si es el Hokage, lo pondré en su lugar.

— No, Kiba-kun, Kakashi-san ha sido muy amable… — Dijo rapidamente para evitar que su amigo se dejara llevar por sus impulsos.

— Cuéntanos — Pidió Shino, Kiba asintió y se sentó junto al Aburame. Hinata se sentó junto a Akamaru en el cesped.

— Kakashi-san es muy amable, pero tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, por eso casi no lo veo… pero está bien, he tenido mucho tiempo para entrenar con mis gennin y además conseguí nuevos brotes que sembré y que espero que para primavera nazcan.

— Suena muy solitario.

Un insecto se posó en el dedo indice del Aburame.

— Para nada, Yuki y Yuko me acompañan en sus momentos libres.

— ¿De verdad no hay forma de que puedas regresar a tu clan? — Preguntó Kiba.

— No… padre se muestra muy feliz desde que me casé, supongo que le complace haberse deshecho de mi — Hinata jugó con sus dedos.

La relación con su padre nunca había sido la mejor, pero luego de la guerra ninja pudieron comunicarse más. Y cuando él se acercó con ella para decidir cómo ayudar a Hanabi para que no fuera sellada, creyó que al fin había logrado ganarse su confianza. Pero al parecer no y eso la hacía sentir un poco mal.

— A veces los padres actuan por razones que desconocemos. — Opinó Shino y se puso de pie — De cualquier modo, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para cualquier cosa.

— Si, Akamaru y yo te apoyamos.

— Gracias, saben que también cuentan conmigo — Una dulce sonrisa adornó su rostro.

— Es hora de marchar, pero te vuelvo a desear un feliz cumpleaños — Shino la brazó.

— Si, te veremos ponto — Kiba le revolvió el cabello como cuando eran más chicos. — ¿Te acompañamos a casa?

— No es necesario. Iré a buscar a Kakashi-san a la torre a ver si hay una misión para mi equipo.

— Bueno, pero no olvides decirle que hoy es tu cumpleaños, seguro que ese Hokage vago no lo sabe.

Kiba lanzó un puño al aire.

— H-hai — Respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fue entonces que sus dos amigos regresaron a sus respectivos clanes para continuar con los rituales de fin de año. Si no había una misión de por medio, ellos estaban obligados a asistir, pero cuando eso sucedía, encontraban un momento para escaparse e ir a felicitar a su querida amiga.

Kakashi la observó titubear unos segundos antes de emprender la marcha, decidió seguirla y encontrarse con ella en la torre, pero fue entonces que notó que tomaba una dirección distinta.

— ¿Tomará el camino largo? — Se preguntó con un poco de extrañeza.

La siguió por un largo rato y se sorprendió al ver que se dirigía a la antigua zona de entrenamiento del equipo 7.

Una vez que llegaron ahí, Kakashi se sorprendió de ver a un cansado Sasuke sentado en el césped.

— Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san — Saludó ella mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

— Hmp.

— Pensaba que tal vez querría comer algo — Y se sentó a una distancia prudente del exvengador y procedió a sacar la comida que Kiba le había regalado.

— No quiero. — Sasuke se puso de pie dispuesto a irse. Pero entonces algo lo detuvo.— ¿Qué pretendes?

— Qu-quería disculparme por las molestías que le ocasioné la otra noche.

— Eso no es cierto, eres una mala mentirosa.

Ella sonrió.

— Es cierto — Asintió mientras comenzaba a abrir el gran bento. — Noté que Kakashi-san se quedó muy triste ante su negativa de ir a la fiesta en la torre —

Kakashi entornó los ojos… ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa chica?

— Sigo sin entender qué pretendes — Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, ella sonrió.

— Kakashi cree que lo que Uchiha-san necesita es espacio para volver a ser como antes, pero yo sé que eso no es cierto. — Sacó los palillos y comenzó a colocar un poco de la comida en la tapa del bento. — No sé que haya ocurrido entre usted y Naruto-kun pero la soledad nunca es buena y mucho menos en las fechas especiales.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quieres que me crea que te preocupas por Kakashi? ¿O realmente lo haces por Naruto? — Aquello fue un buen golpe para la chica. — Noté que en tu boda lloraste cuando el idiota se le declaró a Sakura, no eres buena ocultando tus emociones.

— Lo hago por Kakashi, él no me dijo nada pero pude notar en sus gestos que hubiera preferido pasar aquel día con usted, pero sus obligaciones como Hokage no se lo permitieron — Intentó ignorar las anteriores palabras del moreno. — Además, Kakashi ha sido bueno con mi familia y pensé que tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo con la suya.

Sasuke dudó un segundo y se dejó caer sentado a un lado de la chica. Ella le extendió el Bentou con comida y comenzaron a comer.

Comieron en silencio, pues ninguno de los dos era muy hablador, sin embargo Sasuke fue consiente de la mirada fija que había sobre ellos. Kakashi los observaba a lo lejos y al parecer la joven kunoichi no se había dado cuenta de ello.

En cambio, Kakashi se sintió tonto. No es que él hubiera sido bueno con su familia, sino que simplemente había usado el sentido común de no meterse en problemas con los Hyuuga. Y ahora ella estaba haciendo lo que él no se había atrevido a hacer. Entonces decidió regresar a la torre, ahí pensaría qué podría darle por su cumpleaños.

.

.

.

El cielo naranja de Konoha anunciaba la pronta llegaba de la noche y fue entonces que la puerta del despacho del Hokage se abrió. Era Hinata, quien recién se había armado de valor para ir a la torre.

— ¡Yo! Es bueno verte por aquí — Exclamó Kakashi cuando la chica entró.

— Buenas tardes, Hokage — Hizo una reverencia.

— Deja las formalidades, eres mi esposa.

— H-hai. — Respondió un poco avergonzada.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó mientras abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacaba una caja mediana de color azul.

— Hai, quería pedirle una misión de rango C para mi equipo gennin — Hizo otra reverencia. — Hasta el momento hemos cumplido 8 misiones D con excelentes resultados, creo que sería un buen momento para comenzar…

— Estoy de acuerdo — La interrumpió mientras sonreía con ambos ojos, no estaba usando su sombrero por lo que la mitad de su rostro era visible. — Tu equipo de especializa en rastreo, ¿No es así?

— Hai.

— Bueno, ayer solicitaron una misión para encontrar un nuevo pozo de agua en una aldea cercana a Konoha, creo que sería una excelente primera misión fuera de los muros de la aldea, solo les tomará un par de horas ir y venir. — Le extendió un pergamino con los detalles de la misión.

Hinata sonrió.

— Muchas gracias — E hizo una reverencia para despedirse, cuando dio la media vuelta, Kakashi carraspeó.

— ¿Hinata-chan?

— ¿sí?

— Toma — Le extendió la caja azul, ante el gesto ella se mostró genuinamente sorprendida.

— Etto…

— Es un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños, espero que te sea de utilidad — Y sonrió. Ella se acercó al escritorio, donde tomó la caja ente sus manos. — Es un pequeño juego de Kunais, son especiales por que conducen el chakra y seguro te podrán ayudar cuando combatas usando el puño suave.

Hinata admiró los tres kunais, eran más pequeños que un kunai promedio pero eran de un hermoso color negro con listones rojos.

— Gracias — Dijo muy sonrojada, jamás esperó que Kakashi fuera a darle algún regalo.

— Espero que te hayan gustado. Por cierto — Ella lo miró expectante — Creo que hoy puedo salir temprano porque es una fecha especial, ¿Quieres ir a comer a algún lado? — Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba la capa de Hokage. Sonrió internamente, el rostro perplejo y avergonzado de la chica era todo un espectáculo.

— Quizás un poco de Yakisoba…

— Bien, entonces vayamos.

Hinata observó salir al hombre de la oficina y sonrió. Pensó que Kakashi podía ser muy amable cuando se lo proponía, mientras Kakashi le agradecía en silencio haber hecho lo que por inseguridad él no había podido hacer.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

¡Les traigo excelentes noticias! He estado trabajando dos días seguidos y ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 9, yeii! las cosas van a tomar un rumbo muy fuerte a partir del próximo capítulo, así como las cosas van a subirse un poco de tono. He dedido adelantar todo lo posible éste mes, pues en enero regreso al trabajo y será más difícil escribir mucho tiempo seguido.

Hoy tuvimos el cumpleaños de Hinata y en mi opinión Kakahi le dio un regalo bastante impersonal jeje pero bueno, no la conoce tanto ni tuvo mucho tiempo como para regalarle otra cosa.

He contemplado la idea de añadir un enredo emocional entre la pareja y un tercero en discordia, pero creo que ya he usado mucho eso en mis otras historias, y aunque si van a haber terceros, cuartos y quintos, el principal obstáculo en su relación serán ellos mismos, a ver qué tal me sale.

Casi no me gustó como plantee la parte de la boda el capítulo anterior, si me llega alguna inspiración, creo que añadiré un Omake con más detalles para sacarme esa espinita.

Bien, el capítulo 6 lo subiré... ¿Qué les parece el 25 de diciembre? Así será un regalo de parte de santa jajaja les prometo que el capítulo nuevo que no dejará indiferente a nadie, a mi me traumó escribirlo en parte jaja.

 **Un enorme agradecimiento a:**

 **MikaSyo:** Hola! En menos de una semana volví a actualizar xD el próximo capítulo será muy cortito, como de 4,200 palabras, pero va a estar cardíaco jaja Parece que Kakashi no sabe cómo enfrentar su matrimonio al ser algo completamente desconocido, hace lo mejor que puede y además, pues es hombre y se le dificultan un poco más entender los sentimientos de su ahora esposa. Sasuke va a cumplir un papel secundario pero hoy vimos que ayudó a enternecer un poco a su sensei, sobre su relación con Naruto y Sakura, eso se descubrirá más adelante. Hinata apenas está asimilando que debe pasar el resto de su vida con Kakashi, así que empieza a poner un poquito de su parte, aunque ya veremos qué tal se llevan al paso de los meses. Los seres queridos de ella van a entrar y salir, apoyarla en todo momento sea el indicado o no, espero estar manejando bien la historia jeje. Espero que te haya gusta la actualización, te mando besos y muchas gracias por comentar! :D

 **hina hyu:** Si, Hinata va a sacar su carácter muy pronto, bueno, en el capítulo 9 que estoy escribiendo le dice firmemente "no" a Kakashi, así que paciencia, estoy planteando el terreno para dejarles caer un super drama jajaja creo que lo estoy gozando mucho jeje. La invitación de alguna manera los obligó a volver a comunicarse, pues hay obligaciones que deben cumplir, pero creo que ha salido algo bueno de ello jeje Te agradezco mucho que te tomes tu tiempo para escribir, recibir tantos reviews me animan mucho a apurarme a sacar la historia adelante. Muchas gracias! :D

 **Alexandra Cooper96:** Si, siento que algo faltó, a ver si después logro encontrar cómo mejorar esa parte y hago un Omake. Kakashi le bajó un poco a su actitud tan defensiva cuando vio que ella no era tan mala como imaginaba, por suerte y salud mental para ambos, parece que entraron en una especie de tregua al ceder él. Asimismo hoy vimos que Hinata no es rencorosa y fue amable con Sasuke, quien a pesar de no decirlo, va a empezar a apreciar los detalles que ella tiene con él, ojalá en el futuro eso le ayude con Kakashi. Los celos se presentan cuando algo que apreciamos corre el riesgo de ser alejado de nosotros, pero aún no hay esa clase de sentimientos entre ellos, primero deben verse como aliados, como compañeros de casa y quizás luego como amigos, pues aún no confían en el otro, así que a pesar de lo que va a suceder, no habrá celos hasta que alguno se empiece a enamorar y quien sabe cuando ocurra eso (o si ocurra xD) jeje Agradezco mucho tu review, me hizo muy feliz ver que sigues la historia y te tomas un momento para escribir, te lo agradezco de corazón. Te mando muchos saludos!

 **fran. sanchez:** Hai! Yamato va a ser un punto de apoyo muy importante para Kakashi, ojalá lo escuche jeje el tiempo va a hacer que Kakashi baje sus defensas y pueda darse la oportunidad de conocer la clase de persona que es su nueva esposa, pero de alguna forma el cansancio por el trabajo tampoco le ayuda mucho. Oh! me emociono mucho cuando pienso en Naruto, se va a meter en problemas por andar de bocón jajaja pero más adelante jajaja y bueno, el equipo Gai también va a estar involucrado aunque de una manera no muy agradable con Hinata, como se vio el día de hoy :/ y bueno, pensaré a ver si le consigo una pareja a la bestia verde de Konoha jajaja Gracias por comentar, de verdad, pues me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y que le dedicas un momento para leer y escribir. Te mando mil besos y de verdad espero que la historia te siga cumpliendo a ti y a todos sus lectores.

 **Mare-1998:** Si, el capítulo anterior fue cortito, el 5 me quedó más largo, pero el 6 por más que me jalé el cabello, no salió nada más, así que también será cortito. Hinata va a seguir guardándose las cosas y eso va a causar mucho problemas, pues cuando una persona se encierra en sí misma, se pone en peligro y el cuerpo busca otra maneras de manifestar el dolor. Pero esperemos que Kakashi pueda abrir los ojos y afronten juntos todo lo que se les viene jeje Muchas gracias por escribir, de todo corazón te lo agradezco y espero que éste nuevo capítulo sea de tu gusto. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

 **angel maria 15:** Yamato es genial y va a seguir apareciendo jeje No profundicé en la fiesta de los Hyuugas porque tengo otro plan para ellos, pero eso se verá pronto. Muchas gracias por escribir, espero que digas leyendo y escribiendo tu opinión, pues es muy importante para mi. Te mando muchos saludos! :D

 **violeta:** Hola! XD mi lado Sasuhina como que también quiere salir, pero me contengo al recordar que también tengo El último vínculo y pues ahí descargaré mi amor y fantasías con esa pareja jajaja Lo de sumisa le va a durar poco, pues aunque no diga nada, actuará por su lado jeje, el punto es que de alguna manera Kakashi la intimida un poco, pero cuando se acostumbre a él, va a sacar su verdadero carácter necio y aguerrido. Muchas gracias por escribir, espero que tengas una linda semana y nos leemos muy pronto.

 **Tsuki:** Las sorpresas van a llover a cántaros, jajaja por como van las cosas, esto va a ser un amor lento, tan lento que ni se van a dar cuenta jeje va a haber terceros, cuartos y quintos en discordia pero eso no va a sacar su lado celoso jajaja aunque Yamato va a tratar de abrirle los ojos a su sempai. Kakashi es muy sabio en la batalla y para su trabajo como ninja, pero respecto a relaciones personales, es casi un niño, pues en su infancia tuvo que crecer de golpe y ahora que vive en un mundo de paz, donde se puede dar el lujo de vivir sin defensas, pues no sabe cómo abordar a una pequeña personita que viene a vivir con él jeje Aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado, te agradezco que dejes review, me alegra tanto que les guste la historia y que tengan paciencia jeje muchas gracias!

 **kandiliz25:** Kakashi está tratando de hacer lo mejor que puede, pero la situación lo ha superado, pues todo sucedió muy rápido y su trabajo no le permitió hacer uso de toda su fortaleza mental, así que se comporta muy mal, pero se aferra a la idea de "salvar a Naruto", jeje Sasuke es un grosero, y en realidad el equipo 7 está pasando por una crisis, aunque eso se verás más adelante, espero haber podido redimir hoy un poco la actitud del Uchiha. Yamato es un amor, creo que escribiré un One-shot de ellos jaja :) muchas gracias por comentar, sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi. Gracias por tus bellas palabras. Saludos!

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi:** Hola! También siento que todo pasó muy rápido, creo que haré un Omake más adelante sobre la boda jeje me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y pues ya está arriba la continuación, y tendremos el capítulo 6 el 25 de diciembre. Te agradezco que te tomaras un momento para escribir, mil gracias! :D ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _Y no olvido agradecer a todos los que han marcado como favorita esta historia y a los que la siguen, saben, éste mes ha sido mi temporada más activa, espero mantener éste ritmo y les agradezco que continúen leyendo. Gracias y nos leemos el 25 de diciembre para infartarnos con el nuevo capítulo._

Y bueno, ya saben que pueden encontrarme en facebook como "Tamashitsumo", donde comparto fics, memes, y aviso de mis actualizaciones. ¡Los quiero mucho!

miércoles 21 de diciembre del 2016


	6. Pasión incierta

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno, estoy en contra del plagio.

* * *

.

Capítulo 6. Pasión incierta

.

.

.

Había llegado enero y las cosas habían mejorado bastante en el hogar del matrimonio Hatake. Kakashi descubrió que su esposa era una persona muy empática y de alguna forma eso le dio un poco de alivio. Ahora comprendía cómo es que ella lo acompañaba en silencio cuando no tenía nada que decir. Otras mujeres como Ino o Sakura se la pasaban parloteando, pero Hinata intentaba respetar su espacio y eso lo agradecía mucho. Además, ahora ya compartían la cena sin pelear y eso para el Hokage era un gran avance. Pero las cosas no podían ser tan equilibradas siempre.

El día anterior había habido poco trabajo en la oficina, por lo que Kakashi pudo tomar una larga fiesta en el sofá de su oficina mientras esperaba los últimos reportes de misión de ese día. Debido a eso, no estuvo muy cansado esa noche y se despertó muy temprano al sentir que su compañera de habitación entraba al baño para ducharse.

Kakashi se estiró en toda la cama y sonrió pensando que ojalá todas las mañanas pudiera amanecer así de descansado. Comenzó a repasar mentalmente sus pendientes de ese día cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a su esposa vestida solo con una blanca toalla. Ella creía que él seguía dormido como siempre, y sumado a eso, olvidó antes de ducharse meter su ropa al tocador.

El Hokage pudo admirar sus largas piernas blancas, mientras la pequeña bata se adhería como una segunda piel sobre las curvas de la chica. Sus rebozantes senos se movían al ritmo suave con el que se manejaba la chica. La consecuencia de observar aquello no se hizo esperar, y una cotidiana erección matutina se transformó en un enorme problema para Kakashi. Avergonzado se giró boca abajo, mientras mantenía su faceta de hombre dormido cuando de pronto le entraron unas ganas enormes de tener sexo.

Definitivamente quería seguir viendo como su joven esposa se vestía sentada del otro lado de la cama, pero eso solo iba a empeorar su situación. Además, pedirle a ella un poco de sexo no era una alternativa, pues si supiera que él la había visto seguro se desmayaría de la vergüenza y el pequeño equilibrio que habían conseguido, se esfumaría. Suspiró mentalmente, una larga ducha fría era su mejor opción y en el peor de los casos, él mismo tendría que terminar con su sufrimiento o no estaría en paz el resto del día.

Pronto escuchó que la chica salía de la habitación y entonces pudo sentarse en la cama y al notar la casa de campaña que había en su pantalón, se sintió un poco molesto, no era un adolescente para dejar que sus hormonas se alteraran de ese modo.

Se levantó y entró a la ducha. Salió más tranquilo y su problema había disminuido considerablemente de tamaño, pero sabía por experiencia que todo el día se iba a sentir incómodo.

Bajó a desayunar al notar un agradable olor a panques.

— Buen día, Hinata-chan — Saludó mientras ingresaba a la cocina.

— Buenos días. — Ella lo miró sorprendida, era raro que él se levantara antes de las 10 de la mañana y apenas eran las 7. — ¿No pudo dormir bien?

— Al contrario, descansé bastante — Dijo mientras tomaba un panqué, definitivamente sabían mejor recién hechos que cuando los comía tres horas después.

— Me alegro — Y continuó cocinando. — Las chicas van a llevar la ropa a la lavandería el día de mañana, ¿Podría dejar su ropa en el cesto grande del baño?

— Si, gracias por avisarme

El silencio cayó sobre ellos, pero ya no era tan incómodo como al inicio, no necesitaban llenarlo de comentarios superficiales… no la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Supongo que hoy me iré temprano — Kakashi tomó un par de panqués más para ir comiendo de camino a la torre.

— ¿Vendrá a cenar?

— Si, aunque si surge algún imprevisto, te enviaré un mensaje.

— Si, se lo agradezco.

— Nos vemos.

— Hasta luego.

Kakashi salió de la casa y llegó al monumento de los ninjas caídos en batalla.

— Esto está muy rico a pesar de que casi no me gusta lo dulce, pero creo que te encantarían Obito, amabas los dulces… — Y comenzó a charlar y a quedarse en ese lugar hasta el mediodía, cuando decidió que era una buena hora para comenzar con su trabajo del día.

.

.

.

En la noche Kakashi recibió un reporte de parte de Gaara, que le informaba de que sus ninjas habían confirmado la existencia de un grupo de ninjas renegados fanáticos y seguidores de Kaguya. Ellos habían estado causando estragos en Sunagakure, y Gaara había conseguido arrestar a algunos de ellos, pero no estaba seguro de si eran todos los miembros de ese culto.

Ante la posible gravedad del asunto, Kakashi le envió un pergamino a Hinata diciéndole que se quedaría tarde, pues recibiría a unos ninjas de Suna y les entregaría la respuesta para Gaara.

Sin embargo, no supo en que momento esos ninjas le pidieron un tour nocturno por Konoha, y de pronto se encontró bebiendo Sake en un bar de la aldea.

— Es una bella aldea Konoha, aunque su vida nocturna es menos apabullante que la de Suna — Decía uno de los ninjas visitantes.

— Tenemos una idea un poco más conservadora sobre eso — Kakashi recordó una vez que escuchó decir a Jiraiya que en Konoha solo le servían las aguas termales para encontrar inspiración para sus libros, pero que, en otras aldeas, era más fácil encontrar a mujeres dispuestas a enseñarle trucos. Agitó su cabeza, después del problema que había tenido en la mañana, lo que menos necesitaba era pensar en eso.

— Si, se nota. — Respondió otro ninja de Suna.

Kakashi miró su reloj listo esperando que le dieran las 10 para marcharse argumentando que mañana debía comenzar a trabajar temprano, cuando uno de los ninjas que Konoha que lo acompañaba, llegó a su mesa con tres hermosas mujeres.

— Hokage-sama, es un placer verlo por aquí. — Saludó una ellas mientras se sentaba a su lado y rozando su brazo.

— Hola, linda noche, ¿no?

— Bastante — Y se acomodó el cabello para dejar al descubierto su cuello. Aquella mujer vestía una Yukata gris con una aberurtura muy amplia en el pecho, dejando poco a la imaginación. Su largo cabello rojo era hermoso.

— En momentos como estos debe lamentar estar casado, ¿No? — Le preguntó un ninja de Suna.

— En realidad no, aunque creo que tengo que irme — Dejó la copa de sake en la mesa. — Mañana debo comenzar temprano con el trabajo, sigan divirtiéndose por favor.

Y se puso de pie, listo para abandonar ese lugar.

No estaba tan desesperado para arruinar todo con una mujer de aquel sitio, que luego de acostarse iría a pregonarlo por todos lados. No era inteligente de su parte salir de aquel lugar con una mujer que no fuera su esposa, lo que menos quería era a los Hyuuga tachándolo de infiel. Lo malo de ser Hokage es que todos te reconocían y no había muchas formas de ocultarse.

Iba caminando cuando decidió ir a la torre por un cambio de ropa, apestaba a Sake y a humo de cigarrillo, olores comunes en los sitios así, pero Kakashi pensaba que no era justo para su joven esposa que llegara oliendo así.

Pronto llegó a su oficina y entró a los vestidores ANBU, donde encontró en su viejo casillero una playera y un pantalón negro. Procedió a cambiarse mientras pensaba en lo sucedido en la mañana. Ya sabía que Hinata era una chica muy hermosa, pero descubrir otra faceta de ella como mujer, lo había desconcertado un poco.

Apenas estaban acostumbrándose el uno al otro, habían conseguido establecer una rutina y una convivencia más tranquila. Además, si le sumaba su naturaleza tan tímida, era imposible siquiera pensar en un acercamiento más íntimo.

No, no la amaba. Llevaban poco más de dos meses casados y en ese tiempo había descubierto a una chica insegura pero generosa. Que compartiera su regalo de cumpleaños con Sasuke le dejó una profunda impresión, de alguna forma había logrado que el Uchiha la escuchara y accediera a su deseo de comer juntos. A partir de entonces la observó más detalladamente y descubrió que ella tenía un extraño efecto en la gente, que sus gennin la idolatraban y que ninjas como Yamato se sentían inclinados a protegerla. Eso le causó un escalofrío. ¿Qué clase de hombre era él para no verse afectado por ese magnetismo con el que ella sacaba lo mejor de los otros? ¿Era un idiota como Naruto, quien nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de ella? Si le preguntaban a Kakashi diría que ella no había ejercido ninguna influencia en él, continuaba disfrutando su tiempo libre en el monumento de los ninjas caídos, sus ratos de lectura y el dormir al aire libre. Pero ahora las cosas no eran tan fáciles al tener todos los ojos de la aldea sobre él.

Kakashi había iniciado su vida sexual hace bastante tiempo y no había sido algo que lo obsesionara, cuando tenía ganas simplemente visitaba el distrito rojo que había en una aldea cercana a Konoha y ya. Pero en esos momentos, ver a Hinata con el cabello mojado y la toalla encima había sido lo más erótico que había visto en su vida, se encontraba demasiado estimulado y sabía que no podía salir de la aldea por el protocolo que debe seguir un Hokage. Nunca debe salir sin escolta y definitivamente no quería que nadie lo acompañara a aquel sitio.

Su esposa tampoco era una opción, no quería que se sintiera obligada a tener que intimar por el hecho de estar casados. Si tenían sexo sería consensuado. ¿Ella sería virgen? ¿O habría tenido alguna aventura antes de casarse con él? La sola idea de eso lo hizo reír, no, Hinata iba por la vida con un halo de luz que él no podría aspirar jamás, porque mientras la vida de ella apenas comenzaba, él ya se sentía viejo y un poco cansado. Suspiró. Bien, quizás si entrenaba un poco podría sacarse las ganas de tener sexo, pero de pronto un ruido en la puerta lo sobresaltó.

— Siento haberlo asustado, Hokage-sama — Una voz femenina se dejó escuchar.

Era Yugao.

— No te preocupes, no es tan tarde de todos modos. — Kakashi se puso de pie, se sentía un poco mareado, quizá fuera el sake que bebió.

— Hai, vengo llegando de una misión — Su cabello húmedo le decía que acababa de salir de la ducha.

— ¿Qué tal marchó todo?

— Bien, mi reporte está listo en su escritorio.

— De acuerdo — Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie. De pronto se quedaron envueltos en un tenso silencio. Tal vez podría…

— ¿Sucede algo, Hokage-sama? — Preguntó ella acercándose un poco al peliplateado. Tal vez se había sentido mal.

— No… yo… debo ir a casa — Debía ir a casa. O por lo menos eso le decía su lado racional, sin embargo, en esos momentos su otra cabeza comenzó a pensar por él.

— Hai — Ella se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al hombre, pero entonces justo cuando él iba pasando a su lado, la tomó de la muñeca deteniendo sus pasos — ¿Hokage-sama?

— ¿Sabes guardar secretos? — Su voz ronca desconcertó a Yugao, quien de pronto comprendió la situación. El Hokage la miraba con deseo.

Ella no era ingenua, después de que falleció su prometido hace algunos años decidió mantenerse soltera, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de la compañía de otros hombres. Siendo ANBU tuvo que seducir a objetivos, y en noches eternas llegó a darse calor con su compañero de misión. Pero esta era una situación distinta, pues se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que del Hokage, su superior. Pero generalmente Kakashi era un hombre tranquilo y amable, aquello la convenció de que él la trataría bien.

— Hai. — No podía evitar sentirse alagada de que un hombre como Kakashi Hatake le propusiera un poco de placer.

Kakashi sintió alivio al ver que ella lo aceptaba y no perdió el tiempo. Rompió la distancia besándola con arrojo. Yugao no se quedó atrás y metió las manos dentro de la playera negra del peliplateado, quien con un pie cerró la puerta de los vestidores y con gran habilidad colocó el seguro mientras con la otra mano acariciaba sobre la ropa los senos de la chica. No eran tan grandes como los que había visto esa mañana, pero bastaba para saciar su ímpetu.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata notó que Kakashi llegaba en la madrugada a la casa, algo fuera de su rutina, pero no le puso bastante atención ya que él le había avisado con anticipación su retraso. Continuó acostada, pero Kakashi, luego de ducharse, salió de la habitación.

A las 7 de la mañana, ella bajó lista para preparar el desayuno, cuando se encontró que su esposo ya lo había preparado y no estaba solo, se encontraba rodeado de su ninken.

— Hola ama

— Quiero tocino

— Hembra a la vista

— Buenos días

— La ama llegó

Todos los perros empezaron a hacer alboroto cuando Hinata llegó a la cocina. A ella se le hizo acogedora la escena de Kakashi cocinando con ocho perros moviendo la cola a su lado.

— Buen día — Respondió a todos los perros y observó a Kakashi — Escuché cuando llegaste, pero no te sentí en la cama — Respondió un poco avergonzada.

— Si, bebí un poco con los chicos y no tuve sueño — Kakashi continuaba de espaldas cocinando.

— No sabía que cocinaras —

— Desde chico tuve que aprender a valerme por mí mismo.

Por la presencia del ninken no se sumergieron en su silencio cotidiano.

Hinata jugó con los perros mientras Kakashi terminaba de preparar el tocino con huevo, pero en cuanto acabó de servir, se marchó directo a su oficina. Aquello fue raro, ya eran dos días seguidos en que Kakashi se iba temprano a la oficina. Le restó importancia y cuando terminó de desayunar, el ninken se des invocó y ella marchó hacía la florería de Ino, pues iba a comprar unos girasoles para ir a visitar a su madre y su primo.

Llegó al cementerio y se dedicó a limpiar las tumbas, colocó las flores y rezó un rato. Cuando hubo terminado sonrió. Las aguas se habían calmado a comparación de cuando recién se casó, casi no se veía con Kakashi pero al menos las discusiones habían cesado. Tal vez con el tiempo podrían llevarse mejor. Le pidió a su madre que la ayudara a sobrellevar esa situación y le prometió a Neji que se esforzaría.

Ese día dejó descansar a sus alumnos luego de la última misión que habían llevado a cabo. Les habían asignado construir un granero para un viejo agricultor, pero al final del día Nobu se lastimó y Meiko fue picada por hormigas, así que les dio un par de día para descansar.

Después de aquello se dirigió en dirección al distrito Aburame, pues quería mostrarle a Shino las flores que había prensado con ayuda del libro que le regaló en su cumpleaños. Pero al llegar le informaron que Shino se encontraba en la academia, pues el día anterior lo acaban de seleccionar como profesor y que ese día estaba tomando su capacitación.

Entonces decidió ir a ver a Kiba, pero recordó que había salido en una misión y que regresaría hasta dentro de unos días. No podía visitar a su hermana, pues se encontraba en un entrenamiento intensivo y secreto dentro de su clan, así que hasta que no le avisaran, no podía llegar de imprevisto.

Dio una vuelta en el centro y luego de conversar con los niños que siempre jugaban ahí, marchó hacía el departamento de Kurenai-sensei, donde la casera le informó que había salido para llevar a Mirai a visitar a la familia de su difunto padre en el clan Sarutobi.

— Bueno, supongo que hoy trabajaré un rato en mi huerto — Se dijo mientras observaba las flores prensadas que llevaba consigo. Además, podría repasar su plan de trabajo con su equipo gennin, no quería que volvieran a lastimarse en una misión. Les pediría mañana a las hermanas Hyuuga que le recomendarán algún ungüento especial para picaduras de hormiga.

Lo que Hinata no supo, fue que ese día no solo comenzó a cultivas sus plantas, sino que se instaló en su corazón un brote de tristeza, un sentimiento de no ser necesaria en ningún sitio.

.

.

.

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde la primera vez en que comenzó su infidelidad con Yugao y a pesar de que se sentía culpable, no lo había detenido. Después de la primera vez, aquella mañana mientras cocinaba Kakashi se prometió no volverlo a hacer, pero aquella noche contaba las horas para ir a los vestidores ANBU donde encontró a Yugao regresando de su turno de vigilancia.

Y así pasaron los días, agradeciendo que aquella chica fuera discreta y que no le pidiera nada a cambio, eso hacía un poco más fáciles las cosas para él.

Kakashi jadeaba mientras embestía una y otra vez a la mujer de cabello morado, que se aferraba a su espalda mientras lo arañaba en busca de más placer para ambos. Ella se había acostumbrado de los arrebatos tan salvajes del Hokage. Generalmente el comportamiento en la cama era similar al temperamento del hombre, así que creyó que Kakashi sería más calmado y gentil, pero resultó ser brusco y exigente. Tal vez de esa manera manifestaba su molestia con ambos por engañar a su esposa, pensó la ANBU.

Cuando hubieron terminado, se quedaron acostados en las colchas de entrenamiento de la bodega de equipo ANBU en el que estaban. No había abrazos ni besos innecesarios, simplemente recuperaban el aliento y se vestían.

— Esto no está bien — Dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba.

Yugao lo observó desde el suelo y solo atinó a ponerse su camisa negra.

— Nadie sospecha nada — Ella se levantó para buscar su pantalón.

— Yamato me sigue, pareciera que sospecha algo.

— Puedes asignarle una misión o algo. — Titubeó un segundo — O podríamos terminar con esto.

— Eso sería lo más sensato.

— Bien — Para Yugao eso solo era un momento de placer más… desde la muerte de Hayato sentía que había perdido su capacidad para amar. Ella terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Kakashi la detuvo.

— No puedo, últimamente este es lo único que me ayuda a no volverme loco en las mañanas.

— Tu esposa no merece esto.

— Lo sé…

Y volvió a arrancarle la ropa a la mujer. No. Hinata no merecía aquello, pero maldecía aquel día que la vio casi desnuda, no podía sacarla de su mente. Además, el largo cabello de Yugao en la oscuridad parecía teñirse de negro azulado, su piel morena se tornaba blanca en la oscuridad y entonces sentía que podía gozar de la joven que lo esperaba castamente cada noche en su cama.

Definitivamente la vida lo odiaba, no solo le quitaba a sus seres amados, sino que se encargaba de ponerle tan cerca y tan lejos a una joven tan hermosa pero que no podía tocar.

.

.

.

— Bien, hoy vamos a practicar el tiro a ciegas — Hinata indicó a sus alumnos.

— Pero nuestra puntería es buena — Replicó Meiko mientras los otros dos chicos asentían.

— Lo sé, pero ahora deberán atinarles a blancos en movimiento y con ojos cerrados.

Los tres gennin se sorprendieron y asintieron entusiasmados.

Se llevaron toda la tarde y no fue sino hasta el anochecer en que Hinata pudo llegar a su casa. Todas las luces estaban prendidas, entonces pensó que era más probable que Yuki y Yuko estuvieran dentro, generalmente Kakashi solo encendía la luz de habitación en la que estaba.

— Bienvenida, Hinata-sama — Las dos chicas la recibieron cuando abrió la puerta.

— Gracias, estoy en casa — Procedió a ponerse sus sandalias cuando notó que las chicas intercambiaban miradas nerviosas. — ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿No preferiría primero cenar? Hoy preparamos pescado asado cuando notamos que llegaría tarde — Yuko tomó el abrigo de la chica.

— ¿Hoy no tuvieron clases en el hospital?

— No, nos dieron el día porque Sakura-chan tuvo que salir de emergencia — Yuki respondió, pero Hinata notó su nerviosismo.

— Esperaré a que llegue Kakashi-san para cenar.

— ¿Por qué mientras no toma un baño, Hinata-sama?

La Hatake las observó, estaban muy raras ese día, pero se sentía un poco cansada. Les volvería a preguntar qué sucedía cuando saliera de la ducha.

Subió las escaleras y las chicas aún junto a la puerta, se miraron tristes. Realmente querían a Hinata, ellas no tenían mucho futuro en su clan, además eran menores de edad y no contaban con el apoyo de sus padres para estudiar medicina, pero gracias a Hinata-sama estaban realizando su sueño. Pero no podían mentirle, no se lo merecía…pero ninguna de las dos quería hacerlo. Habían descubierto algo sobre el esposo de su protectora.

— Hazlo tú…

— No, tú…

— Tú…

— Tú…

— Se supone que eres la mayor, debes poner el ejemplo. — Yuki señaló a Yuko.

— Y tú eres quien se dio cuenta, díselo tú a Hinata-sama

— ¿Decir qué?

La piel de las chicas se erizó por completo. No habían escuchado el momento en que Kakashi había abierto la puerta.

Ambas chicas hicieron una gran reverencia.

— Hokage-sama, disculpe nuestra pelea.

— Somos un poco escandalosas.

Kakashi alzó una ceja.

Era realmente raro encontrar a un Hyuuga mostrando sus emociones, creía que Hinata era la única en el clan que era tan transparente. Aunque a decir verdad a esas chicas solo les había tomado un segundo reponerse del susto y retomar la compostura.

— Casi no las veo por aquí, ¿En qué ayudan a Hinata-chan?

Las chicas se miraron. No sabían qué decir, no sabían qué sabía el Hokage. Ambas eran conscientes de la poca comunicación que había en el matrimonio, por lo que no sabían si él las acusaría con sus padres o si en cambio guardaría silencio.

— Nos encargamos de desempolvar la casa, es muy grande — Dijo Yuko y Yuki asintió.

— También cocinamos cuando Hinata-sama va a llegar tarde.

— Alimentamos a los peces del estanque.

— Nos encargamos de podar los árboles, Hinata-sama solo se ocupa de las plantas.

— También llevamos la ropa a la lavanderia.

— Y limpiamos cuando los perros hacen algún destrozo.

— Ya veo, en ese caso debo agradecerles por su ayuda — Kakashi les hizo una pequeña reverencia. — Esta casa es demasiado para solo dos personas.

Las hermanas respiraron, bueno, no habían mentido del todo, realmente hacían eso de vez en cuando para corresponder el apoyo de Hinata-sama.

— Hinata-sama está tomando un baño, nosotras nos retiramos. — Dijeron las hermanas al mismo tiempo que hacían una reverencia. — Buenas noches, Hokage-sama

Y corrieron de aquel lugar. Otro día hablarían con Hinata-sama.

Kakashi las observó salir de prisa y se encogió de brazos, los Hyuuga eran muy raros. Fue a la cocina para ver lo que las jóvenes habían cocinado. No olía nada mal, pero al probarlo notó que le faltaba sabor. Sacó del mueble algunas hierbas que encontró y de dispuso a echarlas al pescado junto a un poco de sal.

Hinata llegó a la cocina y se sorprendió de ver a Kakashi cocinando la cena.

— No solo sé preparar tocino — Dijo al sentir la presencia de la chica.

Ella se sonrojó avergonzada.

— N-no pensaba eso…

— Les faltó cocerlo un poco más — Apagó el fuego y volteó a ver a la chica. — Puedo suponer que quien cocina casi siempre eres tú, tienen una sazón distinta.

Ella se alegró ante tal comentario, al parecer Kakashi empezaba a reconocer su cocina.

— Hoy llegaste muy temprano. — Empezó a poner la mesa para que pudieran cenar.

— Solo vine a cenar y por un cambio de ropa, me temo que debo regresar al trabajo.

— E-entiendo — Murmuró un poco desanimada, no le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo sola en esa enorme casa.

— Pero tengo algo para ti. — Kakashi le sonrió mientras sacaba un pergamino de su chaleco. Ella lo tomó con un poco de sorpresa. — Espero esto te anime — Era un pergamino con instrucciones para preparar medicinas naturales. — Supe que Meiko-chan tuvo una reacción a las picaduras de hormiga.

— Es maravilloso —

— También le pedí a Gaara que me enviara unas semillas de una planta muy especial que solo crece a la mitad de desierto, creo que será un buen reto para ti ver si se puede adaptar al clima de Konoha.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó.

— ¿Habla enserio? — Kakashi se sintió muy contento al ver su reacción.

— Claro, llegarán en unos días, así que podrías ir consiguiendo arena y armando un pequeño vivero. — Ella asintió bastante entusiasmada. — ¡Ah! Y olvidaba algo, mañana tu equipo tiene una misión, Shikamaru se las dará, pues hoy en la noche conjuraremos el jutsu especial para revisar mañana los jutsus que protegen las vallas de la aldea, y eso nos llevará todo el día —

— Hai, iremos temprano — Respondió radiante y Kakashi sonrió mientras comenzaba a servir el pescado. — Han sido muchas buenas noticias ésta noche.

— Me alegra ser el mensajero de esas noticias.

Y comieron en un silencio ameno. Eso era nuevo en la casa del matrimonio Hatake. Al terminar, Kakashi se despidió de su esposa y prometió regresar para cenar al día siguiente y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Apareció de nuevo en la torre, específicamente en el cuartel ANBU. Antes de ir al salón donde él y un grupo de jonnin conjurarían el sello detector, haría una rápida visita a los vestidores ANBU.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Bienvenidos!

Un capítulo corto con fuertes emociones.

Las cosas van mejorando pero por la culpabilidad de Kakashi. En lo personal he visto que algunos hombres se vuelven más complacientes cuando son infieles: ceden, buscan no pelear y usan la vieja confiable de dar regalos jaja (la culpa es directamente proporcional al tamaño del regalo). Así que Kakashi está haciendo lo mismo, pero el detalle es que si por él fuera, tendría sexo con su hermosa esposa, pero la conoce y no quiere arruinar con su libido lo que empiezan a tener (además de que prometió no hacerle cosas raras jaja) pero ojo, eso no es justificación para ser infiel, por lo que esto le va a pasar factura tarde o temprano.

Parece que las hermanas Hyuuga lo saben... ¿Cuanto le va a durar el secreto al Hokage? ¿Qué hará Hinata? ¿Yamato sospecha? Pero no sólo veremos eso en los próximos capítulos, en el siguiente, veremos nuevos problemas fuera del matrimonio que van a surgir. Hinata va a seguir gozando de los beneficios de la culpa de Kakashi, Shino hará presencia y Naruto va a meterse en problemas.

Tendremos el capítulo 7 el día viernes 30 de diciembre del 2016.

*por cierto, no pude subir el final de Heridas porque mi memoria usb se quedó y salí de vacaciones :( Por suerte Cautivos si lo tengo en mi nube jeje Subiré pronto el capítulo final, paciencia por favor.

Un enorme agradecimiento a:

 **Carolina15234 K. H:** Hola! :D te agradezco mucho tus palabras, jeje la verdad no es común que actualice tan rápido pero estas vacaciones he tenido un poco de tiempo, así que aprovechar mientras dure jaja. Intento plasmar problemas reales, y al paso de las semanas, ir llevando a nuestros protagonistas por un proceso de reflexión y evolución que los lleve a quererse como una pareja real. De hecho me gustó mucho lo que dijiste de que una cualidad de Hinata, hizo emerger una cualidad de Kakashi, no lo hubiera podido describir mejor, me alegra saber que pude transmitirte un sentimiento que materializaste en tus palabras. Kakashi a partir de ahora va a preocuparse más por su esposa, pero también quise dimensionar la diferencia de edades, ella aún vive en un mundo de inocencia emocional (pero su matrimonio la obligará a crecer en ese aspecto) cuando Kakashi pues es un hombre adulto con otras perspectivas y necesidades, por eso espero que no odien a Kakashi por ser infiel jeje. Si, me cambié mi nick, antes era Hinauzu :D es grandioso que te hayas acordado jeje, no sabes cómo me sorprendió que comentaras eso jeje Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y bueno, de verdad muchas gracias por leer :D

 **hina hyu:** Hola jaja creo que no duró la racha de no querer matar a Kakashi xD tienes razón en lo que señalas sobre que Hinata se especializa en rastreo y no detectó a Kakashi, en un primer momento lo señalé así por dos motivos: uno, que ella estaba super nerviosa al lado del Uchiha, quiero decir, él no es nada amable con ella y como ejemplo está su previo encuentro. Y dos, pensé que si se daba cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo Kakashi, se iba a poner nerviosa pues a decir verdad, ella no planeaba decirle que era su cumpleaños, así que al tenerlo tras ella, pues no sabría qué hacer. Pero tienes razón, eso la hizo ver como despistada, así que tendré cuidado con detalles así, te agradezco muchísimo la observación ^^ Gracias por leer y apoyar el fic. Por favor, prometo que esto irá para arriba, así que muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por ser paciente C:

 **kandiliz25:** Hola! Gracias por dejar un review! Es un amor super leeeentooo jajaja y bueno, si se subieron de tono las cosas, pero no entre nuestra parejita muajaja creo que soy un poco malvada jeje xD saludos!

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi:** Aquí está su regalo de navidad xD El clan Hyuuga va a jugar un papel importante, aunque necesito un poco de tiempo para desarrollarlo, pronto veremos por qué Hiashi andaba tan feliz xD Hoy descubrimos que Kakashi le es infiel o_o pero paralelamente a eso, parece que la culpa lo hace ser más amable y atento, tal vez eso los lleve a ser más cercanos, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando Hinata se entere? No es raro que te guste que las cosas se pongan difíciles, jaja eso hace más emocionante todo! :D Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad estoy muy contenta escribindo esta historia y más al recibir tanto apoyo de todos los que escribes y comentan, de verdad espero darles una buena historia :) Te mando muchos besos!

 **yuli2401:** Sí! Aunque en éste capítulo, Kakashi está sacando su lado lindo con Hinata pero no por las razones correctas, sino por culpa, esto se va a complicar o_o Y sí, pienso que Sasuke puede ser un puente entre ellos, quiero decir, Hinata necesita un aliado y aunque Yamato la apoya, pues Hinata se siente un poco más cercana a Sasuke pues toda su vida observó al equipo 7 y Naruto y Sasuke siempre estuvieron en su punto de mira. Lo de Tenten no va a trascender mucho pero va a ser una espina que va a aparecer en un momento inesperado :/ Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, bueno en la semana tendremos la última continuación del año xD Muchas gracias por leer! :D

 **violeta:** Muchas gracias, también te deseo una feliz Navidad y un grandioso 2017, y bueno, Hinata ya se está acostumbrando a Kakashi y por ende tendrá mucha más confianza para mostrar su verdadero carácter. Aunque a veces ella será pasiva, pero no porque no pueda hablar, sino porque no le va a importar hacer nada, quiero decir, cuando algo no nos interesa, pues ni nos inmutanos, lo dejamos pasar, algunas actitudes así tendrá, aunque cuando algo la agreda directamente o a los que ama, va a sacar las garras y defenderse a como de lugar. Muchas gracias por escribir y leer esta historia :) de verdad! Besos!

 **Tsuki:** Hola! Yei, estoy trabajando para dejar listos todos los capítulos posibles jeje A partir de este capítulo, Kakashi va a tratar mejor a Hinata, pues la culpa de sus acciones así se lo dicta, pero van a haber consecuencias por su infidelidad, que de eso no quepa duda jaja cuando terminó la guerra ninja, algo sucedió entre los miembros del equipo 7 que hizo que Naruto y Sakura se alejaran de Sasuke ¿Qué fue? xD eso lo veremos con el paso de los capítulos, y Naruto, pues si, por ser un despistado se va a meter en muchos problemas. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he trabajado con el SasuSaku, quizás por eso no se me ocurrió emparejarlos... mm... ya veré qué hago con esos dos jaja Muchas gracias a ti por el review y espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo, es un poco corto, pero el siguiente no xD

 **MikaSyo:** Hola! Kakashi se ha metido en serios problemas en este capítulo, y de alguna manera la culpa lo va a llevar a ser más detallista con su esposa, aunque sus acciones van a ocasionar muchos problemas. A mi también me gustó la idea de que Sasuke encontrara un poco de humanidad con ella, pues al estar de nuevo en Konoha no se siente cómodo del todo y menos después de lo que pasó con su equipo (lo cual averiguaremos más adelante). El equipo 8 continuará entrando y saliendo, pues se apoyan mucho, lo malo es que etsán creciendo y con ello las responsabilidades de la vida adulta, pero siempre se cuidarán el uno al otro. Hoy tocó un capítulo cortito, pero intenso, espero te haya gustado. Te mando muchos saludos! :D

 **fran. sanchez:** Feliz Navidad! :) espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien jeje. Han dado un paso pero hoy Kakashi avanzó otro y retrocedió otro al mismo tiempo xD un poco confuso, yo quiero mostrar en este fic que las cosas no son ni blancas ni negras, sino que todo son tonos de gris, así que de algo malo puede surgir algo bueno, y de algo bueno puede surgir algo malo. Aunque debo admitir que la infidelidad de Kakashi va a traer consecuencias negativas y ya veremos cómo lo afronta Hinata. Ya tenemos un triángulo que pronto se hará cuadrado xD a ver qué tal me sale escribirlo jeje. Te mando muchos saludos y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo jeje y no quieras matar a Kakashi xD

 **KattytoNebel:** hNaruto no es la persona más brillante del mundo, pero va a recibir un merecido y de paso Sakura va a sufrir las consecuencias de la actitud tan impulsiva de Naruto. Si, las cosas empezaron forzadas, pero dicen que al mal tiempo darse prisa, entonces como que ya empiezan a hacerse a la idea de estar juntos, pero no será tan fácil jaja van a tener que aprender a las malas. Y precisamente, ante los deseos de que el equipo 7 se una, tal vez terminen peor o quien sabe x_x jeje los celos aún esperaran un poco pero no por eso habrá menos drama jaja Feliz Navidad y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo jeje en la semana subiré el último capítulo del año :) Muchas gracias por tu review y ya veremos cómo avanza la aventura del Hokage jajaja

 **RankaxAlto:** Hola! Hola! Hola! Ya salió el lado pervertido del Hokage XD se ha emocionado al ver a su esposa aunque de alguna manera eso terminó en infidelidad o_o En contraste con la poca colaboración inicial de Kakashi, ahora toma la iniciativa para complacer a su esposa pero no por las mejores razones, sino que se siente un poco culpable, pues él es un hombre muy fiel, pero la calntura le ganó. Las cosas van a mejorar con los detalles que el peliplateado está teniendo, pero Hinata sigue muy cerrada en sí misma, hasta me atrevería a decir que está deprimida, así que ya veremos cómo reacciona cuando se entere de la infidelidad del esposo al que no ama. Igual que tu también pienso que con tiempo y pequeños acercamientos puede nacer el amor, pero primero quiero que se acepten como compañeros o amigos y luego ya vendrán los hermosos celos que darán paso a darse cuenta del amor xD Pero mientras las cosas se subieron de tono pero no entre nuestra parejita, así que eso solo puede vaticinar problemas :/ Muchas gracias por tus reviews y por leer, pronto tendremos la última actualización del año, que será más larga que el capítulo de hoy, y podremos ver cómo Kakashi construye una nueva rutina incluyendo a su esposa y su aventura. Te mando muchos saludos y te deseo una muy feliz Navidad. Te mando besos! :D

 _Y también agradezco a todos los que han marcado el fic como su favorito y que se inscriben para recibir notificaciones de actualización, se los agradezco de todo corazón, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

Y por último, decir que pueden encontrarme en facebook como "Tamashitsumo", ahí subo recomendaciones de fics, memes, de todo un poco y es un espacio donde podemos estar en contacto y compartir cosas.

domingo 25 de diciembre del 2016


	7. Temores insanos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno, estoy en contra del plagio.

* * *

.

Capítulo 7. Temores insanos

.

.

.

Febrero fue un mes agotador para Hinata. Las misiones que Kakashi le había asignado a su equipo el mes pasado habían sido cumplidas con éxito, por lo que comenzó a asignarles misiones más interesantes. Fue entonces que en la última misión Hinata decidió dejarlos solos para ver cómo organizaban su trabajo grupal. La misión salió exitosa, pero con un gran margen de error.

Habían tenido que ayudar al viejo panadero a arreglar sus carretas y cargarlas con costales de harina que iba a vender en otra aldea. Hinata decidió que luego de muchas misiones, podrían hacerlo bien, así que les dio las indicaciones y se ocultó para supervisarlos.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que solos no llevaban el mismo ritmo de trabajo que tenían cuando ella los acompañaba. Meiko y Shiro estaban tan compenetrados que excluían completamente a Nobu, quien, por querer sobresalir, terminaba queriendo hacer todo él solo. Los chicos lograron terminar la misión, pero se llevaron más tiempo del que Hinata esperaba. Un poco desanimada les dio sus observaciones, y hasta en algunos momentos los regañó, por lo que los chicos se marcharon cabizbajos y eso la hizo sentirse un poco mal.

Debido a eso, Hinata comunicó a Kakashi que su equipo no iba a cumplir más misiones hasta que ella lo aprobara, a lo cual él accedió sin ningún problema. En realidad, últimamente Kakashi le decía que si a todo, era un poco extraño, pero no desagradable, tal vez él iba aceptando su manera de proceder al entrenar a sus gennin y eso significaba que su relación iba mejorando.

Las cosas estaban cambiando en la aldea y pronto febrero dio paso a marzo. En los primero días del tercer mes, se hizo oficial el nombramiento de los nuevos profesores y Hinata asistió a la ceremonia para felicitar a Shino, quien la invitó a pasar el resto de la tarde en la extraña fiesta llena de insectos que le celebró su familia. Fue entonces que pudo encontrarse por fin con Kurenai, quien le dio un poco del apoyo que necesitaba, pero también le dejó más dudas sobre cómo proceder con su equipo.

— ¿Cómo va todo con Kakashi? — Kurenai y Hinata observaban jugar a Mirai, quien disfrutaba del grupo de mariposas que volaban de un lado a otro.

— En realidad muy bien, se ha vuelto más atento las últimas semanas — Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa — Trajo de Suna unas semillas de una planta medicinal que estoy tratando de hacer que nazca en condiciones un poco más húmedas de lo que está acostumbrada.

— Suena a que empiezan a conocerse.

Escuchar eso le causó alivio a Kurenai, había estado tan preocupada por Hinata pero sus propias actividades le impedían dedicarle el tiempo que hubiera querido. Pero saber que Kakashi empezaba a tener gestos amables con ella le indicaba que tal vez el tiempo si era el mejor aliado de ellos.

Hinata pensó qué responder.

— Podría decirse que casi no nos vemos, pero siempre llega a cenar y entonces podemos conversar.

— Me alegra que tengan tiempo de calidad juntos — Kurenai abrazó a la chica. — Aunque debo admitir que te ves un poco triste, ¿Qué sucede?

— Es mi equipo gennin — La peliazul estrujó sus manos — Todo marchaba bien, pero ahora que los he dejado solos en las misiones me doy cuenta de que no se apoyan mutuamente, no consolidan su trabajo en equipo.

— ¿De qué clanes son tus chicos?

— Dos hermanos del clan Yamada, Meiko y Shiro. También está Nobu, del clan Sarutobi.

— ¡Oh! Si lo conozco, es el primo menor de Konohamaru, es muy hábil y ruidoso. — Kurenai meditó lo que Hinata le dijo — El clan Yamada se caracteriza por ser un poco cerrado, no tienen un justsu muy poderoso, pero tienen buenos sellos detectores.

— Hai, por eso nos estamos especializando en rastreo.

— Ya veo, bueno, deberías considerar la idea de llevarlos a un entrenamiento de supervivencia, tal vez de ese modo puedan comprender la importancia de trabajar juntos…

Hinata notó que su sensei estaba pensando demasiado sus palabras.

— ¿Algo más? — Preguntó un poco temerosa.

— Si continúan sin integrarse, no sigas forzando las cosas, de esa manera nada resultará bien — Kurenai le puso una mano en su hombro. — Es sabio el distinguir cuando es el momento de detenerse.

Hinata asintió dudativamente, pero cuando iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, Mirai comenzó a llorar y Kurenai se disculpó, dejando la reunión y marchando a casa con su pequeña de cinco años en brazos, quien se había caído y asustado un poco.

¿Su sensei le estaba diciendo que dejara a su equipo? Llevaba cuatro meses entrenando con esos chicos, escuchando sus sueños de ser grandes shinobis y salvar a la aldea cuando lo necesite… ¿Cómo podría ella romper esos sueños, esas esperanzas? No, no podía simplemente abandonar ente el primer obstáculo. Se iba a esforzar más, los ayudaría a alcanzar sus metas y no se rendiría…

.

.

.

Varios días después, muy temprano, Hinata recibió un pergamino citándola para una misión. Habían estado entrenando mucho y le pidió a Kakashi una misión tranquila, tal vez sus chicos por fin estuvieran listos. Así que se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage

— Buen día, Hinata-chan, niños… — La saludó Yamato quien iba de salida de la oficina del Hokage.

— Buen día, me preguntaba si puedo pasar… Hokage-sama me dijo que tenían una misión para nosotros

— Claro, no está Kakashi, pero Shikamaru se encuentra asignando misiones hoy.

Hinata sonrió, le daba un poco de alivio que Naruto no fuera el que estuviera tras esa puerta.

— Entonces entraremos, con permiso. — E hizo una reverencia.

Yamato sonrió al verla pasar y continuó con su camino.

— Con permiso — Saludó al entrar a la oficina y encontrar al perezoso Nara bostezar tras una enorme montaña de pergaminos.

— Buenos días — Saludaron los tres chicos mientras se paraban derechitos a un lado de su sensei.

— Bueno, son los primeros en llegar hoy, pero de cualquier forma Kakashi ya había apartado la mejor misión del día para ustedes.

Meiko y Shiro chocaron sus puños, sabían que ser alumnos de la esposa del Hokage tendría sus beneficios. Nobu quiso chocar el puño con Shiro pero éste se volteó para poner atención a las palabras del consejero del Hokage, ignorando a su compañero.

— Tienen una misión de rescate. Al parecer unos jóvenes muy bromistas han escondido a los dos gatos de la señora Endo, por lo que es necesario que los encuentren y que los devuelvan con su dueña, además uno de los gatos es viejo y no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin tomar su medicina — Le estiró un pequeño frasco a Hinata — Les doy el pergamino con los detalles —

Los chicos agradecieron la misión con una gran reverencia y los cuatro salieron de la oficina.

— Chicos — Los llamó su sensei— Van a llevar a cabo ésta misión solos. Por favor, trabajen en equipo. No se trata de rescatar un objeto, sino a un ser vivo, así que sean cuidadosos. — Le entregó el pergamino a Nobu. — Tú serás el líder de la misión, así que quiero que diseñes un plan y nos lo hagas saber a todos en cuanto lleguemos a casa de la señora Endo.

— Hai — Exclamó el pequeño con un gran brillo en los ojos, era la primera que a él le tocaba liderar. Aunque al parecer eso no le gustó para nada a Shiro.

— Pero yo soy el líder. — Shiro dio un paso adelante.

— Yo soy su sensei y decido quién lidera qué misión, ser un ninja también significa atacar órdenes de tus superiores — Hinata se mostró firme.

A Shiro no le gustó aquello, pero guardó silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la dueña de los gatos, Nobu decidió que Meiko y él mismo comenzarían a rastrear a los gatos en el último punto donde habían sido vistos, mientras Shiro vigilaría a los presuntos secuestradores de gatos para encontrar dónde podrían estar. Hinata aprobó el plan y procedió a ocultarse en un árbol mientras usaba su Byakugan para tratar de localizar a los gatos por su cuenta.

El tiempo pasaba y a Hinata le pareció que Nobu se desenvolvía muy bien como líder y que, por ello, los gemelos debían hacerle caso e integrarlo. Tal vez ya había encontrado la clave para que trabajaran en equipo, pues cuando Shiro lideraba, solía hacerlo todo él con su hermana y desplazaban al Sarutobi.

Hinata sonrió contenta al ver que habían encontrado a los gatos gracias a los jutsus de Meiko y que Nobu y shiro pudieron introducirse a la casa y sacar a los gatos sin ser detectados por los jóvenes que habían hecho esa broma tan pesada.

— Bien hecho, vamos, ahora dale su medicina al viejo. — Una vez fuera, Meiko celebró con pequeños saltos y sosteniendo al gato más joven.

— Si — Respondió Nobu mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos el frasco que su sensei le había dado al iniciar la misión. — No las encuentro — Su voz se tornó preocupada.

Hinata se alarmó y activó su Byakugan… tal vez se le habían caído en algún lugar cercano.

— Las perdiste, eres un fracasado — Shiro se burló de su compañero.

— No es así, juro que las traía hace un momento — Lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos del niño.

— El gato se va a morir y será tu culpa — El gemelo atacó de nuevo y sonrió.

Aquello detuvo el corazón de la chica y entonces decidió usar su Byakugan en Shiro.

— Chicos, el gato está temblando — Meiko se agachó junto al gato viejo y lo acarició tratando de que se calmara.

Sí. Shiro tenía el frasco escondido en su porta shurikens.

— Eres un pésimo líder, Hinata-sensei no volverá a confiar en ti.

— No es cierto, yo… — Rompió en llanto.

— El gatito… — Meiko lo abrazaba.

— Fue suficiente. — Hinata llegó al lado de los gennin.

— Sensei… Nobu-baka perdió el medicamento… — Pero entonces Hinata sujetó al chico de su brazo.

— Dame el medicamento.

— Yo no lo tengo — Shiro comenzó a retroceder. — Nobu-baka lo perdió.

Hinata se mordió el labio un poco nerviosa, el gato comenzaba a moverse de una manera muy rara. No tenía tiempo, así que sujeto a Shiro de un brazo y le quitó la porta Shuriken y se lo entregó a Nobu.

— Dale el medicamento al gato — Ordenó Hinata con voz fría.

Nobu tomó la porta shuriken y se sorprendió al ver el frasco ahí, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para procesar lo sucedido, porque Meiko comenzó a sollozar diciendo que el gato no se movía. Nobu sacó una pastilla, la molió con su puño y metió la mezcla hasta la garganta del gato.

Fueron los segundos más largos de Hinata, que llegaron a su fin cuando el gato empezó a moverse tratando de escapar del abrazo de la gemela.

— Meiko y Nobu, lleven a los gatos con la señora Endo — Ordenó Hinata, quien aún no soltaba a un avergonzado Shiro.

Los nombrados obedecieron al instante, nunca habían visto a su sensei tan seria como en esos momentos. Una vez se marcharon a completar la misión, Hinata miró al Yamada.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Yo no sabía… él lo metió en mi porta shuriken… — Intentó excusarse.

— Sabías que estaba ahí el medicamento. Ibas a dejar morir al gato solo para perjudicar a tu compañero — Hinata lo soltó, él retrocedió un paso y comenzó a sollozar.

— Perdón…

— Sabes que nada se le escapa al Byakugan y aun así tuviste el valor de mentir en mi cara.

— Lo siento — Talló con su manga sus lágrimas. — Por favor no les diga a mis papás…

— Sabes que debo reportar esto con el Hokage y él hará un reporte para tu clan.

— Por favor, no lo haga, prometo que no volveré a hacerlo, por favor…

Hinata escuchaba las suplicas del niño. Solo tenía doce años, quizás eso podría servirle como escarmiento para no volver a proceder así. Además, de alguna forma eso también era su culpa, no lograba que los chicos superaran sus diferencias y se unieran. Suspiró cansada.

— De acuerdo, pero estarás a prueba, un suceso como éste y estarás fuera del equipo. — Sentenció la mujer.

— Hai, arigato Hinata-sensei — Siguió limpiando sus lágrimas, pero sonrió un poco aliviado. — No volveré a causarle problemas, sensei.

Ella asintió y lo mandó a su casa. Ella terminaría la misión junto a los otros dos chicos.

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba de regreso a su casa. Se sentía totalmente deshecha, Shiro había mentido y tratado de sostener su mentira aun cuando sabía que ella podía ver el frasco. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿No había sabido juzgar a sus alumnos? ¿En qué había fallado?… Sí, seguramente sería su culpa. Otros equipos gennin de la generación de sus chicos ya estaban apuntándose a los examenes chunnin pero ella había declinado de proponer a su equipo ante la inseguridad que sentía sobre si estarían listos para subir de rango.

Estaba fallándoles como profesora por no conseguir un verdadero equipo unido. Ellos eran jóvenes y tenían muchas expectativas y ganas de salir adelante… tal vez era ella quien no estaba al nivel necesario para sacar lo mejor de ellos. Tal vez era su culpa lo sucedido ese día, tanto si había hecho mal en aprobarlos como en no saber cómo guiarlos…

Era de noche cuando llegó a casa. Todas las luces estaban prendidas por lo que supo de inmediato que las hermanas Hyuuga se encontraban dentro.

— Bienvenida a casa, Hinata-sama — La saludaron al unísono.

— Gracias. — Se quitó sus sandalias ninja para proceder a colocarse sus sandalias de casa.

— Hokage-sama envió un pergamino. — Yuki le extendió el mensaje a Hinata, quien encontró un mensaje diciéndole que no llegaría a cenar, suspiró.

— También le informamos que la cena está lista — Yuko señaló el mandil que traía puesto.

— Muchas gracias, muero de hambre. — Les sonrió agradecida. Había sido un día muy desgastante, sobre todo de manera mental.

— Entonces le serviré — Yuko corrió a la cocina.

Yuki sentó a la chica en el comedor y le acercó todo lo necesario para su cena.

— ¿Ustedes no cenarán?

— Muchas gracias, Hinata-sama, pero lo haremos al llegar a casa — Respondió Yuki quien se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía en esa enorme mesa.

— Espero que sea de su agrado — Yuko le sirvió la comida y Hinata degustó un poco más animada.

— Por cierto, se dice que Hanabi-chan está progresando a gran velocidad en su entrenamiento intensivo, Ko-san no se despega de su lado. — Dijo una de las hermanas.

— Me alegra mucho escuchar eso — Hinata sonrió. Si era así, pronto podría ver a Hanabi de nuevo, además le aliviaba saber que Ko estaba con ella. — ¿Cómo les va en su entrenamiento médico?

— Bastante bien, Sakura-chan nos ha promovido al segundo nivel — Comentó Yuko mientras se sentaba del otro lado de Hinata.

— Si, ya podemos tratar a animales — Yuki sonrió.

A Hinata le agradaban mucho esas chicas. Tenían quince y diecisiete años, pero mucha energía y entusiasmo por aprender. Yuki era alegría pura y Yuko, al ser la mayor, solía ser la razón entre ellas, pero no por ello perdía su brillante personalidad. Hinata estaba feliz de saber que podía ayudar a las personas de su clan a superarse y salir adelante. Seguramente cuando su hermana tomara el mando, las cosas solo podrían cambiar para bien y las jóvenes como Yuki y Yuko podrían elegir libremente a qué dedicarse y no estar obligadas a vivir por la rama principal.

— Por cierto, Hinata-sama — Yuko la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Dime.

— El otro día Yuki encontró algo y creemos que tal vez usted debería saberlo. — Yuko hizo señas a su hermana de que fuera a vigilar que el esposo de su protectora no estuviera cerca como la otra noche en que las sorprendió in fraganti.

Aunque Hinata dejó pasar la vigilancia de Yuki al estar tan cansada.

— ¿Es lo mismo que la otra noche? — Preguntó la peliazul al recordar la otra ocasión en que las hermanas se veían nerviosas y preocupadas.

— Hai.

— Dime. — Como ya había terminado de comer, hizo a un lado el plato para poner absoluta atención a la joven. — ¿Sucede algo en el hospital?

— No… en realidad sucedió en la lavandería.

Hinata se confundió, ¿Que tenía que ver la lavandería con todo ese misterio?

— Por favor, perdónenos y no se enoje con nosotras, pero no podemos seguir guardando silencio, no podemos ocultarle nada a usted, ha sido tan buena con nosotras… — Yuko comenzó a hablar rápidamente y a poner nerviosa a la peliazul, quien se puso de pie y llegó a su lado.

— Yuko, solo dime qué pasa, no voy a enojarme con ustedes. — Y le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Yuki suspiró desde la puerta, menos mal que le había ganado a su hermana en el piedra, papel o tijera y por ello no le tocó darle la noticia a su amada líder.

— Había cabellos de color morado en la ropa de Hokage-sama — Dijo Yuko mientras cerraba los ojos de manera fuerte, cómo si esperara un regaño o un grito.

Sin embargo, Hinata no logró comprender la idea a la primera.

— ¿Morados? ¿Qué…?

— Su cabello es negro con toques azules, Hinata-sama, un color único que pocos miembros del clan poseen — Yuko intentó ser más específica. — Sería normal que su cabello estuviera en la ropa de la cama y se pegara en la ropa de Hokage-sama, pero no es su cabello.

— Si, a mí me consta, he cepillado muchas veces su cabello y no es igual — Yuki intervino para apoyar a su hermana, pero de nuevo regresó a vigilar la puerta de la casa.

Hinata intentó procesar la información que las chicas le estaban dando. ¿Había cabellos de otra persona en la ropa de Kakashi?

— Creemos que… — Bajó la voz. — Ojalá nos equivoquemos, pero Kakashi-sama podría estar viéndose con otra mujer —

Hinata sonrió para asombro de la hermana mayor.

— No lo sé, creo que es un poco extraño para venir de parte de Kakashi-san — Comentó luego de pensar unos segundos. — Tal vez tuvo un entrenamiento o algo por el estilo.

Yuki apareció de nuevo por el arco que conectaba el comedor con el recibidor principal.

— Podría ser si solo fuera una vez, pero desde hace semanas lo notamos cuando en la lavandería separamos la ropa por colores para entregarla —

— También podríamos equivocarnos — Dijo Yuki al notar como el semblante de Hinata se entristecía. — Probablemente sean pelos de sus perros, ya ve como Hokage-sama ama a sus perros…

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, la peliazul salió del comedor en dirección a las escaleras, las hermanas subieron tras de ella. Entonces entró al baño, donde estaba el cesto de la ropa sucia y al alzar la camisa negra de Kakashi, encontró aquello que las chicas señalaban. Definitivamente ese no era un pelo de perro o ningún otro animal. Era de una persona que lo usaba largo.

— Perdón… tal vez no debimos… — Murmuró Yuki al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Hinata-sama.

— No, está bien… de cualquier manera ustedes saben que éste compromiso fue impuesto por mi padre a nosotros dos, así que no me sorprende realmente —

Las hermanas se miraron tristes, todo el clan sabía que Hinata había sido obligada a casarse y aunque no les gustaba que la princesa abandonara el clan, sabían que de esa manera se salvaba de ser sellada y eso era suficiente alivio para todos.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted, Hinata-sama? — Yuko ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie mientras volvía a colocar la ropa en el cesto.

— ¿Quiere que le preparemos un té?

— N-no, creo que n-necesito pensar l-lo que está sucediendo… s-son muchas cosas — Tartamudeó al sentirse sobrepasada por la situación.

Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

— Lo sentimos… si necesita cualquier cosa, puede enviarnos un pergamino, a la hora que sea…

— Si se siente mal podemos buscar algo…

Hinata se sentó en la cama y asintió.

— Gracias, realmente ustedes se preocupan mucho por mí, no sé qué haría sin ustedes — Hinata pudo hablar de manera más fluida al sentir el viento frío de la noche que entraba por la ventana junto a su cama.

Una vez que las hermanas Hyuuga se hubieron marchado, Hinata abrió su closet y sacó un abrigo, se lo colocó, apagó las luces de la casa y salió cerrando con llave la casa. Necesitaba caminar y pensar.

Mientras avanzaba por la oscura noche, vio la academia ninja frente al sendero por el que iba. Entonces llegó hasta el columpio donde alguna vez había visto a Naruto llorar en silencio. Se sentó y contempló el cielo. Estuvo así hasta que una presencia conocida llegó a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Shino se colocó a su lado.

— Parece que Kakashi tiene una aventura con otra mujer — Susurró.

Shino alzó una ceja.

— ¿El Hokage tiene tiempo para una aventura? Siempre parece ahogado en trabajo —

— Ya casi no viene a casa.

— ¿La noticia ha removido sentimientos en ti hacia él? —

 _Shino es siempre tan propio_ , pensó Hinata con nostalgia.

— Estoy segura de que no lo amo, pero creí que las cosas estaban mejorando… me da una sensación como si hubiera fracasado en algo... Shino-kun ¿Cómo debería sentirme ante esto?…

— No lo sé, no puedo imaginar siquiera estar en tu lugar.

Una pequeña risa escapó de labios de la chica.

— Además, creo que soy una pésima sensei, creo que he fallado en enseñarles a mis alumnos lo más importante.

— A veces las lecciones más importantes debemos aprenderlas solos, el tiempo suele ser el mejor maestro.

Hinata volvió a sonreír.

— Extraño estar todo el tiempo con ustedes — Se puso de pie y abrazó a Shino, quien correspondió el gesto.

— Es parte de crecer el dejar ir a algunas viejas costumbres, pero los camaradas siempre estarán.

La chica se separó de su amigo y limpió las lágrimas que escaparon de sus perlados ojos.

— Te quiero mucho, Shino-kun.

— El cariño es mutuo — Shino miró a su alrededor y detectó a dos insectos que se posaban en su mano. — Hay un simulacro de campamento y parece que un par de niños se han salido de su casa de campaña

— Debes ir, yo caminaré un poco más antes de ir a casa.

— Bien, enviaré un par de insectos para que me informen cuando llegues a casa.

— Gracias, suerte.

Y marchó.

Por la posición de la luna, Hinata pensó que debía ser media noche. Sin embargo, a lo lejos escuchó una escandalosa voz.

— Naruto-kun — Murmuró al verlo llegar.

— ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí, Hinata-chan?

— Tenía ganas de caminar un poco.

— Imagino que Kakashi-sensei es un flojo y no te quiso acompañar.

— ¿No estaba en la torre? — Preguntó un poco sorprendida.

— Hoy salió temprano, dijo algo sobre entrenar a su ninken, aunque en mi opinión no sé de qué sirve si no te traen de regreso la pelota, ¡Ninguno de los ocho perros! — Naruto usaba una vieja bufanda azul.

Una pequeña sonrisa triste asomó en los labios de ella.

Naruto sonrió sin darse cuenta de la tristeza de la chica.

— Soy un poco tonto, ¿No es así?

— Hai — Y ambos empezaron a reír.

Ambos se sentaron en un banco en el parque de Konoha y de pronto la nostalgia la invadió cuando recordó que él ahora era novio de Sakura-chan.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido, Naruto-kun?

— Pues hay muchísimo trabajo en la torre y eso me aburre, pero algunas tardes puedo salir a tener una cita con Sakura-chan. — Dijo mientras movía sus manos con energía, pero de pronto su semblante se apagó.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó ella un poco preocupada, la luz de los faroles le permitió observar un dejo de tristeza en el rostro del shinobi.

— Hoy iba a tener una cita con Sakura-chan, pero hubo una emergencia en el hospital y se tuvo que ir, lo malo es que yo mañana salgo en una misión larga y no podré verla en varias semanas — Dijo con tristeza.

— Estoy segura de que ella también se siente triste…

— No lo sé, ella ama demasiado su trabajo, tal vez más que a mí.

Hinata sintió su estómago retocerse, no le gustaba que Naruto estuviera triste. Además, debía aprovechar que en esos momentos se sentía serena hablando con él, no estaba hiperventilando ni desmayándose.

— No imagino quién no pudiera amar a Naruto-kun —

El rubio se sonrojó un poco.

— Nada de eso, creo que soy un desastre, no entiendo por qué tu padre querría que me casara contigo, eres una chica muy bonita e inteligente, un sujeto como yo solo te daría problemas ¡Dattebayo!

Hinata bajó su rostro.

— Mi padre te lo pidió porque sabía que tú me gustabas — Murmuró.

Una ráfaga de viento los atravesó, dejando muy sorprendido al rubio.

— ¿Eh? Creo que no escuché bien — Y metió un dedo en su oído que estaba cerca de la chica. Hinata solo pudo sonreír.

Si a Kakashi no le importaba su matrimonio, ella tampoco iba a vivir triste y lamentándose.

— Dije que Naruto-kun me gusta — Repitió con su suave voz.

Esta vez fue turno de Naruto de sonrojarse. Sintió que Kurama en su interior comenzaba a burlarse de él.

— Mocoso, ya sé cómo hacer más divertido esto — La voz de Kurama se escuchó en la mente del Uzumaki. — Te mostraré un par de recuerdos que pareces haber olvidado.

Entonces en un segundo vinieron a la mente del chico las imágenes de cuando la peliazul que estaba frente suyo se enfrentó a Pain y le declaró su amor. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

Se paró de golpe y gritó. Hinata se alarmó, la reacción del rubio la había desconcertado, ¿Por qué gritaba? Claro que ella no escuchaba la risa de Kurama al poner en semejante aprieto a su jinchuriki.

— ¡Lo había olvidado!

Hinata se puso de pie muy confundida.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — Pero de golpe él se acercó y la sujetó de los hombros.

— ¡Tú te sacrificaste para salvarme de Pein!

Los ojos de ella se abrieron grandes y un sonrojo adornó su rostro. Pero entonces Naruto la soltó y le dio la espalda.

— Soy un soberano idiota, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? — Decía mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la frente. — Maldito Kurama, elegiste un pésimo momento. —

Volteó de nuevo hacía la confundida chica y le hizo una gran reverencia.

— Perdón por haberlo olvidado y no haberte dado una respuesta, Hinata-chan

Entonces ella pudo reaccionar.

— E-está bien, n-no te preocupes… — Desvió la mirada. — De cualquier forma, ya estoy casada con Kakashi-san.

— Creo que ahora entiendo un poco la insistencia de tu padre… creo que soy un poco tonto todavía — Se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado.

— Naruto-kun es así, todo está bien.

El rubio sonrió, pero de pronto su sonrisa se esfumó.

— Creo que te he ocasionado muchas tristezas, he andado de un lado a otro diciendo Sakura-chan esto, Sakura-chan aquello… no sabía que te lastimaba de esa manera…

Ella quiso decir que no, que todo estaba bien, pero de pronto un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar, entonces se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Naruto al ver que sus ojos se iluminaban con el preludio de las lágrimas, se sintió una basura de ser humano.

— ¿Desde cuándo…?

— Desde niños… — Murmuró intentando contener las lágrimas. — Todo el tiempo…

— Siempre me esforcé por hacer que la gente me notara… es extraño saber que siempre lo hiciste — Naruto se sentó de nuevo, la euforia del descubrimiento ahora daba paso a un poco de arrepentimiento por el daño que le ocasionó sin querer.

Naruto miró a la chica, pero ella estaba llorando en silencio. Dejar salir los sentimientos que por años guardó en su pecho solo ocasionó que éstos se desbordaran en forma de lágrimas.

— No llores Hinata-chan, perdóname…

Y al no saber qué hacer para reconfortarla, pasó un brazo por su espalda y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho. Así estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que las lágrimas de ella cesaron.

— ¿Mejor? — Ella asintió con un ligero sonrojo y se le antojó adorable al rubio. — No tengo la menor idea de lo que siga ahora.

— No te preocupes — Se alejó un poco del rubio. — Nada tiene que cambiar, estoy casada y tú estás saliendo con Sakura-chan. — Intentó zafarse del abrazo del rubio cuando notó que él no la soltaba. Naruto tenía un gran debate en su cabeza, en esos momentos deseaba besar a esa hermosa chica, pero algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, aunque no recordaba con exactitud por qué. — ¿Naruto-kun…?

Pero el rubio hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y dejó de pensar. De pronto los labios de ella fueron sellados con los labios del rubio, los cuales estaban tibios y deseosos de conocer su sabor. Naruto soltó sus brazos para colocar una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca, de manera que pudo profundizar el beso y encontrar la cálida lengua de ella. Jugaron a explorar los labios del otro hasta que sintieron la necesidad de separarse para respirar.

Hinata bajó su rostro sonrojado, mientras Naruto desviaba la mirada con una media sonrisa. El vaho que se formaba por el frío de la noche era el único testigo de su falta de aliento.

— Te daré una respuesta cuando vuelva de mi misión — Habló Naruto con un tono ronco, que hizo que la piel de la chica se erizara.

— N-no es n-necesario — Replicó, pero entonces el rubio comenzó a alejarse.

— Ya lo dije, y es una promesa. Nos vemos pronto, Hinata-chan —

Aún sin terminar de comprender lo que había sucedido, se sentó en la banca y tocó sus labios. Aún sentía el calor de Naruto sobre ellos.

Una nueva ráfaga de aire la hizo reaccionar. Acababa de declararle sus sentimientos al rubio, lo había besado y él le había prometido que le daría una respuesta. Eso estaba mal, ella era una mujer casada, esa era una conducta inapropiada para una mujer en su condición, si Kakashi se enteraba… a Kakashi… seguramente no le importaría.

Con esa idea en mente regresó a su casa, la cual encontró vacía tal como la dejó. Al parecer su esposo estaba más interesado en pasar tiempo con sus amantes que llegar a casa, así que, aunque eso fuera contra de su naturaleza gentil, dejó de preocuparse por lo que diría Kakashi. Quizás era tiempo de ir dejando se preocuparse tanto.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Bienvenidos!

Mmm no se cómo catalogar este capítulo. En primer lugar quiero recalcar que esto será un amor lento, nuestra pareja aún no ha desarrollado sentimientos pero ya se han hecho a la idea de estar casados y permanecer en esa condición, lo cual es un primer paso para tratar de conocer más al otro. También hemos visto que el equipo gennin de Hinata no está tan bien integrado como ella pensaba y su naturaleza gentil le está haciendo creer que es su culpa cuando en realidad los chicos ya son conscientes de sus acciones.

Espero que no les moleste el momento Naruhina, pienso que para que Hinata pueda volverse a enamorar, tiene que cerrar ese vínculo que la ataba a Naruto, así que era necesario que ella pudiera expresar sus sentimientos. Ya veremos qué clase de respuesta le da el rubio y qué pensará Kakashi cuando se entere.

Quise que Hinata jugara un poco al mismo juego de la infidelidad, pero en un nivel más inocente porque es una adolescente sin experiencia en las relaciones intimas con el otro sexo. Para ella un beso posee un significado enorme y bastó para hacerla sentir culpable de traicionar a su esposo, pero la depresión que trae encima es lo suficiente para tratar de acallar su consciencia. Cuando somos adolescentes solemos ser un poco impulsivos y no pensamos lo suficientemente las cosas como para actuar siempre de la manera correcta, Hinata está molesta con Kakashi y en vez de tratar de ser mejor que él, terminó haciendo lo mismo que el (en un nivel más inocente), pero a diferencia de ella, Kakashi es consciente de que se acuesta con otra mujer porque no quiere que cambie la relación con su esposa y aún no quiere dejarla entrar a su corazón.

El escenario ya está puesto: ella lucha con sus complejos y Kakashi con las cargas enormes de trabajo (por que pienso que si no las tuviera, ya hubiera volcado todo su interés en resolver las cosas con ella, pues es un hombre pragmático y bueno), así que pido paciencia por favor, las cosas se van a seguir complicando por sus malas decisiones pero también va a ir surgiendo el amor.

Hoy hemos visto la perspectiva de Hinata dado que el capítulo anterior vimos la perspectiva de Kakashi, así que en el próximo tendremos un poco de las dos perspectivas y si creen que la bomba explotó hoy, no, solo fue el inicio.

 **Próxima actualización:** lunes 02 de octubre, y a partir del viernes 06 de enero, actualización cada viernes a menos que avise de algún descanso, adelanto, retraso de fecha o pausa. Pues ya voy a retomar en enero _El último vínculo_ y _Conflicto de espías._

Un enorme e infinito agradecimiento a:

 **RankaxAlto:** Hola! Debo decir a mi favor (y al de Yugao) que no me he puesto al corriente con "Suave y áspero", jeje y quisiera decir que así como elegí a Yugao, pudo ser Shizune u otra Kunoichi (nunca Sakura, siempre me cuesta emparejarla con alguien jeje). Hoy Hinata se enteró, y sí, de alguna manera la noticia la destrozó porque por su baja autoestima se trata de convencer así misma de que no le importa lo que haga él pero si le afectó. Pero aún le falta comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, como lo hará en el próximo capítulo! XD pero no digo más pues es spoiler, pero tendremos la continuación el lunes 2 de enero, así que no será muy larga la espera. Y bueno, si soy honesta, me están dando muchas ganas de escribir algo YamaHina, pero ya veré si queda xD jeje. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado la continuación, te mando muchos saludos! :D

 **angel maria 15:** Si, la mayoría de los hombres se rigen por una lógica muy extraña, desde mi perspectiva. Por ejemplo, por charlas con amigos, muchos aceptan que lo primero que ven en una chica es si les parece atractiva (eso varía dependiendo a cada hombre) y queda en segundo lugar la personalidad (aunque la mayoría de las veces este aspecto sea más importante al momento de tener una relación). Así que quise retratar eso en Kakashi, ha puesto el ojo en su hermosa esposa, pero no se quiere acercar a ella y entonces busca otra salida. Aunque eso le traerá problemas pronto jujuju. Y sí, así como trato de presentar a un Kakashi hombre adulto, quiero plasmar una Hinata adolescente, todavía un poco inocente, pero como bien digo: la inocencia siempre requiere de un poco de perversión, así que va a llegar un punto en que Kakashi más que admirar la juventud de Hinata, va a querer probarla un poco. xD y bueno, espero te haya gustado la continuación jeje y gracias por dejar un review! Te mando muchos besos!

 **kandiliz25:** Si le va a doler mucho a Kakashi jeje Hoy se enteró y ya se metió en algunos problemas con Naruto, ¿Qué hará cuando lo descubra con sus propios ojos? ¿Estará cerca Yamato? ¿Seguirá comportándose de manera impulsiva Hinata? XD pronto tendremos respuestas jeje aunque otros problemas la empiezan a hacer tambalear, ella necesita que Kakashi la apoye pero el muy tonto tiene demasiado trabajo como Hokage. Muchas gracias por escribir y ojalá te haya gustado la conti, el próximo se pondrá más dramático jeje. Nos vemos pronto! :D

 **hina hyu:** Si,Kakashi fue directo a buscar problemas, y hoy Hinata se ha enterado. No la imagino rompiendo cosas y gritando, más bien guardándose sus sentimientos como ha hecho toda la vida, pero todo eso le está empezando a pasar factura en su salud, lo cual la está poniendo en riesgo. Las cosas la empiezan a superar y va a llegar un punto en que va a plantarse frente a Kakashi y decir "no" y rebelarse; pero eso será hasta que llegue a su límite. Aún no ama a Kakashi por lo que intenta convencerse de que no le importa que él le sea infiel a pesar de estar casados, se trata de auto convencer de que cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera pero ella es muy buena y no puede callar su consciencia, como al pareces está haciendo el Hokage. Agradezco que te tomes un momento para dejar tus impresiones del capítulo, me hace muy feliz ver que les gusta la historia! :D Te mando muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto! :D

 **Tsuki:** Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar un review! La verdad me encanta el drama jeje y tienes razón en lo que dices de que una infidelidad no es negociable, pues traicionas la confianza de tu pareja. En este caso tengo una idea de cómo van a salir adelante a partir de este punto, a pesar de que no hayan consumido el matrimonio el divorcio no es una opción para ninguno de los dos, pues el clan Hyuuga retiraría su apoyo al Hokage, además que Hinata empieza a hacerse de la idea de que puede sacar adelante ese matrimonio arreglado, así que intentará dar lo mejor de sí. En mi opinión, más que perdonar, lo que necesitan es establecer qué esperan de su relación y actuar por consiguiente, pero tenemos a un flojo Hokage y a una adolescente, que son como una bomba de tiempo, que irán acumulando errores y en un punto va a explotar todo. Hinata le puso un pequeño cuerno, pero no por calentura, como es el caso de Kakashi, sino por sacar de su corazón los sentimientos que tenía hacía Naruto, así que lo veo un poco más como el cierre de ciclo, bueno, siempre y cuando Naruto no regrese metiendo en problemas a Hinata, ¿O sí? jajaja En el capítulo de hoy Hinata se ha enterado pero no es lo mismo que te lo cuenten a que lo veas, así que el próximo capítulo tendrá una reacción más fuerte de parte de ella jeje ya no adelanto más xD Te mando muchos saludos y ten una linda semana! :D

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi:** Si, creo que si Kakashi estuviera libre de sus obligaciones como Hokage, podría usar mejo sus neuronas y pensar en mil maneras de seducir a su esposa, pero el problema está en que está demasiado ocupado como para ver más allá de su nariz, así que eligió el camino fácil. En cambio, Hinata se está quebrando, no solo por la infidelidad del esposo que no ama, sino porque se siente una pésima maestra y entonces todas sus inseguridades regresan. Pero pronto va a reaccionar y va a hacer entrar en razón a Kakashi, quien lo único que necesita es una buena cachetada para que despierte y vuelva a usar su sexy inteligencia jeje Muchas gracias por comentar, ya tenemos la continuación, ojalá te haya gustado! Besos!

 **fran. sanchez:** Si, ya tenemos un cuadrado amoroso, ¿Naruto querrá pelear por Hinata? ¿Kakashi reaccionará? ¿Yamato descubrirá a Kakashi con las manos en la masa? jaja son muchas preguntas xD pero quizás nuestro cuadrado siga creciendo jeje. Seguían avanzando en su relación pero Hinata queda en shock al enterarse de que Kakashi podría estar saliendo con otras mujeres, no lo amaba pero pensaba que confiaba un poco en ella por lo menos para decirle lo que estaba haciendo. No la imagino haciendo un escándalo, así que se lo va a guardar y lo va a sacar a la luz cuando crea que es un buen momento. Muchas gracias a ti por leer y dejar un review, te lo agradezco muchísimo, espero que estés muy bien y nos leemos pronto! :D

 **Nana:** Hola! Kakashi se esfuerza pero no tiene la menor idea de cómo ser un buen esposo, eso los descubrirá con el tiempo jeje. Mmm creo que si tendremos un momento YamaHina en el próximo capítulo, pues les he cometido un cuadrado amoroso jajaja xD y bueno, hasta me han dado ganas de hacer un oneshot con un trío KakaHinaYama, quizás pronto si me queda tiempo :) jaja creo que en las escenas con Sasuke se me salió un poco lo SasuHina, quizás ya estoy agarrando inspiración de nuevo para continuar mi fic SasuHina jeje. Esta infidelidad, Hinata la va a usar en contra de él cuando empiecen a estar en juego más sentimientos, pero de momento, no confía en él. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y te agradezco de todo corazón tus reviews ^^ me hace feliz que lean la historia y que les guste. Te mando muchos saludos!

 **violeta:** Jajaja no te juzgo, él tomó el camino fácil para una tener una satisfacción fisiológica, pues no ama a Yugao ni espera nada a cambio. En realidad Hinata no lo tomó personal, más bien como una demostración de que Kakashi no confía en ella y que tal vez ella no le interese tanto, así que se siente entre abandonada y menospreciada (aunque nunca ha considerado ella darle sexo jaja). Hoy ella se ha enterado, pero no es lo mismo a comprobarlo con tus propios ojitos :S Creo que ya va siendo hora de ir metiendo sentimientos, poco a poquito... y hacer que Hinata vaya descubriendo sus propios deseos sexuales. Pero un paso a la vez jeje. Te agradezco mucho que te tomaras el tiempo para dejar un review, nos leemos pronto! :D

 **KattytoNebel:** ¡Hola! jajaja Hinata es fuerte pero creo que si le dejó un buen shock, y más que sentirse traicionada, se siente abandonada, porque pensaba que iba mejorando su matrimonio... pero no te preocupes, le daremos su merecido al sexy Hokage jajaja Al inicio pensaba dejar juntos a Sakura y Naruto, pero he cambiado de opinión y contrario a lo que buscaba Kakashi desde un inicio, el equipo 7 va a verse envuelto en muchos conflictos no muy agradables. Pero aún nos falta un poco de tiempo jeje paciencia por fas! :D Te agradezco muchísimo que escribas, eso me alegra mucho. Te mando muchos besos! :D

 **MikaSyo:** De momento el divorcio no es una opción para ninguno, pues Kakashi no tiene tiempo y Hinata recibió la advertencia de su padre de que solo la apoyaría en un caso extremo. Así que estos dos, con el paso del tiempo, se han ido haciendo la idea de vivir juntos (casi casi como roomies jajaja) y lo único que ella quiere es que su relación sea estable y quizás pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos para que pudieran conocerse y ser buenos amigos, pero el hombre está muy ocupado y pues Hinata lo justifica, no le exige nada porque ella misma no se siente como su esposa. ¿Bebé en camino? x_x casi me da un infarto... esperemos que el Hokage sea cuidadoso jajaja. Esta situación si es un punto de quiebre para Hinata, pero parece que la está hundiendo, porque en realidad no tiene un apego emocional con Kakashi y por eso no logra que salga su carácter fuerte, pero pronto, si no no habría drama jaja XD Hiashi tiene muchos planes respecto a sus hijas, pero Kakashi no se lo va a poner fácil a los Hyuugas. Ya pronto empezará el romance ¡yujuu! y ya hace falta, digo, no más no avanzan, uno por adulto y otra por adolescente. Espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo jeje a mi me gustó escribirlo y te aseguro que el capítulo 8 será más fuerte ^^ Te mando muchos saludos, nos leemos pronto.

 **Lirio Blanco:** ¡Bienvenida! Jaja no creo que Hinata sea capaz de enfrentar esta situación en estos momentos, pues tampoco está dispuesta a tener relaciones con su esposo ni lo quiere como para tomarse la molestia de pelearse con otra persona. Pero... el karma es perverso, y cuando menos se lo espere Kakashi, su infidelidad le va a costar caro, más cuando se trató de engañar a una chica tan gentil. Aunque ella no ha actuado de la mejor manera posible, y también se le va a regresar cuando menos lo espere. Espero que te esté gustando la historia y te agradezco muchísimo por el review. Te mando muchos saludos y ojalá te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

 **Yin:** Yei! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la pareja que forman Kakashi y Hinata, aunque apenas viene lo bueno jaja creo que ya es hora de ir aumentando el poco romance que ha habido hasta ahorita.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que han marcado esta historia como su favorita, y que activaron las alertas de publicación. Les deseo un extraordinario año 2017, lleno de éxitos, salud, dinero, amor y mucho fanfiction. Espero que se lo pasen muy bien y nos seguiremos leyendo un año más.

viernes 30 de diciembre del 2016


	8. Valor líquido

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno, estoy en contra del plagio.

* * *

.

Capítulo 8. Valor líquido

.

.

.

El tiempo no se detenía y marzo avanzaba con asombrosa prisa. Mientras tanto, Kakashi terminaba de firmar todos los permisos de entrada de los ninjas de otras aldeas que vendrían a Konoha para los examanes chunnin que se llevarían a cabo en unas cuantas semanas.

— Noto más tranquila la torre últimamente — Yamato entraba a la oficina del Hokage.

— Naruto marchó a una misión itinerante y un poco larga — Luego de decir eso, Shikamaru bostezó.

— Eso lo explica perfectamente.

— ¿Tienes algo para mí? — Preguntó Kakashi, llevaba un par de días sin dormir bien debido a las enormes cantidades de trabajo.

— Sopa miso y sushi. — Yamato le entregó una bolsa con comida. — ¿Por qué Hinata-chan ya no te envía almuerzo? ¿La has hecho enojar?

— No tengo idea, en realidad he sido muy amable estos días — Alzó sus hombros y le restó importancia al asunto. — Debe estar muy ocupada con su equipo.

— El día de ayer el equipo cuatro se quejó de que solo les toque recoger basura y pescar — Shikamaru sacó un par de pergaminos — Deberías dejar un poco de buenas misiones a los otros quipos, Kakashi-sensei.

Yamato sonrió.

— No puedo creer que Lord Hokage sienta favoritismo por un equipo en particular, y más si es el de su esposa.

— Basta, ya entendí — Kakashi alzó su rostro aburrido. — Shikamaru, necesito los balances de la academia, ve a pedírselos a Iruka-sensei, por favor.

El moreno se quejó, pero marchó con las manos en los bolsillos. Eso era problemático.

Yamato continuó entregando su informe a Kakashi de las últimas misiones en raíz, pero se veía tan radiante que el Hokage lo notó.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? — Preguntó el peliplateado sin mucho interés, pero necesitaba despejarse de tanta información.

— Me alegra saber que Hinata-chan y tú se llevan mejor ahora.

— A mí también, es agradable que hayamos establecido una rutina — Solían cenar a menos de que él tuviera que hacer doble turno en la oficina.

— Aunque debo admitir que no se le ve muy bien, ayer la vi salir de la torre y se veía un poco pálida. — Yamato pensó unos segundos, — ¿Estará embarazada?

Kakashi se sorprendió ante las palabras del ANBU de raíz.

— Por supuesto que no. — Dijo un poco molesto.

— Solo era una idea, ¿O acaso no se han planteado tener hijos?

— No hablamos de eso. — Y era cierto, en realidad no hablaban mucho y espués de cenar, Kakashi solía retirarse a la sala a leer, mientras ella iba a entrenar al dojo.

— Bueno, supongo que lo primero es que se conozcan y se lleven bien. — Yamato caminó hasta la ventana y le dio la espalda al Hokage — Y yo que empezaba a creer que estabas engañando a Hinata-chan, soy un pésimo amigo, ¿no es así? — Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. — En fin, iré al cuartel, debo asignar la vigilancia de este mes.

— Bien — Kakashi había recuperado su rostro sereno y lo despidió con un movimiento de la mano. Observó la comida que Yamato le había traído y se preguntó que estaría haciendo Hinata en esos momentos, era cierto que se veía más delgada últimamente.

.

.

.

En esos momentos el antiguo equipo ocho se encontraba reunido en la tienda de dangos.

— Hubiera sido genial que Kurenai-sensei pudiera venir — Se quejó Kiba.

— La pequeña Mirai está enferma Kiba, es normal que la sensei verifique que su condición no ponga en riesgo su vida.

Kiba había llegado ese día con la noticia de que su hermana lo había nombrado parte del consejo de su clan. Para festejar, Kiba insistía en que salieran a beber algo en la noche, pues al día siguiente saldría a una misión de su clan para liberar algunos lobos que rescataron y que ya estaban listos para regresar a su hábitat natural. Shino declinó al decir que al día siguiente tenía clases, en cambio Hinata aceptó.

— Bien, entonces nos veremos al atardecer fuera del bar Hiko — Dijo Kiba mientras se alejaba con Akamaru.

Shino y Hinata caminaron un tramo hasta que sus caminos se debían separar.

— ¿Cómo sigues por lo de la otra noche? — Preguntó el Aburame en voz baja.

— B-bien — Intentó sonreír con pocos resultados.

— Deberías hablar con él, si le dices que te molesta lo que está haciendo… — Pero la chica la interrumpió.

— En realidad no me molesta… quiero decir, él y yo estamos casados, pero en ningún momento me ha tratado mal o me ha hecho falsas promesas, pero te prometo que hablaré con él.

Shino la observó con un poco de duda, aunque terminó aceptando sus palabras.

— Nos veremos pronto. — Se despidió al entender la incomodidad que ese tema ocasionaba en la chica.

— Hai, ve con cuidado — Le dijo mientras retomaba el camino a su mansión.

Al llegar, Yuki iba saliendo de la casa.

— Hinata-sama, que bueno que la veo — La joven se veía un poco agitada — Estaba saliendo para ir a buscarla.

— ¿Pasó algo? — Preguntó un poco alarmada.

— Vino Ko hace unos minutos diciendo que Hanabi-sama ya había salido del entrenamiento especial en la mansión y que su padre deseaba verla.

El semblante de Hinata se iluminó.

— Iré de inmediato. — Y marchó a la mansión.

Una vez hubo llegado, ko le abrió la puerta.

— Hinata-sama — Le alegró de sobremanera ver a su protegida.

— Ko, no nos habíamos visto desde noche buena.

— Así es, pero le aseguro que no fue en vano, Hanabi-sama ha salido bien librada del entrenamiento especial.

— Gracias por cuidarla — Las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos perlados.

— Vaya con ella, está en su habitación.

— Hai — Y después de darle un breve abrazo al hombre, corrió por los largos pasillos de la mansión.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, tocó con calma, pero entonces un par de brazos se abalanzaron sobre ella.

— Onee-sama — Al sentir el chakra de su hermana llegar a su habitación, no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre ella.

— Hanabi-chan — Hinata la abrazó muy fuerte, la había extrañado tanto…

Después de lágrimas y risas, Hanabi la invitó a pasar a su habitación y le contó todo lo que había sucedido.

Era una costumbre del clan Hyuuga someter al nuevo líder a una prueba dentro de los terrenos del clan. Debía meditar nueve horas al día, dormir ocho, entrenar seis y una hora de descanso, todo por dos meses enteros. Sonaba difícil, pero podía contar con tres acompañantes que en el caso de Hanabi fueron su padre, Ko y la anciana Aome quienes le proveían de comida y de todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Aquello tenía un objetivo muy específico. La futura líder debía invocar a los espíritus de sus antepasados y ofrecerles el ayuno como ofrenda para que ellos le proveyeran de su sabiduría para guiar el clan. Pero no solo eso, según cuenta la leyenda Hyuuga, la meditación ayudaría al futuro líder a desarrollar el don de la premonición, pues el byakugan siempre podía ver lo que no estaba a la vista y eso incluía el futuro. Aquello era un secreto que nadie que no pertenecía al clan debía saber.

Hinata escuchó con atención todo lo que decía su hermana, desde cómo los primeros días sentía que se moría por estar tanto tiempo quieta hasta el momento en que tuvo su primera visión.

— ¿Viste fuego? — Preguntó Hinata muy sorprendida.

— Sí, padre dice que puede significar dos cosas: una guerra o un evento de purificación — Hanabi tembló un poco — El fuego estaba sobre una superficie acuosa, como aceite ¿Crees que la paz no dure mucho tiempo?

— Bueno, Kakashi ha tenido mucho trabajo, pero parece que no ha surgido nada que no pueda controlar la alianza shinobi.

— Pero si no es guerra, ¿Entonces qué cosa se va a purificar?

— No lo sé, ¿No sabes en cuanto tiempo sucederá?

— Padre dijo que no hay forma de saber cuándo pasará, dijo que tal vez suceda y nunca nos enteremos — Suspiró cansada. — ¡Oh! Pero también tuve una visión sobre ti — Sonrió un poco más tranquila y traviesa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué era? — Sonrió al notar que mejoraba el ánimo de su hermana.

— Vi a un bebé de cabello gris llamarte mamá.

Hanabi rompió en carcajadas al ver el rostro completamente rojo de su hermana.

— E-e-eso… e-so no e-es — Comenzó a hiperventilar. Hanabi continuó riendo mientras su hermana intentaba articular una palabra.

— Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama desea verlas en su despacho. — Ko las llamó desde la puerta. Le gustó ver de nuevo sonreír a Hanabi-sama, había pasado momentos muy difíciles esos meses, sin olvidarse de Hinata, quien se veía más delgada, pero quizás eran solo ideas.

Tomadas de la mano, llegaron al despacho de su padre, quien para sorpresa de Hinata, la recibió con un abrazo.

— He escuchado buenas cosas de tu desempeño como instructora gennin — Hiash recobró la postura y se sentó en su silla.

— Arigato — E hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Hanabi concluyó con éxito el ancestral entrenamiento Hyuuga, por lo que ahora debe continuar puliendo su estilo con el puño suave y para ello te he mandado llamar. — Hinata asintió en silencio. — ¿Sería posible que apoyaras a tu hermana en sus entrenamientos físicos?

Hanabi mostró una gran sonrisa y miró a su hermana con ojos suplicantes.

— Hai, en las mañanas entreno con mi equipo, puedo venir en las tardes a ayudar — Respondió la peliazul, pero Hiashi frunció el ceño.

— ¿No lo consultarás con tu esposo?

Ella titubeó un poco.

— Kakashi-san suele estar todo el día ocupado en su trabajo, sin embargo, venir a la mansión no interrumpirá nuestra rutina de cenar juntos — Respondió la chica y aquello complació a Hiashi.

— ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Se ha portado bien contigo?

Hinata pensó en que posiblemente Kakashi la estaba engañando, pero no quería problemas, decírselo a su padre haría que eventualmente Kakashi se enterara de que ella lo sabía y no se sentía lista para enfrentar esa situación y menos por el hecho de que era de interés público, pues Kakashi era el Hokage de la aldea.

— Hai, en realidad las cosas han ido bastante bien, me ha conseguido semillas de aldeas lejanas y he podido construir un pequeño vivero para especies extrañas. Ha sido muy complaciente conmigo, padre.

— No esperaría menos de Hatake. — Respondió Hiashi, le aliviaba saber que no se había equivocado al elegir a ese hombre. Daba gracias a todos los cielos de que el rubio no hubiera aceptado casarse con su hija.

En cambio, Hanabi no estaba muy segura de las palabras de su hermana, después de haber afilado su byakugan, se encontraba muy perceptiva y sentía que podía leer con todavía más detalle las cosas que pensaban las personas que la rodeaban. Pero decidió que después investigaría, ahora quería comer las delicias que su hermana cocinaba...

.

.

.

Hinata pasó el resto del día en la mansión en compañía de su hermana, pero al caer el atardecer, se disculpó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer pero que volvería al día siguiente. Hanabi asintió y se marchó a descansar, mientras Hinata se colocaba el abrigo que Hanabi le prestó y salía a encontrarse con Kiba y Akamaru.

Una vez llegaron al bar Hiko, tomaron Sake y rememoraron viejas aventuras que vivieron como equipo. Sin embargo, Kiba como siempre no supo medirse con el alcohol y un rato después, se quedó dormido sobre la mesa. Hinata se preguntaba cómo lo llevaría hasta su casa, cuando un conocido llegó a su lado.

— ¿Hinata-chan? — Yamato la saludó.

— Hola… ¿Qué tal? — Saludó un poco avergonzada por la situación en que la encontraba, un Kiba babeando la mesa y un akamaru persiguiendo su cola.

— ¿Necesita ayuda?

— No, yo… solo debo pedirle a Akamaru que cargue a Kiba-chan y solo los acompañaré al distrito Inuzuka.

— Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, terminé con mis pendientes muy temprano hoy, así que podría acompañarlos.

— Oh… si, gracias — Se sonrojó. Entonces silvó a Akamaru, quien llegó rápidamente a su lado y acató las indicaciones de su amiga humana.

Yamato colocó al pesado Inuzuka sobre Akamaru y salieron del bar.

Debían ser un poco tarde, pues la mayoría de los locales del centro de la aldea ya estaban cerrados.

— Siento que Kakashi haya estado muy ocupado estos días, aunque Shikamaru y yo le ayudemos, tiene muchas cosas que revisar. — Yamato se disculpó ante la chica.

— No se preocupe, ser Hokage no es fácil.

Caminaban mientras Kiba se quejaba por algo que no lograban entender.

— Me alegra saber que las cosas entre los dos estén mejorando, las nuevas flores que adornan la oficina son encantadoras, Kakashi dijo que usted las cultivó —

— Así es, sirven como purificadoras de aire —

— Shikamaru siempre se sienta cerca de ellas, creo que le gustan — Ella se sonrojó.

— Gracias — ¿Era ella o la estaba halagando mucho? No es que le molestara, pero no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Yamato era amigo de Kakashi, ¿Acaso el sabría que Kakashi salía con otra mujer? ¿Lo estaría cubriendo? ¿Él le podría confirmar si realmente ocurría?

— Veo que te incomodo un poco — Comentó el shinobi al notar el silencio de ella.

— No es eso… solo, estoy un poco cansada… — Murmuró. No había bebido tanto Sake como Kiba pero el frío de la noche le aturdió un poco. ¿Cómo podía pensar que el capitán Yamato iba a cubrir a Kakashi? Por lo poco que lo conocía podía decir que era un shinobi de confianza y muy franco con los demás. No sería justo que dudara de él ni de Kakashi.

Ambos habían sido muy buenos con ella, ya no estaba muy segura de lo que creía, no podía imaginar que Kakashi fuera capaz de ser tan amable y sonreír cada noche mientras la engañaba.

— Pero parece que le ha ido muy bien con su equipo, Kakashi parece muy contento por eso. — Y le sonrió.

Ella se sonrojó un poco al oírlo, Yamato se percató de que a pesar de que la chica no estaba tan alcoholizada como su compañero que dormía en el lomo de Akamaru, pero se notaba un poco mareada.

— Quizás sea mejor que primero la llevemos a casa, parece estar… —

Pero no lo escuchó, iba metida en sus pensamientos. Ella también había actuado mal al dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y besar al rubio. No, debía hablar con Kakashi y decirle lo ocurrido con Naruto y pedirle que fuera sincero con ella. Seguía gustándole Naruto-kun pero no podía vivir así toda su vida, quería poder querer al hombre con el que se había casado.

Y entonces Hinata tuvo una pequeña revelación. Quería que su matrimonio funcionara. Quizás si se esforzaba un poco más podría lograr que él confiara en ella y quizás podría ayudarlo en el trabajo para que así él tuviera más tiempo libre para compartir juntos y quizás así poder convertirse en una genuina pareja. Pero el primer paso para lograr eso era ser honestos mutuamente.

— ¿Sabes si Kakashi está en su oficina?

— Si, tenía que redactar su discurso para los exámenes.

— Necesito hablar con Kakashi-san, ¿Podría llevar a Kiba-kun a su casa? — Yamato se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de la chica, así que solo atinó a asentir.

Ella se marchó y Yamato les deseó toda la suerte del mundo, quien diría que lo que la pequeña Hinata necesitaba era un poco de valor líquido.

.

.

.

Mientras corría, una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella. Había besado a Naruto-kun y se sentía un poco avergonzada de haberlo disfrutado, pero de pronto le entró la curiosidad de saber qué se sentiría besar a su esposo... ¿Sería igual que cuando besó a Kakashi? ¿Se sentiría mejor? Bueno, debía aprovechar mientras la euforia la impulsaba a cada paso. Si esperaba a mañana probablemente se arrepentiría y se acobardaría, pero en esos momentos quería ver a Kakashi y saber que tenía una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo su relación. Se disculparía cuando viera a Naruto-kun y haría las cosas bien, eso es lo que le aconsejaría hacer Neji-kun.

Pronto llegó a la torre del Hokage y notó que ya se habían marchado muchas de las personas que trabajaban ahí, así que pensó que nadie los molestaría. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, era la primera vez que hacía algo tan atrevido, ojalá que Kakashi-san no se molestara y entendiera que ella quería esforzarse más en su relación. Ver de nuevo a su familia le había inspirado muchos ánimos y se sentía capaz de enfrentar sus miedos y su naturaleza tímida en esos momentos. Ya había estado mucho tiempo lamentándose y entristeciéndose, era tiempo de actuar.

Llegó a la oficina de Kakashi y la encontró vacía, pero su capa se encontraba colgada en la pared, lo cual era señal de que se encontraba cerca. Probablemente había salido al baño o por un poco de aire, lo esperaría sentada en el sofá.

Pasaron diez minutos... media hora y una hora finalmente.

— ¿Se habrá ido a casa? — Se cuestionó. Bueno, usaría su Byakugan para confirmarlo y entonces lo alcanzaría allá.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el chakra de Kakashi en la misma torre, más específicamente en los calabozos de ANBU. Enfocó su vista y se encontró con algo, quizás no tan inesperado.

Él estaba manteniendo relaciones como una mujer, era claro por la clase de movimientos que hacían y la agitación que demostraban. Desactivó su byakugan y boqueó intentando recuperar un poco de aire. Miró la oficina a su alrededor y sus ojos se humedecieron de enojo.

Kakashi era un hipócrita por ser tan amable con ella y engañarla, hubiera preferido que él le dijera lo que estaba haciendo en lugar de esconderlo. Así ella no se hubiera sentido tan mal al saberlo tan ocupado y estresado por la carga de trabajo que suponía ser Hokage. Quizás no le hubiera gustado la idea de que se acostara con otras mujeres, pero por lo menos no se habría ilusionado creyendo que podrían ser una real pareja en el futuro.

Sus piernas temblaron, y entonces decidió que se marcharía a casa. No quería estar en esa oficina, entre todos esos objetos que le pertenecían a su esposo. En casa nada le recordaba a Kakashi, todo estaba hecho para el uso de ella mientras las pertenencias de Kakashi se mantenían ocultas en un cajón. Quizás para él esa oficina era más su hogar que la casa que compartían. Y fue entonces que vio en la esquina del escritorio la pequeña planta que ella le había obsequiado al peliplateado para que le diera un poco de vida a su oficina. Qué tonta había sido...

Entonces empujó la planta y esta cayó, rompiéndose la frágil maceta y desperdigando la tierra por todos lados. Y se marchó de ese lugar triste y enojada consigo misma por ser tan blanda, nunca debió pensar en su matrimonio como algo más de un simple capricho de su padre.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguien, Kakashi se despertó a la hora de siempre, pero se llevó una sorpresa al notar que la chica a su lado continuaba dormida.

— Hinata-chan, ¿No tienes entrenamiento hoy? — Preguntó un poco divertido, era la primera vez que la veía quedarse dormida hasta tarde.

— No — Respondió y se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana blanca y continuó dándole la espalda.

A kakashi le hizo sonreír tal gesto, había sido muy aniñado pero tierno.

— Bien, yo almorzaré en la oficina, nos vemos en la noche — Y se metió al baño para ducharse y después salió a su oficina.

Aquel día se perfilaba muy raro, pues primero Hinata se quedaba dormida y luego en la entrada de la torre lo esperaba un jovial Yamato.

— ¡Hey Kakashi! ¿Qué tal tu noche? — Preguntó muy animado, demasiado para el gusto de Kakashi. — Veo que no dormiste mucho — Y le dio una sonrisa cómplice, Kakashi alzó una ceja.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?

— Bueno, ayer me encontré con Hinata-chan y bueno, imaginé que ustedes tendrían un poco de acción — Kakashi continuó subiendo las escaleras hacía su oficina, no le encontraba sentido a lo que le decía el shinobi.

— ¿Por qué tendríamos acción? — Preguntó un poco divertido. Aunque si era honesto, a él no le molestaría tener algo así con su esposa.

— Bueno, ella tomó un poco de sake con sus amigos y de pronto quiso ir a verte — Yamato se alzó de hombros — Supuse que te aprovecharías de la situación.

Kakashi se rascó la nuca.

— No sé en qué concepto me tienes, Yamato, pero anoche estuve trabajando y sí, dormí poco, pero fue porque llegué en la madrugada a casa.

Llegaron a la puerta de la oficina, la cual estaba cerrada.

— Oh, imagino que debió ganarle la pena a Hinata-chan — Pensó Yamato en voz alta. — Bueno, iré a raíz, nos vemos después, Lord Hokage. — Y se marchó.

Kakashi sonrió mientras sostenía la perilla de la puerta. Así que se había quedado dormida por beber sake, la pobre estaría un poco indispuesta ese día debido a los efectos del alcohol.

Abrió la puerta y de inmediato notó el desastre que había en el piso. La planta que Hinata le había regalado se había caído del escritorio y ahora estaba secándose en el suelo. Se dio prisa en levantarla y llamó a Shizune.

— ¿Sucede algo, Hokage-sama?

— Necesito agua, creo que estaba muy en la orilla — Señaló el desastre. Su asistente asintió.

— Mandaré a alguien a que limpie y con un vaso con agua.

— Te lo agradezco — Saltó para evitar pisar la tierra y colocó la planta en la ventaba mientras Shizune mandaba a alguien. Qué extraño, con lo mucho que le gustaban los tonos lilas de las flores de esa planta…

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y Kakashi comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien con Hinata.

A pesar de que cenaban juntos últimamente ella ni siquiera lo miraba y la notaba distante, como si su mente estuviera perdida lejos del comedor en donde estaban.

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? — Kakashi intentó hacer un poco de plática.

— No, todo está bien — Murmuró mientras comía un poco más de arroz.

— Pakkun me dijo que les diste unas galletas muy ricas el otro día, te lo agradezco —

— No es nada, ellos son muy lindos —

Silencio.

— ¿Sabías que Nobu es primo de Konohamaru?

— Hai, me lo dijo Kurenai-sensei

Más silencio.

— Ya terminé con la logística del examen chunnin, quizás en un par de semanas lleguen las primeras delegaciones, los cuatro Kages confirmaron su presencia.

— Va a ser un evento enorme. — Y bebió un sorbo más de agua.

Kakashi suspiró.

— ¿Me dirás qué sucede o tendré que pedirle a Ibiki que entre a tu mente? — Hinata lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en la noche. — Creí que teníamos una buena relación, pero ahora pareces ausente.

Ella bajó los palillos y asintió.

— En realidad no me he sentido muy bien estos días.

— ¿Vamos al hospital con Tsunade-sama?

— Iré mañana, luego de mi entrenamiento.

— Podemos ir ahora — Kakashi hizo un además de pararse, pero ella lo detuvo.

— No, es tarde y debe estar cansado, yo le pediré a Ko que me acompañe, si eso lo hace sentir más tranquilo.

Kakashi la observó.

— ¿Qué te duele?

— No he tenido mucho apetito... y a veces me duele el pecho.

 _Quizás por eso se veía tan pálida,_ pensó Kakashi.

— Ve mañana y me informas de lo que te digan

— Hai —

Kakashi se dedicó a lavar los platos mientras Hinata leía un libro sentada en el jardín de la casa.

— ¿Qué lees? — Él se sentó a su lado, Hinata lo miró sin mucho interés.

— Haikus

— Vaya… ¿hay algo interesante?

— Hai, fueron escritos por un monje budista, hablan de las impresiones que le dejó visitar las aldeas ninja.

— ¿Y tuvo una buena impresión?

— La mayoría de los poemas son tristes y llenos de suplicas por la paz, pero en algunos acepta que los ninjas somos un mal necesario para mantener la paz.

— Nunca pensé en mi como un mal necesario. — Se rascó su nuca.

— No habla de nosotros como personas, sino de nuestro oficio como la parte oscura del yinyang para mantener el equilibrio.

Se quedaron en silencio, Hinata sosteniendo sus rodillas con sus brazos y Kakashi recostado en el piso de madera.

— Es agradable estar así contigo, Hinata-chan. — Ella asintió. — ¿Crees que estemos haciendo las cosas bien?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé — Respondió ella de manera ausente. No, no se atrevía a decirle que había descubierto su aventura, porque a pesar de su molestia, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo ni quería hacerlo.

Seguramente su padre y la aldea la apoyarían para separarse de él pero seguramente eso le traería muchos problemas a Kakashi. Su prestigio como Hokage caería y ella no quería que la aldea se desestabilizara por su culpa. Además, ella tampoco había actuado del todo bien; había besado a Naruto y vuelto a declararle sus sentimientos. Si descubría ante a los otros a Kakashi sería una hipócrita como él.

 _Por supuesto que no estamos haciendo las cosas bien,_ pensó ella. Y se sintió tonta, por pensar que Kakashi podría verla como una mujer, por pensar que podrían llevarse bien y quizás enamorarse.

Él continuaba acostado a su lado de ella, con su máscara puesta. Nunca había visto a su esposo sin su famosa máscara, estaba segura de que si un día él se la quitaba, tal vez ella no lo reconocería y eso la deprimió más.

Kakashi notó que ella se encogía y que el libro había quedado rezagado a su lado de ella. Se preguntó qué pasaría por la mente de ella. Su largo cabello azulado se movía al ritmo de la pequeña ventisca que los atravesó. Se veía hermosa aquella noche con la tenue luz del pasillo. Sus labios. Nunca había notado su color rosa y lo apetecibles que se veían... Si tan solo pudiera olvidar por un segundo todos esos demonios de su pasado con los que cargaba, seguramente se sentiría listo para dejar entrar a esa hermosa chica a su corazón, pero era un cobarde.

Sabía que si se lo propusiera, podría enamorar a esa joven, sabía qué palabras decir para provocarle sonrojos y despertar su curiosidad. Pero eso implicaría profundizar en su relación y abrirse a ella. Y Kakashi no quería eso, tenía miedo de dejar entrar a otra persona a su corazón y encontrarse enterrando a un ser querido más. Ya tenía suficiente con los lazos que había creado con sus alumnos, ya había tenido suficiente con la doble muerte de Obito. Lo único que quería era vivir en paz, sin las turbulencias del enamoramiento. Por eso prefería tener sexo con una mujer que no le pediría nada ni debería nada. Aun si eso significaba privarse de la hermosa mujer con la que compartía la cama cada noche.

.

.

.

Aunque marzo se acabó, continuaba la misma rutina para Hinata. En las mañanas entrenaba con su equipo, y se enfocaba en que Shiro y Nobu se volvieran más cercanos, y que, aunque no se vieran como amigos, supieran interpretar su papel como equipo ninja. No iba a rendirse, ese era su camino en la vida ninja.

Cuando mandaba a los chicos a sus casas, ella se dirigía a su casa para ducharse y almorzar un poco de fruta. Una vez estando lista, se dirigía a la mansión Hyuuga donde su amada hermana la esperaba en el dojo, y comenzaban a meditar un rato, para después proceder a pelear.

A veces las supervisaba el abuelo Hyuuga o Hiashi mismo, ellos le decían a Hinata cómo atacar a Hanabi y ella debía encontrar el modo de neutralizar a Hinata. Pasaban toda la tarde peleando y a pesar de que ambas siempre terminaban con Ko aplicándoles antiséptico y vendas para sus heridas, se sentían dichosas de estar cada vez más cerca de ayudar a su clan. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Hanabi atravesara la ceremonia de iniciación, y aunque Hinata no podría asistir porque ya no era parte del clan, se propuso estar con su hermana todos los días.

Por eso la atacaba con arrojo, y aunque se sintiera desfallecer no se rendía, debía asegurarse de que Hanabi llegara a su límite y lo superara, así ella nunca tendría que doblegarse ante nadie como ella había hecho toda su vida.

Después de entrenar, se duchaba en la mansión y tomaba el té en compañía de su padre y su hermana. Nunca antes se había sentido tan parte de esa familia como en esos momentos, realmente lamentaba cuando terminaban y ella debía marcharse a preparar la cena de su marido, quien al parecer no le gustaba mucho la comida de las hermanas Yuki y Yuko. Ellas continuaban con su entrenamiento supervisado ahora por Ino-chan, ya que Sakura había sido asignada a la dirección del hospital y ahora tenía más responsabilidades, pero a la pelirrosada le gustaba porque podía seguir aprendiendo de Tsunade-sama.

Hinata agradecía que las chicas hicieran las compras para ella, así que solo llegaba a su casa y ponía manos a la obra. A veces llegaba Kakashi y a veces no, pero eso dejó de importarle. Si él no llegaba, ella pasaba una parte de la noche cuidando de su jardín y del vívero donde cultivaba unas plantas medicinales de Suna pero que hasta el momento no lograba hacer que brotaran.

Hinata nunca fue al hospital como le dijo Kakashi, pero una tarde al tener un mareo que la hizo caer, decidió que había llegado el momento, así que fue. Ahí le dijeron que tenía principios de anemia y que debía mejorar su alimentación, pues tanto esfuerzo físico requería de mayores cantidades de calorías.

Ella asintió, pero si era honesta no tenía mucho apetito y además se llenaba con pocos bocados. Solamente comía todo lo que había en su plato cuando cenaba con Kakashi, de ahí en fuera quedaba satisfecha a la primera. Así que no hizo mucho caso y decidió consumir píldoras del soldado cuando le dieran mareos o cansancio extremo.

Por otro lado, Kakashi tuvo que detener su pequeño desliz, pues Yugao fue asignada como apoyo a otra misión, pero ni por eso pudo pasar más tiempo en casa, pues los exámenes estaban cada vez más cerca y Kakashi y Shikamaru no se daban abasto. No es como que Naruto hiciera la diferencia, pero el trabajo que antes era para tres ahora se dividía entre dos.

— Voy a morir y usted será el culpable — Shikamaru se dejó caer en el sofá.

— No es mi culpa que olvidaras tu cita. En vez de estarte quejando deberías correr a buscar flores o algo — Kakashi despegó la vista del pergamino que tenía entre manos — Informa Naruto que al parecer ahora ha habido una serie de ataques en la aldea del Tsuchikage, murieron cinco civiles. La magnitud de cada ataque de los fanáticos de Kaguya está aumentando de sobremanera. —

— ¿Cree que vayan a intentar algo en los exámenes?

— No lo sé, pero es probable. Debemos proceder como si eso fuera un hecho.

Shikamaru se enderezó.

— Tsk, es demasiado problemático.

— Estoy de acuerdo.

.

.

.

* * *

Feliz año 2017

Hoy toca el primer capítulo del año. Si, creo que este capítulo superó en drama al capítulo anterior y al anterior, una cosa es que te cuenten que tu esposo te es infiel y otra que lo confirmes con tus propios ojos. Hinata se a distanciado totalmente de Kakashi, no le manda el almuerzo y lleva una rutina donde su última prioridad del día es verlo. Kakashi no es tonto y notó que algo le pasaba pero entre el cansancio de su trabajo y el temor a volverse cercanos, deja su preocupación a un nivel superficial, casi como si ella se tratara de una alumna más y no su esposa.

Hinata no va a decir nada, pues su personalidad gentil le impide causarle el problema social que le explotaría a Kakashi y al mismo tiempo ella no quiere ser hipócrita como él, sabe que también se equivocó y de alguna forma asume la responsabilidad guardando silencio. Pero no se crean, en el próximo capítulo, Hinata se va a hartar de no decir nada, y poco a poco va a empezar a rebelarse ante Kakashi. Pienso que como Hinata no le ha ocasionado problemas a Kakashi en esos meses, él no la ha tomando del todo en cuenta, pero ahora que ella comenzará a hacerse notar, no le quedará de otra al Hokage más que tratar de entenderla.

Por cierto, las cosas ya van a ir subiendo de nivel entre los dos esposos, habrá más contacto físico y los sentimientos entrarán a escena. Vamos por el primer tercio de ésta historia, así que ya va siendo hora de un poco de romance.

 **Próxima actualización:** viernes 06 de enero del 2017

 _Un enorme agradecimiento a:_

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo de hoy :)

 **fadebila:** Yeii! jaja estaba muy nerviosa por el momento NaruHina pero parece que fue bien recibido por todos, Kakashi va a comenzar a lamentar el haber sido tan desconsiderado con su esposa. Naruto se va a meter n muchos problemas cuando regrese de su misión jeje. Muchas gracias por escribir y feliz año nuevo! :D

 **Carolina15234 KH:** Si, Hinata se sintió decepcionada por el engaño de su esposo, y atmbién creo que es cierto lo que mencionas de que Hinata necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y no quedarse con el sentimiento guardado para siempre. Además de que ella siente que ya no tiene nada que perder ni que ganar porque está casada y piensa que Kakashi no le puede reclamar nada porque él llevó su infidelidad a otros niveles. Sobre Naruto, se marchó confundido a su misión, pero ya tenía algunos pensamientos sobre que tal vez Sakura no lo quería tanto si era capaz de poner su trabajo en el hospital antes que él como su pareja. Osea que Naruto ya estaba dudando un poco de su relación con Sakura, pero terminó añadiendo a su revoltijo mental la declaración de Hinata, y aunque en esos momentos no quiso detenerse aunque sabía que ella estaba casada con su sensei, de alguna manera eso le va a causar remordimientos. Y bueno, va a estar fuera de foco mientras dure su misión (que es un poco larga) pero regresará con resoluciones y actuará en consecuencia a ellos. Suena muy interesante lo que mencionas de los hábitos de infidelidad japoneses, es una sociedad muy extraña y la verdad los admiro, creo que pueden llegar a ser tan abiertos y al mismo tiempo seguir siendo súper conservadores. Y bueno, decirte que la relación de nuestra parejita ya está tocando fondo, así que lo único que queda es que empiecen a subir, así que es hora de que vayan abriendo sus ojos para ver a la persona que tienen a lado :D Jaja Y por último solo quiero decir que eso de los regalos solo lo he visto en amigos que para disculparse regalan osos gigantes y flores, pero me imagino que los remordimientos son los que obligan a las personas infieles que no quieren perder a sus parejas oficiales, los hace tratar de compensarlos de esa manera, pero bueno, por suerte no me ha pasado xD Y pues solo me queda desearte un gran 2017 y que todos tus propósitos se hagan realidad, que haya mucha felicidad, te mando besos! :D

 **Alexandra Cooper96:** Me alivia ver la buena recepción que tuvo el momento NaruHina, creí que todos me iban a querer colgar x_x Hinata piensa que no está en condición de pedirle el divorcio a Kakashi argumentando infidelidad, porque de alguna forma ella también lo hizo, así que no quiere ser hipócrita como su esposo y de alguna manera se lo está guardando para decírselo en el momento que lo crea más conveniente, porque Hina es muy lista y quizás lo use a su favor en algún momento. A mi también me encanta la relación que tienen Shino y Hinata, quizás me anime a hacer algún one-shot. Cuando comencé a imaginar la historia, quería hacer una comedia, pues Kakashi sería ideal para eso, pero de alguna perversa manera mi mente terminó pidiendo drama jajaja Cuando supe que Kakashi iba a ser infiel, yo también me traumé jeje es que a veces, mientras escribo, los personajes cobran vida por si mismos y eligen lo que quieren y me sorprenden a misma. Te agradezco mucho tus palabras y te deseo un extraordinario 2017 lleno de puras buenas cosas jeje nos leemos el viernes! :D

 **hina hyu:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que guste el curso de la historia, Hinata es callada y observadora, no va a armar un escándalo si no es necesario, pues a parte de que es una Hyuuga, pues su esposo es el Hokage y hay más implicaciones políticas y publicas en todas las acciones que lleve a cabo. Pero eso no significa que lo dejará pasar, como vimos hoy, ya no le manda su almuerzo y se ha distanciado. Y pues si, estos dos hombres van a enfrentarse, pero aún no, pues más cositas necesitan cocinarse para que haya una mega explosión, pero ya verás :) Muchs gracias por dejar un review y decir cosas tan lindas del fic ^o^ Te deseo un fabuloso 2017, lleno de amor, dinero, salud y mucho fanfiction :) Disfruta de estos días y suerte todo el año. Te mando besos!

 **Tsuki:** Jajaja, también tuve muchos debates mentales sobre cómo abordar la infidelidad de estos dos, en el sentido de que son personas muy reservadas y se encuentran en una situación publica inusual, con solo recordar que les llegaron regalos de bodas de todas las aldeas ninja nos da una idea del interés público que hay sobre ellos. Sobre Naruto, él ya empezaba a tener dudas sobre su relación con Sakura, pues ella prefiere su trabajo a estar con él, así que de alguna manera Naruto se vio atraído hacía una chica que le confesaba haberlo amado toda su vida y que estuvo dispuesta a morir para protegerlo de Pein, así que fue egoísta en ese momento y quiso sentirse querido por ella. Así que digamos que Naruto aún debe pensar qué hará y nuestra parejita va a seguir junta, apenas vamos a cumplir el primer tercio de la historia pero ya estamos cerca del romance :) Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Te deseo un gran 2017, que sea un año lleno de satisfacciones y buena vibra para ti y los tuyos :) nos leemos muy pronto!

 **fran. sanchez:** Jajaja muchas gracias por tus palabras, me gusta el drama xD Hinata tiene un autoestima muy lastimado por las cosas que vivió en su infancia, su padre la lastimaba y con el tiempo lograr tener una mejor relación, por lo que Hinata prefiere olvidar las cosas malas y centrarse en lo bueno de las personas, así que por eso se dejó querer por Naruto... mmm... creo que esto sonó muy edipico jajaja. Pero por suerte para todos, Naruto se marchó a una misión, donde podrá dejar que Hinata aclare su mente y él mismo pueda encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas. Hoy Hinata decidió hacer lo correcto e ir a besar a su sexy esposo, pues como ya te decía, ella prefiere buscar el lado bueno de las cosas y pues si ya está casada ¿Por qué no llevar una mejor relación con Kakashi?, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, ojalá no odien mucho a Kakashi porque pronto se va a reivindicar. A mi también me gusta Shino, seguirá siendo parte de la vida de Hinata y la apoyará hasta el final ^^ Y solo me queda desearte un feliz año nuevo, que sea un año lleno de buenas cosas, con mucha alegría y fortaleza, que sea un año muy feliz y próspero en todo lo que hagas :) ¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!

 **Mare-1998:** ¡Hola! Sí, Hinata sigue shockeada por la noticia y no pensó dos veces antes de involucrarse con Naruto, pero ya era muy fuerte su deseo de sacar esos sentimientos que tanto tiempo la acompañaron. Necesitaba sacarlos para poder empezar su nueva vida. Pero hoy vimos que ella albergaba en el fondo de su corazón, la esperanza de que solo fuera un rumor la infidelidad de Kakashi pero hoy lo comprobó y eso la hirió bastante, la hizo sentir decepcionada. Por suerte Naruto ya se fue xD Muchas gracias por escribir y te deseo un maravilloso 2017, que sea un año muy fructífero, satisfactorio y lleno de buenas historias de todo tipo ^^ Te mando besos!

 **MikaSyo:** ¡Sí! jaja esa fue la idea que quiero trabajar... ¿Qué hará Kakashi cuando vea que a Naruto valoró su esfuerzo por salvarlo de ese compromiso? jajaja Por que todo inició con un Naruto encaprichado (como siempre) con Sakura y Kakashi queriendo que éste fuera feliz, porque suponía que Naruto tenía claro lo que quería. Pero ahora viene esto. Por suerte Naruto se marchó a una larga misión y en ese tiempo, Kakashi va a descubrir lo maravillosa que es su esposa y no va a quererla dejar ir cuando vuelva su alumno cabeza hueca :3 ¿O la dejará ir? ¿Habrá trío? ¿Hinata que querrá al final? OMG! xD no diré el final, faltan como 15 capítulos más y aún falta que pasen unas cosas más que quizás compliquen todo y Naruto pase a segundo lugar en prioridades de nuestra bella parejita xD Muchas gracias por comentar y pues te deseo un grandioso 2017, que sea un año memorable, maravilloso e inolvidable lleno de grandes y felices momentos en compañía de tus seres queridos. Nos leemos pronto! Saludos!

 **Nana:** ¡Hola! aquí está la continuación xD espero poder seguir sorprendiéndote cada capítulo jeje. Me alegra que les guste la historia y por aquí seguiremos este nuevo año terminando proyectos e iniciando historias nuevas :) Te mando muchos besos y ten un gran 2017 lleno de fanfiction y felicidad xD Nos leemos el viernes! :D

 **angel maria 15:** Yeii, me da risa imaginarme a Naruto y a Kakashi como rivales, quiero decir, toda la vida Naruto y Sasuke han peleado por todo y que al final sea su sensei con quien luche, pues se me hace irónico. Aunque la trama no se va a centrar en el conflicto entre estos dos, si les voy a dedicar un espacio y a ver qué tal sale jajaja. Aún falta que lleguen los exámenes chunnin y a ver que pasa en ellos y un par de acontecimientos más :) esto se va a descontrolar jajaja En fin, te agradezco muchísimo tu fic y te deseo un inolvidable 2017 lleno de cosas buenas, éxitos, salud, fics y todo lo que te haga feliz :) Nos leemos el próximo viernes! :D

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi:** Jajaja si, Naruto se emocionó de más, pero sigue siendo un tonto así que confundió con felicidad la excitación del momento, digamos que él ha tenido tiempo de tener relaciones humanas normales, se la vive entrenando igual que Goku (No puedo creer que Goku nunca haya besado a Milk -_-u ¡Tienen dos hijos! ejemm.. me desvié un poco). Sí, Naruto y Kakashi van a tener un par de problemitas cuando el rubio regrese de su misión, y te aseguro que se va a poner bueno, porque durante la ausencia del rubio, pues van a pasar un par de cositas que harán a Kakashi replantearse el dejar entrar a Hinata a su corazoncito. Es sorpresa lo que sucederá con Naruto y Sakura jajaja y bueno, hoy vimos que Hinata estaba dispuesta a contarle todo a Kakashi, pero lo cachó con las manos en la masa :( jeje creo que esto se está poniendo bueno jajaja xD Y bueno, aquí está la continuación y espero que te haya gustado jeje. Muchas gracias por tu review y pues quiero desearte un muy feliz 2017, que sea un año muy satisfactorio, lleno de buenas noticias, retos y mucha alegría. Nos leemos pronto y te mando besos!

 **RankaxAlto:** Hnata tiene un gran conflicto respecto a su equipo gennin, Kakashi le advirtió desde un inicio la importancia del trabajo en equipo, pero tardó mucho tiempo en dejarlos trabajar solos y recién se va dando cuenta de que ellos no están lo suficientemente maduros para comprender que se necesitan mutuamente. Kurenai le da dado otro consejo pero Hinata tiene tantas cosas en mente que no puede evitar pensar que es su culpa, ojalá que Kakashi la ayude :S Y bueno, a mi también me gusta el NaruHina, jeje creo que se me salió de las manos esa parte pero quedé satisfecha, pues es la semilla para el caos que vendrá en unos capítulos muajajaja. Kakashi sigue siendo infiel, pero en el próximo capítulo descubrirá que tal vez prefiera la compañía de su dulce esposa cuando se decida a conocerla de verdad. Infinitas gracias por tu review, te deseo un magnífico 2017, que sea un año muy especial, que disfrutes al lado de tus seres queridos y que podamos seguir leyendonos :) te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Te mando besos y nos leemos el viernes! :D

 **kandiliz25:** Tu review llegó justo a tiempo, te lo agradezco muchísimo, hemos llegado a los 90 reviews! xD andaba con los últimos detalles para subir la actualización de hoy cuando vi tu review y decidí añadirlo aquí para no dejarlo hasta el próximo capítulo ^^ Sí, a Naruto le ha gustado el beso de Hinata y se marchó con serias dudas en su cabeza, a mi también me emociona saber qué le responderá Naruto aunque ella le dijo que ya no era necesario xD Será genial ver enfrentarse a Kakashi y Naruto, ¿De qué lado estarán Sasuke y Sakura? Tss... las cosas en el equipo 7 se van a poner difíciles. El fic no va a girar entorno a ese conflicto, pero si van a ser muy emocionante. Por suerte Naruto se marchó y eso me da oportunidad de poner un par de cositas más para acercar a nuestra parejita y estén listos para el regreso del rubio muajaja. xD Hoy Hinata descubrió a Kakashi in fraganti, se ha deprimido más la pobre :( parece que su matrimonio ha tocado fondo, ya veremos en el próximo capítulo si Kakashi decide hacer algo para saber qué le pasa a la pequeña Hinata :) Te deseo un feliz 2017, que lo disfrutes acompañada de tus seres queridos, y que tengas muchos éxitos, alegrías y felicidad. Nos leemos el viernes :D

 _También quiero agradecer a todos los que marcaron la historia como su favorita y que activaron las alertas de actualización, gracias totales._

Y bueno, recordarles que pueden buscar en facebook como Tamashitsumo, ahí subo sugerencias de fics, aviso de actualizaciones, memes, vídeos, noticias de todo tipo y podemos estar en contacto y conversar :)

Que el 2107 sea un año lleno de fanfiction y que sigamos juntos mucho tiempo más. Los quiero.

lunes 02 de enero del 2017


	9. Sacudida de conciencia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno, estoy en contra del plagio.

* * *

.

Capítulo 9. Sacudida de conciencia

.

.

.

La primavera de abril llegó a Konoha con un bello regalo. Los primeros retoños de las flores de Sakura empezaban a asomarse en las calles. Aquello ponía de muy buen humor a la pelirrosa que se dirigía a hablar con el Hokage.

— Buenas tardes, Kakashi-sama — Saludó la chica de buen humor. — Capitán Yamato — El aludido estaba escribiendo en un pergamino en una de las esquinas de la oficina.

— Buen día — Respondió Yamato y continuó con lo suyo.

— Sakura, no seas tan formal. — Kakashi le sonrió a la chica.

— Hai, hai — Asintió — ¿Qué tal le ha ido? ¿Ya tiene la lista de los lugares donde quiere que pongamos centros de atención médica durante el examen chunnin?

— Si, por algún lado debe estar — Comenzó a buscar entre las montañas de papeles que inundaban su escritorio.

Mientras él buscaba, las hojas, la chica se dedicó a observar la oficina y entonces fijó su atención en una pequeña planta seca dentro de un recipiente con agua.

— Creo que su planta murió, debería sacarla de ahí, llenarla de agua no la revivirá — Comentó la chica con la mejor de las intenciones.

— Oh, tenía la esperanza de que pudiera sobrevivir, Hinata-chan me matará cuando sepa que se secó — Exhaló cansado.

— No lo creo, es una persona muy considerada — Sonrió, pero de pronto se acordó de algo — Es cierto, ¿Cómo le va con su nueva dieta? ¿Ya se acostumbró?

Kakashi encontró las hojas que buscaba en un montón de papeles que estaban bajo el sofá cuando escuchó aquello.

— ¿Dieta? — Ahora que lo pensaba, cada noche la veía más delgada… ¿Estaba haciendo dieta? ¿Para qué? Era una joven hermosa…

— Si, hace un par de días fue al hospital y Matsuda-san me pidió una dieta especial para tratar la anemia de Hinata-chan — Explicó la pelirrosada, pero notó que había algo raro en la expresión de su sensei.

Kakashi le extendió las hojas y se sentó en el sofá sobre el montón de papeles.

— ¿Ella tiene anemia? — Recordó que le había dicho que fuera al hospital, pero de eso hacía más de dos semanas.

— Bueno, yo no la revisé, eso me dijo Matsuda-san cuando me solicitó la dieta basada en su historial médico, pero le creí cuando la vi ayer cuando salí a atender a una persona del clan Hyuuga. Su piel está pálida y su cabello opaco, también tenía ojeras y se veía cansada, esos son signos de la falta de hierro — Explicó — Kakashi-sensei, ¿Hinata-chan no se lo dijo? — Preguntó preocupada.

— ¿Tú conoces bien a Hinata? — Preguntó al percatarse del detallado escrutinio que su ex alumna había hecho de la peliazul.

— Bueno, no somos amigas muy personales, pero estuve dándole algunas lecciones de ninjutsu médico hace cosa de un año — Colocó un dedo en su barbilla mientras rememoraba. — Pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, debo decir que ella parecía disfrutarlo. En ese tiempo no nos dábamos mucho abasto en el hospital, por lo que ella nos ayudaba abriendo algunos puntos de chakra para que pudiéramos mantener operaciones largas. Pero realmente me ayudó cuando se hizo cargo de la zona de pediatría, los niños la adoraban y era muy buena cuidando a los más pequeños. Pero un día llegó diciéndome que ya no podría continuar y se marchó del hospital.

— ¿Ella era buena?

— Si, su control de chakra es excelente. Pero no lo digo solo por eso, cuando se casaron, en esos días ella fue a verme y me pidió que aceptara a dos chicas de su clan dentro del programa de formación de nuevos médicos, que las chicas no contaban con el apoyo de sus padres pero que ella pagaría la matrícula y los materiales que utilizarían. Por eso no creo que se enoje con usted por la planta, es una chica buena y amable. Aunque quizás deban hablar, sé que es muy reservada pero debió haberle dicho lo de la anemia, si no se la trata, podría poner en riesgo su salud.

La mente de Kakashi empezó a trabajar, ¿Esas chicas que encontraba muy seguido en su casa estaban estudiando con el respaldo de Hinata? ¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo? No solo eso, ¿Hinata estaba enferma y no se lo había dicho? Todas las noches que cenaban, ella comía bien, no tenía un apetito como el Naruto pero siempre se tomaba su tiempo.

— Ya veo — Murmuró el peliplateado.

— Hai, es muy amable y servicial, espero que puedan hablar sobre su salud, sensei. Debería dejar de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado aquí y enterarse de lo que ocurre afuera — Puso sus manos en la cintura — Debe ser un mejor esposo para Hinata-chan.

— Eso intentaré, quizás se le olvidó comentarme de su ida al hospital porque está muy ocupada y yo suelo descuidarla un poco por el trabajo — Se rascó la nuca y la chica asintió no muy convencida del todo.

— Bueno, ya tengo lo que necesitaba, regresaré al hospital — Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo y miró a Kakashi — Si no se siente mejor con la dieta que le diseñé, dígale que vaya a verme y veré que más le puedo recetar. — Y se marchó.

Kakashi tomó su cabeza entre sus manos con un poco de frustración.

— ¿Qué sucede, sempai? —

— No sabía que Hinata trabajó en el hospital, ni que nuestras aparentes amas de llaves estudian ninjutsu médico ni que tuviera problemas de salud.

Yamato detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró al peliplateado.

— Bueno, apenas llevan unos meses casados, quizás debas trabajar un poco con su comunicación —

— Ya casi se va a cumplir medio año, no es posible que no sepa algo tan básico como ello — Pasó su mano por todo su rostro tratando de despejarse.

No esperaba ser el mejor esposo del mundo, pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez estuvo tan preocupado pensando en sí mismo que no miró con cuidado a Hinata. Sí se había percatado de su pérdida de peso, porque compartían la cama y cada vez sentía más pequeña su presencia, pero fuera de eso diría que se veía igual que el día que se casaron. Pero hasta Sakura pudo notar que algo no andaba bien con solo verla un momento pasar. ¿Hinata no confiaba en él? ¿O no le interesaba decirle nada? ¿Qué significaba él para ella? ¿Lo seguía viendo como cadenas que la ataban? ¿Podía culparla por querer mantener su privacidad con el mismo ahínco que él?

— No sirve de mucho que te cuestiones lo que está mal, Kakashi-sempai debería ir a hablar con ella, sería más eficaz. — Sugirió Yamato. — Yo le diré a Shikamaru cuando regrese que tuviste que salir por un problema personal.

— Te lo agradezco Tenzo. — Se puso de pie y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Debían ser las seis de la tarde cuando llegó a su casa, buscó en el huerto y en los jardines y no encontró a nadie. Fue a la cocina y en la mesa encontró un sobre con dinero y una nota.

 _La despensa está llena gracias a ustedes, no es necesario que compren algo para la cena. Les dejo esto para la semana. Que les vaya muy bien en el hospital. Hinata._

Kakashi observó la nota y entonces sintió un par de presencias tras suyo.

— Hokage-sama — Saludaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Preguntó secamente.

Yuki y Yuko se miraron sorprendidas.

— Hinata-sama paga por nuestros servicios…

— Eso es mentira, ¿Podrían decir la verdad? No me voy a enojar ni le diré a nadie. — Trató de ser más comprensivo con las dos jóvenes.

Yuki le asintió con la cabeza a Yuko, quien se armó de valor para hablar.

— Hinata-sama pidió permiso a nuestros padres para que fuéramos sus acompañantes fuera del clan Hyuuga, les dijo que la ayudaríamos con los quehaceres de su casa porque solo de esa manera nosotras podrías entrar y salir del clan para asistir a clases de ninjutsu médico.

— ¿Por qué lo hacen a espaldas de sus padres?

— Porque las personas de la rama secundaria no podemos estudiar una profesión muy especializada como la medicina y descuidar la protección de los miembros de la rama principal, solo las personas de Souke tienen permitido aprender medicina — Yuki completó la idea.

— Le pedimos ayuda a Hinata-sama y ella nos tomó bajo su protección. Y a su vez le ayudamos con las tareas del hogar. — Yuko terminó de hablar e hizo una reverencia.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Aquello era un gesto demasiado noble por parte de su esposa, se estaba jugando un buen regaño del consejo de su clan si llegaban a enterarse de que Hinata estaba ayudándolas a quebrantar la voluntad de sus padres.

— No se preocupen, yo no diré nada. — Ambas chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

— Se lo agradecemos Hokage-sama — Dijeron al unísono e hicieron una reverencia.

— Ahora… ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Yuki miró el reloj.

— Pasan de las seis, debe estar en la mansión tomando el té con Hiashi-sama.

— Ella debería llegar a casa a las siete para preparar la cena. — Señaló Yuko.

— Bien, entonces la esperaré. Ustedes sigan con sus pendientes —

— Gracias Hokage-sama, le agradecemos que nos ayude, con su permiso.

Y las chicas tomaron el dinero con la nota y cuando iban hacía la salida, la voz del Hokage las detuvo.

— Esperen, quisiera saber algo más.

— Díganos, Hokage-sama

— ¿Ustedes pasan mucho tiempo con Hinata-chan?

Las hermanas intercambiaron una mirada, no sabía a qué se debía esa pregunta.

— Últimamente no, Hokage-sama. — Respondieron las dos al unísono.

— ¿Come aquí o en otro lado?

— Pasa las tardes en la mansión, quizás comerá ahí. — Respondió Yuki.

Kakashi suspiró, esa no era mucha información.

— De acuerdo, sigan con lo suyo.

— Hai. — Dijeron las dos.

Y se marcharon de la mansión en dirección al hospital.

Kakashi salió al jardín y se dejó caer en el césped junto al pequeño estanque, debería prestarle más atención a su esposa. Quizás la anemia era la forma en que ella pedía más atención, pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿Entonces por qué no le había dicho nada?. Kakashi intentó adivinar lo que sucedía, pero por el cansancio, terminó quedándose dormido en el instante.

.

.

.

Un pequeño grito lo despertó.

Hinata había llegado a las siete a la casa, y al no saber si Kakashi llegaría a cenar (no había vuelto a poner un pie en la torre si no era para recibir misiones), preparó la cena, comió un poco y dejó el resto en el horno para que se mantuviera caliente. Entonces decidió ver cómo iba su pequeño huerto, cuando al llegar al jardín pisó algo suave y nada cotidiano.

Gritó mientras retrocedía y activaba su byakugan.

— ¡Kakashi-san! — Exclamó con sorpresa. — Lo la-lamento tanto… no lo vi… n-no creí siquiera que hubiera a-alguien aquí… — Comenzó a balbucear aun un poco asustada.

— Gomen, estaba muy fresca la tarde y me quedé dormido — Respondió rascándose su nuca un poco avergonzado de haberla asustado.

— Pero aun así no comprendo qué hace aquí. — Se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse cerciorado de que no hubiera nadie en la casa, pero es que se había a acostumbrado a estar siempre sola al llegar.

— Bueno, vivo en esta casa — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ella se sonrojaba. — Voy a prender la luz — Pues la noche ya había caído sobre Konoha. Hinata terminaba de tranquilizar su corazón, extrañamente el susto le había ocasionado un poco de arritmia cardíaca. Rea

Con la luz prendida, pudo ver el jardín lleno de hermosas flores y en el huerto algunas verduras.

— Debo plantar algún retoño de flores de cerezo, pronto van a estallar en miles de pétalos — Murmuró la chica mientras observaba junto al Hokage la belleza de su jardín.

— Has creado un sitio hermoso — Murmuró Kakashi haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

— Gracias por sus palabras…

Entonces Kakashi recordó por qué estaba ahí.

— Hinata, ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? — Preguntó en tono serio.

Ella abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, ya había sido bastante inusual que se encontraran en el jardín de la casa, cuando ahora le hacía esa pregunta.

Sí, había muchas cosas que quería decirle, como él hecho de que estaba orgullosa de lo que estaba logrando con su hermana, o que las hermanas Hyuuga ya habían conseguido dar primeros auxilios a un pescado, o que Mirai-chan ya había hecho a sus primeros amigos en el parque. Que se sentía decepcionada de su desempeño como maestra, porque Shiro no lograba trabajar con Nobu ahora que éste último le había declarado su amor a Meiko, que no quería levantarse en las mañanas, sentía que tenía demasiado sueño todo el tiempo…que sabía que tenía una aventura…

Pero seguramente él solo preguntaba por cortesía. Porque él estaba ocupado saliendo con otras mujeres y manteniendo a flote la aldea. Su relación era un mero cascaron vacío…

— No, no hay ninguna novedad — Murmuró mientras le daba la espalda para tomar sus herramientas y dirigirse a los arbustos, para quitarles hierba mala y ponerles un poco de abono.

Kakashi suspiró con tristeza. Tal vez él no era nadie para ella, quizás por eso esa magia que la rodeaba y que sacaba lo mejor de los otros cuando la miraban no funcionaba en él.

Y se quedó en el jardín, en silencio, observándola trabajar.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi no sintió cuando ella se levantó, pero si escuchó el ruido que provenía de la cocina. Eran las seis de la mañana y tenía sueño, pero quizás si se mostraba interesado ella se animaría a hablar de lo que le sucedía.

Bajó las escaleras y se recargó en el marco de la entrada a la cocina. Ella vestía una blusa de rejas negra y pantalón corto negro, y a un lado de ella reposaba su sudadera color lavanda.

Kakashi se deleitó contemplando sus glúteos moverse de un lado a otro. ¡Cómo había extrañado verla moverse con un ritmo que al parecer solo ella conocía! Pero mientras la contemplaba notó que tenía muchos moretones a lo largo de toda su piel. Algunos más verdes y amarillos, pero muchos eran negros y morados, tanto en sus piernas y espalda, como en los brazos.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? — Llegó hasta ella a grandes zancadas y la sujetó firmemente del brazo.

Aparte del sobresalto inicial por el grito que emitió su esposo, se alarmó al sentir que la sujetaba con un poco de brusquedad. Apenas rozaban al dormir, Kakashi nunca la tocaba y aquello la descolocó.

— Suélteme — Trató de alejarse, pero él la sostenía firmemente.

— ¿Quién te lastimó? Esto no sucedió en un entrenamiento normal.

— Si me suelta, podría decírselo. — Exclamó mientras continuaba jalándose.

Kakashi la soltó y ella se sobó la zona, pues le había dolido un poco debido al tacto brusco. Pero se dio prisa y se colocó la sudadera para cubrirse, lamentó su decisión de no vestirse completamente antes de bajar a desayunar.

— ¿Y bien?

— Fui a entrenar con Hanabi-chan su nuevo taijutsu — Respondió y se sintió como si la estuvieran regañando.

— Podría ser si todos los golpes fueran recientes y del mismo color. Pero no es así.

— Es porque he ido varios días. — Le dio la espalda y quitó el agua de la estufa. Pero sin querer derramó el agua caliente que quiso servir en la tetera quemándose de paso.

El agua se derramó y ella se alejó al sentir el calor en sus manos.

Kakashi se acercó para ver el estado de sus quemaduras, pero ella se alejó.

— Estoy bien, soy muy torpe — Murmuró mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

— Iremos al hospital a que te revisen — Kakashi se acercó a ella de nuevo.

— No, estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de ungüento…

— No está a discusión.

— No quiero ir — Kakashi descubrió que ella podía ser muy terca si se lo proponía.

— No me importa lo que quieras sino lo que necesitas para tus manos. — Levantó la voz y ella se encogió. Nunca en todos esos meses Kakashi le había levantado la voz. — Vamos.

Ella se negó.

— Bien, tú lo pediste — Entonces se acercó y la cargó sobre su hombro. Y desapareció en una nube de humo para aparecer en la sala del hospital.

— Hokage-sama — Exclamó Ino al verlos aparecer, él venía en pijama y traía cargando a la peliazul, quien a su vez pataleaba para zafarse del agarre. — ¿Qué sucede? — Eso definitivamente era muy raro.

— Le cayó agua hirviendo en las manos — Dijo el peliplateado mientras la bajaba.

Ino se acercó de prisa y tomó las manos de la chica.

— Menos mal que no se demoraron, voy a aplicar un medicamento para evitar que salgan ampollas, tienes una quemadura de segundo grado en cada mano. Tendrás que estar vendada todo el día de hoy.

— No puedo, tengo entrenamiento con los chicos y con Hanabi — Replicó la joven y cuando Kakashi estaba a punto de decirle que se tomara un descanso, Ino habló.

— Puedo pedir que te den un tratamiento de chakra verde, pero te va a doler un poco, pues debemos reanimar tus células quemadas.

— Está bien — Asintió y fue llevada por la rubia a una sala para atenderla, Kakashi las siguió.

Cuando terminaron las curaciones, Hinata debía esperar cuando menos unos minutos para retomar el movimiento de sus manos. Kakashi se quedó junto a ella cada momento y eso la incomodó un poco.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste los vendajes? Iba a ser menos doloroso. — Kakashi observó el sol salir a la lejanía.

— No puedo dejar a los chicos hoy, tenemos un entrenamiento que cumplir — Respondió. — Además prometí trenzar el cabello de Hanabi-chan hoy, con las vendas no podría hacerlo.

Kakashi se alejó de la ventana y llegó junto a ella.

— ¿Quieres que crea que aguantaste ese tratamiento solo para trenzarle el cabello a tu hermana? — Acercó su rostro al de ella y murmuró esas palabras.

— Puede creerme o no, no me importa — Desvió la mirada.

— Bueno, te creeré — Dijo con una voz más amigable. Ella lo miró sorprendida. — Dicen que la confianza se gana, espero un día puedas decirme lo que te ocurre, así que empezaré creyéndote lo que acabas de decir.

Hinata bajó el rostro. Él le hablaba de confianza cuando se acostaba con otras mujeres en la torre…

— Pues no miento, de cualquier forma. Si Hanabi me ve herida no querrá que entrenemos hoy y menos me dejará ayudarla a prepararse para su cena de ésta noche. — Dijo en voz baja pero el shinobi la escuchó claramente. Sonrió. Ella parecía ser honesta al decir eso.

— Tu hermana es muy importante para ti, ¿No es así? — Preguntó el Hatake.

— Hai… ella, mi padre y mis equipos… son lo más valioso que tengo en la vida… Neji-kun y madre también…

Kakashi le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello. Entendía el sentimiento de ir perdiendo a los seres queridos.

Bueno, por lo menos algo bueno había surgido de aquello. Ahora sabía de boca de ella quienes eran sus seres amados.

.

.

.

Mayo se instaló en Konoha y trajo consigo el tibio calor de la primavera.

Después del incidente en que Hinata se quemó, ella no sabía cómo sentirse, Kakashi se vuelto extrañamente más atento con ella y eso le ponía muy nerviosa, no solo seguía llenándola de regalos sino que ahora insistía en que pasaran más tiempo juntos después de la cena, ya fuera en el jardín o lavando los trastes juntos. No sabía qué pensar sobre eso.

En cambio, Kakashi se sentía satisfecho con los resultados que había obtenido el dedicarle un poco tiempo más a Hinata, pues a pesar de que seguía mostrándose reacia a hablar de lo que le sucedía, la tensión de los días anteriores se había disipado. Excepto el trabajo, ese nunca se acababa.

— El día de hoy tiene que enviar a Kirigakure la respuesta a la solicitud de pasaporte de los aldeanos que quieren venir a ver la final de los exámenes chunnin — Shizune le leía su agenda del día al Hokage — Chouza-san vino a preguntar si ya tenían listo el presupuesto para el nuevo edificio que se construirá en su clan.

— Shikamaru trabajó el asunto del clan Akimichi, dile que se haga cargo mientras reviso las solicitudes — Sin despegar la mirada del pergamino que leía, respondió con tono cansado el Hokage.

— También Hiashi-sama solicitó encontrarse con usted. — Alzó la vista y alzó una ceja. — No dijo para qué, solo que era importante.

— Dile que lo recibiré hoy en la tarde.

— Bien, con su permiso…

Kakashi observó el cielo a través de la ventana. ¿Qué querría el padre de Hinata? Tuvo un pequeño deja vú, todo comenzó con una visita así. Y un mal presentimiento estuvo anidado en su pecho toda la tarde.

.

.

.

Llegó el atardecer y un par de golpes suaves se escucharon en su puerta.

— Adelante.

Hiashi entró a la oficina.

— Hace un tiempo que no nos vemos, Kakashi Hatake — Saludó tomando asiento.

 _Sí, recuerdo que la última vez no dejaba de sonreír victorioso,_ pensó el peligris.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

— El día de hoy vengo en calidad de suegro y a disculparme contigo — Hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza que desconcertó un poco al Hokage. — Me temo que Hanabi y yo hemos estado ocupando el tiempo de Hinata, esperamos no haber interferido en su tiempo de pareja.

Kakashi no supo qué responder, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— No ha sido ningún problema.

— No sabes de qué hablo, ¿vedad? — Hiashi se mantuvo imperturbable, pero Kakashi lo notó cansado. — Puedo ver tu perplejidad. Esa máscara no es ningún impedimento para un byakugan viejo y experimentado.

— Hinata me contó que había estado ayudando estos días a entrenar a Hanabi, no lo considero algo por lo que usted deba disculparse.

Hiashi frunció el ceño, llevaban dos meses entrenando Hinata y Hanabi, la respuesta del peliplateado solo reflejaba la poca comunicación que había entre los dos.

— ¿Cómo va su matrimonio, Kakash-san?

— No quiero ser grosero, pero creo que eso es algo que solo nos cierne a su hija y a mi… — Pero Hiashi lo interrumpió.

— Hinata dice que has sido considerado y atento. Estoy agradecido por eso.

El peligris comenzó a irritarse un poco, ¿A qué venía toda esa charla? ¿Qué deseaba saber realmente?

— Es mi esposa, le he tomado cariño a Hinata. — Respondió cortantemente.

— Eso lo veo, pero a veces el cariño no es suficiente para sostener dos corazones perdidos. — Kakashi iba a pedirle que fuera al punto, pero Hiashi leyó su lenguaje no verbal y se adelantó. — No quería revelar esto tan pronto, pero me temo que tú serás un importante pilar para Hinata y que por ello debes saberlo.

— Lo escucho.

— Aproximadamente hace un año fui al hospital tras sufrir de constantes jaquecas y sangrados. Ahí me atendió con Tsunade-sama, donde descubrió que tengo una enfermedad degenerativa que a lo mucho me permitiría vivir un par de años más. — Apretó fuertemente su bastón. — Por supuesto le pedí que no dijera nada y con ayuda de mi padre, pensamos en cómo podía dejar protegidas a mis hijas ante mi pronta muerte.

— Por eso presionó a Hinata para que cediera su lugar de nacimiento a Hanabi. — De pronto muchas cosas se volvieron claras para el peliplateado.

— Así es, de ese modo Hanabi quedaría protegida y a su vez protegería al clan. No me arrepiento de eso, pues ella ha demostrado ante cada prueba que es una digna líder para el clan. — Asintió orgulloso.

— Y usted quiso recompensar a Hinata casándola con el chico del que estaba enamorada. Por eso insistió tanto en que Naruto la aceptara… Usted la manipuló.

— Así es, no es diferente a lo que han hecho sus predecesores Hokages con otras situaciones. Sin embargo, hubo una cosa en mi plan que no planee, pero de lo que estoy tranquilo. Ante la negativa del chico pensé en mandar a Hinata a Suna, pues el Kazekage había mostrado en anteriores visitas un notorio interés por Hinata, pero usted apareció en la ecuación. No podría haber encontrado una mejor persona sobre la que depositar el cuidado de Hinata. Es uno de los ninjas más reconocidos del mundo shinobi, soltero y leal. — Hiashi se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. — Nada me complacería más que saber que Hinata es feliz, pero me temo que prefiero su seguridad ante cualquier otra cosa, por eso la obligué a casarse con usted, a quien no le dejé muchas alternativas cuando comprendí que haría lo que fuera por proteger al hijo del cuarto Hokage, su sensei.

Aquella era demasiada información. ¿Hiashi desahuciado? ¿Manipuló a los dos para que se casaran?

— No entiendo por qué me dijo esto.

— Porque he visto el poco éxito de su matrimonio, aunque ella diga que Hokage-sama es considerado, su piel está palideciendo tal como su madre cuando cayó enferma. No deseo que la luz en Hinata se apague y pensé en pedirle un último favor antes de que todo acabe para mí. — Hiashi terminó parado a un lado del lugar de Kakashi, quien lo miraba hacia arriba. — Cuídela como nunca logré hacerlo. Por favor, Hokage-sama — E hizo una profunda reverencia.

— No es necesario esto, por favor… — Kakashi se sintió incómodo.

— ¿Lo hará?

Kakashi se rascó su nuca.

— Ya estamos casados, no tiene que pedirme eso.

Hiashi asintió.

— Lo dejo en sus manos, Hatake-san.

Y caminó hacía la salida.

— Espere.

— ¿Si?

— Tal vez debería decírselo a sus hijas para que se vayan preparando — Aconsejó Kakashi, uno nunca estaba listo para dejar morir a sus seres amados, pero si se preparaban con tiempo, podrían lograr una mayor resignación cuando llegara el momento.

— No tengo intenciones de hacerlo, dígaselo usted a ellas si lo considera correcto. Con permiso. Y se marchó con la cabeza en alto y la elegancia que caracterizaba a los Hyuuga.

Y dejó a un perplejo Kakashi, que pronto pasó a sentirse un idiota. Hiashi quería que él fuera un pilar que sostuviera a Hinata, pero él no podía serlo, es decir, estaba engañando a su hija con otra mujer, eso solo podía convertirlo en un ser despreciable. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla, Hiashi solo había estado imponiéndole responsabilidades que de otra manera no hubiera aceptado asumir.

¿Ahora qué hacer? Si no podía conseguir que ella fuera honesta sobre su propia salud, ¿Cómo la ayudaría a enfrentar la próxima muerte de su padre? Ni siquiera él mismo pudo afrontar de manera adecuada la muerte de su propio padre… ¿Qué hacer?

De pronto unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y Tsunade entró por ella.

— Tienes una cara terrible — Se sentó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos. — Necesito que me prestes a Shizune, quiero salir de viaje y ella será una excelente acompañante para mi.

— No puedo prescindir de ella, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina. — Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

— Hagamos algo — Tsunade sonrió. — Te solucionaré un problema a cambio de Shizune.

Kakashi la miró.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que hay algo con lo que necesito ayuda con tanta desesperación como para dejar ir a una de mis asistentes justo cuando están a punto de iniciar los exámenes?

— Tu cara y el hecho de que me haya encontrado a Hiashi-dono en las escaleras. — Una gran sonrisa surcó el rostro de la mujer. — Y puedo adivinar que te ha dicho de su próximo viaje sin retorno.

— Hiashi espera que haga lo que él no pudo hacer. — Suspiró.

— Bueno, siempre tuvo mano dura sobre sus hijas, supongo que desea compensar eso. Estar en las puertas de la muerte suele darnos perspectiva. — Tsunade miró fijamente al peliplateado — Pero hay algo más que te molesta. — De pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida. — ¡Estás engañando a Hinata-chan!— Exclamó en voz baja. Kakashi cerró los ojos y guardó silencio. — Así que no lo niegas canalla, debería mandarte castrar…

— ¿Qué le hace pensar eso, Tsunade-sama?— Kakashi seguía con los ojos cerrados.

— Una mujer que ha vivido tanto como yo puede ver esas cosas con facilidad, me sorprende que Hiashi o Hinata no lo hayan descubierto antes con su byakugan. — Él se encogió de hombros. — Supongo que ambos quieren creer en ti. O tal vez lo saben y no te lo han dicho.

— Eso no me hace sentir mejor. — Miró a Tsunade con el ceño fruncido.

— Entonces… ¿Me dirás por qué buscas fuera lo que bien podrías tener en casa?

— Hinata-chan aún es muy joven y tímida, creo que no estaría bien de mi parte presionarla con ese asunto. — Kakashi se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. El cielo azul de Konoha brillaba en todo su esplendor.

— Pues no tienes que presionarla. Sé cariñoso con ella, pasa menos tiempo en esta oficina y más con ella y entonces podrá aceptarte para eso, Kakashi.

— No quiero darle falsas esperanzas, no se si un día la pueda amar. No…

— Oh vamos, Kakashi, hablas como un adolescente. Están casados, así que lo mejor que les puede pasar es que alguno se enamore y puedan llevar en paz su vida conyugal. Deja de encerrarte en ti mismo y empieza a sentir un poco más, verás que de ese modo su matrimonio será fuerte y podrán apoyarse cuando vengan tiempos difíciles tanto para ella como para ti. — Tsunade descruzó sus brazos — Hinata es una gran chica, deja de pensar en tus miedos y solo deja que ella entre en tu vida, el resto vendrá fácilmente. Así que termina con tu dichosa aventura y vete a casa.

Kakashi pensó en las palabras de la rubia. Ese era el problema, no quería dejar entrar a su esposa en su vida. Yugao no pedía nada, pero Hinata esperaría más cosas, más expectativas que no sabía si podría cubrir. Nunca se imaginó estar casado, menos sabía qué hacer ahora que lo estaba. Suspiró muy cansado.

— Supongo que tiene razón. — Respondió luego de un largo silencio. — En todos estos meses no he visto nada sospechoso de parte de ella o su familia, creí que intentarían conseguir poder político casando a Hinata con el Hokage.

Tsunade se alzó de hombros.

— Tal vez si estén interesados, pero parece que Hiashi lo único que quiere de ti es que quieras a su hija, creo que cuando eso pase no podrás ignorar si su familia necesita algo — Tsunade se rió. — Eso no es necesariamente malo, siempre y cuando no descuides tus otros clanes, Konoha debe seguir siendo una gran familia.

Kakashi asintió.

— Creo que entiendo lo que dice — El Hokage respiró un poco más tranquilo, quizás si se esforzaba un poco, podría conseguir que Hinata lo aceptara como alguien cercano, luego en su cama y quizás con el tiempo podrían crear lazos más fuertes.

— Perfecto… ¿Entonces me puedo llevar a Shizune?

Kakashi se rascó su nuca.

— Supongo, quizás le pida a Hinata-chan que me ayude un poco…

— De eso hablo…

.

.

.

Aquella noche llegó el Hokage a su casa. Cuando entró, vio a Hinata terminar de servir la cena en el gran comedor.

— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Kakashi-san.

— Esto se ve delicioso — Comentó al ver los alimentos.

— G-gracias — Murmuró ella mientras se sentaba frente a él para comenzar a cenar.

Comieron en silencio mientras Kakashi la observaba.

— Shizune se marchará de viaje mañana con Tsunade-sama — Inició la conversación, Hinata lo miró.

— Suena divertido.

— Para ellas. La torre seguirá con mucho trabajo, los exámenes chunnin comenzarán en una semana y mañana empezarán a llegar los Kages. — Desapareció la comida de su plato como lo hacía cada noche. — Pero me preguntaba. ¿Querrías ayudar un poco? Sé que estas ocupada, pero de verdad, Shikamaru y yo nos volveremos locos si nos quedamos sin otro par de manos que ayuden.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y asintió un poco sorprendida. Después de que él le había dejado claro que no confiaba en ella para ayudarle en los asuntos de la aldea, que le dijera aquello la alegraba mucho.

En cambio, Kakashi descubrió que aquellos sonrojos eran lindos y que tal vez no le molestaría provocarlos más seguido… Y entonces recordó las palabras de Hiashi. No. Él no tenía el corazón para decirle aquello a Hinata. Por lo menos no esa noche en la que ella parecía comer con más ánimos que antes.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Kakashi comenzó a lavar los trastes y Hinata los secaba y acomodaba en su lugar cuando de pronto un fuerte movimiento telúrico los sacudió. Kakashi miró preocupado a Hinata, quien asintió y activó su byakugan.

— Konoha no está sobre alguna zona sísmica. — Reflexionó Kakashi, cuando por fin terminó el movimiento.

— Ésta parte de la aldea se ve bien, pero creo que debería revisar el resto de la aldea. — Sugirió la chica.

— Buena idea, ver por un par de Hyuugas para que te ayuden, nos encontraremos en la torre cuando terminen.

Ella asintió y ambos desaparecieron de la casa.

.

.

.

— Shikamaru, tu reporte. — Kakashi estaba sentado tras su escritorio coordinando las acciones de emergencia ante el fuerte temblor de esa noche.

— El epicentro fue la zona sur, en el bosque que separa la aldea de la hoja con la capital del país del fuego. — Indicó Shikamaru al recibir el reporte de Ino.

— ¿El escuadrón ANBU encontró algo en el epicentro?

— No, ninguna persona vio algo fuera de lo normal — Un ANBU con mascara de perro dio el reporte de su escuadrón. — Concluimos que hay un noventa por cierto de probabilidad de que fuera un fenómeno natural.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, ese diez por cierto era lo que le preocupaba.

— ¿Ibiki? — El Hokage miró el imponente hombre de gabardina negra.

— El edificio de inteligencia de Konoha continua cien por ciento operativa, los calabozos se mantienen sin riesgo de fugas.

— ¿Hinata?

— No ha habido bajas humanas, pero si algunos daños materiales. La torre donde se iban a hospedar los Kages se ha fracturado. Asimismo se han caído dos graneros y hubo un pequeño derrumbe en el monte de los Hokages.

— Bien, quiero que dos escuadrones ANBU vigilen el perímetro de la aldea, cualquier actividad sospechosa, deberá ser reportada de inmediato. Voy a activar una alarma naranja pero solo para los shinobis activos, debemos evitar que la gente se preocupe. Duplicaremos la vigilancia de los extranjeros que recibiremos y nos movilizaremos como si fuera ha haber un ataque inminente en los exámenes. No creo que este temblor haya sido una simple coincidencia. — Terminó de decir Kakashi y todos marcharon a cumplir las ordenes recibidas.

La oficina se vació y solo se quedaron Kakashi y Hinata.

— Gracias por tu ayuda, ve a descansar — Kakashi le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su esposa, él debía quedarse a trabajar pero ella podía ir a dormir un poco pues ya era media noche. Pero notó que ella titubeó.

— Estuve pensando en algo.

— Te escucho.

— ¿Donde vas a hospedar a los kages? Ellos comenzaran a llegar mañana.

— Supongo que podemos repartirlos entre los distintos clanes...

— O podríamos recibirlos en nuestra casa — Se sonrojó ligeramente ante lo dicho. — Creo que sería bien visto por los otros Kages que el Hokage abriera las puertas de su casa. Gaara-sama siempre nos recibe en su torre. Además, tenemos cuatro habitaciones extra.

— No creo que tengamos tiempo suficiente para acondicionar la casa para recibirlos.

Hinata sonrió.

— Si tu lo apruebas, yo me encargo del resto.

Kakashi encontró una mirada de decisión en el rostro de Hinata y algo se removió en su estómago.

— Bien, dije que necesitaría de tu ayuda. Así que lo dejo en tus manos.

— Hai... arigato, Kakashi-san. No lo defraudaré.

Ella dio media vuelta para marcharse cuando de pronto sintió algo cálido en su espalda.

— Toma esto. — Dijo él mientras le colocaba su capa de Hokage a Hinata en la espalda. — Saliste tan deprisa que olvidaste un abrigo y estás helada.

— Arigato... — Murmuró ella muy sonrojada, pues Kakashi no quitó el brazo de sus hombros.

— Vamos a casa, mañana será otro día.

— ¿Irás a casa? — Preguntó muy sorprendida. Por un momento le dio la impresión de que se quedaría en aquella oficina.

— Creo que podemos ir a dormir un poco, Shikamaru se quedará en espera de nuevas noticias... además también tengo sueño y si ocurre algo más quiero estar descansado y qué mejor forma que dormir contigo —

Ella se sonrojó.

— Hai —

No, ese tampoco era un buen momento para decirle a Hinata la suerte que le depararía pronto a su padre. Sonrió un poco cansado y comenzó a caminar al lado de su esposa, sin soltarla ni un segundo, en dirección a su hogar.

.

.

.

* * *

Bienvenidos!

Hoy tuvimos una capítulo ligero aunque la confesión de Hiashi está fuerte :S y Kakashi ahora carga con la duda de si decírselo o no a su esposa :S

Mmm no creo que una quemadura de segundo grado duela poco, pero tomé en cuanta que Hinata es una shinobi y que de alguna forma soporta fuertes cantidades de dolor, por lo que una quemadura así no sería suficiente para detenerla. Las cosas han ido bastante mal, así que es hora de que algunas cosas mejoren.

Aww creo que me emocioné escribiendo la última parte jeje ya quiero que esos dos se enamoren y sufran más xD Este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, creo. ¿Fue un simple temblor o algo más?

 **Próxima actualización:** viernes 13 de enero del 2017

Un enorme agradecimiento a:

 **MikaSyo:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por su mensaje jeje tendremos más de Yamato más adelante pero ahorita es hora de darles un poco de tiempo de calidad juntos antes de más problemas. Si, Hinata creció en un clan donde la discreción y la diplomacia son lo más importante, así que es natural para ella pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. El descuidar su salud también tiene un trasfondo, pues su personalidad introvertida no le permite externar fácilmente su sentimientos, así que esa es la manera en que su subconciente reacciona, además que Hinata siempre ha puesto a los otros antes que ella y ahora no es la excepción. Hoy Kakashi tuvo un pequeño empujón de parte de Tsunade, parece que el sexy Hokage está recapacitando xD Muchas gracias por escribir, nos leemos pronto. Besos!

 **Tsuki:** ¡Hey! Gracias a ti por el review, si, no hay nada más difícil de cambiar que cuando las personas se niegan a aceptar las cosas como están sucediendo. Kakashi está comenzando a salir de su zona de confort, Tsunade le jaló las orejas y quizás se anime a tratar de ganarse el corazón de su linda esposa y sobre todo, darse permiso para quererla. Hinata sigue engañándose así misma, así que le desconcierta un poco encontrarse con un Kakashi más atento, esperemos que este acercamiento le ayude a sincerarse con ella misma y los demás. Kakashi está empezando a ceder! eso es muy emocionante! :D Ahora tiene que romper las barreras que Hinata construyó ante su indiferencia. Gracias por escribir! Saludos!

 **RankaxAlto:** Te prometo que te vas a infartar cuando sepas en qué momento Hinata elige decir que sabe todo jajaja Si, el cuerpo de Hinata está reaccionando a todas las cosas que está callando, y ella no hace más que ignorarse a sí misma, pues ha caído en un circulo vicioso de indiferencia, muchas cosas la abruman y trata de hacer lo mejor que puede. Fue muy triste escribir la manera en que Hinata se entera, pero bueno, me gusta el drama, y quise compensar tantas tristezas, dándole un empujón a Kakashi, pues Hinata ya puso de su parte y las cosas no salieron bien por culpa de él, así que es su turno a ver si logra algo. Te mando muchos saludos y espero que tengas una magnífica semana, nos leemos el próximo viernes! :D

 **Mare-1998:** Las cosas iban tan mal que algo tenía que mejorar. Pero hoy kakashi descubrió que Hinata no le va a dejar las cosas tan fáciles como pensaba, por ser amable no significa que sea tonta, ella también tiene su carácter. Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia, te agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo para dejar un review y nos leemos el próximo viernes. ¡Saludos!

 **Azu:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Aún me falta mejorar muchas cosas en mi escritura, pero agradezco tu palabras. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Te mando Saludos!

 **KattytoNebel:** Hinata se enfrentó con la realidad, su byakugan lo comprobó. No es justificable lo que hizo Kakashi y el karma se lo va a regresar, que no quede duda de ello. Hinata está deprimida y siente que se ahoga, pero creo que es momento de que las cosas se inclinen a su favor, que no perdone fácilmente a Kakashi y que solita salga adelante queriéndose y reconociéndose así misma. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te haya gustado el rumbo de este capítulo. Te mando besos!

 **Violeta:** Ya empezaron los momentos KakaHina, pues Kakashi ha comprendido que se ha portado de manera muy egoísta con su joven esposa, así que está tratando de ser más amable. Se va a poner bueno cuando Kakashi se entere de lo del beso, pero el mundo va a estallar en llamas cuando Hinata le reclame su aventura. xD Gracias por escribir! :D Saludos!

 **Hina hyu:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! He comenzado con una Hina un poco decaída, pero con cada cosa nueva que pasa empieza a fastidiarse y a confrontarse con Kakashi, como hoy que no quería ir al hospital jeje Ya empecé con las sorpresas que van a estar de trasfondo a su conflicto amoroso, Kakashi sospecha que no fue un temblor normal aquello que sucedió en la aldea, ¿Qué será? Naruto seguirá en su misión y hasta que él regrese lo revelaré, ya quiero que llegue esa parte para que él y Kakashi ajusten cuentas xD Hanabi está ocupada con su nuevo puesto, pero las hermanas van a seguir cuidándose la una a la otra. Te agradezco infinitamente tu review, espero que te haya gustado la continuación y nos leemos el próximo viernes! :D Saludos!

 **Diana Marcela-Akemi:** Sii, Kakashi va a sufrir, su conciencia se lo va a reclamar y el karma no lo dejará impune. El beso de Naruto y Hinata se me hizo muy tierno, pero las cosas se van a complicar para todos cuando el rubio regrese xD Te mando muchos saludos y gracias por comentar :) me doy prisa a escribir pues quiero corresponder todo su apoyo de la mejor manera posible. Besos!

 **Fadebila:** Estoy sumamente tentada a poner un poco de YamaHina xD pero hasta el momento no he podido, creo que les daré un pequeño momento más adelante jajaja a ver qué tal sale jeje Hinata no lo reclama nada a Kakashi en estos momentos, porque se ha impuesto así misma la indiferencia como un mecanismo de defensa. Pero Kakashi siendo tan lindo de un momento a otro va a remover sus sentimientos y eso hará que ella le plante cara y le exija explicaciones. Gracias a ti por comentar y nos leemos el próximo viernes. Te mando muchos saludos!

 **Satiga:** Me alegra que la historia te cause muchas emociones, pues la intención siempre ha sido darles un fic que a través de las palabras les cause muchos sentimientos y que toque sus corazones y les haga pasar un buen (y dramático) momento. Te agradezco tu mensaje y espero te guste la continuación :) nos leemos pronto!

 **fran. sanchez:** Si, es tal como dices, Hinata se está consumiendo así misma por querer aguantar todo en silencio y no ocasionar problemas a los demás, mientras que Kakashi sigue aferrado a su soledad, pero hoy Tsunade le ha dado una pequeña charla que le hizo ver que las cosas no tienen que estar mal entre ellos. Que intente querer a Hinata y que no pierde nada si alguno de ellos se enamora, que podrán ser más felices si deciden ser honestos. Así que Kakashi entró a modo ternura y va a ser más dedicado con Hina, ya veremos qué resulto de ello. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y pues de regalo de reyes les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Te agradezco mucho tu comentario, me animan a escribir en todos mis momentos libres. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos el viernes :D

 **spookygolin:** Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras jeje me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, yo también me emociono mucho mientras escribo, luego me empiezo a reír como loca o a querer llorar o ponerme a gritar xD jajaja así que te entiendo perfectamente. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero seguir cumpliendo las expectativas, pues escribo para todos mis lectores y quiero responder a su gran apoyo con mi mejor esfuerzo. Agradezco tu review y ojalá te haya gustado la continuación de hoy. Besos!

 **angel maria 15:** El karma es sabio y Kakashi va a sufrir por haberse quedado tanto tiempo en su zona de confort. Pero hoy Kakashi ha decidido empezar a demostrar su interés por todo lo que le pasa a su esposa, así que ya veremos qué pasa. Además, la pregunta del millón es ¿Qué hará cuando regrese Naruto y la bomba explote? ¿Kakashi luchará por ella? ¿Podrá enamorarse de Hinata? xD Aún queda drama para rato jeje Te mando muchos saludos y gracias por escribir. Te deseo una gran semana! Saludos!

 **Yin:** Muchas gracias por tu review, ya está la continuación y ojalá te guste. Saludos!

 **Nana:** Hinata aún no estaba segura de que Kakashi le fuera infiel, pero al comprobarlo con sus ojos, la decepción fue grande. Pero hoy vemos que nuestro sexy Kakashi ha decidido empezar a poner de su parte para cuidar de su esposa, ya veremos en los próximos capítulos si sigue con su aventura o no. Hinata no confía en Kakashi y eso es la primer consecuencia de su infidelidad, ya veremos cómo afecta a Kakashi. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Te mando muchos saludos y gracias por comentar. Besos!

 _Y un agradecimiento a todo los que han marcado como favorita a esta historia, a los que le dan follow y a todos los que leen. Los quiero._

viernes 06 de enero del 2017


	10. Encuentros anunciados

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno, estoy en contra del plagio.

* * *

.

Capítulo 10. Encuentros anunciados

.

.

.

Mayo dio lugar a junio, quien trajo consigo los exámenes chunnin. Desde hace meses que el Hokage se preparaba para tal evento. Había trabajado con los comités asignados para cada prueba hasta el mínimo detalle para que los gennin estuvieran seguros y pudieran tener los medios necesarios para hacer un buen examen. También trabajó con Sakura y el personal del hospital para cubrir las heridas y lesiones que pudieran ocurrir tanto dentro como fuera de las pruebas. Instruyó a todos sus ANBU y a los miembros de Raíz para proteger cada rincón de la aldea ante la constante amenaza que comenzaban a ser aquellos rebeldes que se autonombraban seguidores de Kaguya. Pero nunca contó con tener que hospedar en su casa a los cuatros kages.

Aún no comprendía cómo había logrado conseguir Hinata cuatro grandes camas con techo, suaves colchones y sedosas mantas, cada una acompañada con un ropero y una mesa de noche.

— En mi clan solo había una cama nueva, así que le pregunté a Kiba-kun si prestarnos alguna, por suerte su madre aceptó. El padre de Chouji-kun también donó otra y finalmente el carpintero de la aldea tenía una nueva que nos vendió.— Había sido la respuesta de la chica, quien ni medio día había pasado cuando ya tenía listos los cuatro cuartos.

Pero eso no había sido lo más sorprendente, de pronto su casa se llenó de Hyuugas yendo de un lado a otro y observaba a las dos hermanas guiar con orgullo a los demás que limpiaban o metían muebles para los cuartos.

— Hinata-sama nos ha pedido que estemos de tiempo completo para atender a los kages, es un honor para nosotras. — Respondió Yuko cuando Kakashi les preguntó si no irían al hospital.

— Por los exámenes se suspendieron las clases en el hospital, así que es como si estuviéramos de vacaciones… además nuestros padres están muy orgullosos de que Hinata-sama nos confíe este evento tan importante para la aldea. — Completó una sonriente Yuki mientras hacía una reverencia y regresaba a sus pendientes.

Kakashi alzó una ceja, era como si de pronto aquella gran y vacía casa cobrara vida. Fue entonces que entendió un poco la intención de Hiashi al darles esa casa: ellos dos no la aprovecharían si no invitaban a estar con ellos a todas las personas cercanas a ellos. Solo entonces la gran casa se podría convertir en un verdadero hogar para ellos dos.

Por primera vez, Kakashi pudo usar la oficina que había en su casa, pues su deber sería ser anfitrión cuando fueran llegando los Kages, y como seguramente perdería tiempo moviéndose de la torre a su casa y viceversa, decidió seguir la sugerencia de Hinata de trabajar en casa. Así que pidió a Yamato y Shikamaru que llevaran los pergaminos más importantes a su casa.

— Vaya casa tan grande... — Comentó shikamaru cuando llegó con el encargo del Hokage.

— Pasen, dejen las cosas en la habitación que está al fondo del pasillo. — Kakashi los recibió.

— Esto se ve muy movido, sempai. — Comentó Yamato al ver varias personas yendo de un lado a otro.

— No sé cómo Hinata consiguió que personas de otros clanes se unieran para ayudarla — Se preguntó Kakashi mientras avanzaba tras sus compañeros ninja.

— Es la esposa del Hokage, y a eso se suma lo linda que es...

— Hinata-chan siempre ha sido generosa, durante la reconstrucción de la aldea la podías ver ayudando en todos lados. Supongo que las personas la aprecian mucho — Shikamaru dejó la caja con pergaminos en el suelo. — Este lugar necesita libros — Comentó al ver los estantes casi vacíos, solo habían un par de libros. En realidad en esa habitación solo había dos estantes gigantes de madera y un imponente escritorio del mismo material, nada más.

— Si, pero no solo libros raros como los que lees sempai.

— Ya veré qué hago — Kakashi se encogió de hombros y comenzó a sacar los documentos que debía revisar esa tarde. — Supongo que las cosas serán un poco más tranquilas debido a que ya terminamos todos los pendientes administrativos. — Sonrió. — Sé que estamos en alerta naranja, pero creo que podrían descansar un poco estos días y asistir a los exámenes. Si surge alguna amenaza, los veré en la torre.

— Suena bien, necesito dormir un poco — Bostezó el Nara mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse. — Nos vemos...

Yamato sonrió.

— Tengo pendientes en raíz, así que ahí estaré.

Cuando los dos shinobis estaban por salir, Yuki apareció por la puerta del estudio.

— Buenas tardes — Hizo una reverencia — Hinata-sama manda avisar que ya está lista la comida.

Yamato y Shikamaru voltearon a ver a Kakashi, quien levantó los hombros.

— Como quieran.

— Yo quiero — Respondió Yamato quien recordó lo bien que cocinaba la ojiperla.

— Hoy no pude almorzar, creo que estaría bien — Shikamaru bostezó.

— Bien, si me siguen al comedor... — Comentó la chica quien comenzó a caminar.

Los tres hombres la siguieron hasta el enorme comedor, donde cada uno se sentó. Entonces llegó Hinata y los saludó.

— Hola, espero que la comida sea de su agrado — Hinata tomó asiento al lado derecho de Kakashi, quien estaba a la cabeza de la mesa rectangular. Entonces las hermanas comenzaron a llevar a la mesa los distintos platillos. A cada uno se les sirvió sopa, mientras se colocaban platones con arroz cocido, Tsukemono (vegetales en vinagre), tallarines, miso, tempura, yakitori y teriyaki.

— ¿Tu preparaste todo esto? — Preguntó Shikamaru mientras se servía miso en su arroz.

— Hai.

— Y hay más toneladas de comida en la cocina para cuando lleguen los kages — Comentó Yuki muy entusiasmada.

— Kakashi-sempai tiene mucha suerte de poder comer esto todos los días — Yamato degustó los tallarines.

— Si quieren, cuando pasen los exámenes, podrían venir a cenar — Comentó Hinata un poco sonrojada. — Bueno, si Kakashi-san está de acuerdo.

— No veo ningún problema — Comentó kakashi mientras la comida frente a él ya había desaparecido sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

— Se pierde de mucho al comer tan rápido.

— O los metí en un genjutsu mientras comía para que no me vieran — Hinata, Shikamaru y Yamato miraron a Kakashi con una ceja levantada. — Hace ya mucho tiempo que no logro impresionar a nadie — Se alzó de hombros.

 _Ese sentido del humor tan ácido... lo siento por Hinata_ , pensó Shikamaru mientras continuaba comiendo.

— ¿No comerás? — Preguntó Kakashi al ver que Hinata no se servía nada.

— Estuve probando las cosas mientras cocinaba, no tengo mucho apetito — Respondió ella con calma. Kakashi negó.

— Eso no es comer bien… —

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, un ANBU apareció por la entrada del comedor.

— Los guardias acaban de informar que la comitiva del Kazekage está por llegar a Konoha.

— Han llegado temprano — Comentó Yamato, mientras tomaba más arroz.

— Bien, iré a recibirlos — Dijo Kakashi al ANBU, quien asintió. — El kazekage se quedará aquí, pero sus hermanos…

— Ya, más temprano Hinata-chan ya me preguntó si se podían quedar en mi casa, es problemático, pero dije que sí.

— Seguro no fue un "sí" muy difícil por Temari-san… — Murmuró Kakashi, pero Shikamaru lo escuchó.

— Tsk, para ser el líder de la aldea resultó ser bastante chismoso…

Yamato sonrió al ver a los dos shinobis discutir. Entonces observó a Hinata quien parecía un poco perdida en sus pensamientos. Recordó lo que Kakashi le había dicho hace unos días, que ella no le había dicho nada de su salud.

La observó detalladamente y entonces comprobó por sí mismo lo que había mencionado Sakura. Su cabello opaco y su piel antes nívea ahora pintaba blanca, sin olvidar que sí se veía más delgada. De pronto le dio la impresión de que ella estaba desapareciendo. Aquello no estaba bien, hace varias semanas, cuando se la encontró en el bar con Kiba, se veía contenta y decidida… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

En cambio, la mirada de Yamato fue tan penetrante que Hinata lo miró un poco sonrojada y él solo pudo atinar a desviar la mirada un poco avergonzado de haber sido tan indiscreto. Realmente parecía que podría leerla, pero al mismo tiempo era difícil saber qué pasaba por su mente.

Kakashi notó ese momento de incomodidad, así que solo atinó a ponerse de pie.

— Bien, creo que es hora de ir a recibir al Kazekage. — Dijo kakashi — Iré por mi capa y nos vamos — Le dijo a Hinata, quien asintió.

Cuando salieron de la casa, iban seguidos a lo lejos por dos ANBU.

— Las cosas siguen tranquilas, pero no quiero que nadie se confíe — Le dijo Kakashi mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.

— No te preocupes, yo estaré alerta vigilando con el Byakugan.

— Es un alivio que seas tú mi compañera en esto, es bueno saber que cuidas mis espaldas. — Y bajo la mascará le sonrió.

Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la chica.

— N-no… yo… Hokage-sama es el líder de la aldea y es nuestro deber c-como shinobis.

Una franca risa escapó de los labios del peliplateado. Era la primera vez que ella lo escuchaba reír, lo miró un poco apenada.

— No quiero incomodarte, solo digo lo que pienso.

Ella desvió la mirada… Kakashi se comportaba demasiado amistoso los últimos días y aunque al principio quiso seguir manteniendo su distancia, él buscaba la forma de acercarse. Quizás cuando recién se comprometieron esa actitud le hubiera gustado a ella, quizás de esa manera ella se hubiera sentido atraída por él… pero no ahora… no cuando sabía que él tenía una amante, y que a pesar de que no tuvieran sentimientos el uno por el otro, ella lo consideraba una gran traición.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó ella al sentir la insistente mirada del peliplateado sobre ella.

— Sabes, creo que deberíamos comer juntos más seguido. — Sugirió.

— No lo sé… en las tardes entreno con Hanabi-chan

— Es cierto, bueno, cuando terminen los exámenes, ¿Quieres almorzar luego de entrenar con tus chicos? De ahí puedes marchar con tu hermana…

Ella dudó.

— Lo pensaré. — Realmente no quería tener motivos para ir a la torre.

— Ojalá digas que sí.

Continuaron caminando en silencio sin tocarse. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Izumo y Kotetsu los saludaron.

— Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama — Los guardias hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

— Buen trabajo chicos — Los saludó el Hokage de buen humor. Los dos shinobis se miraron extrañados. Era tan raro ver a Kakashi-san de buenas y no con un semblante de aburrimiento.

— Gracias — Dijo Izumo y miró a la compañera del peligris — Usted se ve muy hermosa Hinata-sama

— G-gracias — Respondió ella con un breve sonrojo. Aquello le causó una incomodidad a Kakashi, quien carraspeó.

— Bueno, ¿Ya avisaron los otros Kages cuando llegarán?

— Hai, la Mizukage informó que se encontró en el camino con Oonoki-sama y que llegaran juntos al anochecer. El Raikage avisó que está pronto a llegar, quizás en media hora más, mientras que el Kazekage debe llegar en cualquier momento. — Informó Kotetsu.

— Bien — Entonces estiró su brazo hacía Hinata, quien lo miró un poco sorprendida — Vamos, es nuestro primer evento público como esposos. — Sus ojos sonrieron mientras esperaba que ella tomara su brazo.

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, ella asintió y tomó el brazo que Kakashi le ofrecía. Aquello fue inesperadamente reconfortante para Kakashi. Ese era el primer día en mucho tiempo que no se sentía presionado por el trabajo, quizás por ello le estaba resultando tan fascinante pasar su tiempo libre con aquella chica que se sonrojada con solo mirarla.

— Es cierto que te vez muy linda hoy. — Dijo sin apartar su mirada del horizonte, donde a lo lejos se empezó a ver a unas figuras avanzar.

— Gracias — Respondió un poco incómoda. En su interior había un gran debate, ¿Por qué Kakashi se había vuelto tan amable? ¿Debía decirle que sabía de su aventura? ¿Qué debía hacer? — Mmm... ¿Kakashi-san?

— Dime.

— No sea tan amable por favor.

Aquello hizo que Kakashi volteara a verla un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Estoy muy contenta de que usted me permita ayudarle con los asuntos de la torre, y le prometo que haré un buen papel como su esposa ante la aldea y los invitados, pero por favor, cuando estemos solos no diga esas cosas, por favor.

Kakashi levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Cosas como que me veo linda — Desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada. — No es necesario.

— Claro que si. — Regresó su vista al frente.

— No diga cosas que no siente, sé que estamos casados pero eso no significa que seamos cercanos.

Aquello fue una cachetada con guante blanco para Kakashi.

— ¿Así es como te sientes con este matrimonio? ¿Por qué lo dices justo ahora? — Y señaló la comitiva del Kazekage que se acercaba a paso tranquilo a la entrada de Konoha. — Además, ¿Qué hay de las cenas? ¿Crees que seguimos siendo dos desconocidos?

Hinata pensó un momento qué responder. No quería comenzar una pelea en esos momentos.

— Solo digo que no debe obligarse a ser amable conmigo.

— Tienes razón en lo que dices, ninguno de los dos debería hacer nada que no quiera, no después de ya sabes, la boda... — Se encogió de hombros. — Por eso mismo te dije que te ves más que linda hoy. — Ella negó levemente con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo Kakashi la vio de reojo. — ¿He hecho algo para que no me confíes en mí?

Ella abrió la boca para responder cuando de pronto una cabellera roja hizo una breve inclinación ante ellos.

— Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-san. — Gaara los saludó.

— Bienvenido a Konoha, Kazekage-sama — Saludó Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

— Han llegado a tiempo, Gaara — Comentó Kakashi mientras a su lado llegaban los hermanos del Kazekage. — En unos minutos debe estar por llegar el Raikage.

— Perdiste, así que paga. — Hinata escuchó que Temari decía aquello, mientras un malhumorado Kankuro le entregaba un pequeño saco con monedas.

— Estamos muy contentos de regresar a Konoha, sin embargo nos tocó una tormenta de arena mientras salíamos de los límites de Suna, el Raikage entenderá que lo saludemos en la posada — Dijo Gaara diplomaticamente.

Kakashi rascó su nuca con su mano libre.

— Claro, aunque esta vez debo decir que su hospedaje no será el mismo de siempre — Miró a Hinata — ¿Podrías esperar al Raikage? Los acompañaré a casa.

— Claro. — Respondió ella y soltó a Kakashi.

— No es educado dejar a una dama esperando, mejor que nos lleve Hinata-san — Respondió Temari con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Supongo — Asintió Kakashi — Aunque me temo que mi casa no es tan grande, así que ustedes se hospedaran en el clan Nara.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron.

— Perfecto, no cabe duda de que el matrimonio le ha sentado bien Kakashi-sama — Sonrió la rubia y marchó en dirección al bosque de los ciervos.

— ¿Mis guardias también? — Preguntó Gaara.

— No, para ellos condicionamos el dojo para que pudieran estar cerca — Comentó Hinata y sonrió, a lo que Gaara asintió complacido. Aquel gesto tan natural en su esposa dirigido al pelirrojo le causó una pequeña molestia, pero lo dejó pasar.

— ¿Y yo? — Preguntó el titiritero.

— Con Temari-san. — Comentó Kakashi.

— ¡Bah! Esos no comen carne — Miró a Gaara. — Me quedaré con el Hokage para saludar al Raikage en tu nombre, Gaara, ve y descansa.

Gaara asintió y comenzó a caminar a un lado de la peliazul, seguidos por sus dos guardias personales.

— ¿Así que ahora el Hokage nos recibe en su casa? — Preguntó el moreno. — No recuerdo que ningún Hokage lo haya hecho.

— Bueno, creo que todos vivían en la torre, con excepción del cuarto Hokage — Kakashi se encogió de los hombros.

— Supongo que tener esposa hace menos solitario tu trabajo, ¿no? — El chico de Suna se recargó en la puerta de entrada.

— No ha sido un gran cambio pero es agradable que alguien te recuerde que aún hay vida después del trabajo. — El peligris contestó de manera casual.

— Tsk, nosotros le insistimos a Gaara de que debería salir con chicas, pasa demasiado tiempo solo encerrado en esa oficina. Un poco de compañía femenina le haría bien.

— Buena suerte.

Fue turno del Sabaku No para alzarse de hombros.

— Lo pensé desde que venimos a tu boda, Gaara es igual de solitario que cuando te conocimos, y verte casado le ha dado la idea al consejo de Suna de casar a Gaara. Así que no estaría mal que él tuviera un poco de iniciativa.

Kakashi metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró el cielo azul.

— Parece que ahí viene la comitiva del Raikage. — Comentó Kakashi sólo para cambiar de tema.

— ¿Entonces no puedo quedarme con ustedes? Será fastidioso estar en la misma casa que el novio de mi hermana.

— Puedes preguntarle a Hinata-chan, ella está organizando el hospedaje.

— De acuerdo — Y Kankuro sonrió triunfante.

Esperaron a la comitiva, y marcharon de regreso a la casa del matrimonio Hatake. Kakashi envió un clon para que le avisara a Hinata que estaba a punto de llegar con el Raikage, sus guardias y Kankuro, cuando se encontró con una escena fuera de lo ordinario. En el jardín, Hinata hacía miles de reverencias mientras su rostro de pintaba de un rojo sobrehumano, y a su vez Gaara se levantaba del suelo con gran lentitud.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó el clon de Kakashi con sorpresa.

Hinata no podía hablar de la vergüenza y Gaara parecía tampoco decir nada.

— Hinata-sama quiso mostrar su vivero al Kazekage, pero al abrir la puerta, un montón de grillos saltaron sobre el rostro de él pero entonces la arena salió disparada para detener a los insectos, pero estos saltaron y la arena salió dispersada por todos lados. — Relató Yuko, quien observaba la escena desde la puerta de madera que conectaba el jardín con la sala.

— Lo siento muchísimo — Decía Hinata mientras Gaara miraba hacia el vivero.

— Gusanos — Dijo Gaara. El clon, Hinata y Yuko lo miraron sin entender. — Tus plantas se han marchitado porque no tienes gusanos de tierra seca, estos ayudarán a fertilizar tus plantas medicinales.

La mirada de Hinata se iluminó.

— No había pensado en eso, le pediré a Shino que me ayude a conseguirlos.

Gaara asintió.

— El clan Aburame nos proporcionó un lote de esos insectos hace algunos años para las reservas del hospital, es una buena idea.

— Gracias, Gaara-san — Hinata le sonrió, pero lo más extraño fue que Gaara le regresó una pequeña sonrisa.

El pequeño malestar de Kakashi aumentó, pero esos momentos solo atinó a carraspear.

— Vine a informar que ya casi llega el Raikage.

Hinata lo miró y asintió.

— De acuerdo. — Cerró la puerta del vívero y le dio una mirada a Yuko. — Pide que arreglen la mesa para que Gaara-san y Raikage-sama coman.

— De inmediato — Y yuko salió disparada en dirección a la cocina.

— ¿Nos complacerá con su presencia en la comida? — Preguntó Gaara.

Hinata iba a responder, cuando el clon de Kakashi llegó a su lado y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

— Nosotros comimos antes de que llegaran, pero sin duda estaremos ahí.

Hinata asintió un poco incómoda.

— Bien — Y el pelirrojo marchó para entrar a la casa.

— ¿Q-qué fue eso? — Preguntó la chica.

— Yo solo soy un clon — Y desapareció.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y vio que el verdadero Kakashi y el resto venían llegando, por lo que se dio prisa en llegar a la entrada.

.

.

.

El día fue agotador pero para sorpresa de Kakashi todo estaba marchando bien. Hace un par de horas, Tenten se había presentado para informarle que los aplicadores del examen estaban listos y que a las 8 de la mañana comenzaría la prueba. Después Kakashi llamó a su líder de escuadrón para que le diera el reporte del estado de la seguridad en la aldea.

— Hokage-sama — Era Yugao. — Kame no pudo venir a entregar el informe por que hubo una pequeña pelea en un bar del centro. Nada de lo que alarmarse.

— Bien — Kakashi se sentó tras su escritorio. — El reporte.

— Encontramos rastros de dinamita cerca del lugar donde fue el epicentro del temblor, pero no hay rastro de que la tierra fuera removida. Estamos investigando a los vendedores de explosivos en las aldeas periféricas. Las barreras de protección de la aldea se encuentran funcionando al 100 por ciento de su capacidad y ya han llegado todos los gennins extranjeros que presentarán el examen.

— Continúen rastreando el posible origen del temblor de ayer. — Kakashi miró el jardín por la ventana.

— Hai, Hokage-sama — Dio media vuelta para marcharse, cuando se pronto se detuvo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Creo que Hinata-sama sabe algo. — Respondió en voz casi inaudible.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué lo crees?

— He sentido su byakugan seguirme desde que llegué.

Miles de cosas pasaron por la mente de Kakashi.

— Debe ser porque está alerta, tener a los cinco Kages reunidos en un solo sitio puede ser tentador para nuestros enemigos.

La mujer ANBU sonrió bajo su máscara.

— Hokage-sama es el ninja más hábil de la aldea, pero muy ingenuo para otras cosas. Quizás deberíamos...

— Sí — La cortó Kakashi, no quería hablar de esos temas en la casa que compartía con su esposa. — Es mejor que se acabe. Ahora, si no hay nada más, debo ir a cenar con los kages.

La ANBU asintió y desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Kakashi suspiró. ¿En qué momento se había metido en tantos problemas? Seguramente era el karma, pasó tantos años intentando alejar a las personas que ahora la vida se burlaba de él y usaba a mujeres hermosas para condenarlo... Tsunade le había hecho ver que estaba actuando mal y justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar de más tiempo con Hinata, ella le decía que no confiaba en él. Se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta. Se contempló en el espejo por unos momentos. Su mirada se veía cansada... Aunque su cabello fuera de color plateado, le parecía empezar a ver algunos cabellos de color blanco.

Estaba envejeciendo. Luchas dos guerras ninjas, ver morir a todos sus amigos y a su sensei, vivir por la aldea e intentar criar como ninjas a tres niños problemáticos... todo eso le tomó una vida, una vida solitaria y en constante peligro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya no era un adolescente inseguro. Estaba de acuerdo en que ese compromiso había sido más una obligación que se autoimpuso para poder darle a Naruto la oportunidad de elegir a la persona con la que quisiera compartir su vida. Pero ahora que habían pasado algunos meses desde la boda, ver que alguien le esperaba en casa le hacía sentir distinto. Bien, aceptaba que no se había portado del todo bien con Hinata, pero nunca nadie le dijo cómo ser un buen esposo o qué sé esperaba de él, aunque sonara como una barata excusa.

Si lograba que las cosas con su esposa mejoraran... ¿Encontraría paz? ¿Era posible que un ser como Kakashi pudiera ser feliz y vivir tranquilo al lado de una mujer como Hinata?

Él tenía claro que no quería robarle su juventud a esa hermosa mujer, ella se merecía algo mejor, un hombre entero que la pusiera en el primer lugar de sus prioridades y que diera su vida por ella. Pero ya estaban casados aún cuando el matrimonio no hubiera sido consumado... ¿Acaso él podría ser ese hombre? ¿Debería ser ese hombre? No y no. Kakashi jamás podría volver a ser un hombre completo, él era un sobreviviente, lleno de heridas y destrozado por dentro... ¿Eso sería suficiente para ella? ¿Hinata podría ser feliz si un ser así la amara? Realmente no tenía nada que dar.

Lo intentaría.

Intentaría dar lo mejor de sí a esa pequeña mujer y si ella lo aceptaba, él quedaría satisfecho con ello. Pero si no, aunque su padre se opusiera, le daría el divorcio. Ella merecía ser feliz.

— ¿Kakashi-san? ¿Está bien? — La voz de ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

— Pasa— Dijo Kakashi mientras mojaba su rostro y cabello con agua.

— Pronto servirán la cena...— Titubeó y miraba a su alrededor como si buscará a alguien encondido en cualquier esquina.

— ¿Buscas algo?

Ella se sonrojó pero su semblante continuaba serio.

— No... bueno solo te avisaba que están todos en espera de ti...

Se dio la vuelta, pero entonces Hinata sintió que la jalaban del brazo y la empujaban contra la pared.

— ¿Kakashi-san? — Preguntó ella confundida mientras él le bloqueaba el paso apoyando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

— No quiero que estés cerca del Kazekage.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Cada ve se sentía más confundida y nerviosa, el agua escurría por los mechones grises de Kakashi, mojando su playera negra.

— Eres mi esposa, no de él. — Y se bajó la máscara.

Hinata lo contempló muy sonrojada y olvidó el verdadero motivo por el que había ido a ver a Kakashi, esperaba encontrarlo in fraganti con su amante, no eso.

— ¿Q...qué...?

Pero él colocó un dedo en los labios de ella y se acercó lentamente.

— Hace mucho que quería hacer esto...

Con una de sus manos sujetó su nuca y la besó lentamente, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios mientras el olor de su perfume lavanda lo embriagaba por completo. Acarició su largo cabello mientras la mordía para conseguir que ella abriera sus labios.

En cambio ella estaba abrumada por lo que estaba sucediendo, su rostro se tornó rojo y solo atinó a cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué le sucedía a Kakashi? ¿Por qué la estaba besando? De pronto un suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios y él aprovechó para pegarse más a ella, reduciendo el poco espacio que los separaba, sintiendo los senos de ella ser aplastados contra su pecho. Aquello era la gloria para el Hokage, sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata a su merced fue de lo más excitante.

Sin embargo para ella representó un conflicto. Las fuertes y varoniles manos que la acariciaban le estaban erizando la piel, la hacían sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas que la recorrían por completo. Y sus besos... comenzó a sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban, era como si esos labios ya la conocieran y tocaban todos sus puntos sensibles. Todo estuvo nublado para ella hasta que sintió que una de las manos de él comenzaban a bajar, llegando hasta su cintura donde comenzó a intentar desatar el obi de su yukata, fue entonces que ella tuvo un momento de lucidez y alejó a Kakashi de un simple empujón.

— E...es ta-tarde — Murmuró mientras acomodaba su cabello sin levantar la vista. Kakashi continuaba sin su máscara y si era sincera, agradecía que la usara, no dejaría de desmayarse y tartamudear si su atractivo rostro la mirara todos los días...

— Pueden esperarnos un poco más... — Murmuró él mientras volvía a acercarse para besarla. Pero ella negó aún sin alzar su sonrojado rostro.

— P-por favor...

Kakashi suspiró.

— Bien... — Respondió mientras subía la máscara negra a su lugar habitual y sonrió complacido. Ella había correspondido a su besó, pero no solo eso, la sintió estremecerse ante su tacto... Tal vez, después de todo, si tenía una pequeña oportunidad...

Pero mientras ella salía del baño, solo pensaba en lo tonta que había sido. Kakashi tenía una amante y no entendía por qué la había besado. Pero ella no iba a prestarse a esos juegos. No iba a caer en las redes de un hombre que solo buscaba satisfacerse a sí mismo.

— ¿Hinata? — La llamó antes de que entrara al comedor, de donde provenía todo el ruido. Ella lo miró un poco menos sonrojada. — Mañana van a comenzar los exámenes y durarán un mes. Al terminar, me preguntaba si quisieras salir unos días.

Ella lo pensó unos minutos.

— Si Kakashi-san desea tomar una vacaciones, está bien.

— Creo que nos vendrían bien a los dos, luces un poco cansada últimamente y me estoy preocupando por ti — Ella se sonrojó y desvío la mirada. Un silencio incómodo los atrapó.

Pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, ella asintió en silencio y eso fue suficiente para Kakashi, quien se colocó la capa blanca que lo caracterizaba como Hokage y se dispuso a cenar con sus invitados.

Tal vez, las cosas podrían ser mejor para ellos dos.

Tal vez.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola

Como ya habrán notado, no actualizé los dos viernes anteriores, pues se me borró el capítulo por accidente y perdí los dos capítulos y la verdad me deprimí muchísimo, por una semana ni entré a fanfiction. Sin embargo ya se me acumularon varias fechas de publicación, Cautivos, Conflicto de espías y Mañana toca a El último vínculo, así que me puse las pilas desde ayer y he tratado de recnstruir el capítulo 10 de Cautivos, no quedó como estaba antes y quizás un poco más corto, pero si me esperaba actualizaría hasta el próximo viernes. También pude avanzar Conflicto de espías y después de publicar este capítulo, me voy a seguir con la continuación de mi fic SasuHina, el cual subiré mañana.

De verdad, una disculpa por la demora, pero espero a partir del lunes ya cumplir con los tiempos planeados para cada historia, compré un nuevo cel desde el cual puedo continuar escribiendo a cualquier hora del día, así que espero que eso me ayude a mantener el ritmo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de su corta extensión, en el capítulo 11 tendremos los exámenes chunnin, un poco más de Gaara, Hinata y un Kakashi celoso. No me voy a detener mucho en los exámenes, para así dar paso a las pequeñas vacaciones que Kakashi y Hinata tomarán (y serán un poco hot).

 **Próxima actualización:** Con mi nuevo cel espero poder adelantar más capítulos así que es muy probable que esté listo el capítulo 11 para el viernes 27, si no a más tardar el sábado 28 estará arriba el capítulo.

 **Un enorme agradecimiento a:**

 **Invader Zam Rei Chan:** Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, y sí jeje, el temblor no fue una coincidencia, pero más adelante veremos qué se está cocinando. Yo también adoro a las hermanas Hyuuga, pensé que sería bueno visibilizar a más miembros del clan y su relación con Hinata, así que ya veremos qué tal nos sale. Los exámenes como tal los veremos el siguiente capítulo, no me voy a detener mucho en ellos pero son importantes. Hoy terminó Kakashi con su aventura pero ya veremos si realmente fue así. te agradezco mucho tus palabras y ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

 **Chelycilla:** Veremos un poco más de Gaara en el próximo capítulo, pero nuestro Kakashi se puso las pilas con su esposa, aunque veremos si eso es suficiente cuando regrese Naruto, pues es su alumno. Muchas gracias por escribir y oajlá disfrutes el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

 **SweHiro:** Sí, Gaara fue el detonante para que nuestro sexy Hokage decidiera tocar por fin a su bella esposa y no solo eso, parece que a ella le ha gustado (¿cómo no?), pero tiene su orgullo y dijo que no. Va a sufrir nuestro buen Kakashi y sobre Sasuke, va a aparecer más adelante, pues aún no se termina de revelar qué sucedió con el equipo 7. Las cosas van a ir cambiando para Hinata, pues es cierto como dices que de pronto todo giró en su contra, pero no se va a dar por vencida. Muchas gracias por tomarte un momento para escribir y una disculpa por la demora. Nos leemos pronto.

 **hina hyu:** Sí, Tsunade puso en su lugar a Kakashi y ante la presencia de Gaara, se ha mostrado posesivo y a disgusto con algunas cosas, quizás tendremos un poco más de eso en el siguiente capítulo. Me parece que Kakashi está como en una crisis de los 30 y ya se está cuestionando su futuro y todas esas cosas de la edad, así que también eso puede ayudar a que vea a Hinata de un modo más profundo de cómo lo hace ahora. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Te mando saludos!

 **inusatiga:** Sí, Hinata estuvo a punto de decirle hoy que sabía de su aventura, pero fue en un mal momento y al final no pudo hacerlo, pero ya tengo en mente el momento perfecto para que ella se lo reclame, lo cual no será muy lejos, quizás en dos o tres capítulos. Muchas gracias por escribir, te mando saludos y nos leemos pronto.

 **Azu:** Hoy tuvimos un poco de celos, y Kakashi empieza a desarrollar sentimientos por Hinata, esperemos que pronto se enamore completamente, por lo menos ahora la mira con más atención y le molesta que otros hombres le sonrían jaja así que esto apenas comienza. Te agradezco muchísimo tu review y espero que te gust el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

 **Shinku Nightray:** Hola! pues si, diciembre fue un mes muy fructífero jeje y espero seguir manteniendo el ritmo con las actualizaciones, aunque ya tuve mi primer retraso del año u_u Pero bueno, ya le estoy echando ganas y sí, me temo que los exámenes van a ayudar a que se comuniquen más como pareja y el regreso de Naruto va a poner a prueba el avance que puedan lograr los dos esposos. Mmm... de moment no tengo pensado que aparezca Toneri, aunque la visión de Hanabi si está prediciendo algo importante que va a pasar en la parte final del fic, es muy emocionante solo pensarlo jeje. Kakashi fue infiel porque no se detuvo a pensar y se dejó llevar por sus instintos, pero ahora que Tsunade habló con él y su crisis de edad, lo está llevando a analizar sus acciones y esperemos que eso lo lleve a Hinata :) En fin te agradezco tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy aunque fue un poco cortito. Nos leemos a la próxima! :D

 **Lady Indomitus:** Es un honor haber sido el primer Kakashi/Hinata que lees, me alegro de que te haya gustado esta pareja crack y mi extraño fic, muchas gracias por comentar y ojalá sigas leyendo. Saludos!

 **RankaxAlto:** El día de hoy Kakashi ha dado el primer paso en su cruzada por ver si su hermosa mujer lo acepta, ya veremos qué pasa jajaja me gusta cuando está en modo sensual :) Muchas gracias por dejar un review y nos leemos pronto! Saludos!

 **KattytoNebel:** Hola! Sí, Hinata es una buena kunoichi, y me alegro de no haber parecido un poco exagerada con lo de la quemadura. Tsunade le ha jalado las orejas a Kakashi y hoy él puso fin a su aventura, aunque está escéptico de que Hinata esté enterada de ello jajaja ya veremos qué cara pone cuando se entere de que ella sí sabe. Hoy tuvimos celos y sentimients de posesión por parte del Hokage jeje, creo que esto se va a descontrolar jeje Muchas gracias por comentar y te mando muchos saludos! :D

 **angel maria 15:** Muchas gracias por comentar! Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo, Saludos!

 **kandiliz25:** Si, creo que ya le cargué mucho la mano a Hinata, no sé por qué las cosas salieron así, la idea era hacer que cada uno llevara una carga similar... creo que me gusta torturar a la pobre de Hinata... Creo que la compensaré con un poco de su sexy esposo jajaja. Te agradezco mucho que sigas leyendo y comentando, espero que te haya gustado la continuación de hoy y nos leemos pronto! Besos!

 **violeta:** La tensión en el matrimonio Hatake va a estar más fuerte que nunca xD Gaara no hizo nada y con su presencia bastó para que Kakashi se pusiera en modo defensivo, ya veremos si durante los exámenes logra guardar la compostura jajaja. Hoy dio el primer paso para conquistar a su esposa, así que a ver qué tal le va al Hokage. Aún faltan un par de episodios para que ella le confiese que sabe de su aventura, pero creo que por lo menos Yugao ya es consiente de eso, y Kakashi, bueno, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Te mando saludos y muchas gracias por comentar! Nos leemos a la próxima.

 **Yin:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sí, Kakashi empieza a ordenar las cosas en su cabeza, esperemos que eso sea bueno para su matrimonio. Saludos!

 **spookygolin:** Gracias xD Bien, Kakashi ya se ha decidido a intentar conquistar a su hermosa esposa, pero para su mala suerte él mismo no deja que ella lo acepte al sabe de su infidelidad, eso es karma en su máxima expresión, ya veremos si sigue intentándolo o si la dejar ir... Gaara no tuvo que hacer gran cosa para que Kakashi se pusiera a la defensiva, así que quizás en el próximo capítulo use un poco más al sexy pelirrojo para encelar más a Kakashi. Pronto sabremos qué fue el temblor y bueno, me gusta el drama y por eso la situación de Hiashi. Kakashi va a seguir sufriendo. El capítulo de hoy me quedó un poco corto, lo siento jeje Muchas gracias por comentar y nos leemos a la próxima! Saludos!

 **fran. sanchez:** No te preocupes, yo también ando atrasada con mis publicaciones, aún no regreso a mi casa y todo está patas arriba, oajlá pronto pueda regresar a mi rutina y volver a adelantar capítulos de todos mis fics. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios del capítulos anterior, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo ^^ Me gusta el drama y bueno, nuestro querido Hokage ya puso manos a la obra, me gustó ese pequeño momento tan íntimo en el baño jajaja. Siento mucho la demora en verdad y te agradezco de todo corazón tus palabras. Nos leemos pronto!

 **Nana:** Hinata es una persona muy tranquila y pues Kakashi nunca le hizo promesas de amor ni nada de eso, además de que se sigue sintiendo un poco culpable por que su padre obligó a Kakashi que se casara con ella, así que por eso continua ahí, aunque al mismo tiempo ha comenzado a poner una barrera entre los dos para evitar los sentimientos y que no le importen las cosas que él hace. Agradezco tus amables palabras y siento el retraso, espero pronto poder recuperar mi rutina y escribir más tiempo. Gracias por tu review y nos leemos pronto! Te mando besos!

 **Guest:** Sí, lo siento muchísimo, el capítulo se me borró y me deprimí y una cosa llevó a la otra... pero bueno, aquí estoy y agradezco mucho tus palabras, a pesar de que haya retrasos no pienso dejar la historia, pues ya está diseñada en su totalidad y a pesar de que quería hacer una historia corta, por ser capítulos de 4k me están saliendo mucho capítulos. Veremos a Sasuke pronto y a un Kakashi celoso jajaja. Te mando slaudos y gracias por comentar y estar al pendiente de la historia. Saludos!

 **Carla:** Aquí está la conti xD muchas gracias por tu review y espero que ya no haya tantos retrasos. Saludos! :D

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que se han suscrito a la historia y a los que la han añadido a sus favoritos._

domingo 22 de enero del 2016


	11. Exámenes Chunnin

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno, estoy en contra del plagio.

.

Capítulo 11. Exámenes Chunnin

.

.

.

El exámen Chunnin reunió a ninjas de toda el mundo ninja. Gennin de Kiri, Iwa, Suna, Kumo y Konoha se encontraban distribuidos en los diferentes salones de un viejo edificio que ya no se ocupaba y que el Hokage pensaba derrumbar para construir un nuevo y más grande orfanato. La primera prueba consistía en un interrogatorio, los equipos que no pudieran soportar la presión de los jounnin que intentarían entrar a sus mentes, quedarían descalificados.

— Debe haber una gran fiesta salvaje allá dentro. — Mei Terumi sonreía con malicia. Los gritos de los examinados se escuchaban hasta la torre del Hokage, donde se encontraban reunidos los cinco kages.

— Pobres niños — Comentó el viejo Oonoki.

— La mayoría son gente adulta — Señaló Gaara, quien recibía una taza de té de manos de Hinata.

— ¿Y eso qué? Todos ustedes también son unos niños para mí.

El Raikage miraba en silencio por la ventana.

— Creo que podríamos aprovechar que estamos reunidos para ver un tema importante para la alianza shinobi. Mis hombres vendrán a avisarnos cuando tengan a los chicos que irán a la segunda prueba. — Más gritos acompañaron las serenas palabras del peligris.

— Han habidos ataques en cada una de nuestras aldeas, pero Konoha no ha reportado ningún incidente. — Dijo el Raikage y el Tsuchikage asintió.

— Una noche antes de su llegaba hubo un fuerte temblor en Konoha, tengo sospechas de que alguien está jugando con explosivos en Konoha. El problema es que no hemos podido dar con el autor de los hechos.

— Pero supones que es la misma gente de los otros ataques, ¿No es así?

— Efectivamente, Gaara-san, me temo que mis ninjas están listos para responder a una emergencia en cualquier momento desde que ustedes pisaron la aldea.

— ¿Qué buscan estás personas? ¿Desestabilizar la alianza shinobi? — Mei dio un sorbo a su bebida.

— Son seguidores de las patrañas de Kaguya, buscan la paz por medio de la destrucción. — El Raikage recibió su té por parte de Hinata, quien a parte de fungir como anfitriona, era la única escolta del Hokage. — Gracias, jovencita.

Ella hizo una reverencia y se sentó junto a Kakashi.

— Yo propongo que cada uno se haga cargo de los que ataquen su aldea, no deben ser muchos y de esa manera podemos someterlos. — Sugirió Oonoki.

— No creo que sea una buena idea dejar que este problema crezca.

— Gaara-kun tiene razón, imaginen que de pronto se esconden y se dedican por años a ganar poder y adeptos. — Mei se puso de pie — Yo propongo que se forme un escuadrón con lo mejor de ANBU de cada aldea y que se dediquen a dar con el paradero de los terroristas.

— ¿Hablas de formar un escuadrón de élite solo para perseguir a unos fanáticos? — La molestia fue palpable en el Raikage. — Creo que los están sobrevalorando, no pienso desperdiciar recursos en eso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Qué piensas? — Preguntó Kakashi en voz baja a su esposa.

— El Raikage tiene razón — Respondió Hinata y todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos. — No sería justo para un escuadrón de élite perseguir a un enemigo sin forma determinada. — El Raikage sonrió orgulloso de su lógica reflejada en las palabras de la esposa del Hokage. — Pero el punto de la Mizukage es válido. Akatsuki dio señales de vida pero no se les detuvo a tiempo, así que crecieron hasta ser una temible organización. — Mei acomodó su cabello con gracia. — Creo que un punto medio sería más útil para este problema.

— ¿Un punto medio? ¿Cómo qué? — El anciano comenzó a sentirse cansado de estar sentado, cada vez se oían menos gritos provenientes de la primera prueba del examen.

— ¿Quizá enviar a un equipo jounin a que indaguen quienes son los líderes de la organización y cuando los tengan identificados, enviar a ANBU a detenerlos? — Preguntó Gaara con serenidad. Hinata asintió.

— El costo sería menor, un jounin de cada aldea debería bastar — Señaló Mei.

— Supongo, suena más realista — Tuvo que admitir el Raikage.

— Apoyo la idea — Dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie con lentitud. — Pero les tengo un nuevo problema. — Todos pusieron atención — Ustedes son jóvenes y quizás les quede mucho tiempo en sus puestos, pero a lo largo de mi vida los problemas en el mundo shinobi nunca se acabaron, ni siquiera ahora que se supone que estamos en un periodo de paz. Propongo que ideemos una forma de mantener bajo control las posibles amenazas, que sin duda van a surgir en el futuro. — Miró a kakashi — Konoha tiene a los dos ninjas más fuertes del mundo Shinobi... Uzumaki-chan será Hokage sin duda alguna en unos años, por lo que yo propongo que el último Uchiha trabaje para la alianza shinobi viajando e investigando posibles amenazas. Espero que su lealtad al Hokage sea suficiente para que haga un buen trabajo.

El silencio regresó a la oficina.

— Es una idea tentadora — Aceptó Mei.

Hinata sintió como Kakashi se tensaba.

— Pero no sería justo que Uchiha-san sea el único que haga eso. ¿O por cuánto tiempo está hablando? — Gaara preguntó al Tsuchikage.

— Unos años, no toda su vida, supongo. Y por supuesto que no será el único, quizás puedan ser viajes de medio año, pero es necesario que alguien lo coordine.

— Podría intercalar con Bee-san — Gaara también notó que la idea de mandar a Sasuke no le gustaba al Hokage.

— ¿En serio imaginas a Bee viajando de incógnito? — Preguntó el Raikage y dejó escapar una gran carcajada. — Pero pienso que es una gran decisión, deberíamos darle un tiempo al Hokage para que decida. Pero estoy dispuesto a cooperar.

Kakashi no sabía qué decir. Por supuesto que como Hokage podría ordenarle a Sasuke que hiciera eso... pero como su sensei y amigo, no le gustaba esa idea para nada.

— No creo que a Naruto le cause mucha gracia, pero lo consultaré con el consejo de Konoha. — Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

— Es solo una propuesta, y para que vean la buena voluntad de mi pueblo, comenzará un ninja de mi confianza, después de unos meses, podemos ir turnando a nuestros ninjas. Esta será una medida paralela al asunto de los seguidores de Kaguya. — El Tsuchikage finalizó.

— No se ustedes, pero ya no hay música para mis oídos. — Mei se puso de pie. — Quizá sea hora de ir a ver a a los afortunados que pasaron.

Los demás Kages asintieron, por lo que Kakashi llamó a Genma para que los llevara al edificio del examen para que vieran a sus gennin.

— No te ha gustado la idea, ¿Verdad? — Hinata miró a su esposo.

— No sé qué pensar, quizás no le moleste hacerlo... al final de cuentas no creo que le importe alejarse un tiempo.

— Pero tu no quieres que se vaya.

Kakashi alzó la mirada y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de la chica. Un escalofrío lo recorrió... ¿Ella era capaz de leerlo de esa manera? ¿Desde cuando?

— No, no quiero que lo haga.

— Entonces dale la opción de elegir, Sasuke-san sabrá qué quiere para sí mismo.

Guardaron silencio.

— Solo... solo quisiera que no se fuera sin arreglar sus problemas con Naruto y Sakura...

Ella colocó una mano en el hombro de él, se veía abatido. No sabía qué más decirle, así que se quedó en silencio a su lado.

.

.

.

La semana siguiente se llevó a cabo la segunda prueba del examen, que consistió en una prueba de supervivencia. Ocho equipos (de un total de 20) consiguieron pasar a la segunda fase del examen.

— Deberíamos estar ahí — Shiro exclamó con molestia.

— Hinata-sensei consideró que no estábamos listos. — Respondió su gemela. — Además, seguro fue por tu culpa que casi echaste a perder la misión de los gatos de la señora Endo. Nunca vi a la sensei tan molesta. Debí decirle a papá lo que hiciste.

— Si tu le dices, yo le diré a mamá que Nobu-baka es tu novio.

— No es mi novio — La niña desvió la vista. — Pero tampoco es un baka.

Los hermanos se encontraban en el límite permitido para el público que quería ver a salir del bosque prohibido a los finalistas de la segunda prueba.

— Lo que tu digas... — Shiro miró a su alrededor y le dio un codazo a su hermana. — Mira — Señaló la tribuna donde estaban los líderes de las aldeas ninja.

— ¿Ya vieron? — Nobu llegó corriendo hasta los gemelos.

— Si, todos son muy impresionantes. — Respondió Meiko. — La Mizukage es bellísima.

Hinata y Kakashi iban a llegando para presenciar el final de la prueba.

— Ojalá siguiéramos saliendo a misiones a pesar de los exámenes... ¡Me aburro! Yo quería participar — Dijo Nobu.

— Yo también, Baka — Shiro rodó los ojos.

Salió el primer equipo, se trató de un equipo de Iwa.

— Creo que sé porque Hinata-sensei no nos dejó participar — Los dos chicos miraron a Meiko con atención. — Ustedes se la pasan peleando y perdemos tiempo para cumplir las misiones. Además sensei siempre dice que trabajemos juntos pero se resisten a hacerlo. — Salió el segundo equipo, de Konoha. — Creo que podríamos usar estos días libres para entrenar y trabajar juntos. Cuando regresemos a hacer misiones, la sensei se va a sorprender de que hayamos mejorado. ¿Qué opinan?

— Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, Meiko-chan — Nobu sonrió.

— Pues yo sí, no puedo trabajar con un baka como tú ¿Cómo podría confiarte mi vida o la de hermana si no puedes dominar ningún ninjutsu?

— He estado practicando con Konohamaru-sensei, he mejorado bastante, así que puedes confiar en mi — Shiro se cruzó de brazos sin estar del todo de acuerdo con lo que decía Nobu. — Además, siempre protegeré a Meiko-chan con mi vida.

Ella se sonrojó.

— Bien, entonces entrenemos nuestro trabajo en equipo... el próximo año debemos presentarnos — Todos asintieron felices — Pero yo seré el líder.

— Como sea, Shi-kun, el punto es que seamos un equipo. — Meiko le dio un coscorrón.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo..

Y se marcharon a los campos de entrenamiento, mientras salía del bosque el último equipo, gennin de Suna.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? — Preguntó a Hinata mientras se acostaba en la cama. Kakashi ya estaba en la cama, sentado y leyendo un poco.

— No, más bien cansada. — Dijo mientras soltaba el listón de su cabello.

— Bueno, mañana serán los combates de la tercera prueba y en cuanto se acabe todos se irán. — Cerró su libro y se acostó. — Todo salió bien, gracias por tu ayuda.

— Todos ayudaron. Tsume-sama y Shino-kun nos salvaron en la segunda prueba. Kurenai-sensei, Ino-san e Ibiki-san hicieron un gran trabajo con los chicos que quedaron un poco trastornados en la primera prueba, creo que fue un poco exagerado el genjustsu de Anko-san. —

— Si bueno, creo que no debí darle tanta libertad creativa... — Meditó el peliplateado.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de los labios de ella.

— Buenas noches.

— Descansa, Hinata-chan.

Ella le dio la espalda e intentó dormir con poco éxito, se quedó quieta y justo cuando empezó a relajarse, sintió que Kakashi se acercaba a ella.

La noche era fresca, pero no lo suficientemente fría para que él se acercara... Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ¿Qué estaba haciendo él?

En cambio, Kakashi estaba muy despierto, pensando en la plática que había tenido con el Tsuchikage.

...Flash Back...

 _— Estos malditos huesos, uno ya no aguanta nada..._ _— El anciano le había pedido a un guardia suyo que lo ayudara a bajar de la tribuna donde había estado con los otros kages observando el final de la segunda prueba._

 _— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?_ _— Preguntó amablemente Kakashi, él debía ir a su casa por una carpeta._

 _— Solo me acostaré un rato... de cualquier forma, nadie me extrañará._

 _— No diga eso, Tsuchikage-sama_ _— Le dijo su guardia con respeto._

 _— Kakashi, te daré la buena nueva... por fin me retiro._ _— Dijo mientras avanzaban por la aldea._ _— La hermosa Kurotsuchi ha sido elegida por el consejo y por mi como mi sucesora. Este es mi último evento público._

 _— Es una sorpresa saber eso, ¿Cuando tomará el puesto?_

 _— En cuanto regrese a la aldea... Yo hubiera preferido dejar el puesto antes, pero esa niña tenía un asunto que resolver y no podía venir._ _— Llegaron a la casa del Hokage y despidió a su guardia con un gesto de la mano._ _— Será una mejor Kage, así como tú._

 _Kakashi no hizo ningún gesto pero le confundió su afirmación._

 _— Ser Tsuchikage es un honor, sin duda, pero yo solo cargué con mil responsabilidades y fue difícil, aunque no imposible_ _— Subían las escaleras._ _— Ahora que miro mi vida en retrospectiva, sin duda me arrepiento de no haberme dado un tiempo de cultivar el amor. Nunca permití a cierta mujer traspasar mis miedos y la perdí, porque nadie espera para siempre, recuerda eso Kakashi._

 _— ¿Por qué me dice esto? ¿Kurotsuchi-san no es su nieta?_ _— Algo había oído en los informes que le entregaba Shikamaru._

 _— Sí, mi amada quedó embarazada, pero nunca la permití acompañarme en mi camino como Kage por miedo a que algo le pasara. Y al final pasó, se marchó y tuvo a nuestra hija lejos de mi. Luego mi hija creció y tuvo a su propia hija, la cual ya creció y si tengo suerte, podré acompañarla como consejero, es el último consuelo que puede quedarme de la familia que nunca valoré._

 _...Fin del Flash Back..._

— Hinata — La suave y varonil voz de Kakashi le habló al oído. — Creo que tuve suerte de que fueras tu.

Ella se estremeció completamente y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Entonces el brazo de Kakashi la rodeó, creyó que no podría dormir en esa situación, pero también estaba cansada por todo el ajetreo del día, que sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida, cobijada por el calor de su esposo.

.

.

.

Los combates se estaban llevando a cabo mientras los cinco Kages observaban atentos los combates. Hanabi, Hinata y Ko se encontraban sentados juntos en una tribuna cercana a la de los kages.

— ¿Segura que no quieres ir con Hokage-sama? — Preguntó Hanabi.

Su hermana mayor negó con la cabeza. Cuando despertó, la cabeza de Kakashi había estado apoyada en su nuca y sus brazos la sostenían de manera firme. Le costó mucho trabajo safarse sin que él se despertara. En cuanto pudo salir de cama se bañó y arregló y salió corriendo para coordinar a las gemelas y al resto del sus ayudantes para tener listo el desayuno. De ninguna manera quería ver a Kakashi a la cara, no podría. Estaba tan avergonzada, pues por un lado había descansado como nunca pero por otro, no podía permitir que Kakashi jugara así con ella.

— Casi no te he visto a causa de los exámenes, él comprendió que quería pasar un rato contigo. — Bueno, más que comprender, no le había dado elección cuando le informó que se sentaría con Hanabi durante los combates y salía corriendo.

— Eres una mala mentirosa — Suspiró la castaña — Pero me alegra verte.

— Así es, es bueno verla mucho mejor, Hinata-sama — Dijo Ko. — Hanabi-sama ya logró dominar el puño suave giratorio, seguro la sorprenderá cuando regrese a entrenar a la mansión.

La pequeña se sonrojó.

— No lo he dominado del todo, no exageres — Desvió la vista y Hinata le acarició el cabello.

— Seguro Ko sabe de lo que habla.

Juntos presenciaron los combates, las hermanas esperaron que su padre las acompañara pero él se había excusado diciendo que tenía unos pendientes que le impedían ir. Aunque Hanabi le confesó a su hermana que su padre últimamente salía poco y que ya no estaba presente en sus entrenamientos. Un poco preocupada, Hinata hizo la nota mental de ir a verlo lo más pronto posible.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzara el último combate, cuando un can llegó corriendo hasta Hinata.

— Ama, huele a pólvora, Kakashi le pide que dé un vistazo para comprobar si sucede algo.

Ella asintió a lo que le pidió Pakkun y las dos hermanas activaron su doujutsu. Lo que vieron las dejó pasmadas por un momento. Bajo el monte de los Kages, un montón de explosivos estaban acumulados.

— Dile a Kakashi que envíe un escuadrón ANBU al monte de los Kages, hay suficientes explosivos para volar media aldea, incluído el estadio. — Dijo Hinata y se puso de pie.— Iré.

Pakkun asintió y marchó a entregar el mensaje.

— Voy contigo — Hanabi se puso de pie a su lado, hablaban en voz baja para no crear pánico entre los demás espectadores del combate que iniciaba.

— No, debes quedarte para ayudar por si hay un ataque directo a los Kages o al estadio. — Miró a Ko — Quédate con ella.

— No es justo, soy fuerte y puedo ayudarte.

— Lo se — Hinata le dió una caricia en su cabello. — Pero eres la esperanza del clan Hyuuga, y mi deseo es proteger a mi hermana menor.

Hanabi hizo una mueca.

— De acuerdo, pero lleva a Ko contigo. — El Hyuuga asintió.

— Bien. No tardamos.

Y los dos desaparecieron para llegar rápidamente al monte de los Hokages. Cuando llegaron ahí, vieron aparecer a su lado a dos ANBUS.

— Hokage-sama nos envió. ¿Dónde están los explosivos? — Preguntó la ANBU.

— Dentro, en la bodega de emergencia. — Respondió Hinata. Pero no pueden entrar, hay sellos explosivos en todos lados.

El otro ANBU se acercó.

— Nosotros nos encargamos de los sellos.

— No pueden, están escondidos — Dijo Ko mientras usaba su doujutsu.

— Uno de ustedes irá conmigo a quitarlos, los demás deben cuidar que nadie se acerque y los active. — Indicó Hinata.

— No recibimos órdenes de usted — El ANBU le dio la espalda. — Llamaré al escuadrón de explosivos y ellos se harán cargo.

— No creo que haya tiempo de eso, hay demasiada carga dentro de ese lugar, un simple chispazo hará explotar Konoha.

— ¿Y alguien puede explicar cómo demonios lograron introducir tales cantidades de explosivos en la aldea? — El ANBU se desesperó.

Hinata se mordió el labio.

— Insisto en que nosotros cuatro podemos controlar la situación...

— No... — Dijo el ANBU e hizo a un lado a la chica de un manotazo. Antes de que Ko pudiera decir algo, la ANBU mujer de cabello morado se acercó.

— Hinata-sama es la esposa de Hokage-sama, le debes obediencia y protección. — Miró a los Hyuugas. — Haremos lo que dice, pero no entrará usted, irá conmigo el otro Hyuuga.

Ko asintió.

— De acuerdo, pero la responsabilidad de lo que suceda caerá sobre ti, Yugao.

— Yo responderé ante Hokage-sama. Ahora... — Dirigiéndose a la peliazul. — Monitorea la zona y cuando veas que hacemos la señal de que terminamos, manda un clon y pide ayuda a Mizukage-sama para que ayude a mojar la carga explosiva, de esa manera reduciremos el peligro de explosión.

— De acuerdo — Contestó la chica.

— Tu cuida que nadie se acerque, todos estamos interesados en saber cómo llegó todo esto hasta el centro de la aldea.

El ANBU gruñó pero asintió.

— Vamos.

Ko y la ANBU desaparecieron.

Hinata hizo un clon y lo envió al estadio para notificar a Kakashi de lo sucedido y pedir ayuda a la Mizukage.

Los minutos iban pasando y Hinata permanecía atenta a todo lo que Ko y la ANBU hacían, cuando de pronto el ANBU que se quedó fuera con ella, llegó a su lado con un prisionero.

— ¿Les falta mucho para acabar? — Preguntó el ANBU.

— Llevan la mitad.

El shinobi hizo una mueca tras su mascara.

— De cualquier forma el equipo de vigilancia ya está inspeccionando los alrededores. — Miró al sujeto inconsciente que arrastraba. — Lo llevaré a los calabozos de inteligencia, no tardo.

— Hai — Respondió la chica mientras su clon le informaba que Kakashi y Mei se dirigían a ella. — Hokage-sama ya está en camino, no te preocupes.

El ANBU asintió y se marchó.

Hinata continuó revisando los alrededores, cuando de pronto detectó a una persona desconocida dirigirse a toda velocidad hacía la entrada subterránea del monte de los Kages. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió para interceptarlo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona comenzaba a hacer los sellos para activar los sellos explosivos, así que saltó y cayó frente a la persona y de inmediato lo golpeó, inmovilizando sus brazos.

— Mujer ninja — Dijo el hombre, cuya vestimenta era totalmente blanca. — Te interpones en el destino que le espera a todas las aldeas ninja, usurpadores del poder.

— Esta aldea es mi hogar, no puedo permitir que la hagan explotar — Hinata volvió a golpear al sujeto, dejándolo caer inmóvil en el piso. Pero de pronto un par de kunais con sellos explosivos pasaron volando muy cerca de Hinata, quien por poco los esquivó. Miró en la dirección del ataque y encontró a un joven de no más de 14 años, haciendo sellos para invocar un ninjutsu de tierra.

Ella esquivó cada uno de sus ataques, sin problemas, y justo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para cerrar sus canales de chakra, una sombra cubrió a Hinata. Por un momento creyó que había sido cubierta por el jutsu de sombras de Shikamaru, pero después sintió algunos granos de arena caer sobre ella. Fue así que vio que una gran pared de arena la cubrió de recibir un ataque de lanzas de metal.

— Hinata — Kakashi llegó a su lado. — Ese chico era una distracción — Entonces Hinata notó que Mei sostenía a una niña de no más de 12 años y le sujetaba las manos impidiendo que continuara su ataque.

— Su presencia era muy pequeña, no pensé que pudiera utilizar ninjutsu...

— Están usando a niños para llevar a cabo sus ataques, por eso no son fácilmente detectados — Indicó Gaara.

Aparecieron tres ANBU más.

— Lleven a las tres invasores con Ibiki — Ordenó Kakashi y los ANBU los esposaron, desapareciendo en el acto.

Hinata activó su byakugan y observó que la ANBU y Ko ya habían terminado con los sellos explosivos y se dirigían a ellos.

— Hinata-sama — Saludó Ko.

— Listo, es posible entrar sin peligro de causar una explosión, pero recomiendo que se mojen los explosivos lo más pronto posible. — Dijo la ANBU.

Mei asintió y se dirigió a la entrada del sitio.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Gaara mientras la arena regresaba a su calabaza.

— Hai, muchas gracias, Kazekage-sama — Hizo una reverencia.

Kakashi no dijo nada, pero por dentro lo agradeció. Ese no hubiera sido un ataque fatal pero sin duda habría lastimado a su joven esposa.

— Esto se está volviendo una molestia — Murmuró Kakashi y Gaara asintió.

— Creo que será necesario empezar cuanto antes con la misión de exploración.

— Sí. Tendremos una última reunión después de nombrar a los nuevo Chunnin. — Indicó Kakashi. — Hinata, ¿Podrías ver cómo va la Mizukage?

Ella asintió y activó su técnica ocular.

— Creo que terminará en poco tiempo.

— Bien, para enviar un equipo que saque todo eso y averigüe su procedencia.

— ¿Qué procede en estos momentos? — Preguntó Gaara observando el monte de los Hokages.

— En cuanto acabe la Mizukage, nos reuniremos con el resto en el estadio para finalizar el examen.

Gaara y Hinata asintieron.

.

.

.

El examen chunnin terminó, siendo elevados de rango dos ninjas de Suna, uno de Iwa y uno de Konoha. Después de los nombramientos, los cinco kages se reunieron en el doujo del hogar del matrimonio Hatake. Donde determinaron que en dos días, se encontraría en Konoha el nuevo escuadrón de exploración.

Los guardias de los Kages esperaban sentados en el jardín delantero, mientras Hinata se sentó a un lado del pequeño estanque que estaba junto al doujo. Las gemelas habían terminado de envolver las provisiones que llevarían los kages y sus comitivas de regreso a sus aldeas, por lo que Hinata les había dejado marchar para que descansaran, aunque no solo a ellas, sino a todos los que le ayudaron a mantener la casa durante ese mes.

— Son muy bellos los peces Koi. — Dijo Gaara a sus espaldas y se sentó a su lado.

Ella asintió y se quedaron en silencio observándolos.

— Kakashi-san estaba muy preocupado cuando el ninken le dijo que usted se adelantaría a llegar a la zona de los explosivos. — Dijo Gaara.

Hinata lo miró.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

— Bueno, me pareció que usted es una persona muy preciada para él, creo que la impresión que me llevé del día de la boda fue errónea. — Hinata se sonrojó, pero no respondió. — Me dio la impresión de que no eran felices.

— Aún así no entiendo, Gaara-san — Ella tomó una hoja que se había desprendido de alguno de los árboles que rodeaban su jardín.

— Hinata-san ha creado un bello jardín, me temo que esto hubiera sido imposible en Suna. — Gaara miró fijamente a los peces. — ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Ella asintió y no supo por qué pero se sonrojó un poco.

— ¿Usted es feliz con Kakashi-san? — Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta, si no hubiera visto a Gaara decir eso, jamás lo hubiera podido creer.

— Mmm... — Titubeó antes de contestar. — Creo que es un poco complicado — Miró a su alrededor. — Pero es cierto que Konoha es mi hogar y donde vivo tranquila, supongo que las cosas no siempre son como las deseamos.

Gaara la miró.

— Si un día decide que este no es su lugar, en Suna siempre habrá un lugar para usted. — Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Gaara alzó una mano. — Vine con la intención de decir que Hinata-san es una persona especial para mi, pero que por respeto a mi amistad con Naruto nunca me atreví a hacer algo. — Los ojos de Gaara la miraron fijamente. — Jamás esperé que usted se comprometiera con alguien como Kakashi-san, sin embargo, si es feliz me temo que yo también lo seré. — E hizo una pequeña reverencia.

La chica se sonrojó completamente, pero desvió su mirada.

— Aún no estoy muy segura de mi matrimonio... — Murmuró en voz casi inaudible — Pero yo también me he equivocado... — La imagen de Naruto vino a su mente. — Así que aún no sé si soy feliz. — Pero entonces el beso de la noche anterior regresó a su mente. — Creo que quizás necesito un poco más de tiempo — Y se sonrojó aún más.

El pelirrojo asintió.

— Debo marcharme, pero es agradable saber que está bien — Puso una mano en el hombro de ella — Y que es amada por su esposo.

Ella quiso decirle que se equivocaba, que Kakashi era un hombre con extraños comportamientos, pero no se atrevió, quizás, porque en lo profundo de su corazón quería creer que eso era verdad. La noche anterior la había tocado con tanta delicadeza y emoción, que por un segundo pensó que aquello eran los reales sentimientos de Kakashi hacía ella. Que la podía querer.

— ¡Ama! Ya no hay galletas — Pakkun se arrojó sobre el regazo de Hinata.

— Oh... — Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, el resto del ninken comenzó a rodearla y pedirle comida.

— Galletas...

— Pollo...

— Comida o moriremos...

Gaara se despidió con un gesto de ella. Hinata le sonrió y le dijo adiós mientras los perros la empujaban para ir por comida. A primera vista el Kazekage se quedó solo en el jardín, pero él sabía que el Hokage estaba cerca y que había sido quien había mandado al ninken.

— Ella no puede decirle que no a ellos — Kakashi se hizo presente con una fingida sonrisa despreocupada.

— Hinata-san es una persona muy amable. — Miró el vivero que la chica había construido. — Pocas personas se aventuran a cultivar plantas de Sunagakure, porque consideran que poco valor deben tener al crecer en el desierto.

— Pero Hinata logra ver aquello que todos llevamos dentro... se esfuerza por ver lo mejor de todos. — El pelirrojo asintió dándole la razón.

— Has sido afortunado, Kakashi-san... — Gaara se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento de su mano, sus guardias llegaron a su lado. — Agradezco el recibimiento que Hokage-sama y su esposa nos brindaron durante los exámenes. Hasta la próxima.

— Buen viaje — Dijo Kakashi y miró el sitio por donde se había ido Hinata con el ninken.

Gaara le había demostrado algo. Si no cuidaba de Hinata, ella se marcharía, aún cuando Konoha fuera su hogar, tal vez un día sería capaz de irse sin voltear atrás de nuevo. Al fin de cuentas ella era joven y aún le quedaban muchas cosas por vivir y conocer. Si no la valoraba, otro hombre lo haría y ella se iría de su vida.

Caminó hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Hinata les entregaba unas galletas en forma de hueso que ella misma había hecho para el ninken. Los perros la adoraban, mejor ellos habían aprendido a valorarla antes que él. Pero no se iba a rendir.

— Hinata — La llamó, haciendo que los perros y ella voltearan a verlo.

— Dime.

Kakashi dio largas zancadas, llegando a su lado y sujetándola de la cintura.

— Te quiero — Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, la besó.

Los perros comenzaron a mover la cola contentos y a salir de la cocina, no sin antes, tomar la bolsa de galletas que había caído de manos de su ama y llevársela con ellos al jardín.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Ya tenemos a un Kakashi enamorado xD Abordé de manera ultra veloz el exámen y desde distintas perspectivas para no hacerlo aburrido y no dejar de lado los otros temas que maneja el fic, así que espero que les haya gustado.

Y bueno, solo aclarar que no creo que Gaara haya estado enamorado como tal de Hinata, más bien le gusta su forma de ser tan cálida y por eso la considera una buena opción para ser su compañera. No imagino a Gaara siendo apasionado sin un buen desarrollo previo. Quizás un día haga un Gaara x Hinata.

Ahora, continuaré con la eterna edición de _El último vínculo_ , no he podido escribir más de _Conflicto de espías_ por darle prioridad al SasuHina. Pero eso sí, el 17 de marzo se estrena Iron Fist y me temo que mi hype va a subir exponencialmente y entonces la inspiración se va a focalizar a mi fic de los avengers (o más bien, voy a querer acabar rápido con el arco de Civil War para empezar la segunda temporada con The Defenders), así que por eso me estoy apurando para dejar terminados _Cautivos_ y _El último vínculo_. _Aoi_ tendrá a lo mucho 4-5 capítulos, así que no me preocupo mucho por ese fic, lo acabaré el fin de semana.

 **Próxima actualización:** viernes 3 de febrero. Y en el capítulo 12 tendremos unas merecidas vacaciones para el matrimonio Hatake, momentos hot y bastantes gritos (dejo a su imaginación de qué tipo).

Y por cierto, con el capítulo 12 llegaremos a la mitad de la historia, la cual está dividida en 24 capítulos, así que ustedes pueden calcular más o menos cuanto tiempo le queda al fic para terminar. Y una vez concluido publicaré mi nuevo **NaruHinaCrack** , el cual llevo ya casi un año planeando.

 _Un enorme agradecimiento a:_

 **yuli2401:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, a mi también me gusta la idea de que Kakashi sufra las consecuencias de su rechazo hacía Hinata, ya vamos a la mitad y el drama solo puede aumentar muajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, que fue más largo que el anterior. Saludos! :D

 **Invader Zam Rei Chan:** No creo que haya sido solo tu impresión, realmente fue corto jeje y bueno, debo decir que todas las decisiones que tomamos tienen consecuencias, así que a ver si su aventura no le trae consecuencias a futuro jeje, me temo que pronto nuestra parejita se tendrá que confrontar. Lo de Gaara solo fue la punta del problema, cuando sepa lo de Naruto, va a estallar la aldea sin necesidad de pólvora xD en éste capítulo ya vemos a un Kakashi decidido a conquistar a su esposa y bueno xD ya me urgía llegar al romance jajajaja Muchas gracoas por escribir y te mando muchos saludos, nos leemos a la próxima! :D

 **KattytoNebel:** Sí, a mi también me gustó terminar esa parte, pero tienes mucha razón, no se puede salir inmune de una relación así, ya veremos en futuros capítulos si todo fue tan fácil como aparentemente fue xD Hoy tuvimos la simple confesión de Gaara, no pude imaginarlo de una manera más apasionada, pero creo que quedó bien. Sobre su salud, bueno, no lo puse como tal pero ese mes Kakashi se encargó de que ella comiera, así que se siente un poco mejor pero ella debe empezar a cuidarse así que ya veremos qué pasa con eso. Muchas gracias por tu review, nos leemos a la próxima! :D

 **Tsuki:** De verdad! Siento mucho la demora, pero ya estoy aquí, retomando las actualizaciones de viernes. Sí, la confrontación la tendremos en el próximo capítulo! :D Por fin, jajaja ya me había tardado, pero todo está organizado de tal manera que las cosas se van a ir retomando y explotando a su debido momento. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y bueno, ya tendremos las vacaciones. Gracias a ti por dejar un review y espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Te mando besos!

 **hina hyu:** Bueno, Kakashi puso un fin a su aventura, y Yugao parece haberlo aceptado, pero ya veremos más adelante si esta relación no ocasiona más problemas en el futuro, jeje muchas gracias por tus palabras jeje Me ha gustado mucho poner a Kakashi celoso, él es un hombre que no está acostumbrado a que lo desafíen, así que van a batallar eso dos. Te aseguro que va a haber mucho Karma en este fic xD jajaja quizás debí titularlo Karma jajaja, Kakashi va a sufrir en lo que nos queda de fic, amo el drama. Gaara solo fue el detonante para que saliera a flote la personalidad posesiva de Kakashi, pero van a seguir saliendo situación que lo llevaran a querer repartir chidoris a todos los que la vean xD Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos pronto! :D

 **MikaSyo:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, me costó trabajo y me bloquee... en algún punto ya no quise escribir por la frustración del capítulo perdido, pero bueno, sus reviews me ayudaron a concentrarme y creo que ya estoy retomando el ritmo de escritura. Muchas veces todas las personas queremos exigir cosas que a veces nosotros no hacemos, así que algo así le pasa a Kakashi al ser un hombre muy apasionado, pero Hinata le va a reclamar y ya veremos cómo reacciona jeje. Y sí, Hinata no entiende su comportamiento, así que huye y trata de mantener sus distancias para salvaguardarse de él. Gaara si tenía cierta atracción por la forma de ser tan tranquila y cálida de Hinata, no sé si fuera amor, pero si la consideró una buena prospecta de esposa. Así que le ofrece un lugar a donde ir en caso de que ya no quiera estar en Konoha. Me temo que tienes razón y Kakashi quiere más... no por nada le propuso vacaciones jaja quiere su luna de miel xD ese hombre es muy listo y sutil jajaja pero ya veremos si ella se pone fácil. xD Muchas gracias por dejar un review, te mando muchos saludos! :D

 **NekoSmile:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, trato de hacer a los personajes lo mas IC posible, y le dedico mucho tiempo, así que es genial saber que les gusta el fic ^^. Respecto a Naruto, las cosas se van a descontrolar un poco, va a haber un enfrentamiento dentro del equipo 7, pero más que nada por viejas rencillas internas, asún no se bien cómo va a terminar Naruto, pero tomaré en cuenta tus palabras. Te mando muchos saludos y ojalá sigas leyendo! Nos leemos pronto!

 **Hinamel:** Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, te mando muchos saludos!

 **fran. sanchez:** Aún me siento terrible por no haber acabado a tiempo! pero ya estoy retomando los tiempos y espero que ya no haya más retrasos imprevistos. Y gracias por tu opinión tan positiva al capítulo anterior, fue un alivio saber que les gustó. Jaja Kakashi ya está viendo a su esposa y quiere acercarse, su lado celoso y posesivo salió a la luz y bueno, esto va a hacer que se enfrenten en sus vacaciones, pues tenían visitas importantes en su casa y Hinata no iba a ponerse a pelear con Kakashi enfrente de todos, así que preparen respiradores artificiales por que planeo subir el drama y el calor en el próximo capítulo.

Sobre **El último vínculo** , creí que podría acabar de editar los cuatro capítulos ya existentes, pero enserio, ha sido super tardado cambiar los guines cortos por guiones largos. Leyendo, la lectura se me hizo super pesada, por ejemplo, leí unos párrafos del SasuHina y luego leí este capítulo de Cautivos y el primero fue difícil de comprender y reiterativo, en cambio el segundo fue una lectura más suave, simple y sencilla, y así quiero que quede mi SasuHina. Me está llevando más tiempo del esperado pero ten la certeza de que ya lo estoy trabajando. También modificaré un poco el trama, pues ya tenía empezado el capítulo 5 pero lo voy a reescribir, pues quiero tomar otro enfoque. Muchas gracias por preguntar y bueno, nos leemos pronto! :D

 **angel maria 15:** Si, a mi también me emocionó escribir sobre el beso, hoy tuvimos otro momento KakaHina que me hizo gritar xD por eso no aguante las ganas de compartirlo en mi página de facebook jeje. Bueno, Gaara ya se va pero ha dejado una ruta de escape para Hinata, así que ya veremos en el próximo capítulo cómo toma Kakashi eso xD. Te agradezco infinitamente tu review y espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Te mando besos! :D

 **Akemi:** Si xD Muchas gracias por escribir! Saludos! :D

Y finalmente un agradecimiento a todos los que han marcado esta historia como su favorita y a los que se han suscrito. Los invito a seguirme en Facebook, me encuentran como Tamashitsumo y ahí subo muchas cosas de este y mis otros proyectos.

Gracias por leer.

viernes 27 de enero del 2017


	12. Comenzar de nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno, estoy en contra del plagio.

.

Capítulo 12.

Comenzar de nuevo

.

.

.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer. La semana pasada, el día que los exámenes Chuunin habían llegado a su fin, Kakashi la besó por segunda vez en dos días, pero eso solo había sido el inicio de la situación más estresante que hubiera vivido desde que se casó con Rokudaime Hokage.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - Flash Back - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Su cálido tacto la desarmó y se sintió estremecer entre sus brazos, igual que la primera vez. Pero justo cuando él la arrinconó contra la mesa de la cocina, ella tomó su espacio y le dio una bofetada que hizo eco en la casa.

— ¿Por qué me besa? — Preguntó con la confianza de saber que se encontraban solos en la casa.

— Eres mi esposa, Hinata — Respondió él con seriedad.

— Eso no significa que pueda tomarse esas libertades sin consultarlo conmigo.

— ¿Debo pedirte permiso para besarte?

Ella pensó qué responder.

— Se supone que estamos casado pero yo no siento nada por usted ni usted por mi... — Pero entonces él volvió a cortar el espacio y sujeto su cintura.

— Tus labios me dijeron otra cosa... ¿Quieres que les vuelva a preguntar?

— No, por favor... solo aléjese de mi, Kakashi-san — Hinata retrocedió y se dirigió al marco de la puerta.

Ese gesto hizo sentir mal a Kakashi, quien decidió detenerse.

— Bien, lo siento si te incomodé, es solo que son ciertas mis palabras... te quiero.

Ella desvió la vista.

— No puedo creerle... Lo siento — Murmuró ella mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella estaba a punto de responderle, cuando un ninja se apareció en la cocina.

— Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama — Hizo una reverencia el ANBU con máscara en forma de buho. — Ibiki-san me envía para decir que se necesita la presencia de Hokage-sama en la torre. — Desapareció.

Kakashi suspiró.

— Iré a la torre. — Se dio la media vuelta. Hinata lo observó marcharse con pocos ánimos.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, lograron apaciguarse un poco... ¿De dónde había sacado la idea de que la quería? Eso no era posible, pero tampoco creía que Kakashi-san hubiera mentido en ese momento, sus ojos no percibieron ninguna contrariedad... pero él tenía una amante, no era justo que jugara de esa manera.

Esa noche, Kakashi le informó que en dos días partirían al país del té, donde estarían por unos días y después se marchó a dormir a otra de las habitaciones.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - Fin del Flash Back - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Si era honesta diría que no quería ir. Ya había suspendido por un mes el entrenamiento con sus alumnos y no quería descuidarlos más tiempo, pero Kakashi le ofreció ponerlos a trabajar con Konohamaru para que entrenaran. Y cuando argumentó que no podía pausar más tiempo sus entrenamientos con Hanabi, Kakashi mandó llamar a la torre a su pequeña hermana, quien le dijo con una sonrisa que le parecía una buena idea que se fuera de vacaciones con su esposo, que merecía un buen descanso.

Pero es que más que descansar, Hinata se sentía tensa, preocupada por los extraños intentos de Kakashi por acercarse y ser amable. Las personas como Yamato-taicho o Tsunade, aprobaban el nuevo comportamiento de Kakashi, pero Hinata se sentía más extraña que nunca. Jamás alguien había tratado de llamar su atención y mucho menos ofrecerle sus afectos como lo hacía Kakashi, y eso le halagaba... hasta había veces en las que se sonrojaba y deseaba poder decir que sí. Pero en su mente continuaba la imagen de él teniendo relaciones con otra mujer en la torre. No podía olvidarlo... y eso la impulsaba a tomar distancia, a que pusiera más empeño en pasar de sus atenciones.

Miró de nuevo la maleta que estaba frente a ella. En cualquier momento llegaría Kakashi anunciando que todo estaba listo para emprender el viaje hacía sus vacaciones, pero ella no quería. No quería estar cerca de ese hombre tan extraño.

Unos pasos se escucharon fuera de su habitación.

— ¿Lista? — Kakashi regresó de la Torre, donde arregló los últimos detalles de su trabajo.

— No se si sea buena idea esto... Con el problema de los seguidores de Kaguya no creo que sea prudente que el Hokage abandone la aldea.

— Solo serán unos días, el color ha regresado a tu piel, pero creo que un poco de relajación nos ayudará a ambos. — Ella desvió la mirada. — Si no tienes más objeciones, podemos marcharnos.

Ella se puso de pie y Kakashi tomó la maleta, la cual contenía la ropa y pertenencias de ambos. Bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa, y entonces Hinata vio que un sencillo carruaje los esperaba.

— Vamos — La ayudó a que subiera y le dio indicaciones al cochero de que avanzara.

.

.

.

Luego de un par de horas de viaje en silencio, Kakashi anunció que habían llegado a la posada donde se hospedarían. Le pagó al cochero y le dijo que él le mandaría un pergamino cuando quisieran que fuese a recogerlos para llevarlos de regreso a Konoha.

Hinata bajó y se encontró con una pintoresca casona antigua, el lugar parecía muy tranquilo y amigable.

— ¿Habías venido antes a la aldea del té? — Le preguntó Kakashi mientras entraban a la posada.

— Sí, pero siempre de paso, nunca me había hospedado aquí. — Respondió embelesada por las pinturas y decorados de aquel lugar.

— Bueno, ésta será una buena oportunidad para conocer la aldea. — Dijo Kakashi tranquilamente.

Hinata lo observó de reojo. Había estado un poco más serio desde el día que le dio la bofetada, y de alguna forma eso la hizo sentirse un poco mal. Él nunca había sido malo con ella y ella lo golpeó... pero cuando su consciencia le reclamaba, trataba de recordar que él era un mentiroso y que trataba de romper los límites que ella había marcado.

Pronto los llevaron a su habitación en la planta baja, la cual era muy espaciosa. Contaba con una cama para dos personas, una mesa de noche a cada lado de la cama, un ropero gigante, una ventana, un baño y un balcón que conducía a un pequeño estanque privado de aguas termales.

— Creo que sería... — Ella titubeó al verse sola en esa habitación con Kakashi — ... bueno ir a conocer la aldea.

Kakashi la miró y asintió sonriendo con la mirada.

Salieron de la posada luego de haber dejado sus cosas en la habitación. El clima era cálido y húmedo por lo que Kakashi vestía un pantalón de lana negro y una playera de rejillas negra, mientras Hinata usaba una falda azul que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y una blusa blanca. Caminaron por toda la aldea, observando los locales, así que Hinata aprovechó para comprar algunos recuerdos para sus seres queridos.

— Creo que te he aburrido bastante, ¿No es así? — Le preguntó mientras guardaba el collar que había comprado para Hanabi.

— No, en realidad fue entretenido ver las caras que haces cuando algo te gusta — Ella se sonrojó y se volteó.

— Solo buscaré algo más para mi padre y ya — Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, entonces Kakashi la alcanzó y le quitó de las manos las bolsas de sus manos.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero la expresión de alegría de Kakashi la hizo titubear. Sus vacaciones la estaban estresando más que los exámenes Chunnin.

— ¿Por qué llevas tantos dulces? — Preguntó Kakashi mientras echaba un vistazo dentro de las bolsas, nunca la había visto dulces en la cocina de su casa.

— Para mi equipo gennin, para Hanabi y Ko llevo nubes de azúcar, y a Kiba, Akamaru y Shino les llevo unos dulces ácidos y pensaba llevarle a padre un poco de las hierbas medicinales que venden aquí, últimamente se ve muy pálido. — Comentó mientras su mirada se volvía nostálgica y se dirigía al local.

Kakashi de pronto recordó lo que Hiashi Hyuuga le había dicho hace un tiempo... entonces miró a su joven esposa comprar las hierbas con la esperanza de ayudar a su padre... Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo... ¿Debería decírselo? ¿Aprovechar que no estaban en konoha y ayudarla a sobrellevarlo? Siguió pensando en cómo proceder cuando de pronto visualizó a un joven conversando con su esposa.

No le gustaba que ella se mostrara tan a la defensiva con él, ¿Por qué lo hacía? No es como que él se hubiera portado muy bien con ella, pero por lo menos se había vuelto más atento. Kakashi pensaba que cualquier otra mujer ya habría caído en sus brazos, es más, notaba las pequeñas miradas que su esposa le dirigía... ¿Entonces por qué no dejaba que se acercara más?

La melodiosa risa de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le molestó ver que aquel sujeto la estaba haciendo reír. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

— ¿Terminaste tus compras? — Preguntó de manera seria, actitud que confundió a la chica. No entendía su cambio tan radical de actitud.

— Sí.

Kakashi empezó a caminar en dirección a la posada, ella lo siguió un poco confundida, se suponía que irían a comer a algún local...

— Ettoo... ¿No vamos a comer algo?

— Supongo, podemos comer algo en la posada. — Ella asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la posada, Hinata se quedó en el vestíbulo esperando a Kakashi, quien había ido a preguntar a qué hora servían la comida en aquel lugar, cuando de pronto un joven muy apuesto llegó hasta ella.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Viene de vacaciones?

— Sí, mi esposo y yo — Dijo tímidamente.

— Oh, es una lástima... — Respondió el desconocido... — Eres una chica muy joven como para estar casada...

Hinata iba a decir algo, pero entonces sintió la presencia de Kakashi tras ella.

— He pedido que lleven la comida a nuestra habitación — Kakashi interrumpió con la intención de alejar a ese sujeto. Ella asintió y retomaron el camino hasta la habitación, donde comieron en silencio.

Cuando terminado de comer, Hinata comenzó a sacar sus cosas de la maleta para que la ropa no se arrugara.

— Me siento un poco cansado, creo que dormiré un poco — Murmuró Kakashi. Ella asintió mientras organizaba las cosas.

Cuando escuchó a acompasada respiración de su esposo, se puso de pie y miró su alrededor. ¿Debería dormir también? No, no tenía sueño. Así que pensó que podría ir a zambullirse a las aguas termales de la posada. Muy contenta con su decisión, tomó su ropa limpia, dejó una nota y marchó de la habitación. No le apetecía usar el estanque privado de su habitación.

.

Hinata iba saliendo de la zona de los baños de mujeres vistiendo una Yukata de color azul cielo.

— Buenas noches — Un joven la saludó mientras avanzaba en dirección a su habitación.

— Buenas noches — Respondió ella educadamente pero continuó su camino.

Otro hombre la abordó por el pasillo.

— ¿Me permitiría invitarle un trago, bella dama?

Hinata hizo una leve reverencia.

— Lo siento, mi esposo me espera. — Y continuó su camino, pero se percató de que aquella persona la estaba siguiendo. Apuró el paso, pues no quería tener que pelear, pero justo cuando llegó a la habitación, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Kakashi sin playera, pues solo traía puesta su máscara y un pantalón de tela negra.

— Te tardaste — Le dijo mientras ella entraba y se sentaba en la cama. Y aprovechó de lanzar una mirada de advertencia al sujeto, quien al ver a Kakashi, se marchó maldiciendo.

— Fue muy agradable el baño.

— Lo imagino... — Se sentó al lado de ella — ¿Por qué no le diste una paliza a ese tipo?

— No quería causar un alboroto, es una noche agradable.

— Eres muy gentil, Hinata.

Hinata vio que él no estaba usando Yukata.

— ¿Kakashi-san no quiso ir a las aguas termales?

— No me apeteció ir a la sección de hombres, menos teniendo un estanque privado en la habitación.

Ella bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada.

— Yo voy a dormir — Anunció mientras se metía en las sábanas.

— Sabes, para ser nuestras primeras vacaciones, podríamos aprovechar un rato más —

Se acomodó en la cama para verla de frente.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó ella mientras sentía que él quería decir algo.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? — Ella asintió pero se sentó un poco más lejos de lo que él hubiera querido. — Creo que podemos tomar esto como una luna de miel atrasada, ¿No? — Ella miraba el suelo y él suspiró — Llevamos poco más de medio año casados, ¿Las cosas han ido como lo imaginabas?

— Traté de no tener muchas expectativas — Respondió ella con timidez. Al notar que ella no planeaba decir algo más, comenzó a decir lo que pensaba.

— Yo sí, esperaba que tu forma de ser fuera más caprichosa, al haber nacido dentro de un clan tan reconocido como lo es el Hyuuga — Dijo mientras observaba la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. — Me sorprendí al saber que no eras una chica que derrochara el dinero o que requiriera de grandes lujos... Creo que te debo una disculpa por haber tenido esos prejuicios — Ella lo miró sorprendida. — Y también lamento no haber estado más presente para ayudarte con los preparativos de la boda.

— E-Está bien — Ella bajó la mirada. — Yo lamento que mi padre lo haya obligado a casarse conmigo.

— No sé, creo que ya no lo lamento tanto — Se acercó a ella. — Creo que quizás podríamos ser una pareja real si lo quisieramos.— Sujetó su mano, pero ella la retiró lentamente.

— No lo sé — Titubeó ella.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Usted dejó claro desde el inicio que esto era solamente para evitar que mi padre siguiera insistiendo a Naruto-kun.

Kakashi miró el techo en búsqueda de algo que responder. No podía negar que eso era verdad, pero ¿Cómo decirle que las cosas se sentían diferentes? ¿Que empezaba a verla de otra forma?

— ¿Crees que pueda haber algo más entre nosotros? — La miró fijamente.

Ella desvió la mirada.

— No, lo siento... — Y se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Por qué?

— No deseo seguir hablando de esto... — Se puso de pie. — Iré a buscar un vaso de agua... — Pero antes de que hiciera una reverencia, Kakashi llegó hasta su lado y la sujetó de un brazo para que no intentara escapar.

— No saldremos de este lugar hasta que no me expliques por qué no me dejas acercarme a ti. — El shinobi la miró con un poco de molestia — He sido amable y atento contigo pero solo consigo que me alejes y que no me digas nada de todas las cosas que te pasan. Me has mentido desde el día que nos casamos y he intentado darte oportunidades para decirme la verdad... pero insistes en no decirme nada. — Explotó.

— ¿Mentir? — Hinata no sabía de qué hablaba. — Yo no recuerdo...

— ¡Las hermanas Hyuuga! Desde el primer día estuvieron en casa y tu dijiste que solo te ayudaban cuando en realidad les das una coartada para que estudien medicina.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo...?

— ¿Entonces no lo niegas?

Ella desvió la mirada.

— Yo no mentí, solo...

— Omitir información es igual que mentir. — La miró fijamente — O tu misma salud, tienes anemia y no pudiste decirlo — Le reclamó.

— Me estás lastimando...

Kakashi la soltó, admitía que su agarre fue muy duro, pero es que por más que trataba de comprenderla no lo conseguía.

— Lo siento... Pero ¿Cómo esperas qué me sienta si me tratas como un desconocido aún cuando llevamos meses viviendo juntos? — Hinata mordió su labio, realmente no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa discusión.— Di algo. — Ella continuaba en silencio. — Hinata...

— Siento no haber sido honesta sobre Yuki y Yuko, pero no creí necesario decirlo... Kakashi-san pasa todo el día en su trabajo, no creí que le interesara saber esas cosas...

Aquella respuesta no le gustó para nada a Kakashi.

— ¿Tu actitud es debido a que paso mucho tiempo en el trabajo? — ¿Su trabajo como Hokage era el problema de todo? Si era así, entonces se habría equivocado con Hinata, entonces sí era una chica mimada y consentida.

— No, yo... — Guardó silencio.

— Hinata, habla, sino lo haces no puedo saber lo que pasa por tu mente... ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al enterarme por otras personas que estás enferma? Soy un idiota que no sabe qué pasa con su esposa. — Comenzó a sentir que la molestia aumentaba en él. Sucedía lo mismo con ella, no podía creer que Kakashi le estuviera reclamando todas esas cosas. — Te pregunté muchas veces y tú...

— Basta... — Exclamó ella con molestia. — No quiero seguir hablando de esto... por favor...

— Entonces dime por qué no quieres dejar que me acerque a ti — Dio un paso hacía ella y trató de tocarla pero ella retrocedió.

Era el momento de decirlo, quizás de esa forma por fin la dejara en paz.

— Porque yo no quiero ser una más — Exclamó con fuerza y se abrazó así misma.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No creo que sea justo que me reclames todas esas cosas cuando mantienes relaciones con otras mujeres en la torre.

El shinobi no supo qué decir. Hinata lo sabía...

— ¿Cómo...?

— Una noche fui a la torre... — Ella desvió la mirada con incomodidad.

El silencio los envolvió. Kakashi se sentía un idiota... la distancia que ella había impuesto entre ellos había sido causada por él.

— ¿Estás molesta?

Hinata no lo miró. En realidad saber que su esposo le era infiel la hacía sentir triste pero con ella misma, la hacía sentir menos, le hacía pensar que no era necesaria. Su familia y sus amigos estaban ocupados con sus nuevas responsabilidades, y ella se esforzaba por llevar bien a cabo sus ocupaciones como kunoichi, pero no era una ninja de 24 horas. La otra mitad del tiempo, cuando no entrenaba o estaba de misiones con su equipo, se sentía innecesaria y sola.

— Saber que no te interesaba nuestro matrimonio fue difícil, pero lo comprendo... ninguno de los dos quería esto. — Dijo en voz baja y miró a su alrededor.

— Yo... — Kakashi sintió el impulso de tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. No le gustaba la tristeza que se reflejaban en sus ojos. — Terminé con mi aventura hace tiempo. — Ella seguía sin mirarlo y tampoco reaccionó a sus palabras — ¿Hinata?

— No sé qué espera que diga — Murmuró.

— Sé que fui un idiota por hacerte esto, no hay manera de que me pueda justificar, así que espero que puedas perdonarme. De verdad me interesa que nuestro matrimonio funcione.

Ella negó.

— No es necesario que se presione... — Hizo el intento por ponerse de pie, cuando él la tomó de su brazo y la jaló hacía él, abrazándola.

— Cuando te dije que te quería era cierto. Yo... — Acarició su cabello mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos, sintió que ella se ponía rígida. — Yo tenía miedo de crear lazos contigo... casi todas las personas que he amado están muertas, así que no quería querer a nadie más para no tener que volver a enfrentar ese dolor... Pero me he dado cuenta de que eso solo fue una excusa barata de mi parte para buscar satisfacer mis deseos egoístas... — La sujetó más fuerte — En realidad aún tengo un poco de miedo de quererte, pero pienso que eres una mujer extraordinaria y quiero pensar que si se trata de ti, no volveré a estar solo.

Ella sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, Kakashi la sujetaba con desesperación y miedo. Lo sintió temblar y entonces comprendió que tal vez ella no era la única que vivía con miedos e inseguridades. Siempre vio a Kakashi como un shinobi invencible, un Hokage impecable... como un hombre maduro y firme. Pero ahora, saber que él tenía miedo de seguir perdiendo a sus seres queridos, le hizo sentir empatía con él. Después de la muerte de Neji, ella también temía mucho de perder a su familia y a sus amigos.

Hinata alzó sus brazos y correspondió su abrazo, colocando su cabeza en su hombro y dejándose envolver entre las suaves caricias que recibía su largo cabello. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió en paz.

— ¿Crees que podamos empezar de nuevo? Con una mejor comunicación... — Él preguntó en un hilo de voz.

— No sé si esto vaya a funcionar... pero podríamos volver a empezar, desde cero.

No era la respuesta que Kakashi hubiera querido, pero era lo mejor. Debían comenzar a cimentar su relación en algo más serio y honesto. Aunque si era honesto, le bastaba con que Hinata dejara de huir y de estar a la defensiva, él se encargaría de enamorarla. Pero aún así había algo más que él quería saber.

— Hinata... ¿Qué sientes por mi?

La pregunta dejó helada a la chica, así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue alejarse unos pasos y jugar con sus dedos.

— No lo sé... Kakashi-kun es muy amable y atento, es una persona cálida... Pero...

— ¿Pero...?

— No se si lo que siento pueda llamarse amor — Y la imagen de Naruto llegó a su mente. — Lo siento...

Kakashi dejó salir todo el aire que contuvo mientras escuchaba su respuesta, de alguna forma se lo merecía, había sido un idiota por mucho tiempo.

— No tienes nada de lo que disculparte, has tenido motivos de sobra para desconfiar de mis acciones. Creo que necesitaremos de tiempo para mejorar nuestra relación, como dices, empezar de cero.

A pesar de que tuviera puesta su máscara, ella notó la sonrisa de complicidad que él le dedicó.

— Etto...

— Dime.

— ¿Por qué...? — Pero su gran sonrojo no le permitía continuar.

— ¿Por qué me interesa arreglar nuestra relación? — Ella asintió animosamente, aquello le robó una pequeña risa al peligris — Porque creo que me gusta dormir abrazado de tu cintura... — La chica boqueó sin saber qué decir, así que solo atinó a sonrojarse. — En fin, ¿Quieres cenar?

Ella asintió mientras Kakashi se ponía de pie.

— Podríamos ir al comedor de la posada... — Sugirió ella cuando lo vio llegar a la puerta.

— No tengo muchas ganas de ver a otros tratando de llamar la atención de mi linda esposa.

Y salió dejando a una sonrojada Hinata.

— Bueno, sin duda esto ha sido catártico. — Murmuró Kakashi de buen humor mientras salía de la habitación.

.

A la mañana siguiente unos golpes en la puerta los despertaron.

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos se encontró con una visión que la abochornó. Kakashi había dormido sin playera y en esos momentos se disponía a abrir la puerta.

Hinata desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada, pero Kakashi lo notó e internamente sonrió.

— _Ya sé que haré hoy_ — Pensó mientras recibía el desayuno que había ordenado la noche anterior.

— Gracias — Dijo cuando tomó en sus manos la charola con alimentos y los ponía en la cama junto a Hinata. En cuanto cerró la puerta, regresó y se sentó junto a ella.

— Huele bien — Murmuró ella mientras comenzaba a destapar los platos.

— Así es, hoy tengo mucha hambre — Y se bajó la máscara.

Hinata lo observó comer con calma y su rostro volvió a encenderse, no era la primera vez que venía su cara, pero ésta vez se podía tomar el tiempo para contemplarlo. Sus facciones varoniles, su nariz respingada, sus labios carnosos y ese pequeño lunar cerca de su barbilla solo la hacían sentir más nerviosa de estar a su lado, al punto que había olvidado que tenía que masticar.

Se golpeó mentalmente y decidió bajar la mirada, era una falta de respeto mirar fijamente a las personas, aunque le aliviaba ver a Kakashi tan entretenido con su comida, por lo que rogaba que no la hubiera atrapado viéndolo, sería muy vergonzoso. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que Kakashi estaba mostrandose tan entretenido a propósito, quizás era hacer trampa el mostrar su rostro, pero sin duda pensaba hacer todo lo posible por conquistar su corazón.

Continuó comiendo, hasta que notó que ella apartaba la mirada de su rostro y ahora miraba con interés su torso. Sí, definitivamente eso le hacía saber que no le era indiferente y eso le alegró su mañana.

Huna vez que terminaron de comer, planearon ir a visitar los alrededores de la pequeña aldea, por lo que se dieron una ducha, se arreglaron y marcharon. Él no iba a presionarla, tenían toda una vida para conocerse.

.

La tensión inicial se había ido. A pesar de que Hinata seguía un poco reacia a aceptar sus atenciones, era menos distante y más dispuesta a conversar; y eso le gustó a Kakashi. Por primera vez sentía que estaba conviviendo con la real Hinata, con la chica que lograba tocar los corazones de las personas con su gentileza.

En cambio para ella había sido liberador el poderle reclamar de su aventura, de alguna forma la hizo sentir mejor el saber que él había tenido la iniciativa de terminar con su amante antes de que ella le dijera algo. Su lado racional le decía que debía dudar del peligris, pero su corazón le decía que él estaba siendo honesto y que sus palabras eran reales. Así que el resto de los días de sus vacaciones lo pasaron con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— Es una lástima que tengamos que regresar tan pronto — Murmuró Hinata mientras metía sus pertenencias en la maleta.

— Lo sé, pero volvamos en diciembre, para nuestro aniversario. — Kakashi sonrió, a lo que ella respondió con una asentimiento torpe de cabeza, seguía estando un poco nerviosa a su lado, así que no podía evitar ser un poco torpe.

— Sí, es una buena idea — Desvió la mirada muy avergonzada. Una vez que tuvieran todas sus pertenencias guardadas, Kakashi llamó al cochero para que fuera a recogerlos fuera de la posada.

El viaje de regreso fue muy ameno a comparación del de ida, por lo que cuando llegaron a su gran casa el matrimonio se encontraba muy contento limpiando un poco el polvo que se acumuló, por lo menos hasta que un par de golpes en la puerta llamó su atención.

— Siento venir tan pronto a molestar — Era Yamato.

— No se preocupe, pase. — Hinata lo invitó a pasar. — Kakashi está en su oficina.

— Bien, con permiso... — Sonrió al ver el rostro tan sereno de la chica, se veía incluso más linda de lo que recordaba.

Yamato llegó hasta el lugar indicado, donde veía al Rokudaime Hokage desempolvar su amada colección de libros eróticos.

— Senpai, ¿No te los llevaste para leer en el viaje?

— Creo que los olvidé... — Sonrió un poco avergonzado, aunque la verdad era que solo había llevado uno, había tenido la esperanza de tener un poco de práctica con su esposa.

— Eso es raro... En fin, vine a traer el reporte de lo sucedido ésta semana en la aldea, además hubo un nuevo ataque en los límites de la aldea del Sonido y la aldea del Silencio, se confirmó que fue perpetrado por los seguidores de Kaguya.

— Entiendo... — Y se quedaron conversando toda la tarde de todo lo que el Hokage necesitaba para ponerse al día.

Hinata aprovechó para preparar la cena, y ofrecerles a los dos hombres algo de comer.

— Sería maravilloso, pero me sentiré mal de abandonar a Shikamaru y a Naruto, ellos siguen trabajando en la torre.

— ¿Naruto ya regresó de su misión? — Preguntó Kakashi, quien no se dio cuenta del cambio en el rostro de su esposa.

Era cierto. Naruto había quedado de darle una respuesta a su regreso pero justo había logrado una tregua con Kakashi y temía arruinarlo todo. ¿Por qué olvidó mencionarle lo de su beso a Kakashi cuando discutieron en sus vacaciones? Lo había olvidado por completo...

— ¿Hinata? — La llamó el castaño, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Sí?

— Te preguntaba si te importaría que vinieran los chicos a cenar. — Le sonrió en forma de disculpa, a lo que ella respondió con otra sonrisa, iba hablar con Kakashi, ella también debía ser honesta.

— No hay ningún problema, aunque podrían traer un poco de ramen o sushi para acompletar... — Sugirió ella al saber que el rubio tenía un apetito voraz.

— Yo les diré que traigan algo de camino acá, muchas gracias, Hinata-chan — Yamato le hizo una reverencia a lo que la chica le respondió con otra. Ella era realmente educada, pensó Kakashi.

.

Una hora después, se volvieron a escuchar algunos golpes en la puerta del matrimonio Hatake, por lo que se dio prisa en abrir. Entonces pudo ver a Shikamaru, Sai y a Naruto fuera de su portón.

— Buenas noches, adelante — Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

— Buenas noches, disculpa las molestias. — Saludó Shikamaru.

— Traje lo que pidió el capitán Yamato — Sai mostró un par de bolsas de papel. — ¿Dónde las coloco?

— En la mesa, por favor — Indicó ella.

— Hola — Naruto fue el último en entrar.

— Naruto-kun, — Se quedaron viendo un par de segundos, cuando la voz de Yamato los trajo de regreso a la realidad.

— Es bueno cenar comida casera de vez en cuando, senpai es muy afortunado... — Se escuchó la voz del capitán.

— Sí lo es. — Dijo Naruto mientras rompía el contacto visual y entraba a la casa.

Hinata avanzó detrás de él y llegó hasta el comedor, donde ella ya había acomodado antes los diferentes platillos en la mesa. Kakashi tomó lugar en la cabecera de la mesa y Hinata se sentó a su lado derecho, junto a Yamato, frente a ella estaban Sai y Naruto, mientras que en el otro extremo de la mesa se sentó Shikamaru.

— Muchas gracias por la comida, Hinata — Le dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba a ella y depositaba un casto beso en la mejilla de ella.

La chica se puso sumamente roja y hasta empezó a ventilar, aún no se acostumbraba a esos detalles que tenía su esposo con ella, pero ya no rehuía de ellos. Pero eso no fue todo lo que la hizo sonrojar, la mirada que Naruto les dedicó la avergonzó un poco. Naruto parecía... ¿Celoso?

— ... así que le dijimos que volviera a la oficina cuando Hokage-sama regresara — Decía el Capitán Yamato mientras se servía un poco de arroz con verduras.

— Entiendo. — Asintió Kakashi y de pronto miró a Naruto. — Estás inusualmente callado, Naruto. ¿Qué tal tu misión?

— Se extendió demasiado porque esos sujetos no se quedan en un solo lugar, sin embargo conseguí información que puede ayudarnos a dar con una de sus bases de operaciones. — Dijo mientras comía pescado cocido.

— Ya comencé a trabajar con eso, en unos días tendremos una propuesta de ruta para mandar al grupo de jounins asignados por los kages para que vayan a investigar. — Acotó el Nara mientras se servía más sake.

— ¿Y qué tal su luna de miel? ¿Pronto tendrán su primer hijo?

Kakashi, quien ya había terminado su comida para evitar quitarse la máscara frente a todos cerró los ojos, imaginando que el rostro de su esposa sería todo un poema. Y no se equivocó, ella casi se ahoga al escuchar aquello.

— Fueron unas muy buenas vacaciones, ¿No, Hinata? — Kakashi la golpeó un poco en la espalda para ayudarla a espabilarse.

— Si... — Respondió con un hilo de voz, entonces buscó a Naruto y lo vio comer más de prisa, se veía incómodo con aquello. Hinata rogó porque no fuera a decir nada en ese momento. — Aunque aún no hay planes de tener hijos, Sai-kun.

Kakashi sonrió de lado.

— Aún — Hizo énfasis en la palabra, lo cual hizo reí a Yamato.

— Ya terminé, gracias por la comida. — Naruto jaló su silla hacía atrás de golpe y se puso de pie.

— ¿Sucede algo, Naruto? — Preguntó Shikamaru al notar que estaba molesto el chico.

— No, solo recordé que tenía que ver al Teme... nos vemos mañana en la torre, Kakashi-sensei...

Y se marchó de la casa.

— Eso fue raro — Comentó Sai mientras veía las bolsas con ramen que habían llevado y que el rubio no había tocado para nada.

— Tsk, es problemático.

Kakashi alzó una ceja. ¿Naruto ya había limado sus asperezas con Sasuke? Tomó la nota mental de averiguar como iba su pequeña pelea.

Entonces Hinata vio que Kakashi le hacía una seña a Yamato en dirección a donde había ido Naruto, quien asintió en respuesta.

— ¿Tendrás más arroz, Hinata? — Preguntó Sai.

— Hai

Y la cena continuó en tranquilidad.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Kakashi estaba de nuevo en la torre, leyendo un par de pergaminos y asignando misiones.

— Ahora solo quedan un par de misiones en el pueblo que está en las afueras de Konoha. — dijo Shikamaru mientras le pasaba la caja de fichas. — Un equipo genin sería suficiente para hacer las reparaciones solicitadas.

— ¿A quién recomiendas? — Preguntó distraidamente el peligris.

— El equipo de Lee sería adecuado, aunque quizás sería bueno clasificar la misión como C por qué tendrán que estar algunos días fuera.

— De acuerdo. — Hizo una pausa en lo que estaba leyendo y miró al Nara. — ¿Cuál es el estado de los genin de Hinata?

— Han estado entrenando con Konohamaru y cumpliendo algunas misiones dentro de la aldea, imagino que Hinata retomará su entrenamiento.

— Entiendo, trata de no asignarles misiones muy largas fuera de Konoha. — Pidió mientras tomaba un lápiz y comenzaba a tomar unas notas.

— Dalo por hecho. — Shikamaru se puso de pie para ir a enviar las asignaciones.

— No deberías subestimar las capacidades de tu esposa, Kakashi. — Dijo Sasuke mientras entraba a la oficina.

— Pienso que más bien es porque Hokage no quiere quedarse solo. — Opinó Shikamaru mientras salía de la oficina.

Kakashi quiso refutar pero estaba de muy buen humor, así que lo dejo pasar.

— ¿Los encontraste? — Preguntó el mayor.

— Sí, los dos pergaminos que necesitabas — Y Sasuke le entregó los pergaminos en sus manos.

— Te lo agradezco, la biblioteca Uchiha sigue siendo una de las más importantes del mundo.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua y se dio la media vuelta.

— Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

— De acuerdo — Asintió el Hokage, pero antes de que el muchacho se fuera, lo llamó. — Sasuke.

El aludido se detuvo sin voltear.

— Me alegra que hayas arreglado las cosas con Naruto.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?— Preguntó el Uchiha.

— Anoche Naruto dijo que iría a verte, supuse que habían arreglado su problema.

— Tsk, no he sabido nada del dobe y no, no fue a verme ayer.

Sasuke sabía que no tenía que darle explicaciones al mayor, pero de verdad estaba tratando de ser amable con la única persona de su equipo que se preocupaba por él en esos momentos.

— Qué raro... — El Hatake se rascó la cabeza. — Bueno, en ese caso, estás invitado a cenar en mi casa. A Hinata le ha gustado que hayan más personas en la cena y me ha dicho que invite a quien quiera.

Sasuke pensó un momento en declinar aquella invitación.

— ¿Ella cocinará?

— Eso creo, le ha pedido ayuda a las hermanas Hyuuga pero creo que ella las dirige.

Sasuke retomó su camino.

— Bien, iré a cenar.

Kakashi sonrió al verlo desaparecer de su vista. Sin duda debía agradecerle a su esposa que Sasuke aceptara su invitación, él haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo a salir de la oscuridad que aún lo embargaba. Aún había muchas cosas que quería solucionar con él antes de que se hiciera oficial su nueva misión de viajar por el mundo, no quería que Sasuke se fuera de Konoha sin haber resuelto su asunto con Naruto y Sakura.

— Quizás deba pedirle consejo a Hinata... — Murmuró con alegría mientras continuaba tomando notas del nuevo tratado que iba a firmar Konoha, sin saber que quizás el problema ya no era solo entre Sasuke y Naruto, sino que ahora lo incluiría.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Una disculpa por la demora, me puse a leer un poco sobre la infidelidad y me aclaró muchas cosas y reescribí una parte del capítulo. Una de las cosas que reflexionaba es que hay dos posibles desenlaces ante una infidelidad: una es el rompimiento total de la relación al haber una pérdida de la confianza y autoestima de parte de la pareja "victima" y el otro desenlace es que la pareja se abre a conversar sobre lo ocurrido y los motivos, de esa manera pueden construir un acuerdo en el cual se levantan el autoestima mutuamente y se apoyan y continúan con una relación más fuerte.

Otra cosa que comprendí es que una infidelidad no necesariamente tiene que ver con lo que "te hace falta en el hogar" o con la falta de intimidad con la pareja, sino que puede darse debido a traumas que te hacen cuestionarte el cómo has estado viviendo y entrar en una búsqueda por un nuevo yo. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás debí informarme más, antes para darle forma a la infidelidad de Kakashi, pero creo que no estaba tan perdida, pues él se encontraba en un momento de crisis.

En el primer borrador de éste capítulo, ellos daban el siguiente paso en su relación, pero entonces me di cuenta de que me estaba desviando del diseño original de la historia y que eso implicaría replantear y cortar el número de capitulos restantes. Así que decidí reescribir el capítulo siguiendo el plan original, porque si se quedan juntos desde ahora, no tienen caso los 12 capítulos restantes, además de que Hinata no va a superar a Naruto en medio año y una infidelidad no se olvida tan rápidamente.

De alguna forma creo que me estaba bloqueando con ésta historia... lamento mucho la demora, pero ya estoy retomando el hilo.

Un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que dejaron un review estos meses. Los mensajes con cuenta serán respondidos por PM a partir de éste capítulo en todos mis fics.

Asimismo, quiero expresar mi agradecimiento a _hina hyu, Tsuki, Sandy, Ricka, NekoSmile, Luli, Jennsy, Paula, Cecii, Guest y a XD_ _Hyuga_ , aprecio mucho sus reviews y si gustan pueden dejar un correo o un medio para responderles de manera personal. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Y gracias infinitas a los que han marcado ésta historia como su favorita y activado las alertas de actualización.

 **Muchas gracias**.

Pueden consultar en mi perfil información sobre mis otros proyectos y pueden seguirme en facebook, donde subo adelantos de mis fics, fotos, vídeos y podemos estar en contacto más personal, me pueden encontrar como **Tamashitsumo.**

Acabo de subir en mi página de facebook los tres primeros capítulos de mi nuevo fic Team 8, el cual se publicará con otro título, pero ya les avisaré en FB cuál será.

Miércoles 12 de julio del 2017


End file.
